problematico
by alex.problematico.puentes
Summary: esta historia se basa en que hubiera sucedido si konan y nagato hubieran tenido un hijo y las aventuras de aquel, al tener un misterioso secreto el cual lo llevara a algo inesperado espero que les guste. / humor/ romance / lemons / drama/ aventura/ varias parejas y mas..
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: PROBLEMÁTICO.**

**Alex autor: los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenece solo se los pido prestado y les altero un poquito la personalidad CX ..Espero les guste Y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias,**

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

en Konohagakure no Sato la Aldea escondida entre las hojas estaba viviendo una de las más grandes catástrofes, El zorro de nueve colas atacaba la aldea despiadadamente pero en otra parte del mundo en exactamente amegakure no Sato la aldea escondida entre la lluvia se encontraban tres figuras en un extraño edificio la cual era alumbrada solamente por una pequeña vela la cual nos dejaba ver los rostros de aquellas figuras allí paradas el primer sujeto era un hombre alto peli naranja el cual tenía 6 especies de tubos en su rostro y le conocían con el nombre de pain o yahiko. El otro hombre alto pelirrojo sin camisa dejando ver como su piel se pegaba a sus huesos Nagato, estos dos hombres con sus ojos en espiral y morados dejando ver un extraño dojutsu, el tercer integrante una chica peli azul con una flor en la cabeza y con un kekegengai único su nombre konan...

estos tres amigos, compañeros se encontraban hablando sobre diversos temas la peli azul miraba a aquel peli naranja que desde hace mucho tiempo le gustaba y aun que sabía que lo suyo no podía ser daba un largo suspiro sin percatarse que el pelirrojo la observa con un brillo en sus ojos y aun que podríamos decir que era el más fuerte de los tres emocionalmente no era capaz de mostrarle lo que sentía por la peli azul mientras meditaba y pensaba la chica se voltea a mirar a su compañero y cruzando miradas el lugar quedo en un silencio incómodo para ambos en eso la peli azul hablo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Konan- hemos trabajado mucho porque no mejor tomamos algo – le decía a sus compañeros, esta propuesta la acepto el pelirrojo con la cabeza mientras el peli naranja con solo dar un movimiento negativo en su cabeza se marchó a su cuarto.

Dejando a ambos solos la chica suspiro y camino hacia el pelirrojo.

Konan - bien al parecer nos tocó ir sin yahiko – le sonreía al peli rojo el cual asentía y le daba una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera.

Nagato - si pero a mí me dejas hacer la cena- sonreía

Konan asintió con su cabeza con una amplia sonrisa ya que era una de las pocas personas que sabía que el pelirrojo era un gran cocinero y en si era la única que en verdad lo conocía y sabia como era el en realidad, para ella siempre había sido como su hermano se sentaba a esperar mientras observaba a su amigo riendo por las payasadas que aquel hacia luego de algunos minutos el pelirrojo se encontraba sirviendo para ambos...Konan le sonreía y comenzaba a comer

konan - está muy delicioso como siempre- al oír estas palabras el pelirrojo lo cubría un pequeño rubor y daba las gracias mientras pasaba el tiempo iban tomando cada uno algunos tragos de sake luego de que pasaron las horas hablando y riendo juntos el pelirrojo ya algo tomado se acercaba a su amiga y la besaba sin pensar y preparándose para todo menos para lo que venía sorprendentemente ella le correspondía el beso el chico no sabía por qué si por lo tomada o porque en realidad lo deseaba la única que sabía era ella luego de unos instantes comenzaron pequeñas caricias entre ambos las cuales terminaron con una noche desenfrenada y ambos desnudos, profundamente dormidos sobre la cama de la chica, la primera en despertar fue ella salió de allí corriendo y muy sonrojada luego de este suceso no se hablaron los amigos en una semana y si lo asían el sonrojo subía a sus rostros..

aproximadamente cuatro meses después en una misión los recuerdos de esa noche casi nulos, comenzó la peli azul a sentirse mal otra vez las últimas semanas había estado muy mareada y vomitando alguna que otra comida ambos chicos al verla desmayarse corrieron a socorrerla y llevarla a un médico, aunque hubo rechazo y amenazas por parte de su compañera llegaron allí sin estar preparados para los que le dijeran los doctores.

Después de hacer varios análisis a la peli azul llamaban a los dos muchachos al cuatro de la chica la cual se veía algo aturdía tocando su vientre el doctor se dirigía al peli rojo el cual konan ya le había señalado y formándosele una pequeña sonrisa le decía con una voz algo amistosa.

Doctor - felicitaciones señor será papa-

El pelirrojo habría sorpresivamente sus ojos y miraba a la peli azul incrédulo mientras el peli naranja les miraba y una leve risita se formaba en sus labios.

Konan miraba a su amigo y luego oía la risita tirándole una mirada de muerte al peli naranja el cual se callaba.

Unos cuantos segundos después miraban ambos al pelirrojo el cual se acercaba a su amiga y le tocaba el vientre con cuidado y susurraba bajo

Nagato - que haremos -La peli azul negaba sin saber q hacer y decir mientras miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza.

**Continuara…**


	2. nacimiento

**CAPITULO 2: nacimiento **

**Alex autor: los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenece solo se los pido prestado y les altero un poquito la personalidad CX ..Espero les guste Y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias**

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

**Amegakure….**

Se miraban por unos cuantos segundos mientras el doctor les daba diferentes cuidados de rutina, el peli naranja colocaba atención mientras pasaban los minutos llegando el momento de salida caminaban los tres por las calles sin ninguno en mutar palabra.

konan la peli azul mantenía una mano en su vientre y quedándose allí parada veía Asus dos compañeros – oigan! – les gritaba y ambos frenaban tragando saliva al escuchar aquel tono de voz que sabían muy bien que les traería duras consecuencias.

Yahiko volteaba con su expresión seria y le veía – que – respondía dirigiéndose a la peli azul.

Nagato se volteaba y les veía tragando saliva dirigía su mirada a el vientre de la peli azul luego de unos segundos caminaba hacia ella junto al peli naranja.

La peli azul suspiraba – no sé cómo criar un bebe apenas puedo con ustedes dos y otro más – observaba fijo a Nagato.

el cual deseaba que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara ya que aún estaba en shock y su mente revuelta – esto konan no se – decía algo difícil para él y tratando de acomodar sus palabras –podemos..- lo callaba una cachetada inesperada que era dada por la peli azul.

la cual se daba media vuelta caminando con las manos cruzadas alejándose de ellos dos – baka – susurraba para sí misma.

el pelirrojo un poco sorprendido sobaba su mejilla- pero no me dejo hablar –suspiraba y veía al peli naranja que trataba de no reír al ver aquella escena.

Jajá la tuviste que embarrar haci – le golpeaba con la palma de su mano varias veces la espalda – ven mejor sigámosla para que no haga una tontería y mientras tanto piensa si – el pelirrojo solo suspiraba sobando su mejilla y seguían a su compañera.

La cual se detenía después de saltar sobre varios edificios en la parte de arriba de la guarida y se sentaba allí mirado al cielo.

Unos segundos después llegaban sus compañeros y se sentaba cada uno aun lado de ella.

el peli naranja se recostaba con las manos en su nuca viendo al cielo mientras konan suspiraba y se quedaba allí comenzando a hacer una flor de papel con sus manos.

nagato la veía y aclaraba su garganta observándola- perdón por lo de ahorita no me esperaba la noticia – tomaba un respiro y seguía sin darle momento de hablar a sus compañeros- yo tampoco sé que hacer y menos con nuestros planes, quiero que nazca y este con los tres pero no sé si tú quieras y si sea lo correcto para él o ella.

la peli azul le escuchaba y veía – pienso igual pero no quiero que viva lo que nosotros vivimos no quiero que este rodeado de odio, maldad y guerras.

el peli naranja les dedicaba una sonrisa cerrando sus orbes - que tal si entre los tres nos encargamos de ello – se sentaba viendo como sus amigos asentían dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses más y konan había estado un poco mal la última semana Nagato y yahiko le habían prohibido realizar misiones o esforzarse aunque les costaba convencerle lograban que le obedecieran.

Konan caminaba por la guarida algo lento mientras se recargaba en la pared tocando su vientre más abultado llegaba a la cocina y se sentaba allí respirando algo agitada veía Asus compañeros que discutían por cuál era el nombre que le pondrían al futuro integrante del grupo reía un poco y se inclinaba abrazando su vientre dando un pequeño quejido umm...ahh-los muchachos al escucharla le veían

Nagato corría hacia ella.

Yahiko cogía un bolso materno y veía a Nagato- llevémosla al hospital ya –

Nagato asentía y la alzaba con cuidado salían a toda velocidad saltando por los tejados llegando al hospital entraban gritando y pidiendo ayuda.

la peli azul les oía mientras se agarraba el vientre del dolor y la recostaban en una camilla miraba a sus compañeros que amenazaban al doctor – ya basta los dos! – gritaba mientras la entraban a urgencias

luego de una. Dos, tres horas Nagato y yahiko ya estaban desesperados y comenzaban a planear como tomarse el hospital, a los cinco minutos salía el doctor y les llamaba –fue un nacimiento prematuro pero por fortuna y gracias a kami están bien –

ambos se veían y repetían – ambos? Prematuro? Nacimiento? – luego de unos segundos que ordenaran todo en sus mentes gritaban al unísono – somos papas! –el doctor los miraba confundidos. pero ambos se entendían ya que en el trascurso de los meses habían dicho que no importara de quien fuera ambos lo cuidarían.

luego de aquel grito entraban sin permiso y casi tumbando al doctor corrían hacia la habitación donde se encontraba konan cargando un pequeño bulto cubierto en una manta naranja con una espiral roja al entrar frenan frente a la puerta y caminaban hacia ella.

konan les veía y sonreía algo cansada – quiso nacer mucho antes mírenlo- decía destapando un poco al menor el cual tenía algunos cabellos rojos con azules y un traje que le sobraba el doble – su nombre es Alex…- sonreía y veía a los padres los cuales se miraba

el peli naranja tomaba la manito del menor- tu madre y sus nombres raros – decía y se escuchaban dos risas en la habitación.

El pelirrojo veía al menor y le tomaba la otra manito – eres una nueva razón para cambiar este mundo pequeño.

Los tres sonreían viendosen sin saber que deparaba el futuro para ellos cuatro.

**Continuara…. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: DESCUBRIENDO.**

**Alex autor: los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenece solo se los pido prestado y les altero un poquito la personalidad CX ..Espero les guste Y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias**

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

**Amegakure….**

Después del nacimiento del pequeño pelirrojo habían pasado ya cuatro meses en los que no había sido nada fácil para ninguno de los tres adultos que se veían cansados y adormilados

Yahiko se ponía de pie viendo al menor acostado en una manta riendo- de donde sacas tanta energía – bostezaba y rascaba su ojo tomándolo en sus brazos y cargándolo –mira son las dos y media de la mañana duérmete

Alex el pequeño le veía y estiraba sus manitos jalando los cabellos del peli naranja riendo

Nagato veía la escena y se recostaba en su brazo – de dónde saca tanta , eso no es normal nos está exprimiendo- veía a konan como esperando que respondiera su pregunta

Konan soltaba una pequeña risita y veía a los chicos- que ya no recuerdan que paso aquel día – decía sobando sus cienes

_**Flash back…**_

Se encontraba Alex en su cuna babeando su peluche de tigre mientras era alzado por un hombre alto el cual cubría su rostro con una máscara naranja-

Konan, yahiko, Nagato habían sentido la presencia de alguien más en la guarida y habían corrido al cuarto del menor llegando de primeras Nagato el cual tenía activo su Rinnegan mirando al enmascarado – que quieres suéltalo- escupia con su voz llena de veneno-

El enmascarado miraba al pequeño y luego a sus padres – umm solo vengo a proponerles a que me dejen unirme a ustedes para cambiar este mundo de maldad.

Yahiko el peli naranja observaba y más calmado que su compañero hablaba- de qué forma o en que puedes tu ayudarnos.

El enmascarado cogía el peluche del pequeño y lo movía para que soltara varias carcajadas – soy más fuerte de lo que parezco por ese motivo vengo a proponerles que me dejen unir a akatsuki sé que quieren llevar la paz a el mundo pero saben la forma en que todo el mundo sería feliz y vivirían sin odio - sabía muy bien lo que pretendían los tres y pensaba entrarles por allí, el joven al ver sus caras de intriga por saber más aclaraba su garganta – vengo a proponerles la captura de todos los biujus y así con ellos poder ´´destruir la maldad´´ que atormenta este mundo.

Nagato miraba Asus amigos y camaradas luego al joven que sostenía a su pequeño hijo- que hay que hacer o como sabremos donde buscarles

El enmascarado formaba una gran sonrisa tras su máscara al ver que poco a poco accedían – pues toca reclutar ninjas de muy alto nivel y llevar a la captura de los jinchurikis de los biujus – dejaba a el pequeño en su cuna – lo otro es que hay un biuju más el cual muy pocos saben que existe ya que para el aún no hay jinchuriki.

Konan no le gustaba como iban las cosas y se acercaba a su pequeño- cuál es ese y que es – sus palabras eran interrumpidas por el enmascarado

Es un fénix muy pocos saben que no es un mito –veía al pequeño niño de tan solo 2 meses – él puede servir de su jinchuriki y así ya tendríamos un paso más adelantado – veía los ojos de los tres adultos abrirse de par en par y sus caras de intriga, antes de que digieran algo volvía a hablar- piénselo por el futuro del pequeño para que crezca feliz- decía esto sabiendo que pegaría en el punto débil de los tres.

Yahiko: daba un gran suspiro – bien hagámoslo por un mundo en paz- veía a sus compañeros.

Nagato y konan se miraban entre sí.

Nagato asentía con la cabeza – si hagámoslo-

konan suspiraba al ver a los presentes y veía el pequeño que se acurrucaba en su tigre sabía que algo no cuadraba pero seguía la opinión de sus compañeros.

El enmascarado asentía con una sonrisa triunfal tras su máscara y se acercaba a konan- bien dame al pequeño are el tras paso – tomaba al pequeño de las manos de su madre y lo colocaba en su cuna realizando un sellado (autor: igual que al de gaara con el shukaku pero sin un sacrificio) al finalizar el sellado vio como el pequeño restregaba sus ojitos algo cansado y comenzaba a caer en manos de Morfeo, veía a los adultos- antes que pregunten algo tendrán que descubrirlo por sí mismo en unos años traeré uno de los miembros que se nos unirá a akatsuki.

Yahiko: su nombre cual es- decía acercándose a la cuna del pequeño y lo cargaba

Le veía con su sharingan activado- solo llámenme madara uchiha – decía desapareciendo en su kamui

_**Fin flas back….**_

Nagato asentía al recordar – desde ese día pocas cosas lo duermen – volteaba a ver a su pequeño el cual había caído dormido en las manos de yahiko los tres aprovechaban para ir a descansar un rato

/

Tres años después se veía a un pelirrojo correr por la guarida sin ropa mientras era perseguido por una eufórica konan- Alex ven aquí ahora!- gritaba

Nagato salía frente al menor- te tengo – lo trataba de coger

el pequeño se escabullía por medio de sus piernas mientras corría y gritaba – que viva la libertad!– chocaba contra un hombre levantando su mirada veía que era yahiko con un helado en manos sus ojitos se iluminaban- dame oto-yahiko

El peli naranja sonreía – vístete- veía como el pequeño se vestía rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello se acercaba y le daba el helado alborotándole los cabellos

Konan suspiraba y veía a los dos adultos-lo tienen muy mal malcriado- suspiraba y veía a su pequeño soltando una pequeña sonrisa y le tomaba la mano – ven – caminaba con el hacia un cuarto lleno de pergaminos

Los tres se sentaban frente a un gran pergamino que hace poco habían logrado adquirir mientras el pequeño se tiraba en el suelo a ´´colorear´ este había sido un método de mantenerlo quieto por un par de horas aun que si se dejaba solo pintaba todas las paredes de la guarida

pasaban algunas horas y entre lectura y cuidado terminaban de leer el pergamino y veían preocupados a el más pequeño de los cuatro– que haremos – susurraba konan

Nagato y yahiko se quedaban en silencio uso minutos y yahiko tomaba la palabra- por ahora hacernos los que no sabemos cómo se extrae el biuju y luego – tragaba saliva

Nagato veía a su pequeño mini clon – deberíamos seguir con lo acordado y cuando llegue el momento realizar una especie de traición - respiraba profundo- buscaremos quien nos ayude en el transcurso – su objetivo se había vuelto contra ellos ya que lo más preciado para los tres estaba en peligro

Konan asentía Asus palabras- pero quien nos ayudaría por muchos no somos bien recibidos- decía recordando algunas aldeas que los buscaban por haber invadido y hurtado

Alex el pequeño se acercaba y les mostraba un libro naranja – oka- veía a konan sonriendo amplio y se lo daba para que lo leyera

Konan miraba el libro y su contra portada leyendo la persona que lo había escrito-jiraya- susurraba y veía Asus compañeros una sonrisa se formaba en los tres al parecer ya habían encontrado, el pequeño les había señalado a la persona adecuada

Alex se encaramaba cobre las piernas de nagato sonreía amplio esperando que konan comenzara

La peli azul le mostraba el nombre Asus compañeros – como lo convencemos – suspiraba y miraba al pequeño ocurriéndosele una idea

Yahiko la veía –pero si el – empuñaba sus manos y suspiraba

Nagato veía a konan – que piensas hacer eh

Konan sonreía – haremos que Alex…

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: RE ENCUENTROS.**

**Alex autor: los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenece solo se los pido prestado y les altero un poquito la personalidad CX ..Espero les guste Y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias**

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

**Amegakure….**

Konan les explicaba el plan mientras tenían al menor dormido en los brazos de nagato – bien lo ejecutaremos en una semana –veía al pelirrojo menor dormir y sonreía leve.

/

**Una semana después**

Desde aquel día de aquella lectura de los pergaminos una larga y ajetreada semana había pasado ya que habían los cuatro salido de viaje el menor se encontraba corriendo tras varios animales

Konan lo veía y suspiraba al verlo todo sucio.

Sus dos compañeros la veían y reían al recordar cómo se había cansado de gritar y de tratar de coger al menor para que estuviera limpio – es ágil – decía el pelirrojo al verlo como se encaramaba en un árbol por una ardilla

El pequeño veía abajo el suelo y al frente la otra rama del árbol sonreía amplio y recordaba como había visto saltar Asus padres intentándolo de la misma forma llegaba a la otra rama- ahh! – gritaba abrazándose del árbol al ver que casi se caída

Yahiko el peli naranja lo observaba estando unas ramas debajo de el – umm interesante –susurraba para sí y miraba hacia el frente al ver la aldea colocaba sus dos dedos de la mano derecha activando un henge para que no le descubrieran su cabello quedaba negro y corto con una cola de caballo atrás sus barras desaparecían y sus ojos se tornaban azules mientras su ropa cambiaba aun atuendo de camisa abierta y pantalones vaqueros – renacuajo baja – veía al menor

Konan y Nagato asían la misma posición así konan cambiando no más su atuendo aun kimono azul con flores de sakura y su cabello a castaño.

Nagato acortaba su cabello dejándolo en punta y negro mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos negros y su atuendo a solo una camisa y un pantalón de negro

El menor miraba hacia abajo y tragaba saliva – no me digas así! – gritaba y bajaba de un salto al suelo cogía la mano de yahiko viéndoles- tengo que hacer lo mismo - los tres negaban con la cabeza.

En la entrada de la aldea se observaba un gran letrero en el inscrito aldea oculta de la hierba se podía observar varias personas caminar por allí realizando su labores diarias y algunos niños correr

el pequeño pelirrojo miraba hacia todos lados con sus ojitos brillando de emoción por ver tantas cosas diferentes – oka- observaba a konan y señalaba varios niños que jugaban –puedo

Konan le veía y sonreía – ve pero no te vayas lejos iremos a buscar a alguien y volvemos en unos minutos – veía como su pequeño salía a correr tras los niños – bien donde estará ese pervertido

Nagato veía la aldea y señalaba varios bares y burdeles -podemos comenzar por hay

Se escuchaban varios gritos fuertes y golpes – viejo pervertido¡-

Yahiko suspiraba – creo que mejor en las aguas termales –señalaba hacia los gritos y caminaba hacia allí

Un hombre alto con su cabellera larga y plateada salía con algo de sangre en la nariz y chichones en la cabeza- solo hacia mi investigación! – gritaba y se enderezaba sin tiendo tres chacras tras el volteaba rápidamente con un kunai en la mano y les veía serio

Konan negaba y trataba de olvidar el anterior acontecimiento- no nos recuerda jiraya-sensei – decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos

Nagato desactivaba el henge de su rostro y cabello – será que esto le recobra la memoria

El peli plateado les veía y sus ojos se agrandaban-konan, yahiko, Nagato – baja el kunai – han cambiado y crecido

Yahiko le veía aun serio – pero parece que usted no sensei aún sigue siendo el mismo pervertido

Jiraya sonreía amplio y realizaba su pose – no soy un pervertido soy un súper pervertido

Una pequeña gota de sudor baja tras la nuca de los presentes – sensei gusto en verlo pero lo estábamos buscando para comentarle un cierto asunto algo delicado- decía Nagato tratando de cambiar de tema

Jiraya al verlo serio se enderezaba - bien sentémonos y hablemos – decía dirigiéndose a un puesto de ramen

Los tres ex alumnos le seguían y se sentaban en una mesa pedían cuatro tazones y konan aclaraba su garganta – jiraya-sensei comenzaremos por el inicio hemos formado akatsuki el cual quiere formar un mundo de paz, este nuestros propósitos, nos hemos aliado con – ve Asus compañeros

Nagato observaba hacia afuera el pequeño jugar – nos aliamos con uchiha madara él nos propuso capturar a todos los biujus para llevar a cabo el plan ojo de luna y cambiar al mundo

Jiraya su cara era de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre y plan – quieren capturar y eso implica matar todos los jinchurikis – decía serio y era interrumpido por yahiko

El peli naranja veía Asus compañeros- si sensei pero el único inconveniente es que nuestro hijo es uno de los jinchurikis

Jiraya tomaba sus manos cruzándolas frente a su mentón – hijo? Que biuju posee

Konan le veía al ver la cara de duda del mayor – es un pequeño de cuatro años es hijo de los tres y posee un fénix – daba un largo suspiro – en eso entra usted no queremos hacerle daño y pensamos en traicionar a madara necesitamos que usted lo cuide por un tiempo mientras realizamos un plan también necesitamos que nos ayude a buscar los demás biujus para salvar a los jinchurikis

Yahiko observaba atentamente y veía como su sensei iba a reaccionar – si no nos ayuda tendremos que matarlo aquí mismo para que nuestro plan no sea descubierto

Jiraya sorprendido por lo escuchado tomaba un poco de ramen – están seguros que los quieren traicionar? Si digo que si saben que soy fiel a konoha y no dejare que nada le pase

Konan le veía y sonreía –eso lo sabemos jiraya-sensei lo que le venimos a decir es que si nos colaboraría con cuidarlo y ubicar los demás biujus ya que si no estamos mal usted sabe del nueve colas

Jiraya asentía y suspiraba- claro pero no necesitaran más miembros para la organización y ellos no se unirán a madara?

Yahiko le daba una sonrisa simple- si no se unen a nosotros los matamos

Jiraya suspiraba comía un poco de ramen – bien les ayudare pensándolo bien el pequeño me ayudara con información para mi investigación –decía poniendo su típica cara de pervertido

Nagato después de observar la cara de sensei veía hacia fuera y sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados – donde esta Alex – decía mirando a los presentes

Konan lo veía y daba un manotazo a la mesa cogiendo a jiraya del cuello– tu que le enseñas tus mañas ami pequeño y yo que te capo (autor: para los que no saben que es capar es esterilizar cortar hay abajo cx) – respiraba y escuchaba a Nagato soltando a su sensei salía a correr y buscarlos mientras gritaba su nombre

Los tres hombres le seguían y corrían hacia el parque

Nagato veía los niños y se acercaba – donde está el pequeño pelirrojo que estaba con ustedes jugando

El niño le veía y sonreía con un balón en la mano – dijo que iba ir por un gatico que vio cogió hacia haya – decía señalando el bosque

Yahiko le escuchaba y comenzaba saltar dentro del espeso bosque gritando el nombre del menor escuchaba un grito y aumentaba su velocidad sacando varios kunais caía al piso y se quedaba allí observando la escena mientras los otros le alcanzaba

Se veía un cachorro de tigre vengala lamer a Alex el cual reía y lo cargaba estando tumbado en el suelo.

el pequeño pelirrojo sentía Asus padres y se sentaba viéndoles – oka oto – veía a jiraya y sonreía- me puedo quedar con el

Konan leve y suspiraba luego de retomar el aliento se acercaba – Alex es un tigre no lo puedes tener son peligrosos-decía tratando de alejarlo del menor – ayudan – decía volteando a ver a los demás adultos

Nagato tragaba saliva al ver los ojitos que ponía su mini pelirrojo– escucha a tu madre- rápidamente volteaba a mirar a otro lado mientras jiraya observaba

Esos ojitos me servirán mucho para más investigación –susurraba mientras le salía un hilito de sangre por la nariz

Yahiko ignoraba a su sensei y veía a Alex – konan – suspiraba y daba una leve sonrisa- déjalo que lo conserve

Konan sobaba sus cienes viendo a su pequeño- bien tus ganas pero lo cuidas

Alex sonreía amplio y lo cargaba lanzándose en un abrazo a konan – gracias oka– decía sonriendo amplio

Konan le correspondía y veía – Alex tenemos que hablar – señalaba a su sensei – el cuidara de ti

El pequeño abría amplio sus ojos –ahh – decía algo confundido

Nagato se acercaba y ponía a su altura - veras…

**Continuara…..**


	5. un encuentro inesperado

**Capitulo5: un encuentro inesperado **

**Alex autor: los personajes de kishimoto no me pertenece solo se los pido prestado y les altero un poquito la personalidad ..Espero les guste el capítulo y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias**

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

**La aldea oculta de la hierba..**

Jiraya se queda mirando al pequeño y los presentes - si quieren les puedo ayudar y con el pequeño pero ya saben mi condición.

Nagato voltea su rostro viéndole - bien entonces vivirás con. Nosotros

Alex los observaba sin entender mucho y cogía su tigre en brazos se paraba, corría tras yahiko que había ya comenzado a caminar - oto yahiko - gritaba el menor llegando a su lado - al fin si me enseñaras a andar sobre los arboles

Yahiko que había comenzado a caminar después de escuchar la respuesta de su antiguo sensei veía al menor - si cuando lleguemos -decía con una ligera sonrisa

/

**Amegakure….**

Habían pasado el viaje de vuelta a la guarida en cuidar del menor y golpear unos ladrones que les querían atacar.

Al llegar el pequeño dejaba el tigre en el suelo, que había cargado por todo el camino

Konan veía a su pequeño, como jugaba con el pequeño animal - ustedes creen que podremos hacerlo - decía volteando a ver a los tres hombres a su lado

El pelirrojo que venía de la cocina veía una caja de cereales, medio escuchando a su compañera - no sabremos si no intentamos prepararlo - sonreía y batía la caja asiéndola. Sonar

Jiraya reía hacia dentro por la respuesta de su ex alumno aunque sabía que era muy brillante. Se había dado cuenta estos días que aun seguía siendo en el fondo aquel niño inocente y por una parte inofensivo que había conocido, miraba a konan y sonreía orgulloso al ver la mujer que era ahora, hermosa, inteligente y responsable pero más que todo aun fiel Asus seres queridos, volteaba su mirada observando al peli naranja el cual para el aún era un mar de secretos, es sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una risita proveniente del mini clon como él lo había llamado ya que era idéntico a los tres mayores en muchos aspectos.

Yahiko veía a su amigo algo incrédulo y le daba un coscorrón - no está hablando de comida se refiere a lo que pasa con Alex - decía casi gritándole.

Konan suspiraba al verlos y volvía a ver a su hijo jugar el cual se divertida corriendo tras el pequeño cachorro

Nagato. Auchhh eso dolió - decía sobándose la cabeza - pues no sé yo creería que debemos intentar no?

Konan umm- veía a su maestro esperando alguna respuesta.

Jiraya sentía aquella mirada acosadora y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su ex alumna - si solo hacen lo que ya planearon y esperan los sucesos

mientras que el peli blanco hablaba el menor de los 5 se alejaba corriendo por los pasillos de la guarida tras el pequeño cachorro el cual entraba corriendo hacia una puerta que estaba medio abierta...

EL pelirrojo menor entraba Tras el pequeño animal y miraba el cuarto lleno de libros y pergaminos No como los que acostumbraba a ver cuando sus padres se sentaban por horas en la biblioteca familiar a observar, lo cual le parecía muy aburrido, pero lo que lo hacía quedarse aquí era que estos eran diferentes tenían cintas rojas y negras al rededor y había de diferentes tamaños ..

El pequeño dejaba de observar al escuchar su pequeña mascota gruñir - bolita - se acercaba al animal y veía hacia donde gruñía

Allí parado con una capa negra y una máscara naranja en espiral se observa un hombre el cual veía fijamente al pequeño y se acuclillaba a su altura - tu eres - decía dándole una mirada penetrante que aunque no se veía se sentía, la cual a cualquiera aria padecer.

El pequeño cargaba a su pequeño tigre y veía a aquel sujeto - soy Alex y usted - decía como si nada y con una sonrisa

El enmascarado se sorprendía al ver la reacción del pequeño - mi nombre es...- se quedaba callado por un momento - solo dime tobi niño - miraba hacia la puerta sintiendo cuatro chakras venir - bien creo que tengo que irme y aunque quisiera averiguar de quien es aquel Chakra. Es mejor que no me vean - se enderezaba sin apartar la vista de la puerta y le entregaba un pergamino al pequeño desapareciendo al instante en una espiral

/

Pocos minutos antes los cuatro adultos se encontraban hablando sobre diferentes sucesos..

el sabio de los sapos como era conocido. Se quedaba callado y ponía serio al sentir un chacra adicional y fuerte - hay alguien mas aparte de nosotros y el mocoso - veía que sus tres ex alumnos negaban y miraba a ambos lados parándose de un brinco - donde está el mocoso

Yahiko es cuchaba a su ex sensei y habría amplio los ojos al sentir el chacra - madara - susurraba y salía a correr, con los otros tres tras el que al escuchar solo le seguía alistándose para lo que sucediera.

El peli naranja al llegar de primeras abría de un solo golpe la puerta y. Con un kunai en mano miraba a todos lados observando la pequeña cabeza pelirroja y su tigre sentaos en el suelo abriendo un pergamino

Alex escuchaba al sujeto y reía recibiendo el pergamino - tobi es un nombre chistoso - se sentaba emocionado por el objeto en sus manos y sin poner mucho cuidado a como se iba el enmascarado o como llegaba uno de sus padres .. mientras Trataba de abrir el pergamino

Konan entraba corriendo y veía a su pequeño – Alex! - Se lanzaba a abrazarlo - estas bien que paso

El. Pequeño sorprendido por el abrazo sonreía y asentía - si oka solo conocía a un amigo llamado tobi y me dio. Esto sabes tenía una máscara rara en la cara color naranja - decía con una amplia sonrisa y volvía su atención al pergamino

Nagato entraba y escuchaba todo - habla de madara pero porque le dijo que se llamaba tobi - decía viendo al menor y el pergamino - que es - miraba a su mini clon el cual le respondía con un simple no se me lo regalo

Jiraya al llegar veía la escena y el cuarto con detenimiento - podría echarle un ojo – decía acercándose al menor

Alex lo veía y asentía entregándoselo- si

Yahiko concentraba chacra tratando de buscar alguna señal del recién visitante y suspiraba al darse cuenta que ya no servía de nada

Jiraya lo tomaba y abría después de realizar varios sellos sobre él y presionarlo con chacra.. Al abrirse salía una funda de espada y dos pergaminos más que al caerse se abrían. Dejando ver una especie de carta y otros de sellos

Alex tomaba uno de los pergaminos que salía y lo habría – umm es un jutsu raro – decía mostrándoselo a su madre

Konan lo observa y ve a jiraya que leía la carta – que pasa sensei

Jiraya serio les veía – Alex alístate nos vamos de viaje tu y yo

Yahiko veía como brincaba el menor y salía corriendo por sus cosas con un tigre detras– adonde – decía serio

El peliblanco cogía ambos pergaminos y la funda - ah buscar a algien que nos ayude para esto – decía mostrándole los pergaminos

**Continuara….**


	6. capitulo 7: un viaje de comienzos

**CAPÍTULO 6 UN VIAJE DE COMIENZOS**

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

**Amegakure….**

Jiraya serio les veía – Alex alístate nos vamos de viaje tu y yo

Yahiko veía como brincaba el menor y salía corriendo por sus cosas – adonde – decía serio

El peliblanco cogía ambos pergaminos y la funda - ah buscar a alguien que nos ayude para esto – decía mostrándole los pergaminos

Konan que son y no te lo llevas – decía seria

Jiraya -son escrituras antiguas pueden ser jutsus o alguna carta para él, también lo más probable es sobre cómo comunicarse con el ave de su interior por eso debo partir con el pequeño para informarme y cuidarlo

Ano te lo llevas te puedes informar solo y venir a decirnos – decía la peli azul cruzándose de brazos

Nagato suspiraba y asentía – sensei entiendo si lo tiene que llevar – al decir esto recibía una mirada asesina de su compañera - konan mira es lo mejor mientras jiraya-sensei esta con Alex lo puede cuidar además investigar sobre los jinchurikis y que el pequeño entrene, aprende sobre lo de su interior y como controlarle

Konan suspiraba- pero es que y si le enseña sus investigaciones a mi pequeño

Yahiko sonreía acercándose a jiraya – tranquila si lo hace nosotros tres nos encargaremos que no vuelva a ver la luz del día – decía con una sonrisa terrorífica y recibía un si de sus dos compañeros el cual hacia estremecer al pobre Sanín y pensar mejor que iba hacer en el viaje

/

**Al siguiente día..**

El pequeño de los cinco se encontraba ya listo con unas sandalias ninja, un pantalón azul oscuro con bolsillos a los lados, mientras en la parte de arriba llevaba una camisa negra con una espiral roja atrás y en el frente el dibujo de un tigre naranja dormido sobre una nube roja, en su cabeza una pañoleta roja con rayas negras y el símbolo de la aldea de la lluvia, a su lado se encontraba una pequeña maleta negra con franjas rojas.

Konan lo miraba de arriba abajo - quien te vistió - se inclinaba a su altura y le despelucaba acomodándole la pañoleta y sacándole la camisa.

Alex se dejaba y le veía -oto yahiko y oto nagato - decía lanzándose a abrazarle.

Konan correspondía aquel abrazo y sonreía con una pequeña risita - han mejorado - susurra recordando.

**/Flash black /**

dos años atrás un pequeño de dos años corría por las afueras de la guarida vestido con unos pantalones amarillos fosforescentes y una camisa azul fosforescente con unos puntos rojos.

Konan: se sorprendía al verlo así y miraban a los adultos sus grandes amigos y padres de su hijo pelear por quien le colocaría ropa `` mejor `` al siguiente día.

Desde hay se había prometido no volver a mandar a los dos adultos solos con un niño y mucho menos de compras.

**/fin Flash black /**

Konan lo tomaba de los hombros - prométeme que te portaras bien y solo aprenderás lo bueno de mí sensei - suspiraba sabiendo que lo tenía que dejar ir solo con jiraya por dos o más meses para investigar sobre los pergaminos de la noche anterior los cuales los habían tratado de descifrar pero estaban escritos en una rara lengua antigua y también informarse de los demás jinchurikis de los biujus, además ellos en ese transcurso debían convencer a los nuevos miembros de akatsuki, para que traicionaran a madara o tobi.

Yahiko que le veía recordaba como habían bregado para convencerla que lo dejara ir - tranquila estará bien.

Jiraya salía de la guarida y observaba al menor - bien mocoso estás listo para partir

Alex sonreía amplio y se colocaba su maleta - claro vamos viejo...Pero - corría y abrazaba Asus padres los cuales le daban diversas indicaciones y lo llenaban de besos y abrazos.

Jiraya observaba la escena con una sonrisa de orgullo - bien vamos dejen todo eso para cuando volvamos.

Alex se separaba y llamaba a su mascota para que partieran.

Nagato veía a jiraya - hay van los pergaminos y unos que otros jutsus además ya sabe le tiene que decir de - su voz se hacía muy leve pero audible- de lo que tiene y darle precauciones.

Jiraya asentía - claro déjenmelo a mi- sonreía y se acercaba al menor despelucándole - bien vamos mocoso - decía comenzando a caminar mientras observaba al pequeño que se despedía con su mano hasta ya no verles mas por un tiempo.

/

**En la guarida**…

los tres adultos se despedían y veían sintiendo un vacío en el lugar y su grupo que hace ya hace cinco años no sentían.

Nagato suspiraba al ya no verlos - sabes que regalo le podemos tener para cuando vuelva - veía como sus compañeros le observaban atentos - un hermanito - decía acercándose a konan y picándole el ojo.

Yahiko se sorprendía pero sonreía - pero esta vez uno con cabellera naranja.

Konan se sorprendía al principio y un leve tono carmesí se posaba en sus mejillas se acercaba a ambos y a cada uno le propinaba un golpe que los enviaba hacia diferentes arboles - bakas! - gritaba. - y si quieren otro hijo miren haber como lo hacen entre ambos conmigo no cuenten - decía volviendo a calmarse y entrando.

Nagato y yahiko después del golpe se levantaban y miraban al oír a konan se estremecían y negaban

/

Alex caminaba junto a jiraya - y adónde vamos primero viejo - decía luego de haber caminado y saltado por varios árboles después de algunas horas de partir.

Jiraya sonreía - bien primero a donde el señor feudal allí él nos ayudara con algunos pergaminos y de ahí a konoha tengo que... - se escuchan unas risitas de varias chicas - jeje pero primero vamos a hacer investigación para mi nuevo libro - decía con su risita pervertida y un hilito de sangre bajando por su nariz.

Alex eh investigación de que o es como oka me dijo que... - veía a su sensei ir hacia los ruidos y le seguía sin saber a qué se enfrentaría o que vería allí.

/

Mientras tanto la noche anterior muchos kilómetros de allí en un laboratorio bajo tierra se encontraban dos hombres el primero y más alto con su cabellera pelinegra larga hasta la cintura y su cara pálida, sus ojos color ámbar con cortes en sus pupilas y marcas de color purpura alrededor de los ojos... Se encontraba mesclando varios frascos mientras su discípulo un poco más bajo, sus ojos color negros, su cabello blanco que se mantenía en una cola de caballo y sus anteojos circulares.

Ambos shinobis sentían un escalofrió y miraban hacia atrás donde aparecía en una espiral, un hombre con mascara naranja y sentado en una de las mesas  
Kukuku mira kabuto tenemos visita - decía lamiéndose los labios y observando al enmascarado - Kukuku quien eres tu.

Tomaba una pipeta y la batía mientras les veía - primero que todo orochimaru el gran Sanín serpiente y - veía al discípulo - umm - sin darle importancia volvía a ver al Sanín - soy uchiha madara - observaba la reacción de ambos.

El Sanín se sorprendía pero no lo demostraba ya que su doloroso pasado le había enseñado a matar sus sentimientos o eso creía - Kukuku el gran uchiha madara - decía algo burlón - kabuto que traerá por aquí a el que se creía muerto Kukuku

Kabuto el mencionado discípulo observaba atento y sorprendido por el hombre frente a él del cual había escuchado varias veces por su sensei - umm- acomodaba sus gafas.

Madara se levantaba y observaba por el laboratorio - vine a proponerte que te unas a un grupo de ninjas de rango S renegados que estoy reclutando - observaba al Sanín.

Kukuku o alagas mi fuerza - decía pasando un kunai por su lengua - y yo que ganaría.

Madara buscamos capturar a todos los biujus - se inclinaba y veía un frasco que contenía al parecer un par de ojos - ganarías aprender todos los jutsus que deseas y tal vez de ellos sabrías el cómo no morir - decía dándole un golpecito con sus dedos al frasco

Orochimaru sonreía pensando _*y quitar tu tan anhelado sharingan Kukuku* _miraba a kabuto - Bien Kukuku y cuales serían o son los integrantes.

Madara sonreía bajo su máscara - creo que conoces algunos además nos veremos en tres días en Amegakure….- decía esto desapareciendo en una espiral con su siguiente objetivo en mente.

Orochimaru caminaba hacia una de las puertas - kabuto alista todo arrancamos en unas horas Kukuku

Kabuto asentía y aunque tenía muchas dudas como ¿por qué un shinobi tan fuerte como madara buscaba a su maestro o porque está vivo? - bien las respuestas vendrán después - decía acomodando sus gafas y comenzaba a empacar pero de algo que si estaba seguro es que siempre seguiría a su maestro sin importar que sucediera. 

/

**Las Afueras de Amegakure….**

El pequeño pelirrojo veía lo que su sensei y no entendía - viejo para que vemos mujeres bañándose - suspiraba y se paraba yendo hacia ellas ya que aquel que lo cuidaba ni atención le ponía por andar escribiendo quien sabe que- señoritas! - gritaba y al ver que le Veían señalaba a su sensei haciendo caso a lo que konan les había dicho

Jiraya lo veía acercarse a su investigación - ahh que haces mocoso - tragaba saliva al ver a las chicas enfurecidas y caminaba para atrás.

Ahhhhhhhh pervertido!- se escuchaba unos gritos al unísono los cuales provenían de las chicas que cogían palos y piedras

Alex escuchaba y veía como golpeaban a su sensei y comenzaba a reír – jajajaja- decía rodando por el suelo.

Minutos después de que se marchaban las jóvenes jiraya algo golpeado se acercaba al menor que se había cansado de burlarse de él y había comenzado a leer lo que el pervertido escribía de las chicas - umm contento mocoso - decía serio y la daba un coscorrón.

Alex sentía el coscorrón y se sobaba - Auchhh viejo - le tiraba los escritos y se cruzaba de brazos - oka dijo que tu escribiste el libro del "La historia del ninja audaz" pero parece que ahora no escribes aventuras- decía en un puchero

Jiraya suspiraba - mocosos como tú no aprecian estos escritos además debemos seguir nuestro camino ya casi llegamos-decía saltando a un árbol y prometiéndose no volver a dejar los escritos a manos del mocoso porque si sus padres se enteraban, tragaba saliva y miraba al pequeño que le seguía después de unos segundos - bien tu padre me dijo que te enseñara y explicara qué es ser un ninja.

El pequeño asentía emocionado y escuchaba atento tomaba al tigre saltando a su lado. 

/

**En los alrededores del palacio del Feudal de la nación del fuego**….

se encontraban varios niños jugando en los prados Y en las puertas aúna pequeña como de cinco años vestida con un kimono de color rosa muy claro con flores de cerezo estampadas con los bordes en hilo de oro, Su cabello peliblanco era en la parte trasera largo llegándole a la cintura y en la parte de adelante una balaca con decoraciones doradas su mano era cogida por una de sus nanas.

La pequeña con sus ojos verdes esmeralda veía a su nana - puedo ir a jugar siiii - decía asiendo ojitos.

La nana suspiraba y la veía seria - señorita sora-chan sabe que no puede usted es la hija del señor feudal debe darse su puesto y no jugar menos embarrarse - se escuchaba un bufido de la pequeña y volvía a hacer llevada a dentro 

/

Ya llegando la tarde se podían observar dos figuras entrar a las tierras del feudal del fuego.

Alex veía a su sensei - todo lo que me dijo ya lo había leído en su libro viejo – gritaba. 

Jiraya mocoso irrespetuoso - suspiraba - quédate cerca iré a hablar con el feudal ya vengo por ti.

/

En los adentros del palacio se observaba varios movimientos pero en una esquina una pequeña peli blanca oculta que a la primera oportunidad corría hacia afuera hacia los niños que jugaban - he y yo juego - gritaba emocionada pero era golpeada por un balón la cual la hacía caer al suelo.

Jajajaja la niñita va a jugar jajá - reía uno de los niños - ni lo sueñes de pronto nos castigan por jugar contigo - cogía su balón y volvía a jugar con sus amigos  
La pequeña tirada en el piso comenzaba a sollozar y se paraba corriendo hacia el bosque se sentaba bajo un árbol de cerezos.

Alex el pequeño luego de que su sensei lo había dejado afuera del palacio feudal se había decidido a explorar por el lugar al escuchar unos sollozos corría hacia ellos y veía la pequeña niña - ahh que pasa te hicieron algo - decía llegando frente a ella.

La niña sollozando y asustada lo veía - q..quien eres.

el pelirrojo sonreía - soy Alex Uzumaki y tú y por qué lloras - decía sentándose a su lado seguido por un tigre pequeño que la niña ignoraba.

Lo veía - me...Me llamo sora y es que no me dejan jugar con los demás niños.

Alex porque si eres linda – decía inocente y le cogía la mano –ven vamos a jugar

Sora se ruborizaba – g...Gracias y si vamos- se paraba y seguía al pelirrojo –-juguemos a los ninjas. 

/

Luego de unas dos horas de los niños jugar eran llamados a dentro.

Jiraya veía al mocoso- bien duerme bien mañana partimos a konoha creo saber quién nos puede ayudar.

Alex el pelirrojo asentía – y corría hacia el feudal mientras jiraya le miraba algo extrañado.

/

**Takigakure….**

En una zona perdida y remota de takigakure se encontraba un hombre alto y con piel oscura, llevaba una capucha blanca con una máscara negra en la cara, sus ojos verdes con cornea roja y su boca lo poco que se observa es que era cocida en bordes, mientras estaba sentado frente aúna hoguera solo escuchaba pronunciar su nombre – kakuzu – el hombre miraba hacia todos lados en una rama podía ver la silueta de un hombre…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Konan: ahora si te acabo jiraya, como se te ocure investigar frente ami bebe – gritaba y corría con una sartén tras el sabio sapo**

**Nagato, yahiko y Alex: reían jajá si dale dale **

**Jiraya: me miraba – es tu culpa – decía esquivando un cacerolazo – me las pagaras.**

**Jajá no creo antes se me vino a la mente otro capítulo para que te la monten o esperemos a ver que dicen los lectores .. Amigos shinobis**** los personajes de Kishimoto no me pertenece solo se los pido prestado y les altero un poquito la personalidad CX ..Espero les allá gustado Y si me dicen que les pareció me ayudarían cada día a mejorar gracias.**

***Se escucha en el fondo alguien ser golpeado y barias carcajadas***


	7. capitulo 8: descubrimientos

**CAPÍTULO 7: DESCUBRIMIENTOS **

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

Luego de unas dos horas de los niños jugar eran llamados a dentro.

Jiraya veía al mocoso- bien duerme bien mañana partimos a konoha creo saber quién nos puede ayudar.

Alex el pelirrojo asentía – y corría hacia el feudal mientras jiraya le miraba algo extrañado.

…

Jiraya suspiraba al ver al pequeño siguiendo al feudal el cual se veía ya estresado de tener desde hace más de dos horas al pelirrojo detrás de el - ya te dije que no, no la dejare ir no insistas mas - decía tocando sus sienes mientras se escuchaba una carcajada del sannin que observaba al menor volver a insistir.

Alex saltaba de arriba abajo muy inquieto y sin renunciar a un si – hágale... hágale déjela ir no sea haci anciano - lo veía con sus ojitos chibi.

El feudal ya rendido suspiraba sobando sus cienes - bien la dejare ir pero tú la debes cuidar me escuchas y si algo le pasa tu pagaras caro - recibía por parte del pelirrojo un gran yeah! Y veía a su hija - sora alístate iras con jiraya-san y Alex- kun a konoha.

La pequeña lo veía sorprendida y asentía - s... Si - hacia una reverencia – gracias jiraya-sama - sonreía y a su amigo saliendo con una de las ayudantes de su padre a su recamara.

Jiraya suspiraba - aunque sea ella si me respeta - el feudal le veía con una gota en la cabeza y reía.

Alex los veía después de su celebración y se acercaba a su sensei recordando algo- oto Nagato dijo que me dirías algo – jiraya suspiraba, se levantaba y salía por el pasillo asiéndole señas que le siguiera caminaba pasando algunos cuartos y habría uno que llegaba casi al final.

El pequeño entraba observando el cuarto el cual era sencillo dos camas, unas cuantas decoraciones clásicas y la puerta a un baño, más una amplia ventana corrediza que llevaba aun balcón desde donde se podía observar un gran paisaje de los alrededores del palacio feudal... se sentaba en una de las camas dejando su mochila aun lado esperaba al mayor que comenzara.

Jiraya entraba cerrando la puerta se sentaba en frente al menor y lo veía dando un largo suspiro - veras para decirte la verdad debo primero contarte una historia que venía en los pergaminos que tedio tobi y que con tus padres logramos unir se remonta a mucho antes de que existiera el chacra en aquella época la gente vivía en conflictos una época llena de guerras interminables entre las personas, se creía que en una tierra lejana existía un fruto el cual era capaz de dar gran poder a quien lo comiera pero aun que muchos se habían atrevido a buscarle, nadie lo había logrado hasta que un día una mujer decidió emprender un viaje sola tras muchos caminos, mares y días tal vez meses o hasta años llego a una tierra lejana al encontrar allí el tan buscado fruto de shinju o el dios árbol el cual florece cada milenio y luego de decidir que era necesario obtener un gran poder para detener los continuos conflictos que asolaban esas tierras – tomaba un respiro acomodándose un poco seguía- Kaguya consumió el fruto adquiriendo la capacidad de manipular el Chakra, lo que le permitió detener las contiendas por sí sola, por lo que las personas de su época la empezaron a tratar como una diosa. En algún momento posterior, Kaguya utilizó el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Que – se escuchaba del pequeño pelirrojo confundido mientras el mayor suspiraba.

Es una técnica del clan uchiha para obligar a las personas a dejar de luchar y, finalmente, controlarlas, esto provocó que las personas caídas en el Genjutsu se convirtieran en una especie de hombres gusanos horribles, estos actos provocaron que las personas empezaran a temerle y a tratarla como un demonio, tiempo después de esto, Kaguya dio a luz a dos hijos llamados Hagoromo y Hamura, ambos heredando este gran Chakra, aparte de sus Dōjutsus, el Rinnegan y el Byakugan, sin embargo, como le pasa a muchos cuando obtienen un gran poder, Kaguya con el tiempo enloqueció, queriendo recuperar el Chakra que tenían sus hijos, así que se funcionó con el dios árbol, dando nacimiento aúna poderosa bestia, el diez colas, la furiosa bestia arrastro con todas las tierras en busca de su Chakra.

Dejaba unos segundos de hablar y retomaba su aliento- cuando sus hijos supieron esto se fueron contra ella en una intensa batalla, la derrotaron procediendo a separar y absorber el poderoso Chakra de su madre, sellándola. Estando sin poder, Kaguya se transformó en una estatua, la cual quedo dentro del cuerpo de la roca y fue enviada al espacio, esta sería conocida como la luna, cuyo núcleo seria la estatua. Con esto, sus hijos se convirtieron en los primeros jinchurikis, Hamura posteriormente partiría con el resto del clan a la luna para proteger el cuerpo de su madre mientras Hagoromo se quedaría en la tierra donde enseño a la humanidad los conceptos del Chakra llegando hacer veranado y conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos...- es interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

Rikudo senin – gritaba moviendo sus pies y prestando atención.

Exacto enano pero deja contar – gritaba volviendo a aclarar su garganta – donde iba ... así ... Hagoromo en un intento por hacer que las personas se conectasen entre si utilizando el Chakra, en vez de usarlo como un arma, tal como Kaguya había hecho, comenzó a dar a conocer los secretos del Chakra, Con sus grandes conocimientos, el Sabio viajó a través del mundo repartiendo su Chakra, predicando su religión y enseñando a los demás a usar el _Ninshū_, con el fin de guiar al mundo hacia la paz. El tiempo pasó y el Ninshū se pasó a llamar Ninjutsu, el cual, más tarde, en vez de ser usado con fines pacíficos pasó a ser un arma de lucha. El Sabio comenzó a comprender que el camino hacia la paz llevaría más tiempo del que disponía. Decidió impartir su sabiduría y el Ninshū a sus dos hijos, Indra y Asura. Su hijo mayor, Indra, que heredó los "ojos" del Sabio su Chakra de gran alcance y energía espiritual, fue considerado un genio, haciendo que su camino fuera muy solitario y llegando a la conclusión que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. Su hijo menor, Asura, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio su poderosa voluntad y la energía física, era todo lo contrario. Nunca hacia nada bien, pero con gran esfuerzo, entrenamiento y hacer amigos en el camino se volvió tan fuerte como su hermano, comprendiendo que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz. Siguiendo los ideales de Asura, el Sabio utilizó su habilidad conocida como Jutsu: Creador de Todas las Cosas para dividir el Chakra del Diez Colas "en nueve partes", que serían conocidas como las nueve Bestias con Cola, las cuales tendrían cada uno su nombre propio- al tomarse un respiro y ver la expresión del menor reía - imagino que tu padre ya te ha contado la historia de los biujus o no.

Alex le veía algo confundido y con un dedo en su mentón - sé que hay 9 biujus muy fuertes del 1 cola a las 9 colas.

Si exacto pero déjame seguir contándote – sonreía suspirando – luego... Hagoromo les dijo que ellos siempre estarían juntos, incluso cuando estén separados, y que un día llegarían a ser uno de nuevo aunque con diferentes nombres y formas serían guiados por el camino correcto y lograrían entender lo que era el verdadero poder. La extracción y separación del Diez Colas lo debilitó aun teniendo un poco de Chakra en el por la pérdida fue incapacitó gravemente, dejándolo vivo un par de meses gracias a la presencia del caparazón del Diez Colas y el Chakra que le quedaba. En su lecho de muerte, el Sabio escogió a Asura como su legítimo sucesor, provocando que Indra, que fue abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, atacara a su hermano, iniciando una lucha entre ellos. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha. Debido a este gran conflicto que surgió entre sus hijos, el Sabio sospechó que un día Indra o alguna de sus reencarnaciones buscarían tomar el poder de Asura, por lo que creó una tabla especial, con el fin de que esas personas reconsideraran esa acción. Solo aquellos con el Rinnegan podían leerlo completamente, mientras que el Sharingan solamente algunos fragmentos. Pero a pesar de todo esto antes de que sellaran a Kaguya su voluntad se traspasó a algo o alguien que no sabemos quién fue.

Tomaba un respiro viendo al pequeño-Pero hay un biuju más que Hagoromo dejo en secreto antes de fallecer el cual se llama el fénix - veía la cara del pequeño confundido - de él no se sabe mucho o mejor son muy pocos los que saben de su existir ya que es muy calmado y que como los otros biujus vive en un jinchuriki, solo creemos que uno de sus poderes es ayuda a unas re encarnaciones o tiene aquel poder por su nombre- esperaba la reacción del menor y al verlo pensativo seguía hablando - ahora ya que te dije esto te daré las verdaderas razones de nuestro viaje iremos a buscar a los nueve jinchurikis - decía y se ponía en la habitación un silencio algo incómodo.

El pequeño luego de unos minutos y aclarar sus ideas veía a su sensei - s...sí...si buscamos solo nueve es porque ya sabemos quien es el fénix - ve a su sensei asentir y darle una sonrisa cerrando sus ojos - soy yo? - preguntaba en un susurro. Y miraba al suelo esperando respuesta que solo llego en un silencio - soy un monstruo pe...Pero cómo y por qué - decía apretando sus puños.

Jiraya lo cogía de los hombros asiendo que lo viera - no eres ningún monstruo solo su carcelero a demás no juzgues aun libro por su portada y sucedió porque - suspira - cuando nacisteis tus padres habían ya formado una organización que buscaba la paz en eso llego - se quedaba callado pensando si decirle al menor, el nombre de aquel uchiha - un hombre el cual convenció a tus padres de un plan lleno de mentiras y te hizo jinchuriki tomaba un pequeño suspiro antes de seguir - el plan consiste en tomar a todos los jinchurikis extraer su biuju y de..- veía al menor que se observaba sorprendido – volver a traer al diez colas el cual – reía un poco – cree que traerá la paz al mundo según aquel hombre- antes de dejarle hablar seguía- al extraer aquel biuju el jinchuriki muere -decía en un pequeño pero audible susurro esperando ahora si la reacción del menor.

Alex su expresión era algo confusa de leer ya que en ella se reflejaba miedo, angustia, tristeza, sorpresa y extrañamente alegría pasaban unos minutos en los cuales el mayor llegaba a pensar que debia dejarlo solo. Pero un pequeño suspiro del menor lo saco de sus pensamientos - sensei pe...pero mis padres no dejaran que pase o si - decía con un temblor notable en su voz

Jiraya sonreía y le despelucaba –no, están haciendo algo pero es muy riesgoso ya que al hombre que piensan traicionar para que tú y los demás jinchurikis estén bien, es muy peligroso por eso han pensado aliarse con otros ninjas rango-S para idear un plan que les ayude a terminar con el - veía que el pequeño le sonreía y se sorprendía al ser abrazado correspondiendo a su abrazo solo quedándose allí dejando que el menor aclare un poco su mente.

/

**Takigakure...**

El hombre llamado volteaba hacia el enmascarado - que quieres o mejor a que bienes noves que estoy ocupado contando él MI precioso dinero - decía con un fajo de billetes en mano.

Madara bajaba de un salto quedando unos metros frente a el - kakuzu el Inmortal - decía sarcástico - poseedor de cinco corazones enmascarados por los elementos, tus piezas de porcelana te permite tener todas las afinidades elementales, estos corazones también te han permitido vivir durante décadas porque has estado vivo en el tiempo del Shodaime Hokage, también puedes reparar a sí mismo con alambre mirando zarcillos, pudiendo extender esta capacidad a sus camaradas para reparar cualquier daño o me equivoco- decía arrogante.

Un silencio incomodo se tomaba el ambiente...kakuzu se colocaba en posición de combate - quien eres y que deseas- decía enviando al enmascarado un aura asesina.

Cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho- soy uchiha madara y deseo proponer a usted un negocio.

Kakuzu lo observaba - uchiha madara no deberías estar muerto y que propuesta seria y de cuánto dinero hablamos.

Aun con su expresión seria - que te unas a akatsuki el cual se dedica a capturar los biujus, robar, matar, hurtar - decía esto sabiendo que obtendría la atención de aquel shinobi - además el pago será todo lo que obtengas en robos, peleas, etc...

Kakuzu pensaba por un momento - umm todo lo que obtenga ahh pues necesito dinero - se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - quienes son los otros ninjas.

Comenzaba a desaparecer en una espiral - enAmegakuredentro de dos días.

Que llegar a Amegakure en dos días! - se escuchaba a kakuzu gritar a la nada y suspiraba comenzando a recoger sus cosas - bien será comenzar mi camino tal vez encuentre nuevos corazones o gente que necesite que cuide su dinero

/

**Amegakure….**

Se observaba la silueta de una mujer la cual tenía dos alas que salían de ella como en papel - que estará haciendo - decía en un susurro mientras iba sobre la aldea vigilándola o eso haría creer ya q su mente divagaba

/

**Devuelta en los palacios feudales.**

Jiraya había acabado de contar y explicar todo sobre el jinchuriki del kiubby - el será el primero que busquemos además debo ver cómo le esta yendo - despelucaba al menor - descansa - susurraba mientras el sannin salía al balcón a observar y meditar.

El pelirrojo se recostaba con miles de preguntas y respuestas rondando en su cabeza luego de haber escuchado sobre él y el jinchuriki- si es hijo del héroe lo deben tratar bien, no? - susurraba audible cayendo dormido.

Jiraya lo veía de reojo y luego al cielo - eso me gustaría creer - dice ala nada.

/

**En la mañana siguiente**….

se encontraban a las puertas del palacio del señor feudal una niña vestida con una camisa la cual tenía una malla pegada abajo y un pantalón vaquero con sandalias ninjas era la primera vez que vestía haci, para no formas sospechas en el viaje.

Alex-kun estas bien - miraba al pequeño pelirrojo que estaba pensativo con la mirada perdida en una roca...- Alex! - gritaba ya con los brazos cruzados al sentirse ignorada,

Ahh – la miraba y tragaba saliva - s... Si - sonreía y rascaba su cabeza.

Mentiroso - le veía seria y bufaba - pensé que éramos amigos - miraba hacia el palacio viendo a jiraya y su padre hablar - que te pasa si quieres me puedes decir.

El pelirrojo tragaba saliva - es... es que - daba un largo suspiro viéndole - te diré solo no me interrumpas - al ver que la pequeña asentía, se sentaba en el suelo y acariciaba al tigre...Al verla sentada junto a el dirigía su vista al cielo - es que anoche hablando con jiraya sensei me contaba que...

Unos minutos después terminaba de contarle lo que jiraya le había dicho ayer y suspiraba viendo al cielo.

La peli plata le veía algo asombrada - ale...Alex – luego de unos minutos se levantaba y paraba frente a él... veía como el pequeño cerraba sus ojos... reía y le abrazaba lanzándolo al piso - a mí no me importa que tengas dentro ya que eres mi amigo - sonreía dándole un coscorrón - y un baka.

Se asombraba y le abrazaba - Auchhh eso duele - le veía sacándole la lengua.

Jiraya los observaba y reía escribiendo en su libro - hay mocosos si sus padres los vieran en esa posición jajajaja - reía al ver como se sonrojaban y se paraban.

Sensei! - gritaba el pelirrojo mientras se paraba y ayudaba aúna peli plata apenada.

Jajajaja vamos ya mejor el camino es largo - decía comenzando a caminar mientras los pequeños le seguían hablando y riendo, suspira el mayor - cuando me convertí en niñera- decía en un aura deprimente.

/

**Dos días después en Amegakure….**

Se encontraba la peli azul sentada en la biblioteca cuando sentía que alguien la veía desde atrás se voltea sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro - madara- veía al sujeto y cerraba su pergamino.

Le vea y caminaba por el lugar observando los diversos tipos de pergaminos y libros - están bien acoplados tienen de todo un poco-decía pasando uno de sus dedos por uno de estos y sacándolo

Si nos gusta mantenernos informados -le veía detalladamente - te vez joven para ser de la época del yondaime.

Observando el pergamino que hablaba sobre diversos taijutsus - umm secreto - cerraba el pergamino y tomaba otro - ya vienen dos integrantes en camino orochimaru y kakuzu.

Además mi - se quedaba pensativo - digamos que mi mano derecha zetzu.

A los dos primeros les conozco - decía pensativa la peli azul.

Y el mocoso donde esta no siento su Chakra - decía dejando el pergamino aun lado sintiendo cerca el Chakra de orochimaru.

Con uno de los caminos - le veía y desparecía en un remolino de papel.

El enmascarado no muy convencido por la respuesta desaparecía en una espiral

Ala entrada de Amegakure se veía un hombre pálido aparecer con un joven al lado a unos metros konan con sus alas de papel y madara.

Orochimaru veía la chica. - umm no eres la mocosa que encontró el tonto de jiraya - entraba a la aldea siguiendo a madara que lo guiaba y escuchaba atento.

Konan lo veía de reojo y desaparecía sin respuesta en un remolino de papel, viéndose del hombre pálido una sonrisa.

/

**Konoha….. **

Cerca de unas aguas termales de konoha jugaban dos pequeños - que hace jiraya -san - preguntaba la niña a ver al hombre observando por un agujero.

Mirando gente desnuda - decía como si nada y veía el sonrojo de su amiga - jajajaja tu coges - la tocaba y salía a correr alejándose.

La niña lo ve y salía tras él, al Verse entre el bosque y perdida dejaba de correr escuchando ruidos – Alex sal no es gracioso -grita con los ojos aguados.

Un ninja renegado con la insignia de konoha tachada- Salía tras los arbustos viéndole - que hace una niña tan linda y sola - reía cogiéndola del brazo - ahh auxilio!- se escucha la pequeña gritar mientras el hombre la toma y atrae a él.

Al escuchar los gritos corre hacia ellos - sora - veía al tipo y sacaba un kunai - s. Suéltala - decía en un susurro.

Ayúdame Alex - se escucha gritar antes de ser golpeada en el estómago y mandada contra un árbol por el ninja.

Jajá piensas que este niñito te salvara - reía apareciendo frente al pequeño y golpeándolo haciendo que votara el kunai lo coge y camina hacia la niña.

Aterriza en el suelo tomándose el estómago - sora! - grita viendo como el ninja renegado camina hacia la niña apuntando el kunai a ella lo lanzaba dándole en un brazo - noooo! - se escucha gritar al pequeño, sus ojos se tornaban con finas iris purpuras grisáceas e escleróticas, arremete contra el ninja el cual sorprendido retrocedía susurrando - e. Esos ojos – al quedar en shock no se da cuenta del menor aparece frente a él clavándole un kunai en el pecho mientras lo cogía y apretaba con varias cadenas de Chakra.

Jiraya sentía la intensidad de Chakra y corría hacia allí, al llegar observaba la escena y tomaba la niña en sus brazos sanando con Chakra la herida que no era nada grave - mocoso para ya no más - le veía y dejaba a la niña que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia en el piso.

El peliblanco se acercaba al menor y le tomaba de los hombros alejándolo del hombre ya muerto por diversas apuñaladas que el menor le propino- cálmate  
Álex.. el pequeño jadeaba dejando caer el kunai y volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad se dejaba caer sobre Jiraya sin fuerzas.

Sora ve al sujeto y retrocede - q...que paso.

Jiraya levanta al menor el cual caía inconsciente - tranquila - dejaba a Álex a su lado mientras en un pergamino colocaba el cuerpo del ninja.

Minutos después retomaban su camino mientras el mayor cargaba al pelirrojo y veía ala pequeña que iba pensativa - sabes lo hizo por salvarte y no era consciente de su ataque.

Asentía la pequeña viendo al pelirrojo y luego al frente - ya llegamos - decía señalando las puertas de konoha.

El mayor sonreía a los guardias y caminaba hacia una posada - nos quedaremos aquí mañana hablaremos con el Hokage - entraban al cuarto y recostaban al menor mientras la niña se acostaba a su lado y el mayor en otra cama.

/

La noche había pasado y la mañana siguiente se despertaba un pelirrojo con un leve dolor de cabeza – sora- veía a la niña que se encontraba sentada mirando la ventana

La pequeña volteaba y sonreía luego de hablar con el sannin que había salido ya temprano en la mañana – jiraya-san dijo que nos veía en la torre Hokage – se levantaba sin recordarle al pelirrojo lo que había pasado ya que habían quedado con el sannin de hablar de ello donde el Hokage

El pequeño asentía levantándose y se escuchaban gritos y alborotos afuera se asomaban viendo la montaña Hokage pintada – súper! – Gritaba el menor mientras la niña veía sorprendida y salían corriendo a la calle – ven primero busquemos a quien lo hiso – decía señalando a los ninjas que iban en grupo tras alguien... Salían tras ellos los dos pequeños

**Continuara…..**

**Konan: se sentía un aura asesina más escalofriante que los biujus juntos – jiraya casi matan a mi bebe por tus estúpidas investigaciones ahora si es que no te dejo vivo – gritaba tras un sannin que buscaba escondedero de a peso **

**Nagato, yahiko, Álex, sora, madara y yo nos abrazábamos temerosos – bien espero os haya gustado el capítulo y me salió largo jeje bueno pues ..**

**El pelirrojo pequeño gritaba – bueno ya como saben ****los personajes de Kishimoto no le pertenecen –me señala - solo se los pide prestado y les altera la personalidad ..Espero les allá gustado y en el próximo capítulo veremos ahh – le tapó la boca**

**Mocoso callado – se escuchaba un sannin gritar y todos volvíamos al abrazo. **


	8. Chapter 9: amigos

**CAPITULO 8: AMIGOS **

**Esta editado solo como tres palabras por un pequeño error cometido jeje gracias por leer…. **

Konoha…

El pequeño asentía levantándose y se escuchaban gritos y alborotos afuera se asomaban viendo la montaña Hokage pintada – súper! – Gritaba el menor mientras la niña veía sorprendida y salían corriendo a la calle – ven primero busquemos a quien lo hiso – decía señalando a los ninjas que iban en grupo tras alguien... Salían tras ellos los dos pequeños

/

**Amegakure guarida akatsuki…**

Se encontraba allí el peli naranja mirando fijamente a orochimaru - haci que El será uno de los ninjas – veía, A madara y tocaba su barbilla. - será que en verdad podemos confiar en el no nos traicionara como a konoha.

Orochimaru reía y movía su cuello - kukukukuku yahiko-kun yo no traicione a konoha ella me Traiciono a mi además esos ojos que tienes son interesantes - decía lamiéndose los labios.

Madara recostado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados bufaba - bien este es el otro - señalaba con su dedo una especie de planta saliente del piso- él es  
Zetzu.

Se quedan mirando a lo que sale del suelo _*se parece a un hombre engullido por una flor atrapamoscas no parece más bien como Una legumbre* _pensaba el pelirrojo mientras su estómago sonaba - a que sabrá en ramen o en barbacoa – susurraba imaginándose un gran plato de ramen babea.

Siendo escuchado por sus dos amigos los cuales negaban con la cabeza - hambriento - susurran al unísono.

Kukuku al parecer es como un espía - veía a zetzu fijamente _*parece un buen experimento si solo pudiera tomar su cuerpo y*_ se quedaba la serpiente pensativa mientras veía a él Zetzu con cara de maniático.

Retrocedía al sentir las miradas que le daban dos de sus próximos compañeros - bien creo que mejor me iré a buscar Información - decía la parte blanca, mientras la negra suspiraba y desaparecían entre el suelo sin saber que huían de ser comidos o diseccionados.

Madara con la mente en otro lado no se daba cuenta de la situación y solo caminaba hacia la salida de la aldea donde sentía otra presencia.

/

**En konoha…..**

Se observaba un rubio siendo arrastrado por un ninja con una línea en la parte de arriba de la nariz (autor: aquí ya Naruto conocía a Iruka, no lo quería dejar fuera de su vida bueno seguir no jeje) el chunin llevaba al chico de una oreja - Naruto porque siempre en líos ahh - caminaba hacia la torre Hokage y entraba sin darse cuenta que era seguido por dos pequeños.

Hay Iruka- sensei eso duele - decía el menor haciendo berrinche mientras era llevado y entrado a la oficina.

Hokage - sama aquí traigo al responsable de la pintura en la cara de los Hokages - jalaba a Naruto hacia delante.

El rubio suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos mirando hacia Aun lado Veía al Hokage acompañado por un hombre alto peli blanco Escuchaba unos pasos y miraba hacia la puerta viendo entrar a dos niños –datebayo quienes son jiji - señalaba a los tres que no conocía.

El Hokage suspiraba y se levantaba de su haciendo dándole una bocanada A su pipa - naruto que te he dicho de pintar a los Hokages y ellos - señalaba al sabio sapo - el es jiraya uno de mis estudiantes y un sannin, la niña si no estoy mal es la hija del feudal y el niño si no se.

Sora se inclinaba dando una reverencia - Hokage-sama buen día.

El pelirrojo los veía y sonreía llevando sus Manos tras la nuca - soy Alex Uzumaki - se observaban tres rostros llenos de sorpresa y un sannin palmear su cara con la mano negando.

Vera sarutobi-sensei lee quería hablar de ello pero fuimos interrumpidos- decía dándole una mirada al pelirrojo.

Uz...Uzumaki - naruto lo veía y luego a su jiji - porque tiene mi apellido y el sannin que es un sannin datebayo - decía confundido realmente.

Hokage sobaba su barbilla con la yema de sus dedos - bien jiraya tu comienza a contarme y iruka deja los niños en la otra sala y vienes creo que necesito que escuches esto.

El chunin asentía y sacaba a los niños con algunos reproches por parte de ellos volvía unos segundos después - listo Hokage-sama.

El Hokage se sentaba en su silla y les indicaba a Los presentes a tomar asiento -Jjiraya por favor comenzar.

El viejo sannin aclaraba su garganta - dile a tu ambu Hatake que salga de allí - señalaba una esquina - además se trata del hijo de su sensei le debe interesar.

El Hokage le hacia una señal ah el ambu el cual salía de la esquina y se sentaba en una de las sillas - Hokage-sama el hijo de mi sensei, de Naruto ahh y que pasa con el - decía quitándose su máscara de perro y Dejando ver su rostro, la tercera parte cubierto y su cabello peli plata retar la gravedad.

El Hokage suspira - bien ahora si jiraya comenzar y ni Kakashi ni Iruka interrumpan hasta que acabe Jiraya - decía dándole una señal a su alumno.

Jiraya Realizaba un par de sellos en la mesa del Hokage colocando un bloqueo de sonido alrededor de ambas habitaciones - es información clasificada lo que les diré y prefiero que nadie más escuche - aclara su garganta - verán hace ya algunas semanas estando yo en mi investigación llegaron a buscarme tres jóvenes, si no estoy mal ya le hable de ellos sensei yahiko, konan y nagato llegaron con Alex el cual es su hijo, me buscaron para que les ayudara ya que madara uchiha - veía la cara de sorpresa en los tres aunque en kakashi solo su ojo abierto - el cual está vivo les busco para unirse aúna organización para la paz que ellos habían creado y los convenció que hicieran a Alex jinchuriki del fénix. - veía como querían dos de tres preguntar - el fénix es el último biuju que creo el sabio antes de morir y después de los nueve no se sabe mucho de el... bueno volviendo al asunto, Se dieron Cuenta luego que los había engañado para conseguir la muerte de todos los jinchurikis y obtener el poder de los biujus hay me buscaron para que les ayudara con el entrenamiento del menor y termine Convenciéndolos para que konoha y amegakure donde viven y gobiernan se unan en una alianza secreta, Desde hay he estado viajando con el menor buscando los demás jinchurikis fuimos Con el feudal y medio su autorización de tomar el entrenamiento de todo jinchuriki y el mocoso lo convenció para que dejara venir a la hija en el camino hubo una pelea y Alex despertó el Rinnegan - decía tomando un respiro y viendo a los presentes pensativos y sorprendidos.

El chunin que fue el primero en hablar - espera el Rinnegan pero pensé que se había extinguido y los Uzumakis no habían muerto ya, por que tiene Alex el apellido.

El Hokage toma la palabra - si Iruka ya extinguido eso creíamos pero hace unos años jiraya Me informo que había encontrado uno de los pocos niños Uzumakis que habían quedado huérfanos de la guerra entre ellos tres hay un Uzumaki y el resto no, también pocos Uzumakis pueden despertar el Rinnegan - veía al sannin- aun haci es pequeño para despertar el dojutsu.

El shinobi conocido como el ninja copia escuchaba con atención - entonces te piensas llevar a naruto?

La habitación quedaba en silencio

Pues - el sabio sapo daba un largo suspiro - yo...

/

En la otra habitación al entrar y quedar solos Naruto se acercaba al pelirrojo - soy naruto Uzumaki y por qué te llamas Uzumaki? de dónde eres? tienes padres? datebayo - veía al menor algo inquieto por información.

La Niña les veía con una gota en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Jeje espera no sabes De nuestro extinguido clan el Hokage no te a dicho de tus padres o el zorro - sonreía amplio y se sentaba tomando un respiro tapaba su boca al darse cuenta que había dicho mucho.

Ahh extinguido clan? Mis padres no se tu sabes dime y del zorro que zorro datebayo - se sentaba frente a el intrigado.

Veía como se sentaba su amiga al lado y suspira - si mira somos del clan Uzumaki el cual lo aniquilaron por envidia y por qué era muy fuerte ya que teníamos hasta nuestra aldea haci que muchos se unieron y acabaron con el solo quedamos pocos - sonreía amplio viendo la cara de sorpresa de ambos-

Woow pero y mis padres murieron hay - decía el rubio en un susurro y agachaba la cabeza.

Lo veía y negaba – no tu papa es el cuarto Hokage Namizake Minato y tu mama según el viejo era llamado el habanero sangriento jinchuriki del kiubby, kushina Uzumaki y tú... - es interrumpido por el rubio.

Woow en serio mi papa Hokage y por el apodo de mama era súper fuerte- datebayo pero papa lo mato el zorro que ataco la aldea hace unos años no y mama datebayo – lo be intrigado.

El pelirrojo asiente - si el murió defendiendo al pueblo del kiubby que cuando tu naciste escapo de tu mama y pues tu papa - traga saliva al ver lo que iba a decir - lo encerró en ti para que no atacara más y por el encierro y el jutsu el murió eso me dijo el viejo - veía la cara de schok del rubio - naruto eres el jinchuriki del kiubby Y yo también soy un jinchuriki.

El rubio sorprendido por tanta información comienza a llorar - por eso me odian porque soy el zorro que destruyo la aldea un demonio soy un monstruo - recibía una cachetada por parte de la chica - ahh pero porque - se toca la mejilla.

La peli plata que no había hablado leve seria - baka no eres un monstruo eres su carcelero eres un héroe y los que te odian son unos imbéciles mejor estar orgulloso eres el hijo de dos grandes ninjas - decía cruzándose de brazos - y nuestro amigo si quieres - sonreía a lo último.

El rubio parpadeaba - a...amigos - ampliaba su sonrisa - súper datebayo - les veía rascando su nuca - tienes razón no debería llorar por eso debo ahora es enfocarme para superar a papa y preguntarle al jiji por que no me dijo - salía corriendo hacia el otro cuarto mineras era Seguido por sus dos nuevos amigos.

Jiraya - pues yo había pensado - el sannin era interrumpido por un pequeño rubio.

Escandaloso. - jiji porque no me dijo de mi padre que era el cuarto y mi madre y el zorro datebayo - le veía agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Hokage se sorprendía - quien te dijo - veía a los dos pequeños que señalaba el rubio y suspira - ven aquí naruto - acercaba al chico y lo sentaba en sus piernas - soy muy viejo para esto - suspira y alborota más el cabello del pequeño - no te dije lo de tus padre porque ambos tenían muchos enemigos y lo del zorro por que esperaba que la gente te viera como el héroe que lo mantiene encerado.

Jiji- se abrazaba al Hokage y Lloraba.

Alex y sora Entraban - mocoso como le dijiste - gritaba jiraya Y suspiraba-.

Ahh el tenía derecho de saber - grita y ve a kakashi - he y súper tu eres - rasca su cabeza tratando de recordar.

El ninja copia Hatake kakashi un gran shinobi clase-s capitán ambu hijo del colmillo blanco - decía tiernamente la menor.

Alex - eso el.

Kakashi la veía - umm si yo - sonríe con su. Ojos y saca su libro.

Iruka veía al sannin- e…entonces selo va a llevar.

Pues Me gustaría para entrenarlo ya que soy su padrino haci que me he decidido y are cargo de el - mira a el Hokage - usted decide.

El tercero suspira - si llévalo es mejor a que este aquí que lo traten mal - suspira avergonzado de su pueblo.

El rubio sonríe amplio - súper saldré y me Volveré tan fuerte que cuando vuelva me tiene que hacer Hokage jiji se lo prometo datebayo - se escuchan las risas de los adultos.

eso espero naruto y ahora ve alista tus cosas y despídete - le sonríe y ve los otros pequeños - lleva a tus amigos y a iruka.

El chunin asiente sonriendo - si Hokage-sama - ve los menores - bien vamos.

Los tres asentían y El pelirrojo se acercaba a el Hokage - jiji mando a decir mí Oka que ellos lo cuidarían y que quieren verlo - sonríe entregándole un pergamino y sale tras iruka y el resto.

El Hokage dejaba El pergamino a un lado para leerlo después - jiraya te diría que fueras con un grupo ambu pero como eres me dirás que no haci que por favor cuídalo y suerte sé que en tus manos está a salvo.

Asiente - si sensei lo hare además es mejor ir con ellos no, Levanto mucha sospecha y lo que hablamos que quede aquí Si - se levantaba - bien iré a hacer investigación y kakashi - veía al ninja que apenas levantaba la cabeza - ten espero te guste - decía entregándole el último volumen de su libro - es una de mis mejores obras no sale a la venta hasta en una semana - decía orgulloso y le entregaba una a el Hokage desapareciendo.

El ninja copia abría amplio sus ojos y le veía - gracias jiraya-sama - ve al Hokage - ahh Hokage-sama Quede con una señora que le ayudaría - desaparece con su libro.

Hokage suspira - si como no - los ve irse y coge el libro de jiraya leyéndolo - esto si me relaja.

/

Kakuzu entraba a kirikagure viendo a todos lados - donde estará madara estoy perdiendo tiempo de contar mi dinero.

Un remolino aparecía sobre un tejado - kakuzu sígueme - comenzaba a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta la guarida seguido por un kakuzu que se quejaba.

Nagato veía a orochimaru- si te recuerdo eres el teme o como te decían también a si él Orogay-baka - se escuchaban pequeñas risas.

El sannin lo veía suspirando - sigues siendo el mismo muchachito - ve a kabuto que soportaba la risa.

Madara entraba con kakuzu y lo presentaba luego de ello - bien iré volveré luego - desparecía en un remolino.

Konan les observaba y creaba dos clones para que los llevaran Asus cuartos tres de los seis caminaban tras los clones mientras el grupo de amigos iba a la cocina-  
Por lo visto será más difícil de lo que pensé -suspiraba el peli naranja y tomaba un. Vaso de agua.

No Hay que perder la esperanza pero en el sannin ni el zetzu confió - se sentaba y miraba una foto de sobre la mesa, Veía a su mini clon luego veía a sus compañeros.

Estoy segura que no es en verdad madara - ve la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos - le hice algunas preguntas y solo se decir que en verdad hasta en eso nos engañó.

Yahiko y nagato se quedan pensativos hasta que el pelirrojo rompe El silencio - dónde está? Que estará haciendo? - suspira viendo la foto mientras los otros dos se preguntaban lo mismo.

/

En las puertas de konoha se encontraban tres niños hablando eufóricamente de su visita a ichiraku mientras el chunin junto a ellos veía sus bolsillos y un pagare - casi me Dejan estos tres en la bancarrota y antes quede debiendo la mitad - suspiraba recordando cómo se habían propuesto una competencia de quien comía mas ramen, agradecía a la niña que había parado en su segundo plato mientras los otros dos habían llegado a un empate de 23 ramen Y dos que el había comido escuchaba a los niños reír - será que la adicción al ramen es de clan - susurraba bajo.

Ala distancia se observaba caminar hacia ellos el Hokage, un capitán ambu con mascara de perro que era tapada por un libro naranja mientras a su lado estaba el sannin sapo viendo las kunoichis y civiles que pasaban.

jiji- naruto lo veía y dejaba botada su maleta arrancando a correr hacia el Hokage el cual le habría los brazos - jiji mira que Alex y yo...- comenzaba a contarle sobre su aventura en ichiraku y lo que habían hecho.

El ambu escuchaba y veía al sannin palmeándole el hombro - mi sentido pésame - decía viendo al sannin revisar su bolsillo al escuchar cuanto habían comido.

En este momento estoy pensando en dar marcha atrás a la propuesta.

Hokage bajaba al rubio y reía al escuchar a su alumno - ve el lado bueno te aras cargo de tus ahijados - reía aún Mas viéndole como se lamentaba el sannin por su suerte - bien naruto espero hayas llevado todo y hazle Caso a jiraya - le sonreía al rubio que asentía con un datebayo.

Jiraya suspiraba - bien gakis andando hay un camino largo de aquí a sunna - decía saliendo de la aldea y los veía.

La niña asentía y hacia una reverencia a los cinco presentes con los guardias y caminaba junto a jiraya.

Naruto sonreía amplio y tomaba su mochila - ya vera jiji cuando vuelva me dará el puesto de Hokage datebayo - salía corriendo y volteaba a ver la montaña Hokage - te prometo que me are muy fuerte papa, mama los superare Datebayo - gritaba levantando su puño y camina hacia el sannin.

Alex sonreía a su amigo y veía al Hokage - lea el pergamino no quera hacer enojar aúna mujer - se le erizaba la piel.

Jajá y eso por qué Alex-kun - decía con risa el Hokage.

El niño sonreía - oto yahiko y nagato dicen que prefieren enfrentarse a todos los biujus y shinobis hombres que aúna mujer furiosa - sonríe inocente y se observa tragar saliva y tomar el consejo del menor a los presentes.

Hokage al verlos se despedía con la mano.

Kakashi y iruka levantaban su vista y veían a los cuatro marcharse con un pensamiento en mente _*me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos cuando sean grandes*_ sonreían y esperarían con ansias ese día mientras se veían desaparece.

/

Jiraya miraba a los niños unos metros ya lejos de la aldea - bien comenzaremos su entrenamiento - se acercaba a un árbol arrancaba tres hojas y se las daba a los menores - póngalas en su frente y traten de moverla a donde deseen sin sus manos veremos su control de Chakra - se escuchaban varios suspiros pero veía a los tres hacer caso.

Sora ponía la hoja en su frente y rotaba por una milésima de segundo el sannin sonreía Y veía a los otros dos que no iban muy bien ya Que al concentrar Chakra la hoja se partía o salía volando.

/

**Tres días después….**

Estos tres días habían aprendido a controlar mejor su Chakra y ya hasta habían logrado caminar en los árboles Que aun que el pelirrojo y el rubio sabían saltar sobre ellos, caminar era mucho más difícil y mucho más en agua en la cual ya se sostenían por pocos segundos los dos chicos... Jiraya había descubierto que la niña del grupo controlaba muy bien Su Chakra pero era por lo que tenía muy poco haci que se había concentrado en que aumentara sus reservas, suspiraba viendo hacia delante - aún falta unas horas para llegar vamos - decía luchando contra la arena mientras los tres pequeños iban tras el cogidos de la mano para que no fueran llevados por las tormentas de viento.

/

**Amegakure****….**

Estos tres días en amegakure no habían sido muy emocionantes orochimaru se había quedado con kabuto organizando su laboratorio en el cuarto que les asignaron y kakuzu buscando donde guardar su dinero.

Fuera de la guarida.

Suspira y veía hacia el cielo - konan es que yo - tragaba saliva y la veía- y...yo - su cabello rojo se colocaba sobre su cara ya que se encontraban bajo la lluvia habiendo salido a hacer guardia a la aldea.

La chica Lo observa y la tartamudez - ahh nagato debemos ir a la guarida llueve Duro - se alejaba de su amigo y suspiraba Sabiendo que cuando se colocaba su amigo haci era porque quería hablar de aquella noche se ruboriza un poco pero rápidamente saca sus pensamientos de la cabeza.

El pelirrojo agacha su cabeza Después de ver como lo evitaba y cogía por otro camino para despejar su mente.

/

**En sunna hace tres días….**

se encontraba un pequeño niño pelirrojo que lloraba junto al cuerpo inerte de un shinobi mientras en su frente se forma el kanji del amor con arena prometiendo amarse solo así mismo, desde encerrándose de apoco para los demás.

/

**Día actual**….

ala entrada de sunna se veían cuatro figuras entrar - bien caminen por ahí yo iré con el kasekage - el mayor veía como los dos Uzumakis salían a corree - sora vigila que no se metan en problemas - suspira y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Si jiraya-sama - se escuchaba la niña y corría tras sus amigos - adónde van.

El rubio se daba vuelta - es que sentimos algo muy fuerte vamos a ver datebayo- grita y corren loa tres sin rumbo.

Gaara caminaba Por las calles de sunna, la gente corría al verlo –madre quieres más sangre – susurraba el niño al sentir dos chacras fuertes – bien madre te las daré – decía levantado su cabeza y veía tres niños que corrían hacia él y tomaba su cabeza –mira madre por lo visto vienen a darte su sangre - sonríe algo terrorífico y la arena se Avecina hacia los menores – madre quiere su sangre ¡! – grita el menor.

Naruto y sora se quedaban quietos y en schok viendo el ataque y al muchacho.

Una voz resonaba en el lugar - **shukaku ni se te ocurra atacarnos o no respondo a demás quédate quieto después hablaremos.**

Después de esto los niños veían como la Arena retrocedía, miraban hacia la voz donde se Veía a Alex por un momento sus ojos se habían colocado naranjas rojizos y luego volvían a su azul verdoso- ahh mi cabeza que paso - decía el pequeño confundido.

Gaara retrocedía al ver como su arena se detuvo con la presencia de los niños y al escucharle - que...quienes son como hicieron eso - decía con miedo por primera vez desde que su tío murió.

El rubio salía de su schok y veía al chico de la arena - soy Uzumaki naruto el jinchuriki Del kiubby datebayo -sonríe amplio.

La niña ve a su amigo preocupada y luego al chico - soy sora - serie tiernamente.

Ya más recuperado y algo extrañado de lo que paso ve al chico de la arena - soy Alex Uzumaki jinchuriki del fénix - rasca su nuca con una sonrisa - tu eres.

Gaara Sorprendido tragaba saliva – s... Soy sabaku no gaara jinchuriki de un cola – decía recordando lo que su tío le había dicho antes de matarle - y... como detuvieron mi ataque

No sé solo sé que me duele la cabeza – decía el pelirrojo que se acercaba al menor – porque nos ibas a atacar.

Rubio seguía a su amigo – súper datebayo otro jinchuriki – sonríe y ve a gaara – juguemos a los ninjas datebayo.

Gaara lo veía – q...Quieren jugar conmigo pero soy un monstruo decía agachando su cabeza ya que aunque se había prometido amarse a sí mismo y darle a su madre sangre, aún no habían muerto sus sentimientos del todo.

la niña se acercaba a gaara el cual se sorprendía al ver que le cogía la mano – si vamos – cogía a correr mientras arrastraba un pelirrojo atónito y en schok el cual daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Los otros dos chicos reían y corrían tras ellos.

/

**En la mansión kasekage…**

Bien entonces que dice kasekage-sama madeja llevarlo mire haci se desase de el – dice jiraya conteniéndose para no matar al hombre que le había contado como deseaba matar a su propio hijo.

Kasekage suspiraba y lo veía bien jiraya-sama pero el ya no será ciudadano de la aldea hasta que yo dese – se levantaba de su silla y miraba hacia la ventana - se quedaran esta noche y mañana parten – salía de su oficina.

El sannin suspiraba saliendo unos minutos después – ahora son cuatro mocosos a qué horas tendré tiempo de mi investigación – lloraba cómicamente mientras buscaba a los niños

…

Los encontraba una hora después sorprendiéndose de verlos jugar ya con el hijo del kasekage – pero si dijo que se había vuelto un asesino – susurraba acercándose a los niños.

Gaara jugaba con los niños que había conocido hace poco aunque abecés tenía miedo de atacarlos con su arena estaba ya más tranquilo por que su madre no había vuelto a pedirle sangre ni hablar– na...naruto- veía al rubio que se acercaba a un hombre alto y retrocedía.

Rubio veía a jiraya – ero-senin mire encontramos a gaara datebayo – señalaba al niño con el kanji del amor.

Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas haci!– gritaba al menor y suspiraba recordando que le habían comenzado a llamar haci hace dos días que lo habían visto investigar en unas aguas termales – si me doy cuenta y – se acerca al niño, veía la arena que se movía frente al pequeño _*parece que lo protege*_ piensa y se agacha a la altura del menor – bien gaki soy jiraya tu futuro sensei, tutor haci que muéstrame donde podremos dormir esta noche y mañana partimos los cinco.

Gaara lo veía atónito y sorprendido- ahh pero – veía a los niños.

Rubio se acercaba al chico pelirrojo – gaara dale él nos enseñara jutsus coool y además somos amigos no.

Gaara se sorprendía aún más- a… Amigos p… pero soy un monstruo –susurraba

Se escuchaba una cachetada y se veían cuatro caras de asombro – no eres un monstruo – gritaba la pequeña luego de haber golpeado a gaara – eres nuestro amigo.

Jiraya la veía con una gota tras su nuca – me recuerda a tsunade-hime – susurraba bajo y reía.

Alex y naruto se prometían mentalmente no hacerla enojar

Gaara la veía y se tocaba la mejilla- e...Está bien – decía sintiendo miedo raramente más que el que sentía a su madre, comenzaba a caminar con los otros detrás y luego de unos minutos llegaban a la mansión kasekage les hacía pasar y veía a kankuro y temari –o...hola – señala Asus acompañantes- mis amigos, kankuro, temari – decía presentándolos y se escuchaban dos muchachos caer desmayados de la sorpresa – ahh que paso.

El sannin reía – bien gakis descansen mañana partimos.

Se repartían cuartos y el sannin cogía a los dos desmayados y los llevaba asu cuarto siendo guiado por gaara el cual le había dicho que no había problema que su padre casi nunca venía a casa... el sannin se había fijado que el chico no hablaba mucho también que era lo opuesto que decía su padre de el _*mejor lo saco de aquí quien sabe en que se pueda convertir_* pensaba y sonreía ya que a diferencia de los otros él y sora lo respetaban.

/

**Kirikagure a unos metros de la aldea…**

Se encontraba kisame Hosgigaki sentado frente a Yagura dándole a entender su desilusión hacia sus compañeros que aun que era leal al pueblo quería matar a la gente que lo habitaba en eso observo como salía un hombre del piso junto a Yagura, el hombre era un en mascarado ..Kisame daba un salto atrás sacando a samehada su espada.

El hombre lo veía y sonreía kisame tranquilo soy el que controla a Yagura soy madara uchiha y vengo a hacerte una propuesta – veía como el otro asentía y le daba una señal de que siguiera le contaba sobre su plan ojo de luna – tú decides si nos quieres ayudar te estaré esperando en amegakure – decía desapareciendo en un remolino.

Kisame sonreía y salía rumbo a donde lo esperaban.

/

**Sunna en la mañana….**

salían de la aldea cuatro niños y un adulto – bien iremos a buscar a takigakure a ver la jinchuriki del siete colas, por ahora – le pasaba varias hojas de papel a cada niño – bien a seguir haciendo el ejercicio- Alex tu y yo tenemos que hablar de la noche pasada- dice recordando que no habían tomado el tema del Rinnegan.

Recibía dos suspiros de los dos hiperactivos mientras la niña asentía y gaara realizaba el ejercicio.

Y tu gaki- señala a gaara- quiero revisar tu sello para que puedas dormir – sonríe y caminan llevando una pared de arena al frente, a los lados y arriba para que el viento no les golpeara.

/

**Mansión kasekage…..**

Kasekage enviaba un pájaro mensajero– bien espero que haga su trabajo y lo mate – sonríe viendo el ave – a donde zabuza momochi….

**Continuara…**

**Jaajaja baka - reía el sannin por el suelo señalándome.**

**Calla! – me cruzo de brazos – cualquiera se puede equivocar!.**

**Jajá pero es que confundir kirikagure con amegakure – reía nagato por el piso seguido de yahiko, Alex, gaara y naruto **

**Suspiraba – me las pagaran y no es mi culpa editare y pondré bien donde está la guarida si –hacia puchero – además ustedes tampoco dijeron les saco la lengua y me voy a un rincón **

**Jajá pero hasta yo lose datebayo- reía el rubio llorando de la risa.**

**Hey y mi tigre que lo hiciste – decía el pelirrojo riendo **

**Konan y sora suspiraban – recuerden no es dueño de naruto y espero les haya gustado el capítulo – decía la peli plata- tomen en cuenta el consejo dado. **

**Los hombres seguían riendo mientras me encontraba en un rincón con un aura depresiva-ten se me había olvidado – dejo salir al cachoro de tigre y sigo con mi aura depresiva**.


	9. capitulo: aliados

**CAPITULO 9: ALIADOS **

**Mansión kasekage…..**

Kasekage enviaba un pájaro mensajero– bien espero que haga su trabajo y lo mate – sonríe viendo el ave – a donde zabuza momochi….

/

**7:00am bosque Cerca de Iwagakure…..**

Días después el un grupo de Cinco personas entre ellos cuatro niños los cuales se encontraban sentados dos de ellos mientras los otros dos se acercaban sigilosamente a una mochila que se encontraba junto A jiraya que dormía recostado en un árbol.

El rubio sacaba con cuidado un libro rojo de la mochila de su sensei y Coria con Alex hacia los otros dos que negaban Con la cabeza - aquí debe haber un jutsu genial datebayo! - gritaba el rubio abriendo el libro.

Sora los veía y suspiraba - no deberían coger eso y dudo que allá jutsus hay - tomaba Una flor del suelo y comenzaba a quitarle los pétalos.

Apoyo a sora- chan además no creo que le guste a jiraya - sama que tomen eso - decía con su calabaza al lado y acariciando un pequeño tigre.

Gaara tu siempre la apoyas - decía el otro pelirrojo a su amigo y ve al rubio - naruto deja ver - se abalanzaba hacia el rubio quitándole el libro, caía sobre el mientras miraba el libro.

Hay Alex bájate datebayo! - grita el rubio en el suelo viéndole mientras trata de bajarlo de él se queda quieto - ya sabemos hacer el henge no jutsu cierto.

He si por - se baja del chico y se sienta a un lado.

Alex y si con el -se sentaba veía a sora y gaara se acerca a Alex susurrándole algo a su amigo El cual asentía con un sí y se levantaban.

Alex- Vamos ahh - rasca su nuca - buscar agua - tomaba a naruto de la camisa y lo jala.

Naruto - ahh pero si hay agua datebayo - decía siendo arrastrado.

Unos metros más Lejos del campamento y tras unos árboles soltaba al rubio - si pero deberíamos ensañar el jutsu para Mostrárselos después a ero- sensei y los otros - decía Alex y lo ayuda a parar.

Cierto datebayo- Se levanta con ayuda y se colocan A ver más el libro y algunas imágenes que traía.

...

Sora y gaara los ven alejarse - en que problema se meterán Gaara - decía la chica.

No sé pero no quiero que me metan - decía recostándose con el tigre sobre el.

Sora asentía y sacaba un libro naranja con un dibujo de un ninja comenzando a leerlo.

Jiraya se despertaba luego de unos minutos y veía los dos niños recordando como gaara se había comportado en estos días, habían desarrollado bien los ejercicios de escalamiento de árboles, caminar en el agua y La arena la controlaba mejor Pero recordaba que el niño seguía sin Poder dormir en la noche... el sannin se levanta y va donde el chico - gaara ven déjame ver tu sello.

Gaara se sienta dejando al tigre aun lado asiente - si jiraya- sama - decía quitándose la camisa mientras su defensa de arena se quedaba en el suelo.

Jiraya se coloca a la misma altura del chico mirando y tocando el sello luego de unos minutos habla - bien por lo visto esto lo hicieron a medias haci que - se levantaba y Cogía su mochila sacando un pergamino - acuéstate en El suelo.

Sora los miraba - que ara jiraya- sama - decía guardando el libro y quitando al tigre de la cara de gaara.

El sannin extendía el pergamino en el suelo y le aplicaba Chakra - arreglare el sello de gaara para que pueda dormir - cogía una pluma y tinta comenzando a escribir junto al sello.

La peli plata asentía y observaba Atenta.

Luego de unos cinco minutos terminaba de escribir - te dolerá - decía rodeando las yemas de sus dedos con Chakra mientras veía asentir a el chico de la arena colocaba sus dedos sobre Lo escrito, se escuchaba gritar el muchacho y luego de unos segundos caer inconsciente - estará bien hay que dejarlo descansar - guarda las cosas en el pergamino y ve la chica - donde esta Naruto y Alex.

Sora mira a su amigo - e… Están trayendo Agua - sonríe y tapa a gaara con la camisa.

El sannin suspira y Se sienta - está bien.

Segundos después se creaba una nube de humo junto a ellos y aparecía un sapo color rojo con un rollo en la espalda - jiraya – sama.

Sora lo veía sorprendida - habla - decía con los ojos bien abiertos.

El sannin ríe - si... que paso - tomaba el pergamino y lo habría, leía - haci que el tres colas fue liberado - suspira pensativo y saca un pergamino comenzando a escribir luego de unos minutos termina - llévalo con nagato que nadie te vea - se lo entrega a el sapo.

Si jiraya- sama - desaparece en una nube de humo.

Sora lo ve confundida y se sienta junto a un gaara dormido - jiraya- sama que fue lo que envió.

El sannin sonríe y mira en su mochila - umm después lo sabrán - movía la mochila - donde está Mi libro - grita Y se para de un salto – lo tienen Alex y naruto – ve la niña asentir - ahora si mueren! - grita y sale a buscarlos.

Los dos muchachos escuchan los gritos - se despertó ero- sensei datebayo - traga saliva el rubio y salía correr al campamento siendo seguido por su amigo

...

Sora ríe y acaricia el tigre luego de unos minutos ve llegar Asus dos amigos jadeando - hay están - señala a los chicos viendo a jiraya que aparecía al otro lado.

Ahora si los acabo, más les vale que no le Allan echo nada a mi investigación - se acerca A ellos con una cara la cual haría espantar al mismo kiubby.

Corre! - gritan ambos pero son lanzados al suelo por un coscorrón.

Mocosos insolentes! - grita el sannin y toma su libro ojeándolo - bien parece que no tiene ni un rasguño - abraza el libro llorando con ríos de lagrimas por sus ojos y un arco iris en el fondo- tanto de investigación para que casi dos mocosos lo destruyan - besa el libro y camina hacia donde está su mochila.

El rubio y el pelirrojo se soban la cabeza sentándose - datebayo eso dolió ero- sensei - grita el rubio.

Sora ríe agarrándose el estómago al ver a los tres.

/

**Amegakure…**

Yahiko se encontraba En un campo de entrenamiento junto con los seis caminos mientras jadeaban - bien creo que es todo por hoy.

Nagato lo veía desde la rama de un árbol - sabes deberíamos enviarle a jiraya Un mensaje - después de decir esas palabras aparecía en una nube de humo y entre ella un sapo color rojo.

Yahiko miraba el humo y el sapo - te volviste adivino también - reía bajo y veía los caminos - pueden ir - asentían marchándose.

Nagato lo ve curioso y baja quedando junto a la rana - es de jiraya - se inclina tomando el pergamino.

Konan aparece tras ellos - saben estaba pensando en enviarle a jiraya - ve la rana - ahh que es eso.

Una carta de jiraya - el pelirrojo se volteaba hacia sus amigos y comenzaba a leer.

_Nagato, konan, yahiko_

_Envió esto para darles Diversa información ya que hace poco seme informo que el tres colas fue liberado de su jinchuriki, además de que estamos viajando hacia Iwagakure con gaara el jinchuriki del shukaku, naruto jinchuriki de del kiubby y sora la hija del feudal también les informo que Alex hace unas semanas despertó el Rinnegan y hablando del tres colas debemos colocarle en un ser humano para cuidarle._

_Jiraya el sannin de los sapos el gran pervertido_.

Konan les quita la carta y vuelve a leer - más le vale que mi bebe este bien - arruga el papel.

Yahiko y nagato tragan saliva y sienten lastima por el sannin - no...No deberíamos enviarle una carta con una respuesta - decía el peli naranja.

Si pero primero debemos convencer a kakuzu y además pensar en la persona que será el jinchuriki - comenzaba a caminar el pelirrojo hacia la guarida.

/

En los bosques de Iwagakure se encontraban dos Ninjas viajando por los arboles- llegaremos mañana al medio día - decía el mayor de ellos el cual llevaba la mitad de su cara oculta.

/

**Campamento... de jiraya 9:45 am **

Gaara comenzaba abrir sus ojos algo asustado se sentaba y veía a su alrededor escuchando unas risas - no...No los mate - decía confundido.

Jiraya y los demás niños que habían esperado que se despertara el menor reían al verlo - no gaki ya puedes dormir bien.

Sora Alex y naruto se abalanzaban a gaara abrazándolo mientras el tigre le lame la cara - datebayo ya nos tenías preocupados Además Te despertaste apenas ero- sensei nos iba a decir algo.

Que no me digas haci! - grita el sannin suspirando - nadie me respeta - decía con un aura deprimente.

Gaara se sorprende y sonríe por El apapacho – gracias.

Los cuatro se enderezaban y veían al sannin - bien ero- sensei hable- decía Alex sonriendo.

Jiraya suspiraba - bien verán Alex recuerdas cuando te enfrentaste al chunin y lo mataste.

QUEEE! - lo veía - yo... yo... ma...ma...mate - decía en shock.

Naruto Gaara y sora lo veían con sorpresa aunque no tanta el pelirrojo.

Jiraya suspira viéndole - al ver a sora herida despertaste el Rinnegan y te abalanzaste sobre el ninja matándole - se levantaba y abrazaba al niño que lloraba - que pasa Alex.

El pequeño lo abraza sollozando – e... es que y... y si tenía hijos o familia - respiraba agitado tratando de calmarse - de pronto lo extrañan.

Jiraya lo veía sorprendido - eso es lo que te preocupa - sonríe y le alborota el cabello - hable con sarutobi- sensei y dijo que no tenía - veía sonreír al pequeño _*interesante que tan pequeños se preocupen por otros antes que ellos mismos*_ pensaba.

Alex asentía viéndole - ero- sensei es el mismo que tienen oto el Rinnegan.

Era sacado de sus pensamientos - si es el mismo y lo debes aprender a controlar - le soltaba y veía al resto - bien quiero ver cuáles son sus naturalezas de Chakra - sacaba ocho papelitos dándole dos a cada uno.

Datebayo pero que es una naturaleza de Chakra y esto para que es - decía el rubio sonriendo.

Eres como tu madre - susurraba bajo - mira naruto y todos, hay cinco naturalezas elementales de Chakra, fuego, tierra, agua, rayo y viento o mas conocidos como katon, doton, suiton, raiton y futon, si su afinidad es Fuego, katon el papel se quema y se convierte en cenizas, Si es Viento futon el papel se cortará en dos, si es Rayo raiton el papel se arrugará, si es Tierra doton el papel se desmoronará, si es Agua suiton el papel se empapará o mojara - sonreía Viéndoles - bien pongan algo de Chakra en ellos primero gaara.

El pelirrojo asiente y coloca Chakra en ellas la primera se desmorona por la mitad y la otra mitad se arruga mientras el segundo papel se parte a la mitad y se levanta la arena.

Jiraya lo ve sorprendido - e... esto gaara tienes tierra doton, rayo raiton, viento futon y por lo que veo el kekegengai magnetismo que es la de la arena.

Gaara asiente y da una pequeña sonrisa – gracias.

El sannin le sonríe y Ve a naruto - sigues gaki.

El rubio asiente - datebayo ero- sensei - aplica Chakra en ambas la primera se parte en la mitad y se quema la segundase la mitad se moja y la otra mitad se arruga – ahh.

Jiraya abre amplio sus ojos - na...naruto tienes el fuego katon yo creo que por el kiubby, el rayo raiton por tu padre, el viento futon por ambos y el agua suiton por tu mama.

Naruto brinca - woo súper datebayo soy el más fuerte cuatro! - dice orgulloso.

Gaara lo ve - igual que yo.

Naruto agacha la cabeza - gaara malo -deja de bailar y se escucha reír a todos.

Jiraya sonríe - bien vamos con sora.

La peli plata asiente y coloca Chakra la primera se moja y desborona mientras la otra se arruga - ahh que - ve a jiraya.

El Sannin sonríe – rayo raiton, tierra doton y agua suiton - ve hacer un puchero ala pequeña - jajá tranquila bien ahora tu Alex.

El pelirrojo asiente y aplica Chakra ambas se Parten a la mitad la primera mitad del primer papel se arruga y la otra mitad se quema, el segundo papel la primera mitad se moja y la otra se desborona - ahh que Esto está dañado - se cruza de brazos.

Jiraya sorprendido se queda pensando - debe ser por el Rinnegan - susurra y ve a Alex - tienes viento futon, agua suiton, tierra doton, rayo raiton y fuego katon lo más seguro es que sea por el Rinnegan tu padre es igual y por lo que me dijo es haci – sonríe.

Alex asiente escuchando algo en su cabeza Mira a todo lado - ahh que pasa.

**bien un baka por jinchuriki** \- se escucha un suspiro - **mira antes de que grites soy el biuju que está dentro de ti y por lo visto de tús afinidades y los otros déjame hablar con el pervertido y mis hermanos.**

****Gaara, naruto, sora y jiraya veían a Alex confundidos.

Hermanos cuales - decía en voz alta- el pelirrojo.

**Sabes que no tienes que hablar en voz alta solo pensar y si mis hermanos los otros biujus de tus amigos, ahora solo déjame controlarte no le hare daño a nadie seria mucha molestia y no tengo ánimos **\- decía resonando en su cabeza.

Alex asentía - si jeje - sonríe y rasca su nuca - pues toma el control creo.

Los otros abren los ojos como platos al escucharlo y entenderlo - no Alex espera - decían demasiado tarde.

Alex su cabello se alargaba y sus ojos se colocaban de color naranja oscuro con espirales moradas mientras en sus manos crecían sus uñas y lo rodeaba una leve capa naranja rojiza con verde por los lados - **ahh por fin algo de aire puro** \- decía con una voz más gruesa y estirándose.

Jiraya y los otros tenían una gota tras la nuca.. el sannin saca un kunai - bien que pasa por que saliste - decía serio.

Lo miraba y a los demás - **tranquilo no atacare solo le quería decir que ya que veo que los va a entrenar que yo también lo hare** \- decía viéndose las uñas - **el mocoso aún tiene mucha grasa de bebe.**

Jiraya lo veía serio - solo tiene cinco los cumplió hace dos semanas además por que los va a ayudar.

**porque soy el fénix uno de los biujus además quiero que mi jinchuriki sea realmente fuerte y pues no es que tenga más que hacer hay adentro **\- decía brincando y moviéndose.

Todos con gota tras la nuca lo veían.

Haci que tú eres el biuju de Alex súper datebayo - Sonríe amplio naruto- puedo hacer lo mismo.

Jiraya lo miraba incrédulo y luego a naruto - mocoso sallete - decía dándole un coscorrón.

el fénix suspira - **si pero para que ustedes también estén presentes hay dos opciones la primera que le enseñes el ** kage _**bunshin**_** y la segunda que nos encontremos en el campo mental** \- miraba a jiraya - **te preguntaras como, solo has que se sienten en un círculo y se tomen las manos todos enviare un poco de Chakra por el mocosos y haci entraran** \- sonríe devolviéndole el cuerpo a Alex.

El sannin asentía y veía al resto - bien ágamos lo que dijo.

Alex los veía confundido - hacer que - todos gótica en la cabeza.

Jiraya sonríe y crea dos clones - bien ustedes cuiden y ustedes - señala los niños siéntense en círculo y cójanse la mano - dice sentándose junto a ellos.

**Bien mocoso que todos cierren los ojos pasare Chakra** \- decía el ave viéndose las garras.

Sonríe y los ve - que seremos los ojos - hacen lo indicado y sienten una corriente por su cuerpo luego se unos segundos abren sus ojos.

Ahh donde estamos datebayo - el rubio veía hacía tres caminos diferentes y retrocede al escuchar un rugido.

Jiraya mira al rededor - en un campo mental pero parece como Un laberinto o tubería - escucha el rugido y traga saliva.

Alex, Sora, naruto y gaara miraban hacia los lados.

**bien mocoso si harías el favor de cambiar esto piensa no se en un campo o algo diferente** \- se escuchaba un eco.

Todos miraban a Alex el cual los veía confundidos - ahh que soy yo? - rasca su nuca y cierra sus ojos imaginando.

Las tuberías desaparecen como el agua, aparece un gran campo donde al norte se observa una Gran cascada, al sur un lago cristalino Que era llenado por el rio de la cascada que atravesaba el campo, al oeste se observan diversos árboles y al este extrañamente un puesto de ramen junto Aúna especia de una gran casa.

Naruto veía al rededor y el puesto de ramen - sensacional datebayo! – gritaba.

Gaara miraba todo y un campo de arena que estaba cerca a los árboles se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sora miraba asombrada la cascada.

Jiraya observa al rededor - de donde Sacaste la idea - ve al chico que rasca su nuca.

Alex sonríe - no se solo pensé que le gustaba a todos.

se escuchaba un ruido desde arriba de la cascada y un gran ave con plumas naranjas rojizas y ojos verdes caía frente a ellos con Un gran collar en su cuello que tiene un logo que Dice sello - **buen lugar mocoso** \- veía a naruto y gaara - **ahora ustedes imagínense un gran zorro feo y esponjoso** \- señala a naruto Y luego a gaara - **y tu un mapache gordo y flojo **\- decía aguantando reír.

Naruto y gaara asienten imaginándose al zorro y el mapache.

Se escucha a algo corree hacía Ellos se veía salir del bosque un gran zorro rojo con nueve colas abalanzándose contra el ave - **aquien llamas zorro feo** \- rugía el zorro con un collar igual al ave y veía a los presentes.

Jiraya tragaba saliva Al verlos - porque a mi kami - decía tras los niños que veían sorprendidos.

Del campo de arena salía un mapache con el mismo collar, caminaba hacia ellos - **ustedes si no dejan dormir **\- ve los presentes - **kurama fénix estos humanos quienes son** \- decía serio.

Sora los veía y se inclinaba - soy sora un gusto biujus-sama.

Jiraya lave y realiza La misma reverencia como una copia de seguridad - mi nombre es jiraya el sannin de los sapos.

Gaara los ve inclina la cabeza - sabaku no gaara un gusto.

Alex y naruto los ven - hey vamos por ramen datebayo - dice el rubio jalando a su amigo.

Alex asentía - si ya tengo hambre - se deja jalar.

Jiraya sora gaara y los biujus los veían con una gota en la cabeza.

**Malditos mocosos ahora si** \- se colocaba frente a ellos - **es que no saben quiénes somos** \- los ve serio y se acerca Asus rostros - **entendería que de esos dos no shukaku y fénix **\- señalaba a el shukaku y el fénix **\- pero yo soy el kiubby el gran biuju, el más fuerte, el temor de la maldad kurama.**

Ambos muchachos se miran y niegan - no - dicen al unísono mientras el zorro Casi se desmaya.

**Jajajaja el más fuerte** \- ríe el ave y ve los demás - **será el mas gruñón y fastidioso** \- se escuchaba al shukaku reír a carcajadas.

**Envidioso porque yo tengo nueve colas mientras tu solo plumas** \- dice desafiante.

El ave lo ve fijo - **si tengo cola y las plumas tu sabes que el anciano no me hiso como ustedes fue Diferente quería hacer algo realmente hermoso ya que tú le saliste mal** \- decía y ambos chocaban cabezas.

Jiraya, gaara, sora, naruto y Àlex que se habían acercado los veían con gotas en la cabeza - increíble parecen niños pequeños - decía el sannin.

El shukaku se recuesta estirando las patas - **uno se termina por acostumbrar** \- ve a gaara e inclina la cabeza - **perdón por haberte pedido sangre y que no pudieras dormir solo que me enojaba mucho como te trataban.**

Gaara sorprendido asiente - n... no se preocupe Encontré personas que en verdad me quieren - decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jiraya veía sorprendido - A que trajeron a los mocosos?

Sora interrumpía a jiraya - Por qué No hace algo al respecto parece el mayor?

shukaku miraba como kurama y fénix peleaban Como niños pequeños - los trajimos a que nos conozcan y ofrecerles entrenamiento - ve la niña - si soy el mayor de todos que no te engañe mi cola y no los detengo por que haci se la panza siempre que se ven.

Alex miraba la ecena divertido y le susurra algo a naruto el cual asiente y ambos cierran los ojos se crea una nube de humo donde estaba Los biujus peleando al disiparse la nube se veían a dos cachorros confundidos mientras los dos niños caen al suelo riendo a carcajadas.

Gaara los veía y negaba.

Sora mira al mapache - se nota shukaku- san.

Jiraya mira a Àlex y naruto - bien Creo que ahora si comienzo a preparar dos lápidas.

El zorro y el fénix se Ven y ven a los niños que ríen **\- malditos mocosos** \- grita el zorro.

El ave lo ve - **que tal si comenzamos a entrenar** \- mira su hermano con una sonrisa sombría y ambos Agarran contra los niños que apenas logran pararse Y correr mientras son perseguidos, picoteados y mordidos se escuchan gritos de auxilio.

/

**Amegakure…**

Se encontraban cuatro figuras en Una biblioteca.

Bien kakuzu queríamos saber cómo fue que Madara te trajo aquí - decía seriamente nagato.

Kakuzu lo ve confundido - me prometió dinero y si solo era para eso me retiro tengo mucho que contar.

Konan lo mira - sabes que no es el verdadero madara además te queremos proponer algo mejor - decía seria.

Kakuzu les veía serio -que seria que valdría la pena para traicionarlo.

Yahiko aclaraba su garganta - él quiere realizar el plan ojo de luna y esto aria que en si todos Calláramos en un Genjutsu sin contar de que seriamos de pronto traicionados por él Haci que nuestro plan es proteger a los biujus y jinchuriki, traicionarlo Y en si conseguir la paz del mundo.

Kakuzu ríe - jajajaja tú crees que a mí me interesa la paz del mundo yo solo quiero dinero lo que en verdad vale la pena.

Nagato suspira - bien cuanto quieres.

Kakuzu se acerca - veamos el me ofreció lo que gane en todos los robos además sobre los biujus pero en si eso no me interesa...tu que más puedes ofrecer.

Nagato suspira y mira la biblioteca buscando un pergamino - que te parece manejar los recursos de akatsuki, que te quiten de los libros bingo de konoha y otras aldeas y además que te parece todo el dinero de robos y demás que hagas - saca un libro y ve a kakuzu.

Kakuzu lo mira - como harás que me saquen de los libros bingo.

Nagato sonríe - solo déjamelo a mí.

Kakuzu suspira - está bien me uno a ustedes ya que si no es madara no hay que temer no.

Konan asiente viéndolo - está bien pero nada de decirle a zetzu o orochimaru ellos en verdad no son de confianza y te iras con uno de los caminos a buscar pista de los jinchuriki.

La mira de arriba abajo - porque yo si soy de confianza - sonríe de lado tras su máscara - bien iré a alistar para salir - decía caminando y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Yahiko Asiente y camina hacia afuera - iré a la entrada siento que ya viene el otro integrante - salía de allí.

Nagato los veía salir y se acercaba a konan - iré a buscar el camino petra - se inclinaba robándole un beso y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Konan queda en shock al sentir el beso leve desaparecer - baka - susurra con un leve rubor y sale de allí.

...

Yahiko y nagato aparecen en la entrada de Amegakure.

Se veía acercar un hombre de piel azul - por lo que veo es Hoshigaki Kisame se dice que sus reservas de Chakra son como las de un Biuju - decía el peli naranja.

Nagato asiente - parece Un hombre tiburón.

Se fijan más en el sujeto -es Ex miembro del Kiri uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, dueño de samehada la espada que se alimenta de Chakra - dice el peli naranja.

Nagato se forma una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kisame los ve - busco a uchiha madara.

Yahiko asiente - si somos los miembros del grupo síganos - se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Kisame Asiente y mira a nagato siguiéndoles.

/

**Campo mental**…

Se veían dos niños que jadeaban tirados en el piso.

Me duele todo - decía el rubio tratando de sentarse mientras Su ropa se encuentra dechilajada, Àlex asiente a lo dicho.

Kurama ríe y se acuesta dejando sus colas estiradas - **se lo merecían mocosos.**

Jiraya, sora, gaara y shukaku que veían la ecena suspiraban - kurama- sama le podría preguntar por qué ataco la aldea- decia el sanin.

Abre un ojo dejando ver sus orbes rojos -**me controlo un tipo con el sharingan, malditos uchihas** \- bufaba.

Sannin asiente mirándolo - sabe quién era.

Kurama niega con la cabeza - **no se solo sé que no era madara su Chakra no era tan fuerte y malvado además llevaba una máscara naranja.**

Fénix se acerca a jiraya - bien creo que por hoy es todo por favor enséñeles el kage _**bunshin**_** o jutsu: multiclones de sombras- **decía al ver la con función de los niños** \- y el ****Ketton: kage bunshin****elemento sangre: clon de sangre – **veía al sannin abrir amplio los ojos –** jajá ****estaremos hablando para su entrenamiento y el jutsu. **

El sannin asiente - si claro.

Gaara se encontraba recostado sobre el shukaku - cambiare tu campo mental shukaku- san.

El biuju asiente - **gracias gaki.**

Se acercaban todos a Àlex y naruto cerraban sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontraban en el campamento.

Jiraya se paraba - bien iré a buscar comida ustedes no se muevan - saltaba hacia los árboles.

Sora veía a sus amigos y acaricia el tigre - escuche decir a jiraya- sama que habían liberado a un biuju y le conto el plan de akatsuki a los biujus.

Alex y naruto se recuestan - pensé que no sobreviviría datebayo.

Gaara mira A naruto - tú te lo buscaste.

Alex asiente a lo que dice sora - y que dijeron.

Sora Sonreía - dijeron que ellos...- una gran espada se clavaba en un árbol y aparecía sobre ella un hombre alto y musculoso, con la piel pálida, pelo corto negro y puntiagudo, ojos marrones, Llevaba vendas en su cara como una máscara, su torso desnudo, con el pecho sólo cubierto por una banda, pantalones holgados, muñecas calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combinan con los calentadores de piernas.

Los cuatro niños lo veían de arriba abajo - zabuza momochi - decía la peli plata mientras El tigre gruñe.

Zabuza lo veía - quien de ustedes es sabaku no gaara.

Gaara lo veía confundido levantándose junto a los otros cuatro - yo - decía serio con su arena alrededor.

Zabuza asentía - eres un mocoso - ve al resto - bien quítense y no estorben vengo a matarle - decía cayendo al suelo y soltando algo de Chakra que hacia tragar saliva al peli plata y el rubio.

.si...siento que me ahogo - decía el rubio y la peli plata.

Alex y gaara lo veían - oka cuando se pone brava es peor - decía Àlex y ve A gaara.

Gaara - es común te debió haber mandado mi padre - decía con la mirada fría y cruzado de brazos.

Zabuza reía - jajá haci que dos de los mocosos se creen valientes - cogía su espada y colocaba tras su espalda - mejor quítense y déjenme acabar con el rápido.

Alex movía a naruto - es hora de probar nuestro jutsu estupendo.

El rubio salía de su schok y asentía - si datebayo - ambos realizan sellos y juntos gritaban –oiroke no jutsu: sexy no jutsu - se miraban dos jovencitas desnudas bien voluminosas que le mandaban besos a zabuza.

Se escuchan dos hombres caer desmayados con hilitos de sangre por la nariz.

Sora mira la ecena - ji... jiraya- sama - ve al sannin que había caído de la rama Con una hemorragia nasal.

Zabuza- sama - decía un joven con una máscara apareciendo junto al sujeto desmayado con un derrame nasal.

Alex y naruto chocan puños - si lo vencimos! Datebayo! - gritaban los dos niños.

Gaara Veía la ecena con una gótica en la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos el Sannin recobraba el conocimiento y miraba a los niños y Zabuza aun con derrame - mocosos que fue eso! – grita.

Zabuza se incorporaba escuchando el grito - haku que paso - mira a su discípulo y luego al sannin - jiraya- pervertido.

Jiraya lo ve - zabuza viejo amigo.

Gaara, Àlex sora y haku los veían - ahh amigo? - decían al unísono.

Si gakis es un viejo amigo y uno de mis mejores clientes - se enderezaba y veía al hombre - que te trae por aquí.

Zabuza se incorpora - vine a matar a gaara pero por lo visto es tu protegido haci que - veía al sannin sacar un librito verde - el último ejemplar de ichaicha no lo he podido comprar - decía con los ojos en forma de estrellas.

Jiraya reía - ten y te olvidas de tu trabajo - se lo ofrecía al espadachín el cual lo recibía emocionado.

Claro ya ni recuerdo que era - decía ojeando el libro - haku él es jiraya y - mira a los Niños - yo si decía que algún día por tantas aventuras ibas hacer papa pero cuatro.

El sannin movía sus manos de lado a lado - no es lo que piensas solo los estoy entrenando mejor quien es la chica - decía a viendo a haku ya sin mascara.

Soy hombre y me llamo haku - miraba a los niños dándoles una sonrisa – hola.

Naruto los veía - ero- sensei tenemos hambre datebayo - ve a jiraya y luego a haku - hola soy naruto él es Àlex, gaara, sora y el tigre es bolita datebayo.

Sannin suspira al ver a zabuza reír por el sobre nombre - nadie me respeta - ve a los niños - vayan a pescar haku los acompañas yo necesito hablar con zabuza.

Haku asentía y se alejaba con los niños que comenzaban a preguntarle miles de cosas.

Bien que es lo que pasa ero- sensei jaajaja - ríe sentándose y dejando la espada aun lado.

El Sannin Se sienta al lado - sobre los mocosos y para proponerte algo - daba un suspiro Viendo que el espadachín le daba señal para seguir - veras en amegakure...

**Continuara…**

**Konan ve a nagato y se ruboriza- si ves el jutsu que aprende mi bebe por tu culpa- abraza a Àlex.**

**Que por mi culpa por que yo no hice nada- nagato la mira y luego a Àlex- lo asfixias.**

**Los veo – cupido está haciendo de las suyas huy.**

**konan me ve soltando a Àlex se abalanza hacia mí – es tu culpa ahora si mueres!- grita persiguiéndome.**

**Ahh auxilio – salgo a correr mientras los demás ríen.**

**Shukaku ve la ecena- umm recuerden no es dueño de naruto y espero les haya gustado el capítulo- se escuchan golpes y gritos al fondo.**


	10. entrenamiento y algo mas

**CAPITULO 10: ENTRENAMIENTO Y MÁS. **

**Fuera de ****Sunagakure**** a muchos kilómetros **** desierto….**

****Alas afueras de la aldea se encontraba Un joven pelirrojo con tres marionetas a cada lado de él sentía alguien aparecer tras él se volteaba y observaba una mujer pelo azul con capa negra y nubes rojas - usted es.

Konan lo miraba fijo - me llamo konan y usted es – se acercaba un poco –déjeme adivinar Sasori el Titiritero de las arenas rojas, nieto del anciana Chiyo, su especialidad; títeres, padres muertos por el colmillo blanco de konoha o me equivoco.

Sasori la veía fijo preparándose para cualquier ataque - si es haci, que quiere - decía serio.

vengo a proponerle que se una a akatsuki es un grupo que busca la paz – sonreía pensando _*es mejor de una vez tenerlo de aliad * _le comentaba lo de madara, la traición, la desconfianza que le tenían a madara, también lo de los biujus y lo que madara pensaba hacer, también lo que ellos pensaban hacer –haci que necesito saber a quién se une - decía seria

Sasori a pesar de todo los errores cometidos desde hace harto quería cambiar y quien sabe tal vez ellos podrían ayudarle – me uniré a ustedes no sé por qué solo sé que sigo un consejo de mis padres.

Konan lo veía y sonreía -me gustaría saber ese consejo Sasori y creo que necesitas pensar haci que te espero en amegakure- desaparecía en papel.

Sasori miraba la chica desaparecer se fumaba una pequeña sonrisa, se metía en su marioneta y comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

/

**Amegakure guarida akatsuki horas después…**

****  
Kabuto entraba a la biblioteca Ocultando su Chakra comenzaba a buscar entrelos libros.

Kabuto lo que buscas no creo que este aquí - el muchacho se volteaba mirando a la que lo había descubierto.

Konan-san yo pensé que teníamos acceso a todos los libros ya que estamos en una organización o me equivoco? - decía arreglando sus lentes.

Konan lo miraba de arriba abajo - si y no - miraba la confusión del muchacho - mira tienen el derecho pero en la biblioteca de la sala Esta no - decía seria y dándole espacio para que kabuto saliera.

Kabuto la mira y camina hacia la salida _*mierda Habrá que conseguir lo que orochimaru-sama quiere de otra forma* _pensaba y mira la peli azul - desconfía de nosotros - recibía un simple " si" y se dirigía donde su maestro.

Konan suspira y sella la habitación- mantendré un ojo sobre el – susurraba.

...

Nagato, yahiko se encontraban dándole a conocer sus planes ah kisame - que decides.

Kisame lo mira serio - me dices que se dieron cuenta que no es uchiha madara y Que piensan traicionarlo para proteger lo que el supuesto madara quiere acabar y que gano yo de todo esto - decía con samehada en su regazo.

Yahiko miraba la espada y luego al sujeto - pues ganarías…

Nagato le interrumpía - que tal otra espada de los siete espadachines.

Kisame miraba serio - no que tal mejor - se inclinaba Hacia ellos – tomos icha-icha los que salgan y además no se varios jutsus, quisiera luchar contra uno de estos biujus a ver si en verdad me superan en Chakra –decía arrogante.

Nagato y yahiko se miraba, se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de yahiko – bien trato hecho, además excluido del libro bingo de konoha.

Kisame asentía - bien esta echo me uno a ustedes - sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes - quien más pertenece.

Yahiko recibía un escalofrió por la sonrisa - kakuzu, konan, tu, nagato, jiraya, el Hokage y yo.

Kisame los veía - el Hokage y jiraya de los sannin el escritor de icha-icha me gusta – sonríe amplio - veo bien creo Que iré a acomodarme y actuar como si nada, si encuentro a el supuesto madara - salía llevando a samehada.

/

**Bosques Iwagakure….**

Haku caminaba llevando en sus brazos a sora - si ves debiste hacerme caso - decía el chico sonriendo.

Sora hacia un puchero - fue culpa de Alex y naruto no me esperaron, además me asustaron - decía mirando al suelo ruborizada.

Si y por estar detrás de ellos te lastimaste el pie - alcanzaba a Gaara que llevaba a Alex y naruto con su arena - no era para tanto.

Gaara lo miraba - ellos se lo buscaron les dije que cuidado con sora-oneechan ya que es como mi hermanita y no hicieron caso - caminaba mirando al frente serio.

Naruto suspiraba cansado de luchar con la arena y con un morado en el ojo - solo era un juego datebayo.

Alex luchaba contra la arena moviéndose - sora - ayúdanos - le saca la lengua.

Lo ve y niega acurrucándose en haku - no - dice firme la peli plata.

Jiraya ve la ecena llegar al campamento y suspira - bien gakis Acuéstense mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento a las 5:00 am.

Se escuchaba un sí, datebayo al unísono.

/

**Konoha**…..

En la oficina del Hokage se veía un hombre algo cansado y con una pila de papeles al frente - estoy muy viejo para esto - suspiraba mientras tenía un grupo de ninjas frente a él, un ambu con mascara de perro conocido como kakashi, una chica de cabello morado más conocida como anko, una kunoichi de ojos rojos kurenai, un ninja de traje verde y cejas grande conocido como Maito Gai y un chico pelinegro serio conocido como Itachi Uchiha, por la ventana entraba una rana.

Perdón pero busco a sarutobi es un viejito con cara de cansancio, que se debería haber jubilado hace años y pervertido - decía sonriente la rana.

El Hokage le veía serio con una vena en su frente - soy yo - los demás presentes lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza y el ambu tratando de aguantar la risa mientras Gai ve la rana.

No le digas eso a Hokage-sama su poder de la juventud aun arde aunque más apagado - decía poniendo su típica pose.

La rana mira a sarutobi - igualito a como lo describió jiraya - escucha a Gai - pe… perdón Hokage sama - hacía varias reverencias.

El Hokage suspiraba - bien no te preocupes que mando el tonto de mi estudiante.

La rana se acercaba y le entregaba un pergamino desaparecía en una nube de humo.

El Hokage tomaba el pergamino abriéndolo lo leía.

_Sarutobi-sensei_

_Espero que mi mensajero lo allá encontrado fácil mente le di claras indicaciones quería informarle que hemos pasado por sunna y se nos unió el hijo del kasekage jinchuriki de shukaku y por el camino a Iwagakure zabuza momochi y su discípulo haku le estaré informando de más acontecimiento._

_Jiraya el sannin de los sapos y el gran pervertido._

__el Hokage tomaba sus Sienes - necesito vacaciones y un sucesor - suspira mirando a los presentes que desaparecen - sensacional - susurraba volviendo al papeleo mira al monumento Hokage - como hacías para terminar rápido el papeleo Minato - volvía a su gran montaña de tortura.

/

**Campamento jiraya…**

Las 5;00 am se escuchaba un gran estruendo en el campamento viéndose salir de varias tiendas cinco niños medio dormidos - pero que pasa datebayo - preguntaba el rubio bostezando.

Zabuza se acercaba a ellos - pasa que comienza su tortura perdón entrenamiento haci que los quiero vestidos y arreglados en menos se nada - retaba callando los murmullos.

…

45 minutos después terminaba de salir el ultimo niño arreglado - naruto fuiste el ultimo, Alex penúltimo, sora antepenúltimo, gaara segundo, haci que por eso y por qué el único que estuvo listo en tres minutos fue haku todos pagaran harán 20 vueltas de aquí al rio y de vuelta - saca un par de pesas y se la entrega a cada uno - son pesas de 20 libras para muñecas y tobillos en total 80 libras solo lo que pesa cada uno.

Pero eso es lejos y esto no lo puedo alzar datebayo - decía naruto cruzado de brazos.

Sora lo miraba - tiene razón.

Haku ve a los cuatro - si quieren ser ninjas debemos entrenar fuertemente para proteger a nuestros seres queridos.

Es cierto vamos - grita Alex colocándose los pesos sin poderse pararse los otros le seguían y luego de unos minutos el único que estaba de pie era Haku.

Zabuza y jiraya los miraban - bien mocosos - el sannin los ayuda a parar - vamos A correr luego de que terminen comenzamos taijutsus, Ninjutsu y kenjutsu - recibía cuatro quejas mientras sebe a haku comenzar a correr - el ultimo que llegue no tendrá. Ramen.

Noooo! - se escuchaban dos gritos de Alex y naruto que trataban de salir a correr apenas pudiendo moverse.

Gaara los miraba y a Sannin - porque creo que ese es el almuerzo mejor arranco – comienza a correr.

Jiraya lo veía – está acostumbrado a la calabaza –veía a gaara- te falto la calabaza- ve al pelirrojo de volverse cogerla y comienza a caminar.

Sora los miraba y luego al sannin - si jiraya-sama zabuza-sensei - hacia una reverencias y seguía a gaara.

Jajá esto será divertido - decía zabuza mientas el sannin asentía y volvía a donde había una montaña de madera sacaban cada uno un palo y comenzaban a arreglarlos.

Tres horas después caían cuatro cuerpos frente a ellos - bien ya haku les lleva hora y media de taijutsus mocosos - decía el sannin frente A ellos.

Zabuza le entregaba a Alex, naruto y sora80 libras mas –gaara lleva este peso con la calabaza y haku ya se lo di haci que háganle.

Gaara se paraba con naruto sora y Alex detrás caminan hacia haku - me duele todo datebayo - decía naruto tratando de caminar.

Haku los mira y ríe bajo - bien vamos a ver que taijutsu saben ataquen esos árboles - decía atacando y golpeando uno.

Naruto Asentía - datebayo – se va contra el árbol y trata de seguir los movimientos de haku, Alex, sora y gaara hacían lo mismo.

Zabuza los miraba y veía al sannin - ya les avisaste al resto - en eso aparecía una rana frente a ellos.

Jiraya-sama, Nagato-san le envió Esto - le extiende el pergamino.

Espera no te vayas - ve la rana y recibía el pergamino leyéndolo

_Jiraya sensei_

_Gracias por avisarnos y para infórmale que Kakuzu, Sasori, kisame nos ayudaran estamos esperando al resto de integrantes y para decirle que le diga al Hokage que Saque a los tres del libro bingo de konoha ya que son aliados además creemos que el supuesto madara trama algo en konoha contra los uchihas. Estaremos averiguando y saludes a Alex y a todos._

_Nagato, konan, yahiko akatsuki._

__El sannin sacaba otros dos pergaminos y comenzaba a escribir - llévale esto a nagato - decía entregándole y lo veía desaparecer invocaba otra rana - llévale al Hokage - la rana asentía desapareciendo.

…

Unas dos horas después llamaban a los muchachos a almorzar y luego de ello el sannin tomaba la palabra - bien mocosos no sé por qué sus biujus quiere que les enseñe el kage bunshin: jutsu clones de sombras, pero estos son los sellos - realiza algunos sellos lentamente haciendo aparecer un clon al lado - es un jutsu donde lo que el haga tú lo sabes.

Naruto alza su mano - cono haci ero-sensei.

Zabuza se acerca a sora - dile al clon de jiraya algo.

La niña asentía y le susurraba al oído al clon que se agacho a su altura, Después de recibir el mensaje el clon se disipaba.

Jiraya la veía - me Agradas mocosa buena idea - veía a los otros - bien según sora Alex naruto sin ramen por una semana.

Que por que! - se escuchaban dos gritos.

Jiraya reía - jajajaja de verdad sus caras no tienen precio – veía la niña que reía.

Sora luego de calmarse veía sus dos amigos - mentira pero Si deberíamos comer más sano.

Zabuza asentía a lo dicho - bien eso lo veremos después por ahora no se excedan tal vez les tome semanas para hacer uno.

Los cinco asentían colocándose a entrenar mientras los dos adultos volvían junto a los palos.

/

**Amegakure…..**

Se encontraba una especie de marioneta - bien ahora a buscar a konan - decía el hombre caminando por la aldea la cual se veía calmada y con buena economía.

Konan que se encontraba Haciendo vigilancia mientras iba por el cielo veía ala especie de marioneta y bajaba frente a el – Sasori- sonríe.

La marioneta la veía – si konan-san

Konan asentía - sígame vamos a la guarida- camina junto a la marioneta.

/

**Campamento jiraya…**

Zabuza gritaba y negaba - ano ni lo sueñes no me quedare con todas esas pulgas yo solo.

Jiraya suspiraba - no será por mucho solo un mes mientras voy a donde el feudal y luego A konoha debo empacar algo - le miraba serio - que quieres a cambio.

Zabuza afilaba y cuidaba de su espada - que te parece libro icha-icha gratis uno de cada tomo que hagas y además escuche que tienes planeado hacerlo película, Entradas gratis y - sonríe siniestramente - me llevaras a algunas investigaciones.

Jiraya asentía - bien pero los cuidas - ve a naruto jadeando - ya todo por hoy - se levanta viéndoles _*tocara llevarlos a comprar algo de ropa_* dice al ver toda rota y sucia la que traen.

Zabuza mira hacia adelante - mientras el mes avanzaremos hasta el lago, luego de separarnos en Iwagakure - veía a las pulgas.

Jiraya asentía. - si me parece buen plan partimos en una semana a Iwagakure - ve los mocosos - bien ya todo por hoy ahora kenjutsu - la mano de sora se levantaba- dinos.

Sora jadeaba - y… y Genjutsu y jutsus médicos.

Jiraya loa miraba - jutsus médicos mis fuentes me dicen que la mejor está en Iwagakure haci que iremos allí para que les ayude y el Genjutsu y fuinjutsu necesito que tengan más control de Chakra.

naruto jadea – ero-sensei mire - hacia los sellos y gritaba kage bunshin: jutsu clones de sombras - aparecían al rededor del rubio aproximadamente 50 clones.

Los mayores lo veían con los ojos abiertos como platos - pe... pero como.

Alex lo veía - súper somos dos - ve a su amigo y hace la misma cantidad mientras Jadea.

Gaara los ve y hace 20 –umm.

Sora jadea - es mucho Chakra - hace dos.

Haku leve y realiza los sellos creando dos.

Zabuza y Jiraya los ven con la boca abierta - s… sé que haku podía sus reservas de Chakra han crecido a mi lado pero esos mocosos comenzaron hoy - decía el espadachín.

Jiraya asiente y luego de unos minutos habla - Alex y naruto deben haber gastado mucho Chakra y seguir haci son Uzumakis sus reservas son exageradas para solo tener cinco años y gaara es por shukaku además ya sabía controlar Chakra por último pero no menos importante sora - mira la niña - debe ser su control de Chakra.

El espadachín asiente creando un clon de agua que va por las espadas de madera que Se les fabrico le da uno a cada uno. - bien comenzaremos kenjutsu y podrán descansar.

Los ojos de naruto de colocaban rojos y sus garras y bigotes crecían - **mocoso tu el pálido** \- señala a zabuza.

Zabuza lo mira - pedazo de tonto quien te crees para hablarme haci!- grita.

Naruto/kiubby lo miraba fijo - **calla no debes hablarme tu a mi haci no sabes quién soy, el kiubby el miedo de la oscuridad kurama**.

Zabuza lo veía - a mí me hacen llamar el demonio de la niebla haci que, que quieres – decía tomando su espada.

.jiraya decidía hablar para calmar el ambiente - que pase kurama-san.

Kiubby suspiraba viéndole - **el kenjutsu ustedes le enseñaran lo básico, Pero primero **\- señala a haku - **quiero saber la fuerza que siento de ti por Lo que veo me recuerdas a un clan que había hace mucho el clan yuki.**

Haku parpadeaba y asentía concentrándose comenzando a hacer sellos con una sola mano mientras el clon saca dos sebón _(autor: senbois agujas largas)_ de su bolcillo destruyendo al clon de zabuza que queda en un charco de agua.

Haku termina de realizar los sellos - jutsu secreto; espejos cristal de hielo - con el agua derramada se levantan alrededor de un metro de redondo y alto varios espejos.

Haku se acerca y funde con ellos.

Jiraya algo asombrado - pudo hacer sellos con una mano - decía en voz alta.

Gaara, sora, Alex lo veían sorprendidos.

Kiubby- **lo que pensé** \- se acerca a la capsula **\- mocoso tu puedes ayudarles en velocidad, control del elemento agua, viento, hielo no creo, además estrategia y creo tener algo para ti** -ve haku asentir y luego a zabuza - **diríjanse a Iwagakure siento que está en peligro el jinchuriki de chomei el siete colas** \- volvía a devolver el control a naruto.

Naruto miraba al rededor - zorro tonto no había avisadp - suspira viendo el resto - que paso.

Zabuza reía - jajajaja bien mocosos a practicar kenjutsu - creaba cinco clones de agua - atáquenlos como si los Quisieran matar.

Datebayo, si - gritaban los cinco y comenzaban a atacar.

Jiraya y zabuza se veían - bien los podemos Dejar e ir por el jinchuriki o llevarlos a todos - decía el espadachín.

Jiraya asentía - hay que llevarlos - se dirige al campamento - arrancaremos mañana temprano entrenaran su velocidad de aquí allá.

/

**Amegakure... **

Aparecía el en mascarado frente a todos y zetzu a su lado.

Konan se acercaba - llego Sasori y kisame ya kakuzu Fue a investigar - decía viéndole.

Sasori veía al enmascarado asentir y desaparecer.

Zetzu los veía y salía de allí al sentir las miradas de nagato, kisame Sasori y orochimaru queriendo dos comérselo en ensalada y otros dos experimentar.

/

**Iwagakure…..**

Se encontraba una kunoichi de takigakure Golpeada y tirada junto a un niño pelirrojo un ambu toma la kunoichi y otro al niño desaparece con ella llevándola donde el tsuchikage - tsuchikage-sama - extiende la Chica y el chico dejándola en el suelo.

Pero que - grita el tsuchikage y suspira - déjala la llevare al hospital y cuidare de ambos - se acerca y les recoge – fu jinchuriki de takigakure – mira la banda - perdóname no sabía que venía - desaparece con ambos apareciendo en el hospital la dejaba en una camilla mientras varios médicos la revisan.

Tsuchikage-sama tiene varios huesos partidos está muy débil, el chico es solo inconsciente - decía el medico poniéndole suero - no sé si sobrevivirá lo único es que convenza a tsunade la de los sannin está aquí de pronto la cure.

El tsuchikage asentía - iré a buscarle debe estar por los bares - decía saliendo del hospital.

...

Luego de buscar en algunos bares le encontraba con una botella de sake en la mano - tsunade - suspira acercándose.

La nombrada alzaba la vista - onoki viejo pensé que ya te habías jubilado mírate pareces cansado ven tomémonos unos tragos - le ofrecía la botella.

Onoki se sentaba frente a ella - mira quien habla la que usa un jutsu para verce más joven - recibía un coscorrón por parte de tsunade - bien ya aun no respetas igual que el - susurra.

Tsunade miraba su botella - a que vienes a recordarme mi pasado - decía seria.

Onoki negaba – a que me ayudes a salvar a La Jinchuriki de takigakure la encontraron gravemente herida a la entrada de la aldea.

Tsunade lo veía fijo - el biuju La curara y si no es porque se selló está mal - tomaba otro trago - aun haci sabes mi problema y hace mucho no curo a nadie.

Onoki suspira levantándose - estaría decepcionado al verte haci y más con esa respuesta - camina hacia la salida y la Voltea a mirar - no dejes que la vida pase por una botella de sake aún hay mucho por que luchar tsunade a él le hubiera gustado que lucharas piénsalo Después de lo que hiciste te dio una segunda oportunidad tu hijo - salía de allí dejando una rubia con grandes atributos vestida de verde y con Una botella en la mano pensativa.

/

**Grupo jiraya… **

Ala mañana siguiente muy a las 5:30am saltaban por los arboles siete personas.

Naruto saltaba junto a haku y Alex - por qué tan temprano datebayo - suspiraba saltando a otra rama mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a los pesos.

Haku lo miraba - porque según zabuza-sama y jiraya-sama debemos llegar a Iwagakure rápido ya que nos necesita alguien - decía acostumbrándose a las 160 libras que cargaban cada uno.

Alex asentía - si además ero-sensei dijo que Si llegábamos en menos de cinco horas nos contaría eso como todo el día y nos daría el resto del día libre - sonreía saltando en los tallos de los árboles.

Sora que iba adelante escuchaba - además nos compraran ropa ya parecemos de todo menos ninjas - decía saltando mientras hacía rotar tres hojas en su frente.

Gaara Los ve - aun no somos ninjas solo somos estudiantes - decía serio llevando la calabaza.

Jiraya los escuchaba - además vamos a ver a mi antigua compañera de equipo y pedir que les ayude en algunos jutsus médicos - saltaba al frente.

Zabuza Miraba atrás - e ir por los jinchurikis... le pediremos al tsuchikage que nos acompañe - ve al sannin - seguro que enviaste los pergaminos- ve asentir al sannin y sigue saltando con el resto atrás.

/

Konoha…..

Se encontraba el Hokage durmiendo sobre su escritorio entraba una rana aclaraba su garganta – Hokage-sama! – grita.

El Hokage da un salto atrás y veía el animal - pero que - suspiraba y tomaba el pergamino de sobre la rana daba un bostezo leyéndola.

_Sarutobi-sensei_

_Le informo que tenemos de aliados a kakuzu, Sasori y kisame además que Nagato yahiko y konan sospechan algo que tiene que ver con el clan uchiha ellos también tienen sus fuentes por favor Enviar a Iwagakure lo más antes posible un permiso como Hokage para que a zabuza ni a ninguno nos formen Pleito por entrar._

_Jiraya el sannin de los sapos el gran pervertido._

__El Hokage bostezaba escribía algo en un pergamino y aparece en llamas junto a un grupo de halcones tomaba uno de ellos y le amaraba a la pata El pergamino - a Iwagakure - decía enviando el halcón y saliendo de allí a su casa- soy viejo para esto – susurraba.

/

**Amegakure…**

Aparecía una rana sobre Nagato que dormía - nagato-san - grita La ranita.

Nagato abre sus ojos viéndola - umm deja hay el pergamino ya lo veo - decía acurrucándose más en las cobija.

Rana asentía dejando el pergamino desaparecía.

/

Iwagakure…..

Cinco horas después en las entradas de Iwagakure se veían siete Personas, Un ambu aparecía frente a ellos - por favor acompáñenos donde el tsuchikage - decía desapareciendo con Ellos.

...

al otro lado del pueblo en una habitación de hospital Se veía un chico pelirrojo, junto a una chica peli Verde luchando por su vida mientras a su lado chico de unos seis años lee cogía la mano a la chica - fu-oneechan despierta - decía en un susurro sosteniendo una banda de takigakure.

...

A otro Lado se observaba una mujer rubia caminar junto a una chica pelinegra con un cerdito alzado.

...

La oficina tsuchikage aparecían siete personas – tsuchikage-sama - el ambu se reverencia y desaparece.

Onoki viejo pensé que ya te habías jubilado - sonreía el sannin sacando un libro icha-icha - mira último volumen.

Onoki lo miraba y a los demás luego al libro - no ha llegado a... aquí - lo tomaba como un tesoro y guardaba poniéndose serio al ver a los demás - sepárese al yondaime - señala al rubio.

Naruto asentía - si datebayo soy su hijo Viejo -le veía y después. De unos segundos hablaba - es más viejo que jiji.

Jiraya soltaba una carcajada - jajajaja mocoso en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Onoki lo ve serio - igual de irrespetuoso que su padre y abuelos - susurra lo último pero para gaara no pasa desapercibido esto - quien es jiji.

.Alex sonríe amplio - es el Hokage - decía inocente y mira a todo Lado.

Sora suspiraba y se inclinaba - perdónelos tsuchikage-sama.

Onoki ve la niña y sonríe - alguien que sabe respetar - sonríe y ve a zabuza - hace poco me llego el pergamino que los dejara pasar y que querían hablar conmigo - decía serio viendo al espadachín - que seria y por qué tantos niños - miraba a los cinco pequeños.

Jiraya se Componía de la risa y lo veía - primero Que todo quisiéramos saber dónde está la jinchuriki del siete colas.

Onoki lo mira fijo - en el hospital ayer fue atacada es jinchuriki de takigakure como saben que estaba aquí.

Los cinco niños los miran - está bien por qué no está con ella viejo - grita Alex y ve a naruto, gaara, haku y sora - vamos a verla - dice Serio y sale a correr abre la puerta y se choca con algo - Auchhh pero que - alza la mirada viendo una rubia con los brazos cruzado.

Onoki deberías enseñarle modales a estos mocosos - veía hacia adentro y se fijaba en naruto - mi...Minato hi… hijo - decía en schok sin ver a los presentes.

Jiraya la escucha y abre amplio los ojos - hijo! - grita.

Los cinco niños al verlos distraídos salen corriendo al hospital.

Onoki suspira - tsunade es hora que le digas.

Tsunade salía de su transe y ve a jiraya luego a onoki y suspira pasando y sentándose.

...

Cinco personitas saltaban por los tejados de Iwagakure y entraban por la ventana de un cuarto de hospital siendo guiados por gaara que hablaba con shukaku - aquí es - señala gaara a la niña de pelo verde.

El chico que la acompañaba vestía de una camisa negra y pantalones caqui - ustedes quienes son - grita parándose y poniéndose entre ellos y la que consideraba su hermana.

Alex sonreía al verlo - tranquilo no le aremos daño solo queremos ayudarla él es naruto, haku es chico no te dejes engañar, sora-chan, el de la calabaza es gaara y yo me llamo Alex - señala a cada uno y estira su mano - y tú.

El pelirrojo asentía dándole la mano - me llamo roge y ella es mi amiga hermana fu - señala la peli verde.

**Hey mocoso acércate y pon tu mano sobre su frente le daré Chakra para que esté mejor su sello tiene un gran error** \- decía el fénix dentro de Alex...

Alex asiente se acercaba a la peli verde y tocaba su frente un Chakra naranja con verde rodeaba la chica que habría sus ojos - hola - decía sonriendo Alex.

Fu lo veía asustada y luego a roge - no le hagan nada - salta de la cama.

Roge la ve - fu cálmate ellos solo nos ayudaron si - sonríe y va junto a Alex - gracias Enserio.

Alex sonreía y asentía – amigos.

Roge y fu veían al resto.

Datebayo si amigos - decía el rubio sonriendo.

Roge y Fu asentía - si amigos - decía roge y reían todos al ver a varios doctores que entraban desmayarse.

...

Jiraya luego de unos minutos veía a tsunade - tsunade Senju si hago cuentas Minato tendría la misma edad que cuando nosotros estuvimos aquella noche si sumo nueve meses más, me explicas - decía realmente enfadado el sannin.

Zabuza y Onoki tragaban saliva por el habiente tenso y hacían copias de seguridad.

Tsunade sabía que en verdad estaba bravo cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo - si…. Minato es nuestro hijo nació de aquella noche y… y te lo oculte porque - miraba al piso y luego a su compañero que estaba en shock y apretando sus puños - jiraya yo.

**Continuara…**

**Todos son pervertidos probé de mi bebe- gritaba konan abrazando a Alex.**

**Reía estando en muletas – jaajaja si – digo caminado con las muletas – además casi me matas.**

**Sora sonreía a todos - recuerden no es dueño de naruto y espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Espera déjame aclarar algo – me acerco – ni de sora o roge, solo de Alex y fénix.**

**Espera que pero entonces de quien son – decía el sannin **

**De mis hermanos, me dieron permisos de usarlos – sonrió al verles.**

**Hermanos!- se escuchaba por todo el cuarto.**

**Jajá si demasiada información- reía viendo la cara de shock del resto.**


	11. Chapter el pasado

**CAPITULO 11: EL PASADO.**

**Iwagakure…..**

Tsunade sabía que en verdad estaba bravo cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo - si…. Minato es nuestro hijo nació de aquella noche y… y te lo oculte porque - miraba al piso y luego a su compañero que estaba en shock y apretando sus puños - jiraya yo….

Yo que tsunade que escusa me tienes para ocultarme a mi hijo! - grita el sannin Golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

La Sannin lo ve y le recorre un escalofrió al verlo haci de furioso - ji… jiraya y… yo - lo miraba y al ver sus ojos llenos de rabia deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

Shizune se estremecía como los demás presentes al sentir la rabia del sannin de los sapos - ji... jiraya-sama Cálmese por favor – decía tratando de ayudar a su maestra y acercándose a onoki y Zabuza mientras agarraba a tontón el cerdito.

Jiraya mira a los que están en la sala, si las miradas mataran Shizune, Zabuza y onoki ya estarían tres metros bajo tierra - ustedes no se metan - dice firme y ve a tsunade. - bien hablaras o que Senju-respira agitado y apretaba sus puños.

Tsunade agacha su mirada - pensé Que no querías saber del niño éramos solo unos mocosos, hasta ahora solo teníamos quince años además era la nieta del primero y la nieta sobrina del segundo - tragaba saliva al sentir otro manotazo que rompía la mesa.

Onoki miraba la ecena y iba hablar pero zabuza le colocaba la mano Negando con la cabeza, el tsuchikage asentía mirando la ecena.

Jiraya respira agitado mirándola - que escusa tan patética! - grita tratando de calmarse, sin poder lograrlo - malditacea tsunade somos shinobis además tu qué crees que soy un desalmado que no respondería por mi hijo- dice Tomando un respiro - además tu abuelo estaría mas decepcionado contigo por lo que hiciste que por haber cuidado de tu hijo, en vez de haberlo abandonado en un orfanato como lo hiciste - respira mirando al techo, Calmándose- él lo sabía.

Tsunade con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos miraba el piso - s... si lo descubrió cuando se convirtió en Hokage ya que pidió exámenes de sangre para ver quiénes eran sus padres - da un suspiro – me llamo y pregunto le conté todo y iba salir a decirte pero después de que me perdonara decidimos que te lo íbamos a decir cuando naciera Su hijo - levanta la mirada viéndole - jiraya paso lo del kiubby pensé que el niño había muerto pe… pero el rubio que estaba contigo es igual a Minato.

Jiraya la mira con rabia en sus ojos - si es su hijo, Minato tuvo que poner el kiubby en el, kushina y Minato murieron esa noche dejándolo solo, sarutobi oculto que era el hijo de Minato , mi nieto y la aldea lo trato de lo peor, si solo hubiera sabido que era mi nieto lo hubiera tomado conmigo haci me tocara pasar por sobre konoha, no lo tome conmigo porque el estúpido consejo no dejo ya que solo era disque que el maestro de su padre de mi hijo- camina hacia la ventana tratando de tranquilizarse - sabes cuál es su mayor sueño ser Hokage y proteger Asus seres queridos, es un genio como su padre aun que la terquedad y Chakra de su madre, tiene La voluntad de ambos se llama naruto - da un suspiro dejando el recinto en silencio.

Tsunade seca sus lágrimas. - ji... jiraya perdóname sí.

El sannin la mira pero no con rabia si no decepción en sus ojos - tu sabes lo que yo siempre he sentido por ti y por ese sentimiento no puedo tenerte rencor hime- daba un respiro- a mí no me pidas perdón no soy kami para juzgarte y perdón si te falte al respeto y te hice sentir mal- se sube al marco de la ventana - al que le debes pedir perdón es a naruto él ha estado solo por mas de seis años, debo pensar - ve a zabuza - te encargo los mocosos Daré una vuelta - decía saltando por la ventana.

Tsunade lo mira fijo y agarra su collar - ji... jiraya - susurra comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Shizune se acerca y abraza a su maestra -lady-sunade.

Onoki mira su destrozado escritorio y sale a pedir otro.

Zabuza ve a las mujeres y se acerca - tsunade-sama déjelo pensar Y piense usted - camina y se sienta en la ventana esperando al tsuchikage.

Luego de unos minutos.

Onoki entra trayendo un escritorio Y colocándolo junto a la ventana - bien zabuza cambiando de tema me dirías por que vienen a Iwagakure.

Tsunade deja de llorar y se acerca a ambos - por que traen a naruto - dice más calmada Con Shizune a su lado.

Zabuza los mira y da un suspiro - verán Tsunade recuerda los mocosos que encontró jiraya en la guerra y entreno.

La sannin asiente - si como sabes de ellos.

Jiraya me conto - dice simple - ellos tres formaron una organización llamada akatsuki que busca la paz Del mundo, Entre el tiempo que paso tuvieron un hijo, el pelirrojo que choco contigo, desde hay prometieron cuidar al niño y que creciera en un mundo mejor, días después de que naciera llego a ellos un supuesto madara uchiha que les propuso el plan ojo de luna - ve la sorpresa de los presentes y las gana de preguntar - preguntas al final gracias, en que iba haci bueno entonces madara uchiha les dijo engañándolos que con los Bijuus lo lograría pero no les dijo todo el plan completo, se unió a ellos y convirtió a el pequeño bebe en el jinchuriki del fénix luego de ello Investigaron y se dieron cuenta del verdadero plan que es matar a todo jinchuriki y con el poder de los Bijuus que renazca el Jûbi y luego crear un gran Genjutsu que enviaría a todos a un mundo diferente si es que sobrevivimos el Jûbi, desde ahí se dijeron que traicionarían a el tal madara, buscaron a jiraya y Le pidieron que Les ayudara el acepto y se aliaron a konoha, fueron por naruto, en el trascurso se unió la hija del feudal sora, de allí fueron a sunna el chico de la calabaza gaara jinchuriki del shukaku se unió a ellos su padre el kasekage me mando a matarle, cuando lo iba hacer jiraya me comento todo y decidí ayudarlos con haku desde ahí se ha unido a nosotros kakuzu, kisame, Sasori los cuales creo que han escuchado de ellos, también hemos entrenado a los cinco niños Que han demostrado ser muy hábiles y Alex el hijo de nagato que fue El que comenzó el viaje con jiraya, tiene el Rinnegan - dice tomando aire y ve al resto.

Onoki lo mira serio - si no es madara uchiha quién es? Por qué andan buscando jinchurikis entonces?.

Tsunade lo mira - como lograron que se uniera kisame uno de los siete espadachines, kakuzu el peleo contra el shondaime, Sasori el titiritero de las arenas rojas y Sarutobi-sensei? Además como que el fénix no era un mito? Y un niño tan pequeño con el Rinnegan?.

Shizune acomoda a tontón - porque nos cuenta esto Que tenemos nosotros que ver con ellos?.

Zabuza suspira - bien onoki no sabemos quién es solo se sabe que es un uchiha y buscamos jinchuriki para protegerles y entrenarles ya que no sabemos que se avecina en el futuro y tampoco a quien nos enfrentamos - daba un suspiro - tsunade no se solo sé que son aliados y el fénix si eso se creía pero al parecer el supuesto madara lo tenía y sello en Alex, según sé que es el último que creo Rikudo - toma un respiro - la del tocino - señala al pobre cerdito que Se asusta- necesitamos alguien que les enseñe jutsus médicos además - ve a tsunade - tendrías tiempo con tu nieto - mira a la sannin pensativa y luego al tsuchikage - usted queremos que nos de el permiso de llevar los jinchurikis y tener una alianza con nosotros.

Onoki asiente - sería una alianza con konoha y akatsuki de donde es, por lo de los jinchuriki tocaría hablar con ellos.

Zabuza Asiente - akatsuki en si está en Amegakure también habría alianza con ellos, en sunna no nos confiamos en un kasekage que manda a matar a su hijo  
Ustedes deciden - mira hacia la aldea con la espada en su regazo y dejando a tres personas pensativas y un cerdito pensando en cómo evitar ser comida.

...

En el hospital de Iwagakure salían siete niños hablando animados.

Que dices le hacemos datebayo - decía el rubio viendo a Alex y roge.

Alex lo miraba - listo pero de donde sacamos pintura.

Roge sonríe amplio - yo sé dónde cuando venía vi una fábrica podemos ir allí.

Haku les veía - en que lio se van a meter - decía serio.

Ninguno - decían los tres al unísono y salían a correr.

Adónde van - grita sora caminado con fu.

Alex la veía - vamos a - mira a naruto y roge que lo llaman - buscar Un baño si - salía tras Sus Amigos.

Fu los miraba - no les creo - recibía Un sí del resto.

Gaara que caminaba a su lado - prefiero no saber que harán mejor vamos con jiraya-sama.

…..

Luego de unos minutos Naruto roge y Alex corrían tras una fábrica de pintura sacando varias canecas y brochas, corrían hacia la academia y la torre tsuchikage - bien a pintar - gritan al unísono.

...…

Jiraya caminaba por uno de los campos de entrenamiento pensativo - Minato H... hijo que harías tu - dice viendo al cielo.

…...

En la entrada de Iwagakure caminaban dos shinobis.

Han, roshi bienvenidos - decía el guardia y ambos entraban.

Han un hombre realmente alto rodeado con una armadura roja que le cubre todo el cuerpo hasta la mitad Inferior de su rostro y en la armadura en la parte de atrás una especie de horno lo único que se podía ver Eran sus ojos ya que en su cabeza llevaba una especie de sombrero de paja rojo - es fastidioso entrar - suspira viendo la mirada de odio de los aldeanos.

El hombre a su lado un poco más de edad con su barba roja una armadura negra corriendo por su mejilla y nariz, en su cabeza una especie de corona donde estaba el símbolo de Iwagakure - si no fuera por el viejo ya me hubiera ido de nuevo – suspira.

**Oye mocoso** \- decía El yonbi dentro de su jinchuriki roshi.

No me digas haci sabes Que me llamo roshi - suspira - que pasa yonbi - decía hablando con su Bijuu.

**Mocoso** \- reía el yonbi - **pero enserio estén pendientes siento a Cuatro de Mis Diez hermanos.**

Como haci que diez no eran nueve! - grita sin obtener respuesta y ve a su compañero jinchuriki - dijo el yonbi que siente Cuatro Bijuu mas aquí.

Cuatro - han le miraba. - bien hay que avisarle a tsuchikage el Gobi también está inquieto - corrían hacia la torre.

...

Perfecto gran obra - grita Alex al ver la torre tsuchikage llena de manchas de colores mientras se ocultaban de algunos ambus que seguían a unos clones.

Datebayo vamos a la academia - decía naruto y salían a Correr realizando diez clones más para distraer los ambus.

Si - roge grita emocionado siguiéndole tras el Alex.

...

Zabuza ve a naruto Alex y roge desde la ventana - que estarán haciendo y donde estarán los demás – suspira y ve hacia adentro a tsunade pensativa y el tsuchikage firmando unos papeles.

Onoki le escucha y lo ve - a quien te refieres zabuza.

A Naruto y Alex con otro chico están corriendo por la aldea -zabuza miraba el filo de la espada.

Onoki vuelve Asus papeles - son solo niños que daño podrán hacer,

….

Luego de un par de minutos entran corriendo han y roshi.

Tsuchikage-sama está bien - decía roshi respirando agitado.

Onoki los ve confundido - si porque paso algo.

Asienten - es que la torre tsuchikage y otros edificios están untados y manchados con pinturas de colores mientras hay varios clones corriendo con ambus detrás - decía roshi.

Zabuza los oye - los clones son niños - decía colocando su espada en la funda de su espalda y ve asentir a han, mira A onoki - solo niños ahh - camina hacia la puerta -en poco tu aldea estará toda llena de pinturas infantiles si no los detienes.

Onoki se levanta - que No - mira por la ventana y ve ambus tras clones - es...eso es mucho papeleo - sale a correr.

Tsunade ve a zabuza - porque no los detienes eres su sensei no - se levanta.

Zabuza Lave - tu su abuela jajá - ríe Y sale siguiendo a onoki han y roshi.

La sannin suspira sin ganas de pelear y sale con Shizune detrás.

...

La academia se encontraba varios clones de Alex, naruto y un roge pintando.

Pero que es esto - gritaba onoki acercándose a los niños - ahora si nadie los salvara.

Los niños y clones se veían saliendo a correr por todo lado con onoki detrás.

...

Jiraya miraba hacia el frente caminando cerca de allí - mocosos - miraba a Alex, naruto y roge que se acercaban y ocultaban tras él.

Datebayo ero-sensei ayúdenos El viejo está furioso - decía el rubio escondiéndose con los otros dos tras el sannin.

Jiraya - porque - ve hacia el frente la torre tsuchikage pintada - jajá mocosos.

Onoki llegaba junto a han y roshi con un par de ambus mas zabuza, tsunade, Shizune, haku y los demás detrás.

Jiraya no los cubras son unos delincuentes mira como volvieron la Aldea - grita acercándose onoki.

Alex traga saliva y ve al sannin - ero-sensei.

Jiraya deja de reír y coloca sus manos sobre naruto y Alex despelucándolos - son solo niños además le hacía falta una pintada no - ríe y ve a roge - tu eres.

Roge sonríe amplio - me llamo roge soy hermano amigo de fu-oneechan - señala la peli verde.

Fu mira el lugar y luego a roge - que por que no invitaste a la fiesta roge-niichan- se cruzaba de brazos.

Onoki la veía - como es que estas curada anoche casi mueres.

Fu señala a Alex - el de ahí hiso no sé qué y ya tengo amigos viejo - esto sorprendía a roshi y han quienes sentían al yonbi y el Gobi inquietos.

Jiraya ve a Alex - el fénix - ve asentir al pequeño y luego ve a fu - me dejas revisar tu sello sé que eres jinchuriki.

Roge y fu se ven, dando un paso atrás - no… no le vaya a hacer nada - decía roge acercándose a fu.

Jiraya negaba - tranquilo no le are nada solo revisarlo y mejorarlo para cuando se haga daño se cure gracias al Bijuu- se inclina frente a fu mirándola - me dejas ver.

Fu ve a Onoki que asiente - pero frente a todos no! – grita.

Onoki ríe - mejor vamos a la oficina - ve a todos - bien ambus pueden ir yo me quedo con los sannin, fu, han, roshi y los demás.

Han y roshi lo miran- tsuchikage Es que - se acerca roshi a onoki - yonbi siente cuatro chakras más fuertes - ve asentir a onoki y le siguen hacia la Torre.

Tsunade ve a jiraya y se acerca- jiraya baka - le toca el hombro.

Jiraya lave y sonríe de lado - vamos si tsunade-hime - camina siguiendo a Álex naruto y roge que hablan animados.

Tsunade se hace un pequeño rubor por cómo fue llamada - baka - susurra y le sigue.

Alex veía a fu - enserio te gustaría haber pintado - corre a su lado.

Fu asiente - si y a sora también - ve la peli plata.

Pues no se talvez -sora sonreía caminando junto a haku y Gaara.

Haku ve la aldea y reía - a quien se le ocurrió.

Gaara mira hacia un bote de pintura que traía naruto – a ti - veía asentir al rubio con una sonrisa y movía su arena quitándole la caneca a Álex la dejaba caer sobre Naruto – perdón.

Aww que – se ve todo pintado de verde - gaara mira como me volviste datebayo - sale a correr tras gaara el cual lo sostiene con arena, se escuchan varias risas y se ven dos del grupo mirando extrañados la ecena.

/

**Amegakure….**

Nagato caminaba por la guarida luego de que Sasori y kisame salieran de misión de información y orochimaru con Kabuto ya que no querían que la serpiente sospechara - konan y yahiko - se acerca a la chica que leía un pergamino.

Se fue con uno de los Caminos a averiguar algo a la aldea de la hoja y los otros caminos cuidan la aldea - le sonreía y volvía a su libro.

Nagato asentía acercándose a ella - konan lo del beso yo - traga saliva.

Konan lo miraba - nagato tu - se levanta y levanta su mano frente A él.

Nagato cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe pero queda en shock al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

Konan lo besa por cinco segundos y se separa - necesito pensar y leí el pergamino que mando el sensei todo está bien - sonríe ruborizada y sale de la habitación.

Nagato asentía aun en shock y casi sin poderse distinguir el color de su cara con su cabello.

/

**Iwagakure...**

En la torre tsuchikage fu estaba acostada en el escritorio mientras jiraya miraba el sello - bien solo es un pequeño problema - sacaba del pergamino una tinta y pluma escribía dos kanji Junto al sello y colocaba Chakra - listo - ayuda a sentar a fu - solo debes descansar, bien.

Fu sonríe levantando sus brazos - woo gracias jiraya -sama – grita.

Jiraya ríe y ve a onoki - creo que zabuza ya le comento y me gustaría saber su decisión.

Onoki leve y ve a han y roshi - verán el asunto los incumbe a ustedes - daba un suspiro rascando sus sienes.

**Bien mocoso déjame Salir un momento si** \- dice El fénix dentro de Álex.

Alex asiente - pero quiero escuchar - hace un puchero.

El fénix suspira - **bien solo realiza un kage bunshin Y tomare su control aun que me gastara mucho Chakra.**

****Alex asiente y ve a onoki que iba a continuar - viejo espere fénix quiere hablar.

Que! Como! - al escucharlo grita tsunade y onoki mientras han, fu, roge y roshi se preguntaban de quien hablaba.

Alex realizaba un clon que al Momento de aparecer sus ojos se tornan naranjas con espiral morada y su cabello crece mientras sus uñas se alargan y un aura naranja rojiza con verde Lo cubre levemente.

Fénix se estira y ve a jiraya - **para esto quiero que les enseñes el jutsu clones de Sangre, haci gasto Chakra y canso al mocoso** \- decía con voz gruesa y ve a los demás - **bien los enviare al campo mental del mocoso** \- posaba su mano en el suelo y emanaba una gran cantidad de Chakra sellando el recinto y haciendo que todos cayeran inconscientes.

….

Sin poder hacer nada por la sorpresa abrían sus ojos encontrándose en un gran campo verde con cascadas, arena y bosques frente a ellos un gran mapache de una cola, un gran zorro de nueve, un gran caballo delfín de cinco colas, un gran gorila de cuatro colas y un gran insecto de siete colas junto a ellos un gran fénix multicolores - **bien este es el campo mental de Álex y estos mis hermanos y su jinchuriki, kokuo**\- señala a han y el caballo delfín - **de son goku** \- señala a roshi y al gorila - **tú de chomei** \- señala al insecto y fu - **shukaku** \- señala a gaara y el mapache - **kurama **\- señala a naruto y el zorro - **y por ultimo soy fénix** \- se señala y a Álex - **bien ellos son cinco de mis nueve hermanos.**

Han se queda mirándolo - para que nos quieren y trajeron acá.

Fu - sensacional más jinchurikis - grita y salta.

Roshi mira a los niños - son muy pequeños – suspira.

Fénix suspira- **bien comenzare pero no interrumpan** \- aclara su garganta comentándoles lo de el plan de madara y el plan de nagato - **necesito que me ayuden a entrenar a los mocosos y también entrenarlos a ustedes ya que estamos con nagato y no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos.**

Han miraba serio - por qué iba. A creer yo en algo como tú además en humanos - dice serio.

Alex, gaara, fu y naruto se miraban.

han arruinado nuestras vidas como jinchuriki y ahora vienes como si nada a pedir que ayudemos después de todo lo que hemos sufrido por su culpa - grita Han, dejando en asombro a roshi y onoki ya que en verdad nunca lo habían .visto haci.

Gaara la arena se abalanza y rodeaba a Han sorprendiendo aún más a zabuza, haku, roge, onoki, roshi, tsunade y Shizune con un cerdito asustado, hasta Ahora comenzaban a analizar todo por la sorpresa.

Alex y naruto creaban De a diez kage bunshin - datebayo que te pasa ellos nos quieren ayudar y proteger no es eso lo que en verdad hace un ninja proteger a los que quiere - grita naruto.

Han reía - mocoso son biujus sin sentimientos - lo mira de arriba abajo - porque lo defiendes acaso no te han tratado mal En toda tu vida.

Naruto apretaba sus puños - si he sido golpeado y el día que nací mis padres murieron - el zorro agacha la cabeza - perro sé que no fue culpa de kurama atacar que fue un hombre malo que solo deseaba poder y por eso los defiendo porque son víctimas como nosotros - grita dejando a muchos asombrados.

Han lo miraba y bufaba - jajá se nota que eres un mocoso que no sabes ni lo que dice son monstruos - señala los Bijuu.

Alex trataba de calmarse - quien es mas monstruo ellos que quieren ayudar y la paz o ustedes que juzgan sin siquiera conocer solo por el pasado que en verdad no saben que paso- respira agitado y sus pupilas se colocaban de un tono morado.

Fénix ve a Álex y con Su ala le sopa la cabeza - **cálmate mocoso** \- ve como las pupilas del pequeño vuelven a la normalidad.

Tsunade salía de su schok - que quieres decir naruto con que el no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque.

El zorro la mira y a naruto - me controlo un tal uchiha sé que no era madara pero era muy fuerte. - se recuesta en el pasto.

Roshi se acerca a son goku - haci que esa es la propuesta.

Son goku lo ve - yo no sé mocoso esto me sorprende igual que tu además si fénix lo dice y están casi todos mis hermanos debe ser cierto y deberías ayudar.

Roshi asentía - creo que por una vez te are caso no es que tenga más que hacer.

Zabuza mira a los Bijuu - esto es un grupo de locos.

Haku asiente - pero me gusta zabuza-sama.

Sora tomaba al pequeño cachorro de tigre que habían dejado - shukaku-sama como es que él se quedó - le señala el tigre.

Shukaku lave - **porque es puro sin odio o rencor por eso pudo entrar completamente y quedarse **\- sonríe.

Gaara miraba a Han el cual se encontraba pensativo - se lo que sientes que todos te traicionaran mi padre envía gente a matarme desde que tengo memoria pero encontré gente que en verdad me quiere no te dejes llevar por el odio y rencor y mucho menos arrastres a alguien contigo - suelta su arena.

Roge y fu miraban asombrados el gran zorro - parece un peluche - grita la peliverde.

Roge ríe - fu-oneechan. Tú crees que quien es más viejo ellos o el viejo - señala a onoki.

Jiraya, zabuza, tsunade, roshi sueltan una carcajada por él. Comentario de roge.

Onoki leve - mocosos yo…

**Continuara….**

**Konan me mira – y sigues no **

**Pero te gusto no lo niegues – reía oculto tras nagato **

**Fénix se acerca -recuerden no es dueño de naruto, ni de sora o roge, solo de Alex y fénix yo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo.- sonreía dejando ver su plumaje – Rikudo sí que me hiso hermoso.**

**Todos gritan – vanidoso.**


	12. Chapter verdades

**CAPITULO 12: VERDADES.**

**Campo mental…..**

Roge ríe - fu-oneechan. Tú crees que quien es más viejo ellos o el viejo - señala a onoki.

Jiraya, zabuza, tsunade, roshi sueltan una carcajada por él. Comentario de roge.

Onoki leve - mocosos yo soy más joven. – grita.

Sora leve - yo lo dudo - baja al tigre. Que corre tras el cerdito.

Jajajaja mocosos. - reía el Sannin sapo - créanle es añitos más joven.

Han miraba la ecena confundido -es raro pero te acostumbras - decía haku sonriendo.

Han miraba al chico y asentía luego a kokuo que se estiraba junto al lago - porque no nos atacan.

Son goku lo veía - **porque nunca hemos buscado atacar o hacer daño solo tranquila cuando atacamos es porque nos defendemos para cuidar. Nuestras vidas y territorio aunque ustedes los humanos interpretan mal todo y creen que lo único que buscamos es hacer daño.**

Tiene razón siempre que ha habido algún ataque es por culpa e iniciativa de nosotros los humanos y que muchos no comprenden que si en verdad queremos paz deberíamos convivir haci como ahora con ellos y no llenarnos de poder solo para demostrar quién es el más fuerte. SI. No que deberíamos es solo entendernos unos a otros sin importar de que especie, aldea, credo o raza se amos - decía el sannin de los sapos sobre la cabeza del zorro de nueve colas que ni se inmutaba mientras todos le miraban con sorpresa y analizando sus palabras.

_*ha crecido no es el mismo que termino amarado al árbol aquel día*_ pensaba la sannin sonriendo a su amigo.

Shukaku tomaba los ahora siete mocosos y comenzaba a atacarles con balas de arena haci entrenándoles.

Fénix miraba a roshi, han, onoki y tsunade **\- bien que deciden** \- se recostaba en el césped.

Onoki sonreía - Iwagakure se une a la alianza dejando escoger a sus habitantes y shinobis elegir su camino - veía el ave sonreír.

Roshi - me uno alguien debe cuidar que no se meta en líos - señala a son goku que bufa.

Tsunade miraba a los niños en especial A naruto que esquivaba varias balas de. Arena y agua ya que se le había uno a shukaku, kokuo - sé que no puedo reparar tiempo perdido, pero si ayudar a Naruto. A Realizar su sueño, además - ve a jiraya y mira a otro lado - debo recuperar su confianza.

El fénix asiente y ve a han - **y bien.**

Han suspira. - les diré antes de que partan.

El fénix asiente y mira a los niños - **que cosa necesitan ropa luego de que tengan algo de ropa y armas nos reuniremos** \- Álex se acerca y cierra sus ojos haciéndolo pequeño. **\- mocoso te quedo justando la paliza** \- grita mientras los demás lo ven con una gótica tras la cabeza.

No solo que quiero que salgas no te aburres aquí adentro y pensé que podrías salir pequeño para que nadie se asuste - dice Álex, recogiendo. En sus brazos al ave.

El fénix sorprendido igual que los demás leve y se acurruca en el chico - **no puedo salir a menos que** \- niega con la cabeza - **es mejor que no.**

Alex agacha su mirada - está bien pero te prometo descubrir como ya que no me quieres decir - sonríe y ve a naruto, roge - me ayudaran.

Datebayo también quiero que la bola de pelos salga. - señala el zorro que leda un coscorrón con una de sus colas - Auchhh oye - se cruza de brazos el rubio.

Roge ríe y asiente – sí.

Gaara los veía - yo también ayudare - mira a shukaku - quiero que salgas.

Shukaku, son goku, kokuo, chomei, tsunade, han, roshi, fu, jiraya, zabuza, los ven sorprendidos - porque creo que lo harán - dice onoki suspirando.

Sora y haku asienten - ayudaremos - dicen al unísono cargando el tigre.

Fénix sonríe - **bien los sacare** \- cierra sus ojos emanando Chakra. Vuelven a la torre tsuchikage y el clon desaparece.

Jiraya se levanta y ve los mocosos - bien vamos todos a cambiarles de vestimenta.

Zabuza lo mira - con que plata.

Jiraya sonríe - tranquilo onoki nos dará su primer aporte. - ríe y sale de allí seguido de un pequeño tigre, haku, Álex, naruto, sora, fu, roge y gaara.

Que no - grita y suspira el tsuchikage - tsunade ten - miraba la mujer sacando un pergamino - no espera tu no es capaz que lo apuestas - esquiva una silla y se acerca a zabuza - ten esto les dejara comprar y poner a mi cuenta.

Zabuza lo toma y sale tras los mocosos.

Roshi leve - bien si hay compras a su nombre tsuchikage - sale tras zabuza.

Onoki suspira y ve salir a tsunade y Shizune tras ellos murmurando algo de no querer para ninguno un equipó naranja.

Han ve al hombre que consideraba y en el único humano que confiaba, llamándolo por su apodo de cariño solo cuando estaban solos - viejo y si nos traicionan - se sienta frente a él.

Onoki lo mira fijo - no lo creo y sé que dirás que es konoha y que hay uno de los siete espadachines pero en verdad no se hay algo que me hace. Confiar y por eso me uní a ellos, no te estoy diciendo que te unas Han eres un ninja. Tu sabrás que hacer - comenzaba a mirar unos papeles.

Han asentía y salía - gracias viejo - camina por los pasillos de la torre. Y solo piensa en ir y entrenar para despejar su mente.

…

Horas después el grupo salía de una de los almacenes de ropa de la aldea cada uno con atuendos diferentes.

Haku el Chico llevaba un pantalón estilo jonin negro con varios bolsillos, para shurikens, kunais, bombas ninja, pergaminos, etc. En su cintura una pequeña bolsa para senbo (senbois), en la parte de su torso una camisa azul oscura con un chaleco encima estilo chunin pero negro en sus manos guantes negros sin dedos y sus tobilleras y muñecas con una venda al rededor su cabello un poco más corto recogido en una coleta de caballo estilo shikamaru, sandalias ninja negras.

Fu la chica peli verde no había cambiado mucho su estilo que consistía en una camisa blanca, brazaletes blanco, cinturón rojo y un cilindro a su espalda, solo que ahora llevaba una pequeña bolsa para armas en su cintura.

Gaara salía con un pantalón estilo jonin rojo oscuro y una camisa blanca que tenía a los lados de las mangas franjas azules y la bolsa de armas en su cintura, con una especie de cinta veis en su torso que le ayudaba a sostener su calabaza mejor.

Roge el niño salía con un conjunto estilo ambu azul una bolsa de armas al lado encima de una cinta negra y sobre la camisa manga larga un chaleco rojo oscuro con varias franjas en los hombros y detrás blancas.

Sora la peli plata salía vestida con un vestido negro Debajo de el una camisa de malla igual que en sus piernas estilo temari, en su cintura una bolsa de armas mientras al vestido era una franja blanca en diagonal su cabello suelto y sandalias ninja.

Naruto salía luego de haberle insistido de no comprar todo naranja y poderlo convencer con varios platos de ramen, salía con Un pantalón negro parecido al de haku la única diferencia es que este llevaba franjas naranjas oscuras y delgadas al lado, su bolsa de armas como los demás, en su torso una camisa negra que llevaba dos franjas rojas en la parte de abajo y un par de espirales rojas en las mangas con un chaleco abierto. Verde oscuro estilo jonin sandalias ninjas negras y un par de muñequeras naranjas que no habían logrado quitarle.

Alex el pelirrojo salía con un pantalón vaquero color caqui y su bolsa de armas en su torso una camisa azul con una espiral en la manga izquierda y la camisa además, dejaba ver por arriba de su cuello una camisa de Malla y un chaleco abierto con cuello en V negro con barias franjas de diversos colores en la espalda que al final formaban un gran ave Sobre una nube roja, Este se lo había echo escoger el fénix por que haci se vestía un ninja pero todos sabían que era por puro capricho y vanidad en sus pies sandalias ninjas rojas.

Tsunade, roshi, jiraya, zabuza y Shizune salían con las mismas ropas solo que con varias bolsas y un tigre con collar azul detrás persiguiendo un pobre cerdito.

Bien gakis vamos por sus armas hay que aprovechar la generosidad del viejo onoki - decía tsunade caminando delante de ellos.

…...

En la oficina el tsuchikage estornudaba, onoki - parece que me enfermare - decía volviendo a leer un icha-icha.

...

Entraba a la tienda de armas los adultos caminaban al mostrador pidiendo una cantidad exagerada de kunais, shurikens, sellos explosivos, pergaminos de almacenamientos, tinta, pergaminos en blanco, senbois, bombas de humo, frascos plásticos, para ser exacto mil cosas de cada una y diez garrafas de agua, tres donde se guarda el sake , el tendero buscaba y todo emocionado por sus clientes dejándole de importar roshi que venía con ellos.

Roshi que había notado las miradas de la gente suspiraba - por estas miradas es que también me gustaría ir- recibe asentimiento de los otros adultos y se fijan en cada uno de los mocosos.

Gaara miraba fijamente una funda negra con espirales azules y junto a ella una espada que tenía el mango color oba y franjas azules la hoja era normal pero en el filo era de color plata.

**Gaara tómala es la que necesito** \- decía el shukaku en la mente de gaara el cual asentía y la tomaba la espada se rodeaba de una chispa azul y la arena salía de la calabaza comenzando a danzar sobre la espada sin tocarla - **bien esa es llevémosla**.

Gaara salía del asombro y lo cogía con la funda llevándola al mostrador - esta- ve a sentir a los adultos que aun miraban la espada.

Gaara sonreía y camina hacia haku.

Fu la chica miraba con detenimiento una cuchilla que era desplegables y unibles que formaban un gran shurikens o Katana el mango era verde biche con una pequeña decoración de Una mariposa en ella y la funda al lado era simple de color negro con franjas verdes el tamaño necesario para guardarle la toma y La hoja se iluminaba por unos segundos - sensacional - grita llevándola al mostrador.

Sora miraba fijo una yumi (arco).

Fénix dice Que lo tomes - decía Álex pasando por allí buscando algo que llamara su atención.

Sora asentía - gracias baka - lo toma y lleva al mostrador.

Haku miraba fijo una especie de Katana Pequeña más conocida como tanto su mango era blanco con una línea en zicsa negra y la funda igual.

Que la tomes dice shukaku - decía gaara Tras el haku asentía llevándola al mostrador.

Roge veía un par de cuchillas iguales alas de asuma, el mango era plateado con tres agujeros a los lados cada uno.

Dice chomei que lo cojas- decía fu sonriéndole y ayudándoselas a llevar.

Naruto veía Una espada doble el mango rojo con una línea roja en el filo la funda era negra con un Pequeño zorro rojo durmiendo.

**Mocoso tómala** \- decía kurama que saltaba por todos lados de su nuevo hogar ya que el rubio como gaara habían cambiado las Rejas por un campo verde lleno de árboles.

Naruto la cogía y la espada daba un destello rojo la lleva al mostrador.

Jiraya miraba a los mocosos y se fijaba en Álex que seguía buscando - que pasa gaki no encuentras nada.

Alex niega con la cabeza y va al mostrador - no ero-sensei - miraba hacia el techo donde se veía una espada curva Con el mango de varios colores igual que la hoja de la espada la funda llevaba. Un ave la parte posterior dos franjas doradas.

**Esa esa toma esa** \- grita el fénix.

Álex ríe - esa - señala al techo.

El vendedor le veía y la bajaba entregándosela la espada comienza a brillar de varios colores.

/

**Konoha...**

El Hokage veía el hombre frente a el que se encontraba cubierto por una capa negra solo pudiéndose observar parte de sus ojos morados - me podría decir quien es - decía firme.

El hombre sin destapar su rostro - selle la habitación - decía firme.

Hokage extrañado pedía acercarse a los dos ambus cerca a el uno con mascara de perro y el otro de cuervo- sellen la habitación.

Los ambus se miran y sellan el cuarto alistándose para cualquier ataque.

Retira la capota dejando ver sus cabellos naranja sus ojos con el Rinnegan y varias barras en su cara - soy yahiko de akatsuki Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi lo mirada - interesante no creí que vendrían tan Rápido- ve sus ojos- el Rinnegan.

Kakashi y Itachi veían el Rinnegan y tenían el mismo pensamiento _*parece que me viera con ojos de muerto*._

Yahiko toma asiento y ve los ambus un uchiha - mira al de la máscara de cuervo EL cual se la quita - si es de confianza.

El Hokage se sienta - si es uno de mis mejores shinobis - posa sus manos bajo su mentón - es Itachi uchiha y el que tengo a mi lado - el ambu se quita la máscara de perro - es hatake kakashi.

Yahiko asiente - ambos genios - señala a kakashi. - el ninja copia de konoha - vuelve a ver al Hokage - vengo a informarle que el clan uchiha está planeando un golpe de estado.

Hokage leve sorprendido - pero como supieron.

Yahiko aclara su garganta - vera - decía recordando.

**/Flas black / **

**Amegakure…**

Una semana atrás en amegakure se encontraba yahiko en la guarida leyendo un pergamino y a su lado aparecía El supuesto madara sentado sobre la mesa  
Pain - mira al peli naranja - necesito que me averigües todo sobre clanes que han dado golpes de estado y grandes masacres de clanes por un solo hombre - sacaba un kunai dándole vueltas.

Yahiko cerraba el pergamino - eso puedo saber por qué.

Lo miraba y luego el kunai - desde hace ya un tiempo el clan uchiha quiere dar un golpe de estado a konoha y eso dañaría mis planes ya que entre estos uchihas se encuentra un genio llamado Itachi.

Yahiko asentía - y entonces por la masacre quiere hacerla usted o enviar al uchiha para que se alié a nosotros para sus planes - lo mira fijo.

Mira a yahiko - no eres nada tonto y él nos serviría. Mucho - se levanta - tomate tu tiempo para averiguarme eso actuara dentro de un año o dentro de un año y meses - desaparecía en la espiral.

**/Fin flash black /**  
Itachi miraba con un poco de asombro - haci que según lo que me cuenta él quiere que yo extermine mi clan para el poder llevarme y que les ayude en sus planes. Pero porque me cuenta esto yo podría a horita decirle a fugaku-san lo que pasa y actuarían antes.

Hokage asiente a lo dicho por Itachi - él te lo dice porque el supuesto sujeto se hace llamar uchiha madara y desea poder para lograr. Su cometido y si los uchihas como tu padre fugaku hacen un golpe de estado y se toman a konoha el ya no podría realizar sus planes como lo desea ya que habrían más uchihas que le harían rivalidad y - señala a yahiko - aunque. Pareciera que esta con el yahiko y otros contando a jiraya, a mi estamos pensando en traicionar a el ya que el plan ojo de luna consiste en matar todo jinchuriki para tomar en su poder de los Bijuus si sobrevivimos revivir al Jûbi y haci conseguir la paz – suspira.

Yahiko asentía a lo dicho por el Hokage - así que venía hablar contigo.

Itachi lo interrumpe - entiendo entonces aun haci tendré que matar a algunos de mi clan para que no sigan pensando en un golpe y haci que la nueva generación Crezca sin récores u orgullos estúpidos.

Hokage lo mira - te refieres a matar y dejar solo vivos a niños o bebes.

Itachi asiente - si solo niños menores de siete años son pocos entre ellos entraría mi hermanito sasuke tendría que matar a mis padres y demás adultos - se queda pensativo - solo a mi padre matarlo a mi madre no.

Yahiko asentía - en verdad eres un genio. Y tú decides que harás.

Itachi lo mira - si por lo que me dicen esperare a que me haga la propuesta y ese día are lo que ya dije pero se dará cuenta de mi traición y la suya - señala. A yahiko.

Yahiko asiente - si lose pero ya tenemos la mayoría de los que piensa que le ayudaran a nuestro lado y además tenemos a nuestro lado - kakashi alza la mano pidiendo silencio y camina a la ventana desasiendo el sello deja entrar una rana volviendo a sellar el cuarto.

Rana dejaba un pergamino en el escritorio - Hokage-sama - se reverencia desapareciendo.

Sarutobi abre el pergamino y leía en voz alta - es de jiraya.

_Sarutobi-sensei._

_.le quería informar que llegamos a Iwagakure donde nos encontramos a tsunade-hime y usted tiene mucho que explicarme ya que me dijo quiénes eran los padres de Minato, por otro lado aquí encontramos al jinchuriki fu del chomei que es el de siete cola, roshi jinchuriki de son goku el de cuatro colas y han jinchuriki de kokuo el de cinco colas, también se nos unió onoki como aliado, pronto partiremos a kiri o donde el tres colas por favor enviar el pergamino._

__

_Jiraya sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido._

Yahiko le Escuchaba - entonces si contamos estos tres ya tenemos de aliados a seis de los diez Bijuus.

Kakashi lo mira y asiente recordando lo hablado con el sannin.

Itachi lo ve - diez pensé que solo habían nueve.

Cuando Rikudo iba a morir creo el último de los diez un fénix pocos saben de el - dice el hatake.

Hokage suspira y ve a yahiko- gracias por avisarnos.

Yahiko asiente - Itachi-san lo dejare para que piense y tome una decisión. - se levanta - también orochimaru está en akatsuki pero él no sabe nada no confiamos en el desde que casi nos deja morir.

Hokage asiente - cuídense de pronto se una a madara.

Yahiko asiente y se coloca la capota - estaremos hablando - ve a Itachi.

Itachi lo mira - ya sabe mi decisión y si se algo Más le avisare. - veían a yahiko que desaparecía en llamas.

Sarutobi suspira tomando sus Sienes - necesito un sustituto - mira a los dos jóvenes.

Kakashi leve - e... Hokage-sama prometí a Itachi un entrenamiento - toma el hombro del azabache y desaparece.

Sensacional - mira el monumento Hokage - debería haber muerto yo Minato tú eras joven y sabias manejar esta tortura - suspira y vuelve. Al papeleo.

/

**Dos meses después por los bosques de Iwagakure….**

Para el grupo aquellos dos meses habían sido arduos ya que se habían basado en aprender taijutsu, Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, jutsus médicos y fuinjutsu también a dispersar varios Genjutsu.

Álex, gaara, naruto y haku ya cargaban con 350 libras De pesas distribuidas en las muñecas, tobillos. Y bolsillos, excepto para gaara que llevaba 270 libras de pesas y 80 libras de arena,

Sora, fu, roge cargaban de a 300 libras de pesas aun que los últimos dos aún les costaba. Acostumbrarse,

Todos habían mejorado en taijutsu y aprendido algunos Ninjutsu básicos de su afinidad.

También habían mejorado el kage bunshin: jutsu clones de sombras.

En kenjutsu sabían lo básico pero los Bijuus no habían dejado que utilizaran las espadas o demás armas si no solo las de madera hasta que supieran todo lo básico.

En jutsus médicos Gaara, fu, sora y haku habían demostrado gran habilidad para estos mientras aun naruto, Álex y roge luchaban por alcanzarles,

Fuinjutsu ya sabían sellar objetos y realizar algunos básicos de silencio o de papel bomba, también habían a prendido a trabajar en equipo y realizar diversas trampas.

Tsunade y Jiraya su relación había mejorado aún faltaba para que fuera la de antes.

Han había aceptado ir con ellos.

Ahora saltaban por el bosque De Iwagakure rumbo a él tres colas ya que hace dos semanas jiraya había vuelto de un viaje de tres días donde el feudal había aceptado que sora fuera jinchuriki.

Un tigre De unos cinco centímetros más alto que antes saltaba junto al Uzumaki pelirrojo viendo fijo a un cerdito en manos de Shizune que le gustaba molestar.

Habían dejado aun tsuchikage prometiéndose no volver a dar liberta sin condiciones. Sobre su dinero ya que estos dos meses habían disminuido su capital un 30%.

Bien descansaremos aquí. Unas horas - decía zabuza parándose sobre un rio rodeado de un amplio campo verde donde Los demás caían.

Gaara bajaba su calabaza y tomaba algo de agua de su cantimplora - cuanto nos falta.

Jiraya se recuesta en un árbol - una semana o cinco días en llegar depende la velocidad.

Alex ve a sora pensativa y se ha ceca abrazándola - que pasa sora-hime - le había comenzado a decir haci desde que observo a jiraya hacer lo mismo con tsunade.

La chica sonreía y le devolvía el abrazo - solo tengo miedo que pasa si no le agrado o no sobrevivo.

Alex suspiraba tomándola de los hombros - tranquila le agradaras y no dejaremos que nada te pase si - sonreía ampliamente.

Sora asentía y lo abrazaba quedándose haci ambos por unos minutos.

Jiraya comenzaba a escribir al verlos y sacaba una cámara ya que habían comprado varia tecnología para no ser unos ninjas desactualizados según Shizune y por que quien iba a desaprovechar si ellos no tenían que dar un solo peso haci que habían comprado miles de cosas - bien se la enviare a tus padres - guarda la foto y. Cámara viendo a tsunade.

tsunade recostada en un árbol hablaba con naruto ya que hace dos meses, Horas más tarde de las compras habían hablado con el rubio sobre quienes eran sus abuelos y su linaje naruto se había puesto serio pero después de unos minutos no se cambiaba por nadie al saber que era hijo y bis nieto de dos grandes Hokages además nieto de dos sannin e hijo de kushina el habanero sangriento que aunque no sabía que significaba estaba emocionado.

Jiraya se acerca y sienta junto a tsunade - naruto me dejas hablar con tu abuela - recibía un coscorrón de la rubia mayor.

No me digas haci baka - grita la sannin viendo a naruto ir con roge que trataba de pescar junto a fu - que. Pasa.

Jiraya sabia que esto podría costarle la vida pero ya había echo un plan de escape - pasa que - la veía fijamente y alas ojos viéndola ruborizarse - hime es que – le daba un beso.

Tsunade se sorprendida quedando estática.

Jiraya se separaba - gaara ahora - grita y lo cubre una capa muy gruesa de pies a cabeza.

Tsunade parpadea viendo el bulto de arena….

**Continuara…..**

**Tienes prohibido volver a combinar colores o ropa – me señala fu, sora, konan y Shizune**

**Qué pero por que no están tan malos o si – recibía un puño que me manda a volar **

**Mejor – decía tsunade y sonreía -****\- recuerden no es dueño de naruto, ni de sora o roge, solo de Alex y fénix espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Alex se acerca moviéndome con un palito- aún vive o no- me mueve**


	13. capitulo: enfrentamientos

**CAPITULO: ENFRENTAMIENTO.**

**Bosques de Iwagakure…**

Jiraya sabía que esto podría costarle la vida pero ya había echo un plan de escape - pasa que - la veía fijamente y alas ojos viéndola ruborizarse - hime es que – le daba un beso.

Tsunade se sorprendida quedando estática.

Jiraya se separaba - gaara ahora - grita y lo cubre una capa muy gruesa de pies a cabeza.

Tsunade viendo fijo el montón de arena y se acerca apretando su puño.

Varios shurikens y kunais van contra el grupo.

Roge, naruto, haku, sora, fu y Alex los esquivan, miran Hacia el frente reconociendo. Siete ambus de takigakure.

Zabuza, tsunade, Shizune, Han, roshi los detienen con otros kunais mientras miran los ambus -que tenemos aquí shinobis de takigakure y ese milagro en verlos - decía zabuza en tono burlón.

Gaara detiene varios con su arena y suelta a jiraya - haci que takigakure no aceptó - dice serio el sannin.

Los ambus ven a fu - entréguenos el arma y jinchuriki de takigakure y no tendremos que matarles- dice un ambu con mascara de oruga.

Zabuza reía - jajá pedazos de insectos conocerán al demonio de la niebla.

Detente - dice roshi señalando a zabuza que empuña su espada - según son goku quiere ver que tanto han crecido los mocosos estos dos meses que no nos metamos que dejemos a los siete solos.

Los adultos se veían y asentían - bien. Esperemos aquí sentados - decía tsunade olvidándose de lo de hace poco con jiraya y recargándose en un árbol mientras zabuza murmuraba sobre mocosos que se llevan la diversión.

Los ambus ven los niños - bien acabemos con ellos y luego la matamos señala a fu y ve a su grupo - comadreja con el de la arena, leopardo con el rubio, foca con el - señala a haku - yo me voy con el - señala a. Alex - jirafa con la peli plata, búho con la jinchuriki del Siete colas y rata con el - señala a roge y recibe un si unísono.

Los siete mini ninjas o mocosos les escuchan y asiente, sora se queda en el árbol con su arco tras la espalda se desase de sus pesas.

Roge .observa el campo y corre 200 metros hacia el norte, quita sus pesas esperando su oponente.

Naruto quita sus pesas parado sobre el rio - datebayo bien comencemos quiero ramen - señala a leopardo - y hasta que no te patee el culo no me darán datebayo.

Haku leve fijo y se acerca al rio 300 metros más arriba que naruto, Quita sus pesas.

Fu traga saliva pero aun así se impregna en el bosque quita sus pesas esperando su oponente.

Gaara suspira bajando su calabaza y pesas se cruza de brazos.

Alex sonríe amplio cayendo al suelo camina hacia donde se encontraba su oponente.

(Bien ya que no quiero hacer un enredo completo lo hare cada mocoso por separado).

**/ HAKU/**

Haku miraba al ambu con mascara de foca que tenía en frente y sacaba dos senbo.

El ambu suspiraba - que bien yo todo un gran ninja y tener que pelear contra un mocoso - mira fijo a haku - bien acabemos con esto – a gran velocidad aparecía frente a haku lanzándole un puño en la cara, el cual esquivaba cogiéndole la mano clavándole el senbo, el ambu hacia un pequeño gesto de dolor y le envía un rodillazo que lo detiene haku con su pierna, Haku comienza a hacer sellos con una mano dejando sorprendido al ambu, termina los sellos.

_mil agujas de agua voladores de la muerte_ \- dice haku y del rio salen diversos senbo hacia el ambu, el cual logra zafarse del agarre y da un salto hacia un lado para evitar el ataque terminando su brazo izquierdo herido, con su otro brazo empuña la Katana de su espalda blandiéndola hacia haku que había ya desecho el jutsu y se agacha para evitar la espada estira su pierna dando una patada en el estómago al ambu enviándolo al agua, Realiza unos sellos con su mano

_Jutsu secreto: espejos demoniacos de cristal de hielo-_ dice haku, se levantaban veintiún paredes de hielo al rededor del ambu, por los lados, por debajo y por arriba del ambu, foca mira la técnica y realiza sellos.

Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego – dice el ambu, Lo envía al rededor del hielo el cual seguía intacto mientras el fuego. Las golpea al terminar sebe al ambu respirando pesadamente por la falta de oxígeno.

Haku antes de fundirse en hielo observa a zabuza.

Zabuza y los sannin se miran y niegan - solo ese quedara vivo necesitamos sacarle información - dice zabuza en un grito para que todos escucharan.

Haku asentía y se metía en el hielo mirando al ambu que jadeaba y le lanzaba varios senbo dándole en el cuello haciendo que el ambu caiga inconsciente desase el hielo y alza al ambu amarándolo aun árbol  
Jiraya se levanta y coloca sobre él Un sello de restricción de Chakra. Caminan hacia los otros. Para observar las demás peleas.

**/GAARA/**

La comadreja miraba al pelirrojo - bien Acabemos esto rápido - realizaba un par de sellos.

_Jutsu de fuego gran dragón de fuego_\- de la boca del ambu salía una gran llamarada, Que formaba un dragón dirigido, gaara la arena formaba cuchillas que se lanzaban al dragón mientras gaara hacia un par de sellos.

_Jutsu gran muralla de tierra_ – susurraba gaara y chocaba su mano en la tierra de la cual salía un gran muro mientras el fuego cristaliza las cuchillas que caen y se entierran en la tierra y el resto del dragón choca contra el muro, el ambu, Comienza a realizar sellos

_jutsu de viento: mil cuchillas de viento_ \- decía el ambu lanzándola técnica a Gaara que mientras tanto que el ambu hacia sellos colocaba una Nube de arena bajo sus pies y se alzaba sobre el muro observando los sellos de el ambu realizaba sus sellos.

_Jutsu de viento: gran ola de viento_ \- grita mezclándola con arena y se coloca tras el muro de tierra, Ambas técnicas chocan y al deshacerse los ataques, la arena viajaba por el aire y al momento de salir el ambu tras el árbol lo cogía una mano de arena, gaara salía tras la muralla con su mano extendida y empuñándola escucha lo que le dicen a haku y levanta su mano apretando el agarre el ambu, Se levanta con la arena mientras trata de deshacerse de ella, gaara lo coloca unos metros sobre el suelo y baja su mano la arena choca contra la arena cristalizada se escucha un grito proveniente del ambu al ser chocado contra los Cristales, gaara Susurra rodeándolo todo de arena.

_Ataúd_ de Atadura de _Arena y funeral de la cascada de arena _– decía gaara y Algunas gotas de sangre salpican él Campo, suelta el cadáver del ambu que sebe. En el suelo extendido sobre los cristales mientras de su cuerpo brotan hilos de sangre.

Tsunade, jiraya, Zabuza, roshi, Han y haku que había llegado segundos antes que gaara, ven la expresión fría y seria de gaara que se sienta a su lado, ven el cadáver metros más allá y un escalofrió recorre sus cuerpos a excepción de gaara.

Todos se prometen mentalmente no hacer enojar al maestro de la arena.

**/SORA/**

Sora la peli plata miraba el ambu frente a ella tomaba una flecha y la lanzaba hacia él, el cual la esquivaba, El ambu bufa - jaajaja solo eso sabes hacer niñita - realizaba sellos.

_Jutsu de rayo gran tormenta de truenos_ –decía el ambu con mascara de jirafa, el cielo se posa gris y comienzan a caer rayos, sora la cual realiza rápidamente sello esquivando los rayos.

_Jutsu de viento; gran quehacer de los dragones_\- dice sora y lo envía hacia las nubes que se corren de sobre ella mientras ambas técnicas se disipan sora envía Varias flechas hacia el ambu el cual reía y Realiza sellos.

_Jutsu de Fuego: Llamas del Fénix_\- dice el ambu enviando el ataque a Sora que realiza sellos.

_Jutsu de viento: gran ola de viento_ \- grita creando un gran olaje de aire que viaja contra el fuego, sora tomaba Y jalaba hilos que habían ido pegados a las flechas los hilos enredaban al ambu aprisionándolo, la ola chocaba contra el fuego que crecía y alcanzaba los hilos llenándolos de fuego, que rodeaban y quemaban al ambu el cual gritaba por el dolor, sora suelta rápido los hilos clavándolos en el suelo con kunais antes de que el fuego llegase a ella da varios saltos atrás y realiza sellos.

_Jutsu__de agua gran dragón de agua_ – sora grita luego del que fuego para y lo lanza al ambu el dragón golpea al ambu clavándolo a un árbol, sora jadea por el exceso de Chakra y lanza una flecha clavándola al corazon del ambu que caía al .suelo muerto.

Haku que había puesto cuidado a la batalla desde hace unos minutos se acerca a sora y la alza llevándola junto al resto - descansa - le sonríe aúna sora sonrojada y cansada, La recuesta junto a Un árbol mientras tsunade la revisa y ven las otras peleas.

Gaara la mira - te gane Por - mira su reloj - tres minutos - sora le saca la lengua ríen y miran Asus Amigos.

**/NARUTO/**

El rubio miraba al ambu con mascara de leopardo creaba tres clones de sombra.

El primer clon corre hacia el Ambu enviándole una patada al lado derecho la cara, él Ambu coge el pie del clon y lo envía hacia el cielo esquivaba el segundo.

Naruto original realiza sellos mientras el clon junto a el envía un kunai con un sello explosivos.

_Jutsu multi clones de sombra- _decía naruto yEl kunai se multiplicaba En casi 100 que se dirijan al ambu los otros Dos clones se escondían tras varios árboles, el ambu realizaba sellos.

_Jutsu gran muralla de tierra_ \- decía palmeando su palma en el piso y una muralla de tierra detenía los kunais, naruto grita kai y los sellos explotan destruyendo el muro y enviando el ambu a volar hacia atrás donde Le esperan los otros dos clones.

Uno lanzaba un dragón de agua contra el ambu mientras el otro un dragón De rayo ambas técnicas se combinan chocando contra el ambu que no alcanza a esquivar y recibe el ataque, luego de unos minutos cae al suelo inconsciente.

**Mocoso acércate y acabalo** \- dice kurama entre naruto el cual niega - **que vallas eres un Ninja y quieres proteger a tus amigos que tal si lo dejas vivo vuelva y acabe con ellos** \- dice el zorro con un tono donde no se aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Naruto traga saliva y camina hacia el ambu inconsciente toma su espada temblando y la coloca en el pecho del ambu apuñaleándole el corazón saca la espada y camina hacia los adultos viendo al suelo.

Tsunade que termina de revisar a sora abraza a naruto que llega - ya gaki - recibe una sonrisa del rubio- ya paso todo- naruto asiente, decide esperar y observar.

**/FU/**

Fu miraba el ambu con algo de temor y a sus amigos que peleaban - lo hacen para protegerme – susurra.

**Claro es que hasta ahora te diste cuenta **\- dice chomei en su cabeza- **ponen en riesgo su vida por ti y tu solo te mueres del miedo** \- dice dejándola pensar.

La peli verde miraba al ambu y esquivaba una gran bola de fuego que le era enviado - es cierto chomei - sonreía realizando sellos.

_Jutsu secreto ocultación en la escala técnica de polvo_ \- decía y de su boca salían una gran capa de polvo que cubre el aire, El ambu su vista queda casi ciega y se concentra tratando de encontrar el Chakra de la jinchuriki -demonio ríndete - grita el ambu recibiendo una pata en el estómago que lo hacía doblarse y una en la cara que  
Lo hacía volar hacia tras donde chocaba contra Algo mientras era golpeado con patadas y puños, Fu salta hacia tras realizando sellos.

_Jutsu de tierra: grandes espinas de tierra_ \- susurraba y del suelo salían varias espinas de alto grosor por el campo y se escuchaba un grito de dolor luego de unos minutos se dispersaba el polvo y se podía observar un ambu con una gran espina de tierra atravesándole el pecho dejando que la sangre callera por la tierra y observándose la carne descubierta De algunas partes del cuerpo.

E... esta muerto - recibe un sí del chomei y se coloca a vomitar por la ecena luego de unos minutos camina hacia donde están jiraya, roshi, han, tsunade, sora, gaara, haku, zabuza, y naruto que hace pocos segundos había llegado, fu se sienta tomando su estómago esperando a sus dos amigos que faltan.

**/ALEX/**

Alex miraba al ambu con mascara de oruga y salía a correr hacia el bosque tras de ellos mira hacia atrás que le sigue y se para en una rama - pensé que te daría miedo pelear contra un mocoso - sacaba dos kunais de su funda.

El ambu reía - jajá solo quiero terminar rápido contigo para ir por el monstruo de siete colas - decía deteniéndose en una rama, Alex le lanza los dos kunais, realiza sellos creando dos clones y multiplicando los kunais, el ambu esquiva los kunais y reía - eso es lo que puedes hacer que estupidez - realizaba sellos.

_Jutsu de rayo gran tormenta de truenos-_ Se posaban varias nubes en el cielo mientras el ambu seguía haciendo sellos.

_Jutsu secreto gran neblina de veneno _–el ambu susurra y el ambiente se nublaba en una neblina densa.

**Mocoso no respires es veneno** \- grita el fénix y Alex asiente tapando su nariz Colocando Chakra en sus pies saltando por sobre la neblina alcanza a esquivar un rayo.

Mierda - susurra el pelirrojo realizando sellos.

_Copula de aire_ \- dice Alex rodeando su cabeza con una gruesa capa de aire y cae al suelo volviendo a saltar hacia atrás Esquivando un rayo que apenas lograba ver, Uno de los clones explotaba y se escuchaba un sí de el fénix, Alex dejaba eso para preguntarle después mientras esquivaba otros rayos, el clon que quedaba realizaba varios sellos.

_Jutsu de viento: ráfaga de viento_ – grita el clon y el original alcanza a escuchar, se colocaba tras un árbol. Mientras cae un rayo directo al pelirrojo el cual se cubre con sus brazos y hace bolita, la rafa choca contra la neblina y nubes dispersando ambas técnicas, Alex jadea por el susto al verse sano y salvo - que... que paso.

Fénix suspira - **el Rinnegan. En tus ojos has usado la técnica shinra Tensei la cual puede repeler cualquier ataque y lo usaste sin que te dieras cuenta.**

El pelirrojo asentía y ve al ambu - buenas técnicas - decía dedicándole una sonrisa, El ambu se queda estático al verlo a los ojos de Alex– pa... parecen de muerto - susurra volviendo en si al escuchar el muchacho. - interesante kekegengai seria útil en takigakure – decía el ambu y sonreía realizando sellos al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo.

Ambu grita – jutsu de fuego: gran bocanada de fuego - decía enviando una Gran ráfaga de fuego.

Alex grita – elemento agua: gran dragón de agua - las técnicas chocan mientras Alex retrocede tratando de recordar lo que hacen los caminos y sus padres – bien como era – suspira y en sus manos se formaban algunas hojas de papel realiza algunos sellos.

_Shurikens de Papel_ – decía Alex enviando la técnica al ambu tras el agua que se disipaba con el dragón de fuego y los shurikens seguían, golpeando el ambu y asiéndole varios rasguños, Alex mira el ambu viendo su Chakra daba otro suspiro y salían varias cadenas de Chakra del pelirrojo que se mantenían, Alex extendía la mano susurrando.

_Bansho Tensei_ – decía Alex atrayendo al ambu, al tenerlo frente lo cogía con las cadenas de Chakra y con su brazo tomaba el mango de su Katana.

El ambu asombrado lo veía y trata de zafarse - no moriré a manos de un mocoso - grita canalizando Chakra dejando ver como sus ropas y piel brillan cubierto De Papel bomba.

Alex abría amplio sus ojos - espe... - se escuchaba Una explosión en todo el campo  
Jiraya, tsunade, roshi, Han, sora, zabuza, gaara, fu que acaba de sentarse y haku escuchaban la gran explosión y miraban hacia donde fue – f... fue por donde Alex - dice Shizune y el tigre se levanta alerta.

Miren datebayo-señala naruto un objeto que volaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Zabuza se paraba y recibía lo que viene a gran velocidad Haciéndolo retroceder y golpear un árbol el cual cae - ahh pero que - miraba lo que cogió - a... Alex - mira a tsunade.

Tsunade toma al niño - abre los ojos - sacude a Alex.

Alex abría con cuidado sus ojos viéndose por un momento el Rinnegan parpadea y vuelve a la normalidad - e... estoy vivo - susurra y abraza a tsunade.

Tsunade le devuelve el abrazo y revisa - tranquilo cálmate si - susurraba y lo soltaba dejándolo sentado en el prado esperan al último.

**/ROGE/**

Esperaba unos minutos que llegara su oponente mientras hacía un par de trampas esquivaba Unas balas de agua y realiza sellos.

Jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego - grita roge enviándola al ambu el cual realiza sellos rápidamente.

_Jutsu gran muralla de tierra_ – decía el ambu y posaba su mano en el suelo Levantándose un gran muro, roge saltaba Ala rama de un árbol - kai - grita y se oyen varias explosiones de los arboles el ambu al escuchar la primera se ocultaba bajo la tierra, roge miraba a todo lado , recibía una patada que lo enviaba a volar y caía al suelo - ahora si mocoso morirás - decía el ambu sacando su espada que era cubierta con Chakra raiton, roge cogía sus cuchillas, en el suelo, las chocaba con la espada el ambu que reía separando el arma en dos hojas - nos vemos - decía enviando la espada para apuñalear a roge el cual esquivaba y lo lanzaba viendo sus movimientos más lentos esquivaba varias patadas y enviaba al ambu una patada al Estomago sacándole el Aire da una voltereta dándole en la cara lo enviada a volar y realiza sellos creando un clon ambos realizan sellos y gritan.

Jutsu de tierra: grandes picos de tierra- grita el clon.

Jutsu raiton: gran dragón raiton – dicen el original y el ambu es atravesado por uno de los picos y golpeado por los rayos. Roge corre hacia el resto al oír la explosión y ver pasar algo.

Fu leve y se lanza a abrazarlo - estas bien - dice la peliverde y leve a los ojos. - que tienes porque son rojos - jadea.

Tsunade zabuza y jiraya les ven - e... Es el sharingan - decía un asombrado zabuza - pero como - los otros negaban.

Jiraya se endereza y los ve - bien ahorita más tarde Aclararemos cosas - ve a Alex y roge - por ahora en verdad estoy sorprendido tomar cada uno un ambu es asombroso por su edad - les sonríe.

Los siete se miran - porque quedo vivo - dice gaara señalando al ambu que los veía aterrado.

Para sacarle información - decía Han como si nada.

Sé que hoy tuvieron Su primera muerte para la Mayoría así que favor descansar mientras vemos como quedo donde peleo cada uno - decía tsunade pero se negaban y los seguían.

Donde peleo haku se veía una gran parte de pasto quemado y varios senbo enterados que haku recogía - bien haku me gusta no mucho desorden y eficaz - decía zabuza.

Caminaban y Donde gaara había peleado se observa el campo lleno de cristales y sangre con un cuerpo en el medio jiraya se acerca y lo sellaba - bien - dice el sannin de los sapos - bien echo - ve a sentir a gaara que sonríe de lado.

caminaban unos metros donde sora se observaban varias flechas mientras una gran parte del lugar carbonizada, zabuza recogía el cuerpo del ambu que estaba casi en cenizas y con la flecha en su corazón - me gusta sin sangre - dice tsunade al Recordar que su miedo por la sangre se había perdido cuando naruto resulto herido hace unos días luego de entrenar con zabuza.

Sora asiente - gracias.

Caminan y miraban el campo - naruto - susurra Shizune viendo al ninja con apuñalamiento en el corazon y Casi carbonizado por la explosión, abraza al rubio que respira agitado - lo hiciste bien para proteger a los que quieres - Han recoge el cuerpo.

Naruto asiente - s... si solo lo hare para protegerlos.

Caminan unos metros más allá y se observan al ambu atravesado por espina de tierras y fu vuelve a vomitar al ver la carne descubierta y que varias aves de rapiña vuelan al rededor - calma - palmea roshi la espalda de fu - lo hiciste bien - sonreía dejándola vomitar mientras jiraya espanta las aves y sella el cuerpo. El ambu había atacado pero merecía que su cuerpo fuera sepultado.

Luego de unos minutos caminan y se encontraba el campo de roge donde también había un ambu atravesado por picos de tierra y electrocutado. Shizune recoge. El cuerpo - tienes micho que explicar pero bien - dice jiraya desordenando el cabello de roge.

Salían de allí caminando unos metros más donde había peleado Alex, fu comienza De nuevo a vomitar. Mientras haku, sora, tsunade, roshi, jiraya, han, zabuza, roge, naruto, Shizune, un tigre y gaara veían con escalofrío y sorprendidos la ecena frente a ellos varios. Agujeros en el suelo y arboles destrozados pero lo que más impactaba y se veía era un cuerpo esparcido en lugares diferentes, fu logra recuperarse y alza la mirada y observa unos intestinos colgando de una rama vuelve a vomitar.

A... Alex - decía zabuza a sombrado y ve al nombrado. Con la cabeza agachada.

Y... yo no he... el – Alex trataba de hablar y se inclinaba acariciando al tigre que le lamia la mano.

Jiraya saliendo de su sorpresa. Toma la cabeza del hombre y la guarda - bien vamos - comienza a saltar hacia el rio mientras todos iban en silencio.

/

Habían pasado las horas jiraya había enviado los cuerpos a takigakure y logrado sacarle información al ambu.

Los siete niños habían estado callados y pensativos aunque gaara y haku en si estaban normales.

Tsunade se hacerla a naruto y veía en sus ojos como si un brillo de inocencia se hubiera robado de ellos – naruto.

Naruto lave y sonríe - ya hable con el zorro estoy bien y tiene razón lo hice para proteger a quien quiero y mi gente preciosa - le sonríe y caminan juntos a la fogata.

Sora hablaba con Shizune y la peli plata se veía mucho mejor.

Roshi. Con roge que reía ya mejor.

Roge quienes eran tus padres - decía zabuza sentándose a su lado.

No sé, Solo sé que soy huérfano estaba en el mismo orfanato que fu-oneechan- decía roge sonriendo.

Fu ya más calmada luego de hablar con Han y hidratarse un poco.

Jiraya que había tratado de hablar con Alex pero el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no había respondido ninguna pregunta ni siquiera si le quería escribir Asus padres, solo había estado acariciando el tigre durante toda la plática que en si solo la había echo el sannin.

Bien ya que estamos todos – suspira jiraya y ve a roge – despertaste el sharingan lo que más se acerca el por qué es que tus padres Allan muerto en takigakure o que tu madre allá estado con un uchiha y que te allá puesto en un orfanato y al momento de sentirte en peligro de muerte lo despertaste- sonríe.

Roge asiente – woo entonces tengo un dojutsu pero – veía a todos serio – no soy uchiha solo soy – mira a Alex -ahh Uzumaki – todos reían y Alex sonreía bajo volviendo a abrazar sus rodillas y acariciar el tigre, roge veía esto y se acercaba a su amigo.

Jiraya les miraba – bien descansen – decía mirando como haku, gaara, naruto, sora, roge, sora se acercan a Alex preocupados.

Estará bien – dice tsunade acercándose a jiraya que asiente – bien – leve serio – lo de esta mañana – se acerca al sannin apretando sus puños….

**Continuara….**

**lo traumaste – decía konan golpeándome y mandándome a volar mientras se acercaba furiosa con tsunade a su lado.**

****

**Haku mira la ecena – bien antes de que allá otra muerte recuerden no es dueño de naruto, ni de sora o roge, solo de Alex y fénix espero les haya gustado el capítulo- se escuchan golpes y gritos en el fondo**


	14. capitulo: revelaciones

**CAPITULO: REVELACIONES**

**Campamento jiraya…**

Jiraya les miraba – bien descansen – decía mirando como haku, gaara, naruto, fu, roge, sora se acercan a Alex preocupados.

Estará bien – dice tsunade acercándose a jiraya que asiente – bien – leve serio – lo de esta mañana – se acerca al sannin apretando sus puños….

…..

Roge se sentaba junto a Alex - que pasa - decía dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro para que le prestase atención y ve su expresión – quieres estar solo?.

Alex lo mira y le devuelve el golpe - s... Si creo-suspira volviendo a abrazar sus piernas.

Sora llega sentándose a su lado - todos estamos mal pero tu estas pésimo - lo mira y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Alex - porque no descansas.

Alex sonríe de Lado - ahorita vallan ustedes yo tengo que hablar Con fénix- dice besando la frente de la peli plata y cerrando sus ojos.

Los demás asienten y caminan Asus tiendas sabiendo que también tienen mucho que contar y una de ellas bajar su sonrojo.

Roge toma otro camino hacia donde el peleo.

Alex ve a todos partir toma al tigre acariciándolo y cierra sus ojos.

Al abrirlos se encontraba en su campo mental miraba hacia todo lados Buscando quien lo tenía pensativo.

Fénix se encontraba acurrucado bajo un árbol en su forma de cachorro durmiendo.

Alex Lo mira y se acerca sentándose a su lado le acaricia la cabeza - fénix porque - veía que el ave abría un ojo bostezando - gritaste si cuando mi clon exploto por el veneno – decía agachando su cabeza- me quieres muerto –susurra.

Fénix suspiraba volviéndose a acurrucar **– no pienses bobadas mocoso lo hice por qué Estoy modificando tu cuerpo para que cada una de tus células sea inmune a los venenos y necesito una pequeña muestra de cada uno y tu Clon me dio la primera que me sirve mucho -** bostezaba somnoliento.

Alex asentía - ahh pero como es que haces eso.

Fénix da un suspiro viendo que no lo va a dejar dormir - **has escuchado que un fénix es la única ave que renace De las cenizas** \- ve asentir al menor - **la gente pensó que era un mito pero cuando el viejo **\- mira la con función de Alex - **lo conoces como el sabio o Rikudo, cuando el me creo ese mito ya estaba haci que quiso hacerlo realidad, uno de los poderes que me dio es ese, poder renacer, reconstruir células del cuerpo que han sido dañadas o envenenadas** \- se acurruca más a su lado para que le acaricie la cabeza - **también puedo ayudar en el sellamiento de un Bijuu a un nuevo jinchuriki y dejar el que lo tenía vivo ya que Mi Chakra hace que la persona recupere Chakra más rápido y se cure más rápido** \- se levanta y recuesta en las piernas de Alex.

Alex ríe al verlo y le acaricia las plumas - sabes eres un vanidoso y consentido.

El fénix se coloca panza arriba - **soy el menor de diez haci que sí y no soy vanidoso** \- leve y mira a otro lado - **solo me cuido y no vayas a alborotarme las plumas** \- susurra recibiendo risas - **bueno ya en que íbamos ahh si, también ayudo mucho al Rinnegan ya que en ****El****Camino Externo: Jutsu de la Reencarnación de Samsara**** creo que la conoces como el ****Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**– ve negar al menor- **no te hagas te metías en la biblioteca de tus padres y leías todo lo del Rinnegan **– ve que se ruboriza y asiente – **bueno ****puedo ayudarle ya que llega a sanar y recuperar más rápido Chakra el usuario del jutsu y - lo mira - te curas más rápido solo fíjate Luego que el ambu ese se explotó haci mismo lograste obtener quemaduras pero usaste el shinra Tensei y fueron pocas las quemadas que obtuviste.**

Alex asiente pensativo - pero por que se me dificulta tanto Los jutsus de curación y cuando ayude a fu- chan no.

**Por qué utilizaste mi Chakra para curarle y como tu Chakra es tanto que Solo se te es difícil ya que no lo sabes controlar todo** \- mira al niño y da un suspiro - **cuando lleguen donde el sanbi se llama isobu me dejaras salir para hablar con él y además entraremos en tu campo mental quiero proponer algo al jinchuriki de son goku el ****chimpancé**** ese y de kukou. **\- le sonríe Enrollándose en sus alas.

Alex asiente y mira la cascada - que hace El. Sharingan.

El fénix abre sus ojos y suspira -** es un dojutsu descendiente del Rinnegan A sido usado Para Controlarnos y nuestros poderes, te contare algo para que entiendas mejor yo desde que el viejo murió** \- su voz se hacía suave pero sintiéndose que trae Dolor En ella - **mis hermanos y yo nos separamos yo solo tenía días de nacido haci que no sabía mucho del mundo isobu decidió ayudarme enseñándome a defender y usar algo de mis poderes luego un día salí quería ver a chomei cuando iba por los aires me perdí y termine en una montaña pensé que estaba lejos de la humanidad me quede hay unos meses para entrenar y despejar mi mente ya que por unos humanos que un día se acercaron donde estaba comentaron que habían sellado a shukaku y kurama, no sabía que pensar el viejo me había dicho que eso podía pasar pero que debía aguardar y ocultarme ya que si sabían que existía yo sería al que más buscarían hice caso luego de un par de años cuando ya no era un cachorro volví En forma de un pequeño pájaro **– vela con función de Alex - **se usar henge baka** \- ríe y vuelve a su tono suave **\- allí mientras volaba por konoha me entere que a todos mis hermanos los habían capturado tuve tanta ira pero antes de salirme de control solo recordé lo que el viejo me dijo **\- a gruesa su voz** -*****mira fénix después de que yo me valla los humanos vendrán a buscarles por poder aunque no quisiera creer eso sé que pasara, de pronto llegaran a tomarlos y colocarlos en un jinchuriki para que sea un arma pero tú tienes que ser fuerte y no dejar contaminarte por el odio ya que primero si descubren tu poder será llevado a experimentar y querrán saber cómo Poseerte y segundo siempre recuerda que como hay humanos malos hay buenos pero no dejes que el odio y oscuridad se. Apoderen de ti Ya que esto solo llevaría a muchas muertes y destrucción , aniquilación de la raza humana esto haría que el balance en el mundo se perdiera***** después de recordar las palabras del viejo salí de konoha viaje por diferentes aldeas llegando a ****Uzushiogakure donde sorprendentemente la montaña donde viví se encontraba cerca me recibieron con gran entusiasmo y el trato de los Uzumakis hacia mí fue el que cambio mi perspectiva de la humanidad y me hiso entender y borrar el odio de mí,**** pero un día me encontré a un uchiha tu vimos una batalla y lo último que recuerdo es estar sellado dentro de ti** \- mira al pelirrojo - **porque preguntas por el sharingan**.

Alex escuchaba todo atentamente - e... es que - no sabía si decirle, pero él le había contado parte de su vida debería saber no - es que roge lo despertó.

El fénix leve sorprendido -** el no parece uchiha no es orgulloso, o arrogante tampoco se cree la última coca cola del desierto además es pelirrojo los uchihas son de cabello azabache o negro **\- suspira - **tú crees que los traicionara por poder.**

Alex le mira y niega inmediatamente- no él es mi amigo el no haría algo haci además es un Uzumaki - eso gano una carcajada del Fénix.

**Jajá. En eso talvez tienes razón sabes su cabello además su terquedad, exceso de Chakra, ese modo de ser tan hiperactivos, y En fuinjutsu es bueno igual que tu o naruto, es adicto al ramen todos los Uzumakis tienen esa pequeña adicción - **cerraba sus ojos el fenix**\- interesante lo que me cuentas mocoso talvez si pueda hacer lo Que pienso hacer ya que los Bijuus de alguna forma estamos en deuda dos con los Uzumaki.**

Alex leve curioso - por qué.

el ave se acomoda en el menor - **hace mucho Tiempo cuando los humanos nos buscaban, los Uzumakis de alguna forma eran los únicos que no deseaban esto Haci que para que no se avecinara una gran guerra y aniquilación propusieron. A los humanos que nos sellaran en alguna persona para no hacernos daños o que no lo hiciéramos ellos crearon las técnicas de sellado eran realmente poderosos pero como dije confiados y tercos. Luego de que las otras aldeas sellaran a mis hermanos, se asociaron y destruyeron a los Uzumakis los que quedaron vivos se esparcieron por el mundo.**

Alex leve - espera pero como es que están en deuda si los sellaron.

Fénix lo mira - **ellos no nos sellaron Crearon los sellos con dos propósitos que eran hospedarnos en un jinchuriki Pero estos sellos fueron alterados YA que no confiaban en los Uzumakis el único que confió fue el primer Hokage Pero no acepto la última condición de los Uzumakis que era dejarnos salir en forma de cachorros - mira a Alex - ideas locas que por lo visto Siguen **\- reían ambos -** bueno entonces los Uzumakis llegaron al acuerdo que todos sus jinchuriki serían Uzumakis ya que ambas aldeas eran muy buenos amigos y diferentes a la Vez, en ****Uzushiogakure**** se elegía el kage no con fuerza si no competencias de quien comía mas ramen o podía hacer más bromas ya que les encantaba** \- suspira recordando -** me acogieron hay en una de sus montañas yo les ayude dándoles El don de poco envejecimiento - **mira la con función de Alex** \- tu cuerpo envejece más lento que el resto pueden vivir hasta El doble que otros seres humanos al momento de las otras aldeas saber esto decidieron atacar y tomarme los Uzumakis se opusieron haci que pelearon y reunieron un grupo de shinobis que traería a los jinchuriki a ****Uzushiogakure**** para protegerlos ya que se enteraron que les daban un mal trato - miraba al niño que prestaba atención. - lo habían logrado. Por una parte ya habían enviado a konoha a la segunda jinchuriki de kurama luego la traerían y haci con muchos las aldeas al saber su plan, teniendo miedo de los poderosos que eran se unieron y acabaron. Con uzu yo pelee pero los Uzumakis no me dejaron seguir y me sacaron de allí luego de unos años volví vi la aldea destruida me enfurecí y vi al uchiha peleamos ya que los uchihas colaboraron ala destrucción en secreto y termine contigo.**

Alex asiente - tú le estas en deuda con los Uzumakis pero tus hermanos porque.

Fénix leve - **por que evitaron que fueran ratas de laboratorio nos querían en si diseccionar y crear mas **\- reía - **jaajaja los humanos ha besen son tan ciegos, pero atravez de los sellos y colocarnos en jinchuriki evitaron ello ya que si esto hubiera pasado aun Que lo dudo hubiera habido un gran cambio y choque en el mundo el cual se hubiera desnivelado.**

Alex asentía - quiero ir a uzu.

Fénix leve - d**espués primero necesito hablar con jiraya y mis hermanos.**

Alex asiente - si apenas lleguemos - sonríe y leve - hey fénix como mis antepasados iban a sacarlos en forma de cachorro.

El fénix leve y bufa - **no te diré además sabes el que planto las células de Senju en tu padre no tuvo en cuenta que si tenía un hijo podría heredar esto y el Rinnegan**\- dice tratando de cambiar de tema.

Alex leve confundido - ahh que háblame en español.

El fénix suspira - **mira veras Madara uchiha implanto Células Senju en tu padre esto hiso que nagato tenga el Rinnegan lo que no miro madara es que Las células se combinan con el ADN el cual llevas en la sangre** \- le mira serio - **haci que por eso pose es el Rinnegan** \- ve al mocoso pensativo y cierra sus Ojos tratando de dormir pero es interrumpido minutos después por Alex.

Alex- entonces - ve a el fénix que trata de dormir - jeje te dejare descansar - salía de su campo mental y parpadeaba varias veces mirando que es de noche. Mira al cielo y coloca su mano al lado sintiendo un bulto. - ahh -Mira al lado - bolita - sonríe y se recuesta acomodando su cabeza en el tigre mira el firmamento y cae dormido.

...

Roge al llegar donde peleo mira el campo y se fija en la Katana que dejo su enemigo. La toma y coloca tras su espalda en una especie de funda que hiso con camisas viejas vuelve a el campamento.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Una semana después**….

La semana pasada había transcurrido tranquilamente luego de haber enviado el ambu que sobrevivió a takigakure con una carta y los cuerpos de sus compañeros.

El entrenamiento de los mocosos había trascurrido todos los días desde las 4;00 am por culpa de cierto rubio que se había quedado dormido cinco minutos, comenzaban corriendo todos junto a los adultos por cuatro horas adelantando camino, luego paraban a desayunar una hora, luego hacer dos horas de taijutsu Y volver A correr por otras dos horas , se detenían a almorzar una hora y luego venia una hora de Ninjutsu, , una de fuinjutsu, una kenjutsu, una de Genjutsu y por ultimo una de jutsus médicos y haci todos los días.

Tsunade se para en el centro de un prado esperando Que los otros lleguen tras ella - en dos horas llegaremos a las fronteras de kirikagure allí hay un gran lago - volvía a saltar hacia la rama.

Nos hubieras dicho sin tener que parar datebayo - grita el rubio.

Jiraya suspiraba siguiendo la sannin mientras va sumido en sus pensamientos recordando lo que Había pasado hace una semana.

**/ Flash black/ **

Un día después luego del ataque de takigakure en la noche, Luego de que habían mandado a todos a acostarse se encontraba la sannin rubia cruzada de brazos bajo de sus grandes pechos - bien jiraya - baka responde por que me besaste - decía seria viendo fijo al sannin Frente a ella que temblaba contra un árbol.

Jiraya miraba a todo lado encontrándose prácticamente cerrado para donde corriera la sannin lo podía coger y era capaz de lo peor no pensaba que saldría vivo de esto - tsunade... tsunade-hime yo - daba un suspiro - usted sabe mis sentimientos haci a usted y- miraba hacia el cielo - aunque paso lo de Minato mis sentimientos aun siguen intactos desde que te conocí- miraba la rubia que tenía frente A él y se sentaba contra el árbol.

Tsunade suspiraba - usted sabe por qué yo nunca le di una fecha por que llegue a pensar que en verdad pensé que usted solo iba a jugar conmigo - se sentaba junto al sannin.

Jiraya la miraba con incredulidad - de verdad creías que solo iba a jugar contigo, tsunade toda una vida pidiéndote una fecha y tu creas que iba jugar contigo - decía serio acuclillándose Frente a ella muy cerca de su rostro - dime que piensas de mí.

Tsunade lo mira y se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca - tu s... sabes que eres un gran ninja, una gran persona, compañero, amigo y un gran pervertido - decía tratando de que no se notará su nerviosismo.

Jiraya suspira - si eso lose siempre me lo has dicho pero lo que quiero saber es tu q...

Tsunade lo mira y suspira tomándole del rostro y besándole, *_mierda sabe bien_ * decía en sus pensamientos metiendo su lengua en la boca de un jiraya desconcertado.

Jiraya abrir amplio sus ojos y correspondiéndole luego de unos segundos recargaba su mano contra el árbol profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más lujurioso.

Tsunade le abraza por el cuello y mete sus dedos en la cabellera del sannin da un pequeño jadeo al sentir la mano de este subir por su pierna y cierra sus ojos tratando de concentrarse más sus sentimientos.

Seguía subiendo su mano y al llegar a su muslo deja su mano allí y rompe el beso por falta de aire-Tsunade-hime - susurraba con la respiración agitada - quiero saber si en verdad mis sentimientos son correspondidos - le miraba con su rostro serio con una pisca de lujuria en él.

La sannin respira agitada - e...en verdad ne... necesitas saber - le toma del rostro acercándose a él.

Jiraya movía su cabeza hacia atrás - si, necesito saber no quiero salir herido si pasa.

Tsunade daba un suspiro y miraba hacia abajo – no se lo que me pasa estoy confundida - suspira y lo mira.

Jiraya se levanta - tsunade-hime. No quiero sufrir si no soy correspondido te daré. Tiempo para que aclare tus ideas - caminaba hacia el campamento dejando a su compañera. Sorprendida y confundida.

**/ Fin flash black /** .

Desde ese día se hablaban pero no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Sora saltaba junto a fu y Shizune hablando de diferentes temas como hobby o. Entrenamiento las tres se habían unido mucho después de todo Shizune solo les llevaba un par de años a las dos chicas.

Gaara y naruto se habían unido más y hablaban, mejor hablaba el rubio mientras el maestro de la arena solo le prestaba atención y respondida con un - aja o ahh.

Haku saltaba junto roshi y Han que raramente hacia conversación mientras el que más hablaba allí era roshi.

Zabuza saltaba junto al tigre que llevaba al cerdito en su espalda, esto no incomodaba al espadachín ya que abecés solo debes en cuando le gustaba la comodidad del silencio hacia el.

Alex y roge conversaban entunciasmados al mismo tono de esas pequeñas voces chillonas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**IWAGAKURE….**

Todo había estado tranquilo El pueblo Pacífico y la organización no había visto a el supuesto madara pero se podía observar y escuchar la discusión que había entre dos miembros.

Lagartija!

Hipopótamo!

Babosa!

Konan nagato y yahiko se miraban - ellos se hacen llamar ninja de rango S renegados - decía el peli naranja.

Si eso dicen - mira konan a kisame y kakuzu pelear solos.

Sasori observa la ecena y luego a el grupo de amigos - konan-san usted me dijo que tenían un niño jinchuriki donde está el.

Konan sonreía - se llama Alex se fue hace unos meses con jiraya a buscar los demás jinchuriki.

Sasori asiente - entonces nosotros que hacemos aquí hasta ahora solo hemos ido a investigar y a las d...- es interrumpido por un sapo que entra y se coloca en medio de todos.

Kisame leve - ahh sapo asado eso me gusta. - dice empuñando a samehada Tras su espalda.

O sopa de sapo - dice nagato sonriendo amplio.

Kakuzu ve el sapo - cuanto vivirá un sapo ahh.

Sasori leve extrañado - un .títere de sapo seria buen espía.

El sapo amarillo con rojo leve y sus caras, pasa un escalofrió por su cuerpo y salta hacia konan buscando protección - j... jiraya-sama le Manda - dice ya más calmado en los brazos de la peli azul Dejando ver un rollo a su espalda.

Yahiko mira a todos y niega - ya hacían falta noticias - toma el rollo y lo abre colocándole algo de Chakra salía un pergamino y varias fotos que caen al suelo Dejaba que los otros las recogieran.

Nagato lo mira - lee en voz alta La serpiente esta de misión - recibe una mirada de su amigo el cual se aclara la garganta.

Bien dice haci - yahiko comienza a narrar.

_Akatsuki._

_Perdón Por tardarme más de dos meses en escribir pero ha sido solo entrenamiento Y dos meses en Iwagakure Ya salimos de allí hace semana y media Vamos el mismo grupo que les e nombrado zabuza momochi, haku, tsunade Senju, Shizune, sabaku no gaara jinchuriki de un cola shukaku , fu jinchuriki del siete colas chomei , roge el cual posee el sharingan y es raro Ya que es Uzumaki por lo que Alex me dijo el sharingan pensamos que lo saco del padre, de algún uchiha que fue de misión a la cascada y tuvo relaciones con una Uzumaki de hay nació el y fue dejado en un orfanato, también van Han y roshi jinchuriki del cinco y cuatro colas kokuo y son goku, sora la próxima jinchuriki del Sanbi, naruto el jinchuriki del nueve colas kurama , Alex y yo , también les informo que nos atacaron siete ambus de takigakure ellos siete fueron tomados por los siete mocosos envió imágenes de como quedaron los campos de batalla para que analicen. Las habilidades de cada uno y su ataque, los nombres de cada mocoso Están en la parte de atrás de cada imagen que Estuvo en la batalla a claro que fue un combate uno a uno, cuando sellemos y Reunamos al jinchuriki del seis colas, ocho y dos colas volveremos allí para que sigan el entrenamiento de los mocosos, Itachi se ha estado. Contactado conmigo y no se ha presentado nada inusual._

_Jiraya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido._

_Posdata; tener cuidado con zetzu informare lo que se dé el después._

Yahiko termina de leer y mira a los demás que están viendo las fotos.

Kisame se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos detallando una foto y el informe tras ella - q...quienes son estos niños - miraba a konan y nagato.

Kakuzu miraba otra foto - interesante no se esperaría de mocosos que no superan ni los 10.

Sasori asiente - por lo del informe hay unos que en verdad son talentosos - mostraba la foto de un campo con varias flechas - según esto aprisiono a su oponente con hilos y luego lo quemo, con ver la foto puedo decir que tienen buen control de Chakra.

Konan asentía Viendo una Foto del campo de fu - pero aun haci son muy pequeños para la batalla - suspira y mira si encuentra la de Alex ve una arrojada en el suelo.

Nagato mira Asia donde konan y alza la foto que ve dando un Paso atrás se coloca paliado detallando la foto.

Yahiko lo mira y se acerca junto a Sasori - que ves - dice el peli naranja y Veía la foto lee el nombre de atrás y palidece igual que Sasori.

Cuanto tiene - dice el maestro de las marionetas.

Nagato leve suspirando - seis.

Konan los mira y se la quita a yahiko - n… no el no - susurra dando un paso atrás y la toma kisame.

Huy que masacre lo descuartizo todito - lee la parte de atrás -según dice fue auto-explosión pero aun haci lo que sorprende es que no salió muerto solo con quemaduras leves - dice mirando la foto - mira ese intestino colgando - se lo señala a kakuzu que le ve con una gota en la cabeza.

Nagato mira A konan y la abraza - cálmate y mira esta ya tienes nuera jajá - ríe mostrándole la de sora y Alex.

Konan le devuelve el abrazo y al escucharlo lo empuja y quita la foto - pero si es aún un bebe - grita y un aura asesina la rodea - ahora si mato ese sannin.

Kisame, yahiko, Sasori, nagato y kakuzu se ven Desaparecen en una copia de seguridad no deseando estar en los zapatos de dicho sannin.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Jiraya…**

Entre el grupo que salta por los bosques el sannin de los sapos estornuda - me resfrié?-susurra 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Konoha**…

Un cuarto alumbrado por solo tres lámparas en cada esquina dejaba ver tres cuerpos que se no se reconocían por la falta de luz.

Bien los tres sabemos que los uchihas tuvieron algo que ver en el ataque del zorro demonio hace seis años ya que ellos son los únicos que pueden controlarlos atravez del sharingan - se escucha una voz gruesa y se acercaba un poco a la luz dejando ver su brazo vendado y su ojo derecho, su rostro y ojo daba a pensar que había sobrevivido a guerras y dolores.

Eso lo sabemos danzo - decía otra voz gruesa - y que quieren hacer un golpe de estado esto nos lo informo el Hokage ya que tiene a uchiha Itachi como doble espía koharu-mira la mujer y se refleja su rostro ya viejo y junto a él una mujer que se parecía mucho.

Si pero homura, sarutobi a tratado de hablar con fugaku uchiha Pero él lo niega y siente rencor por que se creen los mejores, que los han menospreciados ya que tienen solo un rincón de la aldea que han ido reduciéndoselo y desean el poder para tomarse a konoha para que sepan que los uchihas mandan - mira a los dos hombres - yo digo que hay que tomar cartas en el asunto y acabar con el clan.

Danzo le miraba y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - creo saber quién ayudara nos ha demostrado fidelidad. - recibía el asentimiento de los otros dos y salían sin darse cuenta que una pequeña nube de humo se formaba como si hubiera habido algo hay.

…..

Itachi miraba a el Hokage frente a el después de haber sellado él. Cuarto - Hokage-sama el golpe lo piensan hacer alrededor de unos seis o siete meses cuando se celebre el examen chunin.

El Hokage asiente - he tratado de hablar con tu padre pero no seden y temo que danzó, koharu y homura organicen algo para. Acabar con el clan además de que el supuesto madara piensa también realizar una masacre - soba sus sienes – Itachi…

Itachi le interrumpe - Hokage-sama sé que si mi padre toma el poder de konoha los estragos causarían en el interior de la aldea serian masivos Como pasa ahorita en kirikagure y además la destrucción que provocaría permitiría la infiltración de aldeas enemigas creando un conflicto que traería otra Guerra Mundial Shinobi, además no apoyo la idea de mi padre piensa que es perfecto y lo único que a echo es que yo habrá los ojos y mede cuenta que a mi Hokage y mi aldea es a lo único que le debo fidelidad - decía dándole una leve sonrisa.

Hokage sonreía - Itachi la voluntad de fuego arde en ti y me gustaría que todo lo que pase me informaras - Itachi asiente - además por lo que dijiste hace unos meses que solo quieres. Que niños y sasuke, talvez tu madre se salven eh hablado con akatsuki y serás recibido, desde allí estaremos hablando y hay niños que tienen la voluntad de fuego y me gustaría que les ayudaras,

Itachi sale asentía - si Hokage-sama sería bueno ade..- mira hacia la puerta - alguien viene - se levanta y oculta tras el Hokage,

Hokage quita rápidamente los sellos del cuarto y sebe abrir la puerta – danzo, koharu y homura que los trae por aquí.

Danzo aclaraba su garganta - sarutobi necesitamos saber si los uchihas siguen con la intención de traición.

Sarutobi suspiraba - danzo si pero lo tendré bajo control por qué quieres saber - lo mira serio.

Solo curiosidad - dice esto y sale con los otros dos.

Hokage suspiraba recargándose en su asiento cogía su pipa - creo que buscare mi remplazo - miraba a Itachi sentarse frente a el - lástima que seas tan joven - le veía tensarse y reía volteando la mirada hacia donde se observan dos fotos una de él y su equipo cuando era gennin y la otra de él y su equipo cuando fue Sensei- he cometido muchos errores no detuve a mi alumno para que no fuera por el mal camino y los otros dos ahora están alejados de la aldea - decía en voz alta.

Itachi lo miraba y luego la foto - y si le pide a la nieta del primero que sea la quinta tiene las agallas de su abuelo y por Lo que me ha contado usted su liderazgo y lo más importante la voluntad de fuego.

Sarutobi lo miraba algo sorprendido - si pero jiraya también y a estado más pendiente que tsunade.

Itachi asiente - si pero es lo que esperarían que usted hiciera que trajeran al sannin más fiel a konoha además no creo que él aceptaría y tsunade Seguiría la voluntad y el anhelo de su hijo, nieto, hermano y abuelo.

Sarutobi lo veía sorprendido - como es que sabes que el cuarto era su hijo y naruto su nieto.

Itachi sonreía - primero no hay muchos que tengan cabello rubio ojos azules, segundo la voluntad y deseo de proteger la aldea, de el cuarto y naruto y por ultimo usted me lo acaba de confirmar,

Sarutobi suspiraba - en verdad eres un prodigio - le mira fijo - y tu aceptarías.

Itachi niega rápidamente - no es mi deseo ser Hokage además fugaku-san se aprovecharía de la situación y muchos se revelarían y he visto el papeleo me niego.

Sarutobi ríe mirándolo - bien le hare la propuesta a tsunade por ahora mira - le entrega un pergamino - se lo llevaras a jiraya quiero que veas el rendimiento de cada jinchuriki y creo que necesitaran quien les ayude para sellar al sanbi.

Itachi asentía y se inclinaba - saldré en media ahora - desaparecía dejando a sarutobi pensativo y mirando la aldea.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Lago…**

Tsunade miraba el lago y se quedaba unos metros frente a el – como hacemos para llamarle.

Naruto la mira –datebayo según la bola de pelos ya viene – sonríe amplio.

Se escuchaba un gran estruendo una gran ola salía hacia el grupo a gran rapidez y fuerza…

**Continuara…**

**Bien no fue de mucha acción pero aclaro muchas cosas – sonrió **

**Tsunade me mira furiosa – que crees que ibas a mostrar – me toma del cuello**

**Trato de zafarme – no respiro y… no iba hacer lemón aun – recibía un golpe en la cara y tsunade corría tras de mi – pedazo de pervertid - grita golpeándome**

**Itachi aclara su garganta – bien recuerden no es dueño de naruto, ni de sora o roge, solo de Alex y fénix espero les haya gustado el capítulo y mi aparición perdonen las molestias – hace una reverencia mientras sora, fu, konan, Shizune leven con corazones en los ojos. **

**Están guapo- dicen al unísono y se escuchan golpes, gritos en el fondo**  
.


	15. capitulo: retos

**CAPITULO: RETOS.**

**Lago…**

Tsunade miraba el lago y se quedaba unos metros frente a el – como hacemos para llamarle.

Naruto la mira –datebayo según la bola de pelos ya viene – sonríe amplio.

Se escuchaba un gran estruendo una gran ola salía hacia el grupo a gran rapidez y fuerza…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**KONOHA…**

Danzo se encontraba en un cuarto alumbrado por dos lámparas a cada lado de un escritorio, donde leía un pergamino, arrojaba un kunai hacia la esquina de la habitación - quien eres que quieres - decía mirando fijo al hombre que salía con una bata negra cubriéndole todo menos el rostro donde llevaba una máscara En remolino de color naranja.

Soy Lo que muchos creen muerto madara uchiha- respondía el hombre

Danzo se sorprendía un poco mirándole fijo - pensé que el gran madara ya había muerto Y que lo trae por aquí de nuevo a konoha - se levantaba de su asiento estando preparado para cualquier cosa.

El enmascarado se acerca y sienta en una silla frente a el - me trae una propuesta - sube los pies sobre el escritorio.

Danzo leve de reojo y suspira - eso cual.

Me gustaría llamarlo la masacre uchiha - se inclinaba a observar el pergamino que era sobre diversos ninjas del ambu raíz.

Danzo arqueaba una ceja - pero tú eres uchiha porque matarías a tu clan eh.

Por una simple y vana razón. Nunca me Apoyaron aun que era su líder prefirieron apoyar a el baka de hashirama - toma el pergamino.

Danzo lo mira y asiente - y que quieres que te ayude es que el gran uchiha madara no puede solo.

El enmascarado ríe - jaajaja sé que planeas hacer lo mismo haci que necesito saber el nombre de quien hará el trabajo.

Danzo lo mira serio y pensaba por un momento - Itachi uchiha.

Se levanta - bien estaremos hablando - desaparecía en una espiral.

Danzo mira por donde se fue - ja si como no madara - sonríe de lado - aun haci hay que tenerle cuidado - tomaba el pergamino y salía de allí.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**LAGO…..**

Una gran ola de agua se acercaba a el grupo.

_Jutsu de agua: gran cúpula de agua_ \- grita zabuza haciendo que una gran esfera rodee a todos, la ola choca con fuerza y luego de unos minutos se desasen ambos jutsus cayendo todos jadeando por falta de aire.

**Mocoso déjame salir isobu creen que lo atacaran **\- grita el fénix - **mira has estos sellos, esto ayudara a que no te desgastes además solo has uno **\- le muestra los sellos, Alex se levanta y realiza los sellos

_jutsu de sangre: clones de sangre_ – susurra Alex y aparece un clon a su lado completamente igual.

El clon se estira y sus ojos se colocan rojos su cabello multicolor mientras sus uñas se alargan - bien hay que acercarnos - decía el fénix controlando el clon.

Los demás asentían y corrían hacia el lago.

**Bien tsunade, Shizune, roge, jiraya. Zabuza Que deseen allá junto a los arboles **\- señalaba a unos árboles junto al lago y los nombrados asentían - **naruto, han, roshi, fu, Alex, sora, gaara vengan conmigo** \- corre por él Lago con los nombrados tras el esquivan algunas balas de agua – **isobu! **\- grita el fénix dando un salto llegando sobre el hocico de la gran tortuga – **cálmate!** – grita.

Isobu lo mira fijo - **pedazo de humano como sabes mi nombre!** \- grita tratando de sacarle.

Fénix se sostiene con Chakra - **soy yo fénix solo que estoy en un jinchuriki calma!** – grita.

Isobu leve sorprendido y se calma - **como te capturaron y ellos quienes son** \- señala los demás jinchuriki que vienen detrás y aterrizan frente a él jadeando.

**Fue un uchiha y son los jinchuriki de son goku** \- señala a roshi que hace una reverencia- **de kokuo** \- señala a han que mueve la cabeza en forma de reverencia - **chomei **\- señala a fu que está sorprendida - **de kurama** \- señala a naruto que leda una sonrisa zorruna - **el de shukaku** \- señala a gaara que se reverencia - **y el de yo, Ese baka** \- señala a Alex que sonríe y rasca su nuca.

Isobu lo mira y los jinchuriki -** esto es raro porque la mayoría reunidos** \- mira hacia la chica peli plata - **tu eres.**

Sora se reverencia - soy sora mucho gusto isobu- sama.

El biuju se sorprende y asiente - **bien responderás fénix** – veía a su hermano.

Suspiraba - **debería estar recostado durmiendo** \- lo mira fijo - **bien te contare pero callado** \- aclara su voz contándole lo del supuesto madara y lo que planea, la traición que planea akatsuki- **entonces por eso es que estamos juntos para protegernos.**

Isobu lo veía y suspiraba - **espera no me has dicho todo si quieres que viajemos los diez para que los Jinchuriki se hagan fuertes y se puedan defender del supuesto madara yo no tengo jinchuriki** \- veía la sonrisa del fénix - **ano no me jodas tengo mala experiencia en ello.**

****Fénix leve - **vamos isobu tengo tu próxima jinchuriki sé que te agradara.**

**Espera próxima y** \- mira a los presentes - **es la peli plata** \- ve asentir al ave - **que te pasa no lo are soy un biuju y el único libre eso me hace el más intelectual ya que logre mi libertad.**

Fu lo mira - que pena pero que yo sepa tu jinchuriki Te dejo libre- dice en un susurro

Isobu Bufa - **que te pasa quien te crees para hablarme haci pedazo de humana** \- grita - **ustedes los humanos son** \- recibe una pata en Un ojo por parte del fénix - **que te pasa!**

Fénix lo mira serio - **te callas ellos no son Malos**\- grita.

Isobu Bufa - **te hiciste un confiado por culpa de esos Uzumakis**, **entiende ya no existen y todos los humanos son unos bastardos** \- grita enviándolo a volar y que caiga en el agua.

**Gaara con tu permiso hablare** \- dice el shukaku recibiendo el asentimiento del pelirrojo y controla a gaara que sus ojos se ponen amarillos - **isobu cálmate no sabes lo que dices** \- leve fijo y luego a fénix - **ven vamos hay que dejarlos descansar han viajado todo el día además** \- señala a isobu - **déjalo pensar.**

Fénix asiente** – si y **– mira a isobu** – no han muerto todos aun que dan algunos – **señala a naruto y Alex.

Isobu bufa - **shukaku eres el mayor pero eso no te hace el intermediario** \- se mete al agua ignorando al fénix.

Los demás le miran, caminan hacia los sannin y demás - **es un tonto** \- decía el fénix y recibía una mirada fija de shukaku.

**Ve a dormir!** \- le grita y ve desaparecer luego hacia delante - **jiraya-san dejarlos descansar** \- decía shukaku volviéndole a dejar El control A gaara.

Sora miraba hacia el lago y luego iba con el grupo al ver que isobu le observaba.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**TAKIGAKURE…**

Entraba un ambu en muy mal estado caía a las puertas de la aldea varios chunin se le acercaban y lo tomaban llevándolo a Donde el líder.

...

SE encontraba sentado un hombre peli café con mechones blancos de alrededor de unos cincuenta años revisando unos papeles Veía entrar a su despacho los guardias y el ambu - donde está la jinchuriki de siete colas - decía serio.

El ambu lo dejaban en un sofá - e…. esta con otros Cinco jinchuriki - tosía sacando un pergamino.

El líder sorprendido Leve serio - explícate como haci que cinco más.

El ambu asiente - si nos atacaron y me dejaron vivo para traer la información - le extiende el pergamino.

Lo toma abriéndolo y impregna Chakra del cual salen cinco cuerpos en muy mal estado, una cabeza junto Aun pergamino - pero que es esto quien lo hiso.

Los jinchuriki - dice el ambu - me dijeron que se comunique con konoha- se estremecía al ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros - la siete colas también acabo con uno y ninguno supera los doce.

Shibuki sal de ahí - grita al líder a un niño que se esconde tras la puerta.

El mencionado sale Mirándole -fu y roge donde e...están.

El ambu lo mira reconociéndolo como el hijo del líder, el cual era muy buen amigo de los dos niños o mejor el único amigo - señor iré a revisar mis heridas - se levantaba para salir.

El líder ve a su hijo - que te e dicho de espiar - se sentaba en su silla y habría el pergamino - aun no he dicho que se puede retirar - leve fijo mirando que se vuelve a sentar y lee.

_Líder de takigakure _

__

_Antes que nada sus ambus tratamos de hablar con ellos, de explicarles que ya habíamos enviado un pergamino a usted, pero iban con su ideal claro que era matar a fu la jinchuriki del siete colas chomei - _esto hacia que el líder abriera amplio sus ojos_ \- haci que ya que como no quisieron escuchar ideas de paz nos vimos en el deber de defendernos. Le recomendaría que sus shinobi se dediquen más a entrenar y fortalecerse como ninjas en vez de estar odiando a niños inocentes ya que fueron tomados por pequeños de seis A once años, cuidaremos bien de los dos niños no puedo darle mucha información atravez de este mensaje pero si quiere más busque a el Hokage y por favor no enviar más ambus no responderemos a la próxima por vidas._

_Jiraya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido, konoha, Senju tsunade, zabuza momochi, Iwagakure, seis jinchuriki._

__El líder termina de leer algo asombrado - pergamino a mí no me llego nada y solo mande a averiguar Donde estaban esos dos mocosos - suspira y ve al ambu - bien por lo visto desobedecieron mis órdenes haci traicionando a su aldea al querer acabar no solo con uno si no con dos de sus ciudadanos serás llevado al cuarto de información para saber que más me ocultaban y quienes más están tras esta traición - ve tragar saliva al ambu y como lo cogen otros dos y obedecen a su líder - deberé salir de inmediato a Konoha. Cuando me traigan los informes.

Shibuki el pequeño lo mira - padre que dice donde esta fu y roge están bien.

Lo veía y asentía - si están bien y alistaste iras conmigo a konoha para saber más - esto sorprendido a Shibuki que asentía y salía a alistar sus cosas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**KIRIKAGURE…**

A las afueras se veía una persecución hacia un joven con traje azul que saltaba por los arboles huyendo de varios ambus, salían de la frontera.  
**  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**UNA. SEMANA DESPUÉS…**

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**EN EL LAGO…**

A las 5; 00 am se observan siete personas correr al rededor. Mientras en un árbol roshi bostezando y tratando de no dormiste.

Alex corría junto a roge – según fénix isobu ha estado pensándolo.

Sora que les escuchaba - saben creo que isobu... - se escuchaba un cuerpo caer y los siete miraban hacia donde ocurrió el sonido donde se podía observar el cuerpo de un joven en el suelo.

Haku corría hacia el con los demás detrás y se arrodillaba frente a él colocando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho - hay que llevarlo adentro está agotado.

Gaara que había llegado con los demás creaba bajo el chico una manta de arena que lo alzaba .y camina hacia las tiendas.

Roshi los mira fijo - por que pararon y que traen hay - se acerca a ellos.

Una persona datebayo - decía naruto y habría la tienda de él, roge, haku, Alex, gaara lo acostaban en una de las fundas.

Llamare a tsunade-sama - decía sora y salía con fu detrás entraban a otra tienda que compartía Shizune y tsunade las cuales salían y atendían al muchacho.

…...

Luego de unas tres horas se escuchaban varias risas de todos por los chistes y payasadas de Naruto.

…

El muchacho habría levemente los ojos al escuchar risas miraba hacia todo lado observándose en una especie De carpa, al mirar a ambos lados se sentaba observando otras fundas a su lado - donde estoy – susurraba.

**No sé solo sé que siento chakras familiares ten cuidado** \- resonaba una voz en su cabeza y miraba que su ropa que era la misma pero sorprendentemente ya limpia, se paraba y abría un poco la tienda mirando la ecena de varios adultos y niños riendo sin poder reconocer ninguno salía Sin hacer ruido Y caminaba hacia la orilla del lago para salir corriendo.

**Oigan se les vuela** \- decía isobu que había puesto cuidado a la situación.

El muchacho alto y delgado ojos color ámbar y el cabello marrón oscuro un largo flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara, un largo kimono azul abierto hasta la cintura dejando ver su pecho descubierto, el kimono tenia franjas más oscuras en el borde, El dibujo de tres burbujas en la parte superior trasera sujeto con un cinturón naranja y además llevaba una botella de bambú y un soplador, de unos quince o catorce años caía al suelo al ver la gran tortuga y las personas acercarse retrocedía golpeando su espalda con un árbol tragaba saliva - no se acerquen soy un monstruo los puedo matar! - grita tratando de ahuyentar al grupo.

Zabuza se acercaba quedado frente a el - pareces solo un muchacho.

Fu asentía y se acerca al chico - soy fu y tu cómo te llamas.

Los miraba algo sorprendido que no le temieran pero como eran extraños no creía que supieran quien es - me... me llamo utakata.

Jiraya lo veía fijo - soy jiraya el gran sabio de los sapos y pervertido - se formaba una gota en la cabeza de utakata - ellos zabuza momochi, tsunade Senju, haku, sabaku no gaara, Uzumaki namizake Senju naruto, Alex Uzumaki, fu, roge Uzumaki, sora, roshi, haan, Shizune, bolita Y tontón - señalaba al tigre y cerdo, Utakata asentía y veía a la gran tortuga - él es isobu el biuju de tres colas.

Utakata abría amplio sus ojos - n...no le temen.

Gaara negaba - no porque yo soy jinchuriki de shukaku el un cola.

Yo de kurama el nueve colas datebayo- decía naruto dando una sonrisa zorruna.

Yo de chomei el Siete colas - sonríe fu.

Yo de son goku el cuatro colas y el, de kokuo el cinco colas - decía roshi y señala a han que asiente.

Yo de fénix el - se quedaba callado Alex - no le he preguntado cuantas colas tiene -todos se caían casi al escucharlo y se escuchaban varios baka.

Utakata trataba de organizar su cabeza - esperen Yo del rokuby el seis colas se llama saiken - veía como todos habrían amplio sus ojos.

Isobu - **con razón que. Algo se me hacía familiar en ti** \- suspira - **saiken siempre fue bueno para ocultarse.**

Jiraya lo mira - que haces por aquí por que como te encontramos se diría que vienes corriendo desde hace días.

Utakata asiente - si desde hace una semana me volé De kiri y desde allí estoy corriendo sin rumbo me sentí cansado y solo recuerdo que desperté en la carpa - se enderezaba - gracias por todo creo que lo mejor es irme.

Tsunade leve y se acerca a el - quien dijo que te podías ir - dice inclinándose hacia utakata que Retrocede - quédate come algo y hablamos a ver si quieres seguir con nosotros.

Utakata se sorprendía - pero por Que yo si soy un monstruo ade... - era sorprendido por una cachetada que recibía.

Sora que Se había acercado a utakata y golpeado le veía seria - no eres un monstruo solo una persona normal no creas lo que otros tontos dicen de ti.

Utakata soba su mejilla y leve *_pega duro_* asentía - e... está bien pero porque quieren que este con ustedes.

Jiraya le tomaba del hombro - ven come algo y te vamos contando.

La siguiente hora habían todos hablado de lo del supuesto madara y lo que pensaba hacer akatsuki para traicionarle también de cómo cada uno se había unido, los entrenamientos, aliados - entonces que dices te quedas. Gaki.

Utakata los. Veía fijo pensando en cómo lo habían tratado de bien, además hay podía mejorar y vivir tranquilo - si me quedare - daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Súper datebayo solo faltan dos - grita naruto recibiendo una carcajada de los demás.

Isobu los miraba desde el lago recordando que al principio de la semana había comenzado a cogerles cariño más a la peli plata que le había pedido disculpas y. Hablado con el diariamente - **y yo** \- decía sorprendiendo a todos.

Súper - se escuchaban varios gritos.

**Bien llego la hora mocoso creen varios clones para que cuiden y los llevo al campo mental** \- decía el fénix dentro de Alex.

Alex asentía - dice fénix que creemos clones y nos cojamos de la mano - ve a isobu - todos para que hablemos en mi campo mental -Realizaban. Varios clones de agua zabuza, de hielo haku, de sombra los demás naruto, jiraya, roshi, Alex y de arena gaara, se tomaban de la mano haciendo salir un poco a isobu del lago y cerraban los ojos.

**Bien **\- decía el fénix y concentraba Chakra pasándoles a todos atravez de Alex.

Sentían una sacudía y habrían los ojos dejando ver el campo con la cascada y arena manteniéndose aun el stand de ramen en el centro kurama que se recostaba, shukaku que se acurrucaba en la arena , chomei junto los árboles , kokuo que caminaba hacia la cascada , son goku que se subía a un árbol, isobu miraba hacia todos lados.

**He... Hermanos** – saiken susurraba y recibía una sonrisa de shukaku.

Isobu miraba el seis colas al rededor viendo Asus demás hermanos y los humanos se estira recostándose - **vives bien fénix** \- miraba buscándole.

**Si lose** \- se escuchaba el fénix en brazos de Alex en forma de cachorro.

**Jaajaja el gran fénix como cachorro que no recuerdas que somos los grandes Bijuu** \- decía kurama volviéndose pequeño por voluntad de naruto - **mocoso** \- grita y corre tras el rubio que ríe.

Saiken mira a todos -** porque todos aquí y lo del plan ya lo escuche pero por que todos en este campo.**

Fénix recostado en las manos de su jinchuriki - **porque es la única forma que tengo ahorita para hablar con todos **\- decía solo abriendo sus ojos para observarles- **Jiraya necesitamos sellar a isobu en sora tu harás el sellado yo te prestare Chakra si necesitas.**

****El sannin asentía - bien lo hare esta tarde

Fénix veía a roshi, haan, son goku, kokuo - **bien he pensado que lo mejor es. Que cada uno esté en un jinchuriki joven primero para despistar nuestros enemigos y segundo. Para que todos los jinchuriki crezcan En entrenamiento y no seamos capturados ninguno.**

Haan roshi son goku y kokuo le veían sorprendidos- pero si sacan a son moriría yo no - dice roshi Tragando saliva.

Estas loco - **grita son goku - que te pasa y de adónde vas a sacar dos personas que lo quieran ser** \- Ve como señala a haku y roge que se sorprenden quedando en schok.

**Chimpancé calla-** dice fénix viendo a son - **Claro habría que ver si aceptan** \- los miras.

**No me digas haci soy el rey de los** **monos **– grita son goku abalanzándose a el fénix siendo detenido por roshi que lo vuelve cachorro – **que te pasa** – grita cabreado

Roshi lo mira- cálmate luego pelean.

Haku parpadea varias veces - podría proteger más a mis personas y biujus preciosas- sonreía – acepto sorprendiendo a todos.

Todos miraban a roge - pu...pues - mira a todos lados - si... si acepto.

**Bien y ustedes** – mira a roshi y haan, fénix le saca la lengua a son que es sostenido por roshi.

Roshi ve a son y sonríe de lado - si él quiere sí.

Haan los Miraba y a kokuo - estaría mejor que en un amargado como yo, que lo único que a echo es ayudarle a que odie más a los humanos- el fénix asiente y mira a sus dos hermanos.

Kokuo los observa - **pero no morirían.**

Fénix niega - **recuerda que poderes tengo haci que no**\- decía orgulloso.

Son goku bufa - **hay un uchiha entonces no** \- señala a roge ya más calmado.

No soy uchiha - grita el pelirrojo y choca cabeza con son - soy Uzumaki roge además si poseo el sharingan no es porque yo quiera es que desafortunadamente mi padre es uno pero yo no - respiraba separando sus cabezas - además nunca lo usaría contra ustedes son mi familia - decía dejando a muchos sorprendidos mas a los Bijuus.

**Sabes lo que han hecho loa uchiha con el** **sharingan -** decía isobu - **nos han causado mucho daño.**

Roge asiente - si y quiero cambiar eso sé que no puedo devolver el tiempo pero sí que confíen en mi aunque tenga el sharingan.

Son goku y kokuo se miraban - **después les decimos** \- decían al unísono.

El fénix asentía y mira a jiraya - **quien es el que está afuera.**

Jiraya sonreía - tranquilo es aliado - dice al ver a todos alertados y el fénix los saca de su campo.

Datebayo - dice el rubio sobando su cabeza y mira hacia el campamento donde sebe un muchacho alto sentado junto a un clon de jiraya - ahh quien es - señala al sujeto.

Tsunade se levanta y Camina hacia El clon y sujeto - quien eres - decía la sannin tras el cruzando sus brazos.

El muchacho se levanta y voltea reverenciándose - soy uchiha Itachi el Hokage me mando. - levantaba su rostro observándose, una mirada dulce, ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, su ropa era una franela negra con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda y un pantalón negro con una bolsa de armas atada. Sobre el un uniforme anbu.

Shizune junto a sora, fu. Suspiran- hoy si han llegado hombres lindos - decía Shizune recibiendo el asentimiento de fu y sora mientras veían a Itachi y utakata.

Jiraya desase los clones - haci que el viejo te mando - sonríe y se sienta contra un árbol.

Zabuza lo mira - Itachi uchiha un prodigio - lo miraba de arriba abajo - eres solo un niño.

Itachi le mira - debe ser zabuza momochi mato a toda su clase cuando ni siquiera era gennin - esto hace que la mayoría se sorprendiera.

Datebayo a toda - naruto ve a zabuza -cuantos eran.

Zabuza lo mira - mejor veamos que quiere el Hokage- decía rápido cambiando de tema.

Itachi asentía - que mire como estaba naruto y los demás también - saca un pergamino - danzo me ha propuesto la masacre uchiha estoy esperando al supuesto madara no creo que tarde ya que los uchiha planean el golpe en los exámenes chunin de este año y – le daba el pergamino a tsunade - el Hokage te mando.

Tsunade asiente y lo toma.

Roge ve fijo a Itachi - si eres uchiha tienes el sharingan - se acerca y activa el de el - soy roge Uzumaki.

Itachi se sorprende - tienes el sharingan además eres pelirrojo y un Uzumaki es raro.

Lo mira fijo - si me podrías enseñar a usarlo para proteger a mis seres queridos.

Itachi lo miraba - se nota que no eres uchiha - sonríe levemente - si pero después ya sabrás cuando.

Tsunade se sienta junto al sannin y abre el pergamino.

_Tsunade Senju._

_Espero estés bien tsunade y sé qué hace mucho no hablamos pero he querido enviarle Este pergamino para hacerle Una propuesta sobre la cual espero no se Niegue quisiera que fuera el gondaime Hokage de konoha , se preguntara porque no le hice esta propuesta a jiraya porque usted como yo sabemos es uno de los mejores informantes de la aldea además está en la ayuda con los jinchurikis y sus investigaciones son muy importantes para el mundo shinobi, y en otra persona no porque usted es mi alumna, la nieta del primero, sobrina nieta del segundo, madre del cuarto y alumna del tercero a mi parecer es la mejor para este puesto espero su respuesta y su confirmación positiva._

_Sarutobi, Hokage de konoha._

Tsunade suspira - el viejo pervertido quiere que sea el gondaime - esto sorprendía a la mayoría.

Jiraya lave - felicidades tsunade-hime serás una gran Hokage.

Tsunade lo mira fijo - no quiero serlo no veo el porqué de defender a esa gente que tanto me a echo y nos a echo daño.

Naruto aprieta sus puños – cállese Usted no sabe que es ser un Hokage es el que vela y cuida su pueblo precioso aun que le haya fallado - gritaba - me importa un comino si es mi abuela pero no le permitiré que hable mal de mi padre, de jiji o alguno de los Hokages anteriores- esto dejaba sorprendidos a todos y en especial a tsunade.

Tsunade lo miraba y se levantaba - mocoso Mira no quiero ser Hokage allí te trataron a ti muy mal y aunque Minato-kun fue un gran ninja creador de grandes técnicas como el rasengan murió defendiéndolos para que ellos hicieran sufrir a su hijo - toma su collar.

Naruto la mira furioso - el murió por mí y por su pueblo precioso es un héroe no cometió ningún error mientras usted salió corriendo evitando la verdad - la señala con su mano - apostemos vieja lograre dominar el rasengan en una semana, si gana renuncio a mi sueño de Hokage y si gano..

Tsunade le veía algo sorprendida - si ganas yo te daré este collar perteneció a mi abuelo y además me are Hokage y te ayudare en tu sueño pero debes haber aprendido y dominado el rasengan para el final de la semana - choca cabeza con el rubio.

Echo datebayo - dice el menor y ve a jiraya - ero-sensei cuál es el rasengan.

Tsunade, zabuza, Itachi, jiraya, roshi, haan casi se caían al escucharlo ya que ellos sabían o habían visto el jutsu. En acción y sabían lo difícil que era usarlo.

Veras mocoso es una técnica creada por tu padre donde acumulas Chakra en la palma de tu mano haci - realiza Un rasengan en su mano y lo golpea contra el suelo formando un gran cráter - el demoro dos años en terminarlo.

Dos años - grita el rubio cayéndole una gota por la cabeza - bien no importe lo hare en una semana Datebayo - grita dando una sonrisa zorruna.

Nosotros le ayudamos - grita roge y Alex.

Jiraya ríe - bien quiero ver eso - saca un pergamino y le coloca Chakra saliendo de allí una bolsa llena de globos de agua - bien tiene varios pasos, El primer paso es girar un globo de agua en varias direcciones hasta hacerlo estallar, con esta parte del entrenamiento aprende a hacer rotar el Chakra, El segundo paso consiste en hacer estallar una pelota de goma,- les mostraba una bolsa llena de pelotas de gomas- debido a que el objeto es mucho más grueso y 100 veces más difícil de explotar deben liberar una densa cantidad de Chakra es por eso que la principal clave es el poder, además se necesita una gran concentración para liberar el Chakra dentro de la pelota, En la última parte del entrenamiento deben aprender a utilizar los dos primeros pasos al mismo tiempo, para realizar esto deben intentar no reventar un globo de aire para que este pueda mantener la forma del Chakra liberado en forma de esfera- hace otro rasengan – y por ultimo hacer la esfera del rasengan, comiencen hasta que los hagan explotar en miles de pedacitos con su Chakra –les da los globos de agua, naruto, roge, Alex toman de uno y comienzan a tratarlo de romper.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**AMEGAKURE...**

Kakuzu contaba varios billetes mientras estaban todos reunidos a excepción de orochimaru - bien iré con kisame a investigar a zetzu - decía guardando su dinero - de paso podremos encontrar gente para que le cuide su dinero.

Konan asiente y suspira por lo último - si y también enviare a Sasori y algunos caminos a averiguar por otra parte - ve como salen kisame, Sasori, kakuzu.

Nagato se acerca a Konan y coloca sus manos sobre la mesa - sabes te luce el cargo de líder - dice inclinándose hacia ella.

Konan se ruboriza al verlo- que pretendes pelirrojo - se inclina y mira pegando sus frentes.

Nagato se forma un leve rubor en su rostro - yo nada solo hablar y no sé qué te parece si te invito a comer o tomar algo - dice tratando de robarle un beso pero konan se echa para atrás riendo.

No, vas a conseguirlo así de fácil - sonríe - y solo comer la última vez que tome termine siendo mama - se levantaba y caminaba a su lado - vamos no.

Nagato se queda viéndola - pero no fue tan malo el resultado a mí me gusto - recibe una risita de la peli azul - si vamos - camina tras ella y la coge de la mano volteándola hacia él le besa Cogiéndola De la cintura - solo quería esto - dice al romper el beso y se separa saliendo.

Konan queda en shock y toda roja con sus labios abiertos - baka - grita y sale tras él.

Yahiko los ve salir todos rojos - que en nueve meses otro - dice esto y recibe un puño de la Peli azul.

Cállate - grita y camina voltea a ver a nagato - nos vemos en el centro de la aldea no llegues tarde - desaparece tras una puerta.

Nagato ríe y asiente tragando saliva - hay si fue tu culpa - dice ayudando a parar a su amigo.

Hay solo decía - dice Yahiko y se soba la cabeza - cuídala mucho si le llegas a hacer daño te pico en pedacitos y reparto por el mundo.

Nagato traga saliva y asiente - no te preocupes, mejor ayúdame y préstame plata – dice avergonzado

Yahiko suspira- uno de los líderes y sin un peso ven sígueme – camina hacia su cuarto.

Nagato suspira- sabes que no cojo plata ustedes no me dejan – le saca la lengua y esquiva un puño del peli naranja siguiéndole.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**LAGO HORAS DESPUÉS….**

Itachi miraba a naruto, roge, Alex, gaara, haku, fu, sora y utakata los últimos cinco que se habían unido hace poco al entrenamiento - son buenos - decía el uchiha señalando a naruto, Alex. Roge y gaara que ya habían mejorado un poco mientras los otros se veían jadeando.

Tsunade asiente y leve - porque el viejo me quiere a mí.

Itachi la mira y vuelve a ver al entrenamiento - porque es la mejor opción y viendo lo que está pasando y pasara es mucho mejor sin ofender una mente y espíritu joven en. El puesto - miraba como varios caían jadeando.

Jiraya se sentaba junto a Tsunade escuchando la conversación - lo que dice Itachi es cierto es mucho mejor Y más aún para tomar diversas decisiones y enfrentar al consejo ya sabes que sarutobi-sensei no le gusta casi enfrentarles.

Tsunade suspira mirándoles - si lose pero por que no tu o tu pervertido - soba sus sienes - necesito sake.

Itachi niega - soy muy joven a demás no se vería bien que el que acabara con gran parte de su clan sea Hokage y si tomara el puesto antes de la masacre se desarrollaría una guerra civil por parte de los uchiha y hay no se vería correcto que un Hokage masacre un clan y mientras si sigo haci no se vería tan extraño - decía viendo a utakata caer al suelo junto a haku.

Jiraya asentía - y si fuera yo sería Extraño además que no podría manejar bien mi grupo de investigación y como dijo el sensei en la carta. Mi investigación es de suma importancia para el mundo - sonreía. Pervertida mente.

Tsunade. Suspira sobando sus sienes - esperare a ver si lo logra -mira a naruto y ríe al ver a zabuza. Paliando con roshi sobre. Quien haría la cena.

...

Caía la noche Itachi, zabuza, haku, Shizune, Tsunade, roge, gaara, utakata, fu mirando sentados unos metros atrás donde jiraya escribía un par de sellos sobre una roca y el césped - bien sora recuéstate en la roca - sonríe y mira a isobu - baja lo más que puedas tu Chakra.

Sora asentía recostándose cogiendo la mano de Alex mientras isobu .bajaba du Chakra lo más que podía.

Dice fénix que apenas comience a pasar Chakra - decía Alex mientras jiraya escribía algunos sellos en el hombro de sora.

Bien mocoso estás listo - ve a Alex asentir y activar el Rinnegan mientras saliendo el. Dos cadenas de Chakra que toman una mano de sora y una pierna de jiraya.

Sora cerraba sus ojos *

Jiraya comenzaba hacer una larga sesión de sellos sin detenerse luego de unos quince minutos terminaba jadeando y tocaba con la yema de sus dedos el hombro de sora mientras Alex les pasa Chakra del fénix.

Isobu daba un leve gruñido comenzado a desaparecer y luego de cinco minutos ya no estaba.

Jiraya caía jadeando mientras sora se movía un poco sudando- sello terminado- susurra el sannin.

Tsunade corre y atiende a jiraya – baka.

Jiraya leve y sonríe - tsunade-hime - jadea y se para sosteniéndose de ella.

Tsunade lo mira - tranquilo ven te atenderé- decía entrándolo a su tienda.

Haku cargaba a sora con cuidado llevándola a que descansara,

Sora le veía sonrojada y cerraba sus ojos cayendo dormida,

Alex jadea tendido en el suelo, zabuza lo levanta sobre los hombros y lleva.

Itachi los mira - son interesantes - ve a los más pequeños del grupo.

Tsunade acomoda a jiraya en su funda y colocaba su palma verde sobre su pecho.

Jiraya la mira - porque me trajiste a tu tienda hime.

Tsunade lo mira y besa dejándole sorprendido corresponde el sannin luego de unos minutos rompen el beso, tsunade aclara su garganta - e. Es que jiraya yo...

**Continuara…..**

**Esta largo – suspiro sobando mi cuello.**

**Tsunade me ve- que aras habla por qué Hokage.**

**La miro- porque lo eres no –esquivo un puño.**

**Utakata sonríe viéndonos - bien recuerden no es dueño de naruto, ni de sora o roge, solo de Alex y fénix espero les haya gustado el capítulo y mi aparición perdonen las molestias- se escuchan varios suspiros**


	16. capitulo: cumplimiento

**Capitulo: Cumplimiento**

Tsunade acomoda a jiraya en su funda y colocaba su palma verde sobre su pecho.

Jiraya la mira - porque me trajiste a tu tienda hime.

Tsunade lo mira y besa dejándole sorprendido corresponde el sannin luego de unos minutos rompen el beso, tsunade aclara su garganta - e. Es que jiraya yo...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Konoha….**

Entraba un hombre alto que le cubría de arriba abajo una bata blanca con líneas azules en los lados acompañado de dos anbus con banda ninja de la cascada y un niño Peli café con un traje similar a los anbus pero sin banda.

Líder de la cascada -decía el anbu con mascara de águila que cuidaba la puerta dando una reverencia.

El líder daba una sonrisa - vengo a ver a Hokage-sama.

Un anbu con mascara de oso - yo lo llevare - se acerca al líder - águila ya vuelvo - le decía al anbu y caminaba hacia la torre Hokage.

El líder miraba al anbu con una gota en la cabeza - porque tienen a anbus cuidando la entrada - mira a águila.

Oso leve de arriba abajo - hoy hay reunión - dice como si nada y ve su compañero-ya vuelvo.

Líder asiente y va junto a oso.

Águila suspira recostándose en su asiento.

...

En la torre Hokage se encontraba como anbu El peli plata hatake kakashi con mascara de perro, como jounin Maito Gai, kurenai yuhi, asuma sarutobi que hace poco había vuelto ala aldea, shikaku Nara un hombre que utiliza un chaleco jounin con las manos en sus bolsillos demostrando algo de vago y flojo, Su pelo es largo y en punta, con cejas delgadas y con cicatrices en su rostro, inochi yamanaka un hombre rubio con un peinado corte mullet, con el pelo más corto en la parte superior, terminando en una larga cola de caballo, brillantes ojos verdes, el chaleco de Konoha, un traje negro completo con protectores de mano un protector de la frente y un abrigo rojo sin mangas, choza akimichi un hombre corpulento con el pelo largo de rojo excepto las patillas que son de color marrón, 2 marcas en las mejillas, Lleva una armadura que implica una camiseta y pantalón negro con una armadura completa con el kanji "Alimento", en la zona del abdomen. un cinturón de cuerda, protectores de mano y protector de la frente de Konoha, tsume inuzuka una mujer de estatura media y delgada, piel blanca y el cabello de color castaño fuerte, el cual lleva revuelto y despeinado, posee dos marcas faciales de color rojo, colmillos pronunciados y pupilas inusualmente delgadas, chaleco verde de Konoha y con unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, los labios pintados de fucsia y sombra de ojos roja alrededor, Shibi Aburame un hombre con lentes de sol de color negro con forma de óvalos y una chaqueta de cuello largo que cubre su boca, una especie de calabaza en su espalda, cabello corto de color marrón y un bigote, como chunin anko mitarashi, iruka umino, se encontraban de pie frente al Hokage.

Bien los he reunido ya que saben que se acercan los exámenes chunin y estoy buscando el Godaime Hokage - miraba como todos daban un paso atrás - tranquilos ya lo eh mandado a buscar aun que shukaku sería muy útil de Godaime - sonríe con sus manos entrelazadas en su barbilla.

Shukaku niega Rápidamente - muchas gracias Hokage-sama. Pero no puedo tengo un clan que cuidar y además quien aconsejaría al Godaime.

Inochi aclaraba su garganta - a quien propuso De Godaime Hokage-sama - miraba a los demás en la sala - falta Itachi uchiha ya que por lo que veo estamos todos los de su absoluta confianza.

Hokage reía bajo - tranquilo shukaku seguirás aconsejando y inochi le propuse a tsunade Senju - veía a los demás sorprenderse.

Pero Hokage-sama ella se fue hace casi siete años de konoha con la promesa de no volver - decía tsume inuzuka.

Hokage asentía - si pero creo que algo o mejor alguien la convencerá de volver y por lo de los uchihas como saben en el único que confió es en Itachi uchiha él está ahora avisándole a tsunade, por otro lado necesito saber su verdadera fidelidad hacia la aldea - esto sorprendía ala mayoría- ya que se avecina algo grande.

Que Hokage-sama - decía Maito Gai serio.

No les puedo decir - mira a los presentes.

Kakashi toma la palabra - usted sabe que le soy fiel a la aldea y mi Hokage.

Lo mismo el clan Nara - decía Shukaku.

Igual yamanaka- decía inochi.

Y akimichi- decía choza.

Inuzuka es fiel a su líder - decía tsume.

Kurenai asentía - y yo.

Las llamas de la juventud arden por proteger a mi Hokage y aldea - decía Gai asiendo su pose.

Iruka sonreía - yo también - rasca el puente de su nariz.

Asuma lo mira - y yo.

Anko sonreía - y yo a usted abuelo.

El Hokage sonreía al ver al grupo - bien de lo que también quiero hablarles es de….

Un ambu entraba con el líder de la cascada - déjalo oso y gracias - decía kakashi y el ambu asentía desapareciendo.

Hokage veía al líder- Saifo-san que lo trae por aquí.

El líder Saifo lo veía mientras iba entrando con su hijo - me gustaría hablar algo con usted sobre lo de - miraba a los demás - creo que a...

Viejo pervertido - entra una rana gritando y cae de un brinco sobre el escritorio viendo al Hokage. Mientras los presentes le veían con una gota en la cabeza - me mando jiraya.

El Hokage suspira contando hasta diez - se nota y que desea mi querido estudiante.

El sapo le ofrece el pergamino - esto y que la respuesta de Tsunade la tendrá después.

El Hokage recibe el pergamino y leve desaparecer, mira a los presentes - bien sobre esto quería hablarles y creo que a Saifo también le interesa - le da la indicación a Kakashi para que ponga un sello en la habitación.

Kakashi obedece realiza sellos y se acerca - ya está.

Sarutobi aclara su garganta - bien la leeré para todos preguntas al final –decia antes de ser interrumpido.

_Sarutobi-sensei._

_Bien le envió esta carta para decirle que Itachi llego bien además utakata el jinchuriki del seis colas saiken se unió a nosotros después de que llego hasta donde estamos por equivocación ya que se convirtió en renegado de __kirigakure__ y unos anbus le seguían también le informo que con el ya son. ocho solo nos faltaría el ocho y dos colas que se encuentran en kumogakure, también hay nuevo jinchuriki del tres colas la hija del feudal sora y además el fénix quiere convertir a roge y haku en los nuevos jinchuriki del cinco y cuatro colas, por lo del puesto de Hokage todo depende de una apuesta que se realizó hace dos días no puedo hablar de ella pero se sorprenderá, Itachi me conto lo de la masacre en una semana y media parte a konoha y le llevara la razón._

__

_Jiraya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido, tsunade Senju, zabuza momochi, haku, Itachi uchiha, roge Uzumaki, Uzumaki namizake Senju naruto, Alex Uzumaki, roshi, haan, fu, utakata, sabaku no gaara, sora._

__Se veía a todos sorprendidos en la habitación incluyendo al líder de la cascada, kakashi y iruka.

Como es que ya llevan ocho - decía iruka mirando al Hokage.

Que piensan hacer con ocho jinchuriki - dice serio el líder de la cascada - no con los diez.

El fénix no era un mito - dice shikaku. Tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

El Hokage los veía y posa sus manos en su mentón - verán hace ya seis años Akatsuki una organización que se dedicaba a buscar la paz, los líderes y únicos miembros en ese entonces, tuvieron un heredero meses después llego a ellos un supuesto uchiha madara - se ven varias caras de sorpresa - les hiso una propuesta falsa y los convención. De que volvieran a su hijo el jinchuriki del fénix el cual se creía que era un mito ya que al parecer ninguno lo había visto o eso se creía, bueno ellos investigaron y cedieron cuenta que el verdadero plan era tomar a todos los Bijuus para haci convocar al Jûbi el diez colas además los jinchuriki morirían en la extracción haci que resumiendo todo buscaron a jiraya que fue su sensei y le convencieron que le ayudara, comenzó un viaje que lo trajo aquí y llevo con él a - mira el texto arqueando una ceja suspira – naruto Uzumaki namizake Senju Antes que pregunten es hijo de Minato el sello al kiubby en naruto y Minato era hijo de tsunade y jiraya, desde hay han ido buscando y acogiendo jinchurikis para hacerlos fuertes ya que no sabemos del supuesto madara que es capaz de hacer lo único que se sabe es que posee el sharingan.

La habitación quedaba en silencio y shikaku tomaba la palabra - entonces que harán luego de que estén todos y fuertes.

Hokage le veía - la mayoría son ninjas y pues los que no, que son de casi la edad de naruto tomaran el examen. Gennin con los de su misma edad que serían aquí los hijos de, la primera hija de inochi, el primero de choza, el primero de shikaku, la heredera hyuga, segundo hijo de tsume inuzuka, el primero de Shibi Aburame y el segundo hijo de fugaku - veía a los nombrados asentir - ahh y además estos niños ya tomaron a anbus de la cascada uno cada uno - mira al líder de la cascada.

Saifo asiente - si los envié a buscar a la jinchuriki del siete colas y roge ya que pues son huérfanos y es mi deber cuidarles luego hace unos días me entere que mis anbus les habían atacado y murieron seis de ellos, me enviaron los cuerpos de cinco y la cabeza de uno el séptimo lo dejaron con vida medí cuenta de la traición y lo mande a interrogar dando me cuenta que habían varios civiles y shinobis tras esto y ya todos están pagando las consecuencia - mira al Hokage - creo que mis dudas fueron respondidas.

Aburame que no había hablado ve al Hokage - jiraya hablaba de una masacre cual es.

Hokage suspira viendo la mirada de todos - se darán cuenta a su debido tiempo Además tranquilos no afectara a ninguno de sus clanes.

Todos asentían viéndole y salen al ser despedidos junto al líder y el niño que solo había puesto atención.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Camino A La Nube En Un Gran Claro Cuatro Días Después De La Apuesta….**

Luego de sellar a isobu habían decidido ir en busca de los últimos dos y esperar la decisión de kokuo y son Sobre lo del jinchuriki.

Utakata, fu Y unos clones de Haku, sora, Alex, naruto, gaara y roge practicaban Genjutsu con ayuda de han, roshi, isobu que controlaba un clon de sora, En otro lado se observaban clones de los ocho practicar kenjutsu con Itachi y zabuza, fuinjutsu con jiraya y kokuo que se había unido controlando un clon de han, clones de los otros seis, sora y haku jutsus médicos con tsunade y Shizune, gaara entrenaba con clones de los otros siete taijutsu ayudándoles kurama y Shukaku que controlaban clones de su jinchurikis Y aun lado de los arboles naruto, roge, Alex y clones de los demás practicaban la formación del rasengan mientras eran cuidados por un clon de Alex que controlaba fénix el cual dormía plácidamente bajo unos árboles, En la mitad se podía observar un clon de roshi controlado por son goku que a regañadientes había aceptado a enseñarle a los mocosos historia de las naciones elementales, biología clase de venenos y diferentes plantas lo de más lo enseñaba tsunade , matemáticas, geografía, literatura, reproducción de la humanidad extrañamente enseñaba con los libros que escribía el sannin de los sapos, tecnología ya que según él era bueno porque el mundo iba avanzando y ellos debían ser ninjas modernizados , frente a son un grupo de clones de los mocosos poniéndole cuidado.

Tsunade miraba de reojo a naruto habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la apuesta y Naruto, roge, Alex y gaara habían progresado bastante En la técnica - creo que terminare de Hokage - traga saliva mirando a Shizune.

Si lady-sunade - decía mirando como a los clones de roge se les moría el pez que trataban de salvar mientras ya había salvado dos, fu, utakata, gaara asían lo posible para mantenerlo con vida, después de haber salvado cada uno de a cuatro, Alex y naruto trataban de revivir dos que habían fallecido hace cinco minutos, Alex ya había salvado uno y naruto medio ya que extrañamente el pez que había salvado solo podía mover la mitad del cuerpo, haku y sora terminaban de salvar cada uno su octavo pez- lady-sunade mírelos - señala a haku y sora con los peces.

Tsunade observaba algo asombrado y voltea al sentir a jiraya detrás abrazándole por la cintura - si baka dime.

Jiraya sonreía recargando su cabeza en el hombro de tsunade - hime ya casi están listos los sellos de gravedad y por lo visto te ganaran la apuesta.

Tsunade ríe y se recuesta en él se habían unido mucho desde que tsunade le había dicho que le daría una oportunidad hace cuatro días - si es haci volveré a konoha luego de la masacre uchiha.

El sannin de los sapos asiente - si es mejor si llegas antes te pueden culpar de ella mientras si es después podría decir sarutobi que se retira porque ve que ya está viejo y hace falta algún joven para liderar la aldea, además de que no puede seguir ya que no pudo detener la masacre.

/-/-/-/-/

**La Aldea De La Nube Un Dos Días Después... **

Caminaba por ella un joven de unos 16-17 años con una musculatura desarrollada, pelo rubio, En su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje que dice hierro, en la mejilla izquierda, tiene un tatuaje de un cuerno de toro, lleva gafas de sol de forma ovalada, un protector en la frente de color blanco, una correa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas, un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello, en su espalda, lleva siete espadas, escribía en un cuaderno junto a una chica de unos 19-20 años su apariencia el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Lleva lápiz labial color rojo, Vestía una blusa de manga corta negra y violeta, pantalón negro, guantes sin dedos, una cadena con perlas blancas alrededor de la herida de su mano izquierda, protector de frente de Kumogakure, sandalias y una funda kunai que estaba atado a su muslo derecho, llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura.

El chico terminaba de escribir - ohh yuguito tu nombre suena a juguito y ahora vamos a tomar alguito a la torre kage y allí nos darán un poquito de misión yeah - decía rapeando.

Yuguito suspira y negaba - deberías dedicarte a otra cosa - mira a los aldeanos y sus miradas - me está aburriendo todos los días igual las mimas miradas - bufa – killer Bee vamos si - lo coge del brazo y arrastra.

Bee escribía en. Su cuaderno siendo arrastrado - las miradas que nos dan son como hadas que no se apagan yeah.

Yuguito leve incrédula - pareciera que no fueras hermano del raikage.

...

En la oficina del raikage se veía un hombre alto y de piel oscura con un gran cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, unas cuantas arrugas, los pómulos definidos, similar a su hermano menor y un pequeño bigote, la barba, usando su capa de Kage y el sombrero, sin camisa debajo de la cual aún muestra su físico descomunal. Tiene un shurikens negro tatuado en ambos hombros. En cada muñeca tiene pulseras de oro y tiene un cinturón de oro en la cintura con la cara de un jabalí grabado en el centro.

Raikage sentado frente algunos papeles - bien deberé mandar a los dos es lo mejor además es para que despejen su mente y vuelvan luego a la isla tortuga - suspira viendo entrar a yuguito y Bee - porque tardaron tanto.

Yuguito suelta a Bee - porque alguien quería hacer rap de todo lo que veía - mira fijo a Bee.

Ohh brother Gyuki dice saludes a roster yeah - decía rapeando.

Roster quien es roster- el raikage ve a su hermano.

Brother tenía que buscar algo que rime - sonreía y escribía en su cuaderno.

Raikage suspira - agradece que eres mi hermano - leve y luego a yuguito - bien deben ir a los bosques de El oriente de la aldea hace unas horas escucharon diversos ruidos un grupo de anbus, irán a investigar y si hay enfrentamiento por favor tengan cuidado y tráiganlos vivos omoi- un niño de unos 10 años de piel oscura, ojos negros, pelo corto, puntiagudo de color blanco, con un traje oscuro que consiste en una camiseta demasiado larga con una capucha, el chaleco blanco oficial de Kumogakure y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos, con una expresión pensativa y chupando un bombón, lleva una larga Katana a la espalda de su chaleco, el raikage seguía hablando - y Samui – de unos 20-19 años, una mujer de piel blanca, muy alta y con unos pechos enormes, ojos celestes, pelo rubio, un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, una falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja - irán con ustedes - señala a omoi y Samui –sé que omoi es aún un niño per es un prodigio – dice serio y el niño sonríe de lado.

Yuguito asentía - si salimos en una hora – sonríe.

Bee lo mira - yeah hermano me das la mano y envías a una misión para que les dé a unos bandidos por el - se queda pensativo - ano yeah.

Los presentes le ven con una gota en la cabeza y niegan tres pidiendo que la misión no sea tan larga y uno que se demoren lo que quieran. 

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Bosques De La Nube….**

Horas después el grupo de jiraya avanzaba en el atardecer deteniéndose en un claro se repartían las tareas luego de una hora se encontraba todos comiendo y riendo hasta Itachi y haan.

**Roshi mocoso diles que acepto**\- decía son goku en la mente de Roshi dejándolo sorprendido -** que pasa ve** \- grita al sentir que no se mueve.

Roshi parpadea y mira al grupo - que...que son acepta - mira que ponen caras de sorprendidos - pero que el elige cuál de los mocosos - señala a roge y haku - será su jinchuriki.

Haan miraba la ecena - kokuo dice que sí y que miren cual - vuelve a comer como si nada.

Jiraya sale de su sorpresa y asiente - bien entonces esperemos indicaciones de fénix.

Alex asentía y ve a Itachi. - te quedaras Itachi-ni - sonreía ya que el pelinegro había aceptado que los mocosos le dijeran así.

Itachi niega - no pero vuelvo después - dice rápido al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Alex - en unos meses.

Roge asiente - luego de lo que tienes que hacer en konoha.

Itachi asentía - si luego de eso.

Luego de esto el grupo miraba a tsunade.

Tsunade los veía - aún no ha cumplido la apuesta y quedan 20 horas para ello -mira a naruto que caía dormido sobre Shizune completamente agotado.

Alex la mira - lo aremos - decía serio y se levantaba tomando a naruto, gaara y roge los arrastra. Unos árboles lejos - bien Hagámosle.

Naruto abría los ojos cansado - me siento agotado datebayo pero si - se levanta de un salto.

Roge suspira cansado – descansemos.

Alex negaba - no, debemos cumplir la apuesta - dice comenzando.

Naruto - cierto datebayo - grita comenzando.

Roge suspira siguiéndoles.

Gaara suspira preguntándose como se metió en esto y comienza a practicar.

...

Shizune ve hacia donde parten los tres - lady-sunade No es peligroso que se exijan tanto.

Tsunade sonríe - déjales Shizune quiero ver lo que son capaces de hacer. – sonríe.

...

Pasaba la noche y roge, Alex, gaara, naruto caían agotados dormidos sobre el prado.

...

La mañana siguiente corrían y saltaban por los arboles cuatro ninjas con la banda de la aldea de Kumo.

Hemos viajado por horas y no hemos encontrado a ni un despistado yeah - rapeaba Bee-

**Deja dormir Bee** \- decía algo dentro del rapero.

Vamos Gyuki amigo por qué tan uke cascarrabias yeah - salta por los árboles.

Gyuki suspiraba dentro de su mente- **es que siento ocho chakras familiares pero no se no creo que sean ellos aun haci tengan cuidado** \- Bee asentía.

Utakata Se encontraba recogiendo madera y esquiva varios kunais Mira hacia arriba observando dos anbus de kiri - kuso - susurra el jinchuriki y comenzaba a correr.

Naruto y gaara se despertaban algo cansados y veían a roge y Alex dormir - datebayo me duele todo - decía el rubio.

Umm - mira a naruto y se endereza - tenemos compañía - señala a utakata que es seguido  
Bien vamos datebayo - grita arrancando tras los anbus con gaara detrás.

Utakata llegaba unos metros frente al campamento y miraba a naruto que se acercaba tras los anbus.

Anbus se posaban sobre una rama y uno con mascara de Mosca realiza sellos.

_Jutsu se fuego: gran llamarada_ \- grita volteándose y lanzando el jutsu hacia naruto y gaara los cuales lo alcanzaban a esquivar.

El otro anbu con mascara de Leopardo Miraba Como llegaban zabuza, jiraya, tsunade, fu, sora, haku, roshi, haan, Shizune y Itachi tras utakata - son bastantes y entre ellos dos sannin - susurraba el anbu y mira a su compañero - deberíamos mejor informar...

Naruto creaba un clon comenzando a realizar el rasengan Una bola de Chakra se formaba en la palma de su mano y se lanzaba hacia el anbu leopardo que estaba algo distraído - rasengan! - grita chocando la técnica en el anbu.

El de mascara de mosca Lo mira sorprendido igual que los demás presentes.

Gaara aprovechaba la oportunidad y envolvía a mosca en su arena - rasengan - susurra y choca un clon una bola de Chakra en la arena la cual cedía dejando que pasara A mosca el impacto.

...

Bee miraba los cuerpos abajo y caía De cuclillas frente a ellos - ohh estos chavales Se desmayaron de tantos malabares yeah.

Yuguito caía a su lado - ma...Matatabi dice Que tengamos cuidado.

Omoi asiente y coge un palo hurgando con él a los cuerpos - parece que viven.

Roge se removía al sentir que Algo lo tocaba y abría sus orbes - he - talla sus ojos y traga saliva al ver los ninjas - Alex - le daba una patada a su amigo que se quejaba.

Alex bosteza sin abrir los ojos - deja dormir - recibía otra patada- pero que - se sentaba gritando y veía los ninjas se Kumo – kuso.

Bee los veía - ohh estos chavales estas asustado a ver los ninjas de Kumo que les patalearan el culo yeah - sebe a yuguito suspirar junto los demás de Kumo.

Alex y roge lo miran con una gota en la cabeza - yeah un ninja con talento - decía Alex tratando de rapear los de Kumo le veían y se lamentaban, roge lo veía y sonríe.

Bee leve - Woow chamaco en verdad reconoces el talento macaco yeah - decía rapeando.

Fénix desde el campo mental miraba - **no rapees suenas pésimo** \- le grita a su jinchuriki - **mejor di matatabi o Gyuki creo que son ellos sus jinchuriki siento el Chakra de mis hermanos hay**.

Alex asentía - matatabi Gyuki fénix dice ola - esto dejaba sorprendidos a todos, los de Kumo empuñaban Un kunai menos Bee.

Como conoces a mi pulpo amigo el Gyuki el más chibi de los ni bis yeah - rapeaba sonriendo amplio.

Gyuki sorprendido - **d...déjame hablar con el** \- Bee asentía entrando en mono biuju se sentaba sobre el hocico de Gyuki.

Mocoso te presento a Gyuki el gran Bijuu mas - se queda callado – berrinchudo yeah.

Gyuki suspiraba y ve a Alex y roge que le ven sorprendidos - **bien Como conoces a mi hermano** **menor **\- dice serio.

Alex salía de su estado de sorpresa - s... Soy su jinchuriki y Woow como haces eso enséñame - grita emocionado señalándolo.

Roge miraba a los de Kumo que no se sorprendía- e. Es el Gyuki - miraba sus colas y recibía asentimiento de los presentes.

**Jinchuriki** \- miraba el Gyuki a Alex - **pensé que seguía libre.**

**Dile que vallan al campamento y allí hablaremos** \- decía dentro del menor el fénix.

Gyuki -san dijo fénix que nos siga que quiera hablar con todos – sonríe Alex.

Gyuki leve y asiente saliendo de modo Bijuu, Bee los mira - si yeah vamos con el mocoso y de paso sabremos lo que mi brother quiere y comemos ohh si – rapeaba.

Yuguito lo veía y mira a Alex- Bee no creo que - miraba a su amigo - bien vamos a ver si así te callas - le seguía con los otros dos detrás.

Roge camina junto a Bee y Alex comenzando los tres a rapear.

...

El anbu con mascara de leopardo chocaba contra un árbol por el rasengan mientras el otro moría enserado en la cúpula de arena y al ser atravesado por el rasengan.

Tsunade miraban sorprendente - lo...logro - jadea y tocaba su collar.

Naruto sonríe amplio rascando su nuca - bien oba-chan lo logre ahora cumpla datebayo - daba su sonrisa zorruna.

Tsunade asentía - me sorprendiste - sonríe y se acerca besándole la frente y dándole el collar.

Naruto se ruboriza – oba-chan - dice en un puchero.

Jiraya lo mira sorprendido. - igual a tu padre - le alborota el cabello.

Ohh mis parceros - llegaba rapeando Alex - miren que nos encontramos a los cuates jinchuriki yeah.

Sora lo mira y niega - no rapees por amor al rap.

Alex le veía y se deprimía.

Roge reía - si llegamos al son del rap presentando al mejor el gran Bee maestro del rap yeah - sonreía y mira A sora que negaba, también se deprimía.

Bee saltaba de una rama asiendo una pose - ohh si yeah llego el maestro el gran killer Bee el del rap yeah – rapeaba.

Los demás les veían con gotas tras sus nucas - en esto si no los apoyo - decía zabuza serio recibiendo un si del resto.

Los de Kumo los miraban - que hacen en kumogakure- decía seria yuguito.

Jiraya los miraba - necesitamos hablar con el raikage - decía serio.

Yuguito asentía - bien los llevaremos ante el - miraba a todos.

Naruto asiente - si vamos a la torre de raikage datebayo-miraba su collar sonriendo amplio.

Jiraya asiente - si vamos - toma sus cosas y van tras los de Kumo Con Bee, naruto, roge y Alex intentando rapear.

...

Unas horas después se ve entrar a un grupo con cuatro ninjas de Kumo hacia la torre del raikage.

Ohh bienvenidos a mi hogar chavales sé que aunque no es grande es donde se van a engordar yeah - rapea Bee.

Oh si el gran be enseña a rapear a grandes ninjas yeah datebayo - decía Naruto.

Ohh si el rubio tiene la razón Estos ninjas pelirrojo ya van mejorando yeah - decía roge rapeando.

Ahora estamos en Kumo diez jinchuriki y sus Bijuu yeah - rapea Alex.

Tsunade caminaba bien atrás hablando con jiraya y zabuza para no escucharlos.

Roshi y han caminaban con los de Kumo también bien atrás de los cuatro raperos.

Haku, utakata, fu, gaara, sora y Itachi hablaban también alejados Del grupo de raperos.

Sora suspira al verlos y crea tres clones los cuales corren y le pegan a Alex, roge y naruto Dejándolos en el suelo - ustedes no saben rapear - grita y los ve tetrica - una rima más y no tendrán descendencia - los ve fijo.

Los tres asienten asustados y se levantan - si - dicen al unísono.

Sora sonríe y camina como si nada.

_*Da miedo*_ piensan los demás que vieron la ecena y el resto del camino solo se escuchaban pasos ya que ni Bee rapeaba por miedo.

…..

Raikage miraba hacia la puerta que golpeaban – siga.

Entraba el grupo y jiraya toma la palabra - raikage-san hemos venido - aclara su garganta - tsunade Senju próxima Hokage, Shizune, zabuza momochi, haku, Itachi uchiha en representación de konoha, roshi jinchuriki del cuatro colas son goku, haan jinchuriki del cinco colas kokuo ellos dos en representación de Iwagakure, fu jinchuriki del siete colas chomei y roge Uzumaki en representación de la aldea de la cascada, utakata jinchuriki del seis colas saiken, sabaku no gaara jinchuriki de un cola shukaku, Uzumaki namizake Senju naruto jinchuriki del nueve colas kurama, sora jinchuriki del tres colas isobu, Alex Uzumaki representante de amegakure y akatsuki el jinchuriki del fénix y yo jiraya el gran sabio de los sapos y el gran pervertido - hacia su posee y se veía a Bee, yuguito, raikage, omoi y Samui sorprendidos por los presentes y la información.

Raikage miraba a jiraya - porque tengo a Diez jinchuriki en mi oficina - señala a yuguito y Bee - además que hacen todos juntos cual es el propósito - decía serio.

**Diles que sellen todo El cuarto hablaremos en tu campo mental **\- decía fénix en la cabeza de Alex.

Alex mira al raikage - dice fénix que selles el cuarto para que nadie entre o salga.

Raikage lo veía y cogía dela camisa - tu quien te crees para hablarme haci mocoso insolente.

Suéltelo, datebayo - se escuchan tres gritos de gaara, naruto y roge cada uno Con un rasengan en la mano.

Samui cogía varios kunais esperando algún movimiento.

Raikage dejaba caer a Alex - e. Ese es el jutsu del cuarto de konoha - susurra mira serio a jiraya que había aprovechado y sellado el lugar - que significa esto.

.jiraya mira a Alex - hazlo - decía simple y se sentaba.

Alex asentía después de sobarse y salía una gran oleada de Chakra que hacia caer a los presentes desmayados.

El raikage, Itachi y los ninjas de Kumo abrían sus ojos mirando el prado, cascada, bosque, la arena y el stand de ramen sorprendidos.

Kai - grita el raikage pero no pasa nada.

Noes un Genjutsu - dice jiraya - mejor observa - señala al zorro de nueve colas que se recuesta a dormir, shikaku en la arena, saiken, isobu y kokuo en la cascada, son goku y chomei en los árboles, fénix en Brazos de Alex.

Gyuki mira sorprendido y se fija en sus hermanos - e**. Están todos - decía dando una sonrisa.**

Fénix alzaba la cabeza - **hola pulpo y gata**.

Kurama reía - **Jajá hola que sorprendidos -** abría un ojo.

Matatabi los veía sorprendida - **Woow vives bien - ve a fénix - tiempo sin verte Mocoso.**

Bee miraba el lugar - el fénix vive mejor que mi brother en el nix yeah - decía rapeando.

Fénix bufa - bien estamos aquí y no quiero interrupciones - ve a bee serio y les contaba sobre madara, akatsuki la traición que planeaban la protección de. Jinchuriki y Bijuu, lo del traspaso pensado a roge y haku de son y kokuo, los aliados no contando lo de la masacre Uchiha pero si la heredad de naruto y alex.

Le escuchaban atentos - y que quieren de Kumo que se una como Iwagakure o konoha - decía serio el raikage pensando _*si no lo hago son ocho jinchuriki y Bijuu contra Kumo además de que los dos Bijuu que tiene Kumo se pueden unir a ellos*_ suspira - bien si, Kumo acepta.

Fénix asiente - **bien ahora necesito saber si donde el viejo los separó aún existe- ve Asus hermanos.**

Kurama lo veía - **fénix nadie te puso de mandamás** \- dice serio y ve a shukaku - a **veces pareciera que no eres el mayor.**

Shukaku abría sus ojos mientras gaara se recostaba a su lado ya que estaba en forma de cachorro todos los Bijuu menos matatabi y Gyuki - **déjalo es el menor además, Sabes que el viejo le dio la capacidad de comunicarse más con los humanos y perdonar** \- vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Kurama suspira - **bien aunque sea ninguno de sus planes ha fallado como esa vez - ve fijo al fénix.**

Fénix lo mira con rabia - **cállate bola de pelos no fue mi culpa además **\- respira agitado - **acababa de nacer además fui el que menos tiempo tubo con el viejo**.

Son goku lo interrumpe - **bueno ya se pondrán melancólicos o dirán donde se puede.**

Ohh los Bijuu quieren un lugar pasivo que lee sirva de ayuda como la isla tortuga yeah - rapea Bee.

Fénix ya más calmado ve a Bee - **nos llevaras.**

Claro que si todo por el plumífero hermano de Gyuki yeah - rapea y Gyuki leda un coscorrón.

**Calla me avergüenzas** \- los de Kumo asiente a lo dicho por el 8 colas.

Fénix y kurama chocaban cabezas insultándose.

Fueron los consentidos del viejo Y mírenlos - dice matatabi recostada junto a i¿sus hermanas saiken y kokuo.

Ales reía y hablaban sobre lo que habían pasado y demás.

...

Raikage al siguiente día ya en su oficina sobaba sus cienes - como mandare yo diez jinchuriki a la Isla tortuga – suspira.

Jiraya lo mira - solo mándanos y sé que es estar Preocupado pero he aprendido a relajarme en la situación - saca el último volumen de icha-icha - además mire lo que tengo.

Raikage sonreía amplio y lo tomaba – vallan todo lo que deseen.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Amegakure…**

Nagato entraba a la guarida con yahiko a su lado y dos caminos - bien según jiraya deben estar en Kumo - decía el peli naranja.

Nagato asentía - van a hacer el tras paso de Bijuus y vienen? - mira a su amigo que asiente y entra a su cuarto nagato camina otro poco y se queda viendo el cuarto de konan entra con cuidado.

Konan lo mira desde la cama - que quieres pelirrojo.

Nagato la mira y se acerca - me quedaste debiendo un beso - sonreía inclinándose y. Besándole, konan correspondía sonrojada.

Yahiko que había seguido a nagato les ve y ríe pasito -noviecitos oigan - chifla- Par de tortolos - se separan todos rojos - si van a hacer algo cierren con seguro - comenzaba a reír.

No somos novios- gritan todos Rojos.

Yahiko reía y salía dejándolos con seguro.

Nagato mira a konan - aunque parecemos - susurra sonrojado.

Konan asiente y se inclina tomando la barbilla de nagato con su mano - si pero dejémoslo haci no - sonríe y le besa.

Nagato asiente y corresponde el beso profundizándolo le abraza por la cintura...

**Continuara….**

**Definitivamente consíguete ayuda en el rap- decía haku negando con la cabeza**

**Lose- un aura depresiva me rodea – lo hare **

**Konan me miraba fijo – que presentaras en el siguiente - apretaba sus puños**

**La veo y me oculto tras nagato – deciden los lectores si quieren algo de acción entre tú y nagato – sonrió. **

**Konan toda roja. **

**Ohh espero les haya gustado y recuerden este chibi solo es dueño de Alex y fénix, espero os haya gustado yeah – rapeaba Bee **

**Y dejen sus comentarios y opinión sobre si quieren acción entre konan y yo – decía nagato todo rojo.**


	17. capitulo: plan

**CAPITULO: PLAN.**

Yahiko reía y salía dejándolos con seguro.

Nagato mira a konan - aunque parecemos - susurra sonrojado.

Konan asiente y se inclina tomando la barbilla de nagato con su mano - si pero dejémoslo haci no - sonríe y le besa.

Nagato asiente y corresponde el beso profundizándolo le abraza por la cintura...

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**En Las Puertas De Kumogakure…**

Se encontraban los jinchuriki, el grupo de adultos y el raikage.

Bien entonces se dirigirán a la isla tortuga y allí luego de que hagan lo que tienen que hacer volverán les propondré que sean herramientas de Kumo -después de esas palabras el raikage alza su rostro y un escalofrió pasa por su cuerpo.

Se podía apreciar a Itachi con su sharingan activo, jiraya en modo sannin junto a tsunade, Shizune apuntándolo con algunas agujas venenosas, zabuza. Apuntándolo con su espada, haku sosteniendo varios senbois de hielo en el aire, fu tomando sus chuchillas, Haan serio con una pose de manos, roshi tomaba un kunai colocándole Chakra, sora le apuntaba con su arco, gaara su arena se movía al rededor, Alex tenia activo el Rinnegan, roge con el sharingan, naruto y los tres últimos con un rasengan cada uno, el tigre mostrándole los colmillos, el cerdito mirándole fijo y utakata Tomaba su arma - vuélvanos a llamar herramientas y no respondemos - dice gaara con voz tétrica.

Bee, yuguito los miraban sorprendidos - ohh si Un ejército se ha levantado en pos de los Bijuu y jinchuriki por su protección yeah - rapea y ve a el raikage - lo ciento brother pero a estos chavales los apoyo junto a yuguito la honguito yeah - yuguito suspira y asiente a lo dicho por Bee.

Raikage parpadea mirándolos - puedo tomar esto como un ataque - dice serio.

Gaara leve - tómelo como quiera solo que si nos ataca atacamos - dice firme.

Raikage traga saliva al ver que se avecina, si pasa algo mal, traga saliva, el tendrá tanto Chakra como un Bijuu pero no eran uno sino ocho o diez - bien está Bien pero Bee y yuguito seguirán fieles a la aldea.

Si ellos lo desean - dice sora apuntándole.

Raikage asiente - sí, si ellos lo desean- mira como vuelven a la normalidad.

Ohh yeah vamos que El camino es largo y no somos corre caminos yeah - rapea Bee.

Jiraya sonreía - bien Vamos andando - ve que todos asienten y camina alejándose de la aldea y un raikage aliviado.

Itachi camina junto a Shizune sonriendo ambos y hablando animadamente , esto no pasa desapercibido por tsunade y jiraya que sonríen.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure noche anterior…**

Nagato correspondía el beso abrazándola por la cintura subía su mano derecha acariciándole la espalda, Konan enredaba sus manos en el cabello del pelirrojo cantándose en sus piernas se apegaba a él.

Nagato metía su mano por debajo de la blusa morada de la peli azul, Posaba su mano sobre el sostén tocando uno de los pechos de la peli azul, de la cual un pequeño jadeo salía de su boca al sentir un suave apretón, apasionan el beso comenzando a jugar con sus lenguas y se escuchan varios jadeos de la peli azul, nagato aprieta y le desapunta el sostén jugando Con sus pezones, su otra mano le desapunta y quita la camisa, rompe el beso y lleva sus labios al cuello de konan comenzaba a Depositar besos y chupones en este, konan respiraba agitada dejándose llevar se apegaba más.

Agh… Umm... Agh… - salía un pequeño gemido de konan al pegarse más a nagato y sentir un bulto duro contra su intimidad, comenzaba a mover sus caderas y a quitar la camisa del pelirrojo, nagato jadea al sentirla moverse y se separaba un poco llevaba su cabeza junto a sus pechos y con su boca comenzaba a lamer y chupar sus pezones con su mano acariciaba el otro seno de konan sacándole varios gemidos.

Na… Nagato - gemía el nombre del pelirrojo estremeciéndose por sus caricias le desapunta con torpeza el pantalón, metía Su mano masturbando por sobre el bóxer el miembro del pelirrojo que soltaba un gemido y hacia que chupara el otro seno de la peli azul - Agh - gemía al sentir su otro seno Apresado por su boca.

Nagato jadeaba por la atención que le daban a su miembro y la recostaba con cuidado sobre la cama colocándose entre sus piernas le mira - q… quieres que sigamos - susurraba con la Respiración agitada y le quitaba el pantalón junto Asus bragas.

Konan asentía sonrojada y le tomaba del cuello acercando su rostro le besaba, el pelirrojo corresponde el beso sacando su pantalón y bóxer se acomodaba entre las piernas de la peli azul y rompía el beso por falta de aire  
Estas lista - dice con un tono de ternura y lujuria en sus ojos que hacia estremecer a la peli azul y asentir, el pelirrojo le levantaba sus caderas con ayuda penetraba a konan.

Konan que soltaba un leve quejido y se aferraba al peli rojo-  
N... no recuerdo que doliera tanto - jadea respirando agitada tratando de olvidar el dolor rasguñaba la espalda de nagato.

E... Estábamos borrachos la última vez hace casi siete años -nagato le susurra jadeando y comenzaba A embestirla con cuidado mientras le daba un apasionante beso.

Amm... - luego de unos segundos konan comenzaba a dar gemidos de placer - ma... mas - decía entre el beso, nagato la embestía mas rápido y con algo de fuerza sacándole varios gemidos se inclinaba y Chupaba sus senos - N...a...nagato - gemía entre cortada y le rasguñaba más la espalda sintiendo que llegaba a su clímax, Nagato apoyaba su mano en la cama y aumentaba sus embestidas jadeando, mirándola con deseo, konan lo veía Asus ojos daba un fuerte gemido enterando sus uñas en el pelirrojo al correrse, al ver aquel deseo en los ojos de nagato.

Nagato daba otras embestidas con fuerza y se corría en ella - Agh - gemía y respira agitado quedándose hay quieto se veían por unos minutos y sin decir nada en palabras se fundían en un beso nagato se recostaba a su lado y le abrazaba.

Konan sonrojada y cansada se acurrucaba a su lado luego de colocar una manta encima de ambos, Nagato le besa la Frente - novios - susurra y recibía un beso de la peli azul.

Si me gustaría - sonríe konan y cierra sus orbes.

Ohh sensacional jiraya-sama se alegrara por tanta información para su investigación - decía una ranita roja con un cuaderno en mano.

Nagato y konan abrían amplio sus ojos y se sentaban viendo fijo a la rana - desde cuando estas hay - grita el pelirrojo deteniendo a konan que quería disecar ala Pobre.

Rana tragaba saliva - de... desde que entro yahiko-sama el me dejo entrar - deja un pergamino en el suelo y desaparece con su preciado cuaderno antes de que se clavaran tres shurikens de papel en el.

Nagato atraía el pergamino - déjala ya hime - le besa la mejilla a konan y se recuesta.

Suspira sonrojada por el apodo - malditos pervertidos- en otro lugar yahiko y jiraya estornudaban - mejor que dice el pergamino- se recostaba a su lado acurrucándose en él.

Nagato le abraza - que Kumo acepto, ya están todos los diez que pronto parten a la isla tortuga y que por favor no apoyar a Alex con ser rapero - reía y dejaba el pergamino aun lado.

Konan reía - pero si él no sabe rapear - sonríe y cerraba sus ojos cayendo dormida sueña acabando un sannin y un peli naranja.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Tres días después camino a la isla tortuga…**

Viajaban los diecisiete shinobis un tigre y un cerdito por los árboles.

Itachi cae al piso en medio de dos caminos junto a Shizune y los otros detrás - bien aquí nos separamos - daba una pequeña sonrisa a Shizune.

Si pero te estaremos esperando-decía Shizune, recibía varios silbidos de los demás Shizune y Itachi les cubría un leve rubor.

Itachi-ni no tardes - decía Alex con un ojo morado ya que no habían obedecido en no rapear por el camino.

Ohh uchiha no tardes cuidaremos a tu chica yeah - rapeaba Bee que era el único que dejaban.

Tsunade lo mira - cuando tu vuelvas yo iré - sonríe - dale rápido al atardecer llegaras a konoha.

Jiraya interrumpe - ya sabes ten cuidado apenas sepa de la traición ya debemos estar todos en amegakure ya que dudo que ataque konoha no tiene que controlar además Se enfrentaría Contra toda una aldea vendrá en tu búsqueda y la de akatsuki - lo mira serio y se acerca - tendremos a diez jinchuriki que pueden ser controlados con el sharingan no demores luego de la masacre si lo hace necesitamos contrarrestarle.

Itachi asentía - tranquilo llegare - les miraba - roge apenas vuelva comenzamos y - miraba a los demás - eh pensado en crear algo que contrarreste el sharingan para que no los controle - sonríe de lado y salta a una rama.

Jiraya sonríe y leve alejarse - bien vamos deben mejorar el uso de los sellos de gravedad que les puse hace dos días - decía al grupo.

Ohh si vamos a la isla tortuga allí estaremos seguros como una mula yeah- rapeaba Bee y escribía en su cuaderno - a pasar los Bijuus Asus capullos oh si - volvía a escribir.

Ohh si Itachi-ni de Aliado yeah - decía roge Rapeando y recibía un calabazo de zabuza.

No rapees solo Bee - grita - será un largo viaje - suspira recibiendo un sí de los demás.

Si quieren los puedo encerar en arena - decía gaara como si nada.

Yo en hielo - sonríe haku.

Roge, naruto, Alex palidecen y niegan comenzando a saltar por los arboles sin decir ni mu, ganándose una carcajada de los demás  
minutos después para ser exactos tres- Yeah vamos a la isla tortuga a bailar en la pista datebayo - rapeaba naruto y esquivaba tres kunais.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure Mañana Siguiente De La Noche De Nagato Y Konan…**

Yahiko Se encontraba hablando con kisame y kakuzu, que acaban de llegar de su misión la noche pasada- haci que nada de nada de zetzu - ve como niega kisame.

Muy poco lo que sabemos que es uno de los mejores Informantes y fiel al supuesto madara- decía kisame limpiando a samehada.

Tobi- dice yahiko y ve la confusión de ambos - haci le dijo que se llamaba a Alex - mira Fijo a kakuzu - conoces lenguas antiguas.

Kakuzu asiente - algunas por - yahiko le extiende un Pergamino.

No hemos podido saber que dice - suspira el peli naranja - se lo dio tobi a Alex el día que se vieron.

Kakuzu asiente y lo abre - es extraña solo la he visto una vez antes - mira fijo una parte - está escrita en dos lenguas que solo las sabia el verdadero uchiha y madara y _**Hashirama**_ \- lo mira fijo.

Kisame leve- como sabes eso, se que estuviste en su época pero como llegas a saber eso.

Kakuzu lo mira - un día intercepte una de las cartas que se mandaban y allí supe aunque nunca logre descifrarle.

Si por lo que dices la lengua entonces debe a ver existido antes que Rikudo y a las primeras generaciones de shinobis se les daba a conocer esta lengua aunque esto de fue perdiendo - decía nagato entrando con konan detrás,  
Toman asiento en el sofá donde estaba yahiko.

El peli naranja miraba a ambos - porque tanto ruido anoche - reía y esquiva un shurikens de papel.

Kisame les mira - es malo comer pan frente al hambriento - reía y se agacha al esquivar un shurikens.

Kakuzu Sonríe - jiraya tendrá harta plata con la información tomada por la rana - ríe esquivando un puño.

Konan y nagato todos rojos y con shurikens en la mano - haci que ustedes dejaron entrar a la rana - grita konan recibiendo un sí del resto mientras nagato la detenía para que no los matase.

Nagato todo rojo - pondré sellos de silencio en todo los cuartos - sonríe Y los ve serio - donde esta Sasori - decía tratando de cambiar de tema.

Yahiko dejaba de reír - según nos dijo que iba hacia una isla que allí podría no se encontrar información sobre tobi y zetzu.

Konan ya más calmada - según jiraya ya están reunidos los diez jinchuriki y irán a la isla tortuga para traspasar el cuatro y cinco colas además que Itachi estará esperando a tobi en konoha para hacer la masacre y vendrá aquí.

Kisame asiente - entonces nos debemos alistar para pelear contra tobi.

Nagato los ve - tal vez si talvez no lo que yo no creo, que nos ataque solo uno y además con diez jinchuriki y un prodigio uchiha para mí que va a Esperar un poco.

Kakuzu asiente - y orochimaru lo mas probable es que se una a el - recibía un sí de todos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha al atardecer…**

entraba Itachi a la Aldea y corría por los tejados directo a la torre Hokage entraba por la ventana cayendo de cuclillas mira hacia el frente donde se observaba a sarutobi , shikaku, Shibi, inochi, choza , asuma, kakashi, iruka, kurenai, tsume, Maito Gai, anko que entraban.

Hokage-sama -Itachi se endereza y reverencia ante sarutobi.

Sarutobi sonríe al verlo - veo que todo resulto bien - ve asentir a Itachi y le haces señas a kakashi que ponga un sello de silencio.

Itachi lo mira y a los presentes - ya saben Lo de akatsuki - ve al Hokage asentir - y la masacre.

No esa aun no pero creo que deberían enterrarse así nos podrán ayudar - ve terminar a kakashi - listo puedes empezar con el informe.

Itachi niega - algo que aprendí En esta misión es que hasta el viento oye - activa su sharingan y revisa el lugar que todo está en orden, deja su sharingan activo.

Sarutobi asiente- bien puedes comenzar.

bien Cuando llegue estaban en un campo mental y varios clones cuidaban de ellos al despertar me presentaron los ocho jinchuriki hay tsunade y naruto realizaron una apuesta que era darle una semana a Naruto, roge, Alex y gaara para que aprendieran el rasengan - ve la sorpresa de todos.

No lo lograrían Minato- sensei duro dos años en realizarlo - decía kakashi sorprendido.

Itachi leve - luego sellaron al tres colas y ala semana en un ataque de kiri naruto y gaara mostraron el rasengan.

Sarutobi, inochi, choza, tsume, Maito Gai, asuma, kurenai, iruka, Shibi, anko y kakashi casi se desmayan - imposible – gritan.

Shikaku asiente - y haci tsunade me imagino que se convertirá en la Godaime Hokage ya que creo que esa era la apuesta de la que hablaban - ve asentir a Itachi.

Sarutobi mas recuperado - me dices que el puesto de Hokage fue echo apuesta - se deprime - ya nadie respeta - todos le miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Shibi Corta el silencio - y los otros dos también me imagino.

Itachi asiente - si solo tienen seis a nueve años y ya lo saben, luego de eso encontraron a los jinchuriki de Kumo los cuales se unieron luego de hablar con el raikage en este momento van rumbo a la isla tortuga donde pondrán al cinco y cuatro colas en sus nuevos jinchuriki – toma aire.

Sarutobi asiente ala información. - bien Y cuando vendrá tsunade.

Luego de la masacre uchiha - se escuchaba un que unísono- ya que para que no la culpen y usted de su puesto diciendo que le otorga aúna mente más joven Ya que no pudo detener la masacre sin ofender.

Iruka los mira y sale de su sorpresa - nos Pueden hablar de la masacre de tu clan.

Sarutobi toma la palabra - los Uchiha tienen Pensado dar un golpe de estado En los exámenes chunin de este año , aparte danzo tiene pensado realizar la masacre uchiha y por lo que nos informó jiraya el supuesto madara también ya que si dejan que los uchiha tomen el puesto de Hokage ocasionaría la cuarta gran guerra shinobi - decía serio.

Shikaku asentía y se acuclillaba cerrando sus ojos colocaba sus manos en una pose común para todos ya que sabían que el jefe y genio del clan Nara estaba pensando En más de dos mil ideas y posibles soluciones.

Tsume los mira fijo - Hokage-sama quiere que nosotros la hagamos - dice seria.

Sarutobi niega - no, la hará Itachi - esto dejaba aún más sorprendido A todos - ya que.

Ya que - Itachi interrumpía - no me gusta lo que planean y además quieren llevar niños a la raíz de danzo les hiso la propuesta - mira a Shibi - sé que ustedes se opusieron pero aun haci se llevaron uno, también Planean después de tomar el puesto de Hokage acabar con los demás clanes así que soy fiel a mi Hokage y aldea y siempre lo seré.

Choza toma la palabra - sabes que te pondrán de traidor no además mataras a todos niños y adultos.

Shikaku abre sus ojos - a menos que te vayas con akatsuki y ayudes en el entrenamiento de los jinchuriki, además no creo que mate a todos con niños , no mataría a su hermano y niños inocentes ahí es donde entramos nosotros ya que protegeremos a los bebes hurtándolos esa noche la otra es que luego de esto y por lo contado sabrá el supuesto madara Que akatsuki y tú lo traicionaron y si es el mismo que ataco hace casi siete años no atacara ahora konoha ni akatsuki ya que no tiene ningún jinchuriki embarazo y si alguno lo llegara estar tampoco le serviría por que los chunin son dentro de menos de cuatro meses haci que más bien se resguardara y buscara aliados, además para controlar a diez con el sharingan necesita una gran cantidad de Chakra tras eso pongámosle que batallara, que lo posible es que se oculte y ataque en otra ocasión - toma un respiro - para que no te traten de traidor se puede decir que Fuiste controlado por tu padre para matar al Hokage pero que te dio tanta rabia ya que consideras al Hokage como tu padre que terminaste matando a tu clan Al ser controlado por el dolor y el odio, haci podrás ir en paz a akatsuki y luego volver, haci podría decir sarutobi que defendió la aldea de los uchiha y saldría como algo haci como un héroe - daba un bostezo y todos le miraban sorprendidos.

Inochi lo mira - maldito genio flojo – suspira.

Sarutobi lo mira - agradezco tenerte como consejero - sonríe y ve a Itachi - que piensas.

Itachi asiente - me parece que si es buena idea no se me habría ocurrido.

Anko sonríe - entonces nosotros que hacemos porque si sacamos los niños antes se sospechara.

Itachi los mira - dormiré a los niños de menos de tres años, a sasuke Y mi madre con un Genjutsu así ustedes llegaran detrás y los tomaran después que yo mate Asus padres - dice como si nada.

Asuma fuma y suelta el aire - por que dejar viva a tu madre no conspiraría.

Itachi niega - le borrare la memoria cosa que solo recuerde Asus hijos y que su esposo la abandono y la dejo viva porque no quiero que sasuke tome el mal camino.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha dos días después en la noche…**

Itachi caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos hacia su casa y miraba hacia un lado con su sharingan activado - quien Eres, que quieres - decía tranquilo mirando a un hombre vestido de ambu pero con mascara naranja en forma de remolino.

el supuesto Madara, quien se había infiltrado dentro de la aldea, lo miraba y caía de un salto unos metros frente a Itachi- soy uchiha madara y vengo en tu búsqueda, uchiha Itachi - decía simple.

Itachi lo mira de arriba abajo analizándolo con su sharingan asiéndose el sorprendido - pensé que estaba muerto y si soy yo para que sería bueno madara - lo miraba ala mascara.

Supuesto madara - veras sé que danzo te ha propuesto la masacre de tu clan - ve asentir a Itachi - haci que vengo a ayudarte con ello.

Itachi Lo veía - primero por qué El gran madara quiere ayudarme o mejor matar a su clan el cual en pocas palabras ayudo a crear - decía serio.

Porque llevo décadas siendo rechazado por mi propio Clan por lo que deseo vengar ese resentimiento, contra el Clan Uchiha y quiero ayudarte - decía el supuesto madara mintiendo un poco.

Itachi lo mira y recuerda lo contado por jiraya - madara le ofrezco la oportunidad de ayudarlo a tomar su venganza contra el Clan, a cambio de la promesa de no atacar a Konoha, y dejarme hacerlo solo - lo mira serio y con detenimiento.

Supuesto madara asentía - bien acepto primero necesitas matar a tu mejor amigo para obtener el mangekyo sharingan, en dos meses Este mismo día será la masacre - desaparece en un espiral.

Itachi lo mira desaparecer y camina hacia su casa pensativo.

...

Al Día siguiente llega a su casa ya que se había decidido por ir a entrenar toda la noche para pensar, quita sus sandalias dejándolas en la entrada y escucha pasos corree hacia el  
Ni-san - grita un pequeño niño de unos siete años con pantalones blancos y una camisa azul con el símbolo del clan uchiha en su espalda.

Itachi sonríe al verlo - sasuke - le golpea la frente con sus dos dedos y escucha el quejido del menor sacándole una sonrisa - como te fue en la academia.

Sasuke el azabache sonríe amplio - bien y ya puedo hacer el jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego - dice emocionado - quieres verlo.

Fugaku un hombre con cabello color castaño hasta los hombros, ojos negros, vestido con una capa azul oscura y un pantalón gris ambos con el símbolo uchiha se asoma desde su despacho - Itachi ven - dice Serio.

Itachi suspira - si vamos y ahorita voy con el - le sonreía a su hermano dejándolo sorprendido.

Sasuke le seguía - no, ve con papa no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.

Itachi ya fuera frente al lago se inclinaba a su altura y miraba fijo a sasuke recordando algo que le había pasado en la semana que estuvo con los jinchuriki.

**/ Flas black /**

Itachi se sentaba junto a tsunade mientras veían a naruto y los otros ensayar con la bomba de agua.

Tsunade leve - Itachi no soy quien para decirte que hacer pero sé que la masacre causara Un gran daño en tu hermano - ve que el uchiha le ponía atención - si en verdad es tu prioridad y no quieres que tome el mal camino dedícale todo el tiempo que puedas y déjale alguien a su lado - decía la sannin Comiendo algunos dangos.

Itachi se quedaba unos minutos pensativo y en eso se acerca naruto, Alex y roge corriendo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Datebayo Itachi-ni - decía naruto - ven ayúdanos - entre los tres cogían a Itachi y lo arrastraban.

Itachi se dejaba y veía a tsunade - gracias lo hare - sonreía y recibía varias bombas de agua mojándolo todo *_si lo pienso no es malo dedicarle tiempo*_ \- esquiva varias bombas - *_¿quiero Que me odie?*_ se preguntaba en sus pensamientos y cogía bombas de agua tirándolas Asus atacantes.

**/ Fin flash black/**

Sasuke se queda mirándolo - ni- san pasa algo e.. - se queda de piedra al sentir que Itachi lo abraza.

Itachi le coge de los hombros - tranquilo y perdóname por no ponerte cuidado desde hoy tú serás lo más importante - le despeluca y se levanta - bien muéstrame que sabes - sonreía cálidamente.

Sasuke salía de su sorpresa Y asentía acercándose al lago realiza sellos - jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego - grita y de su boca sale una gran bola de fuego que ocupa casi la mitad del lago.

Itachi sonríe - toma más aire e infla más el pecho - le muestra los sellos despacio - en vez de un dedo en el tercero son dos.

Sasuke asiente animado y comienza a tomar aire y realizar sellos - jutsu de fuego: gran bola de fuego - grita una gran bola de fuego cubre todo el lago y quema el pasto de las orillas sasuke cae de Rodillas jadeando.

Itachi sonríe sorprendido - excelente -se inclina y le palmea la espalda.

Fugaku que estaba caminando hacia ellos veía el jutsu sorprendido y luego aclara su mente - Itachi no Escuchas que te llame – grita.

Sasuke voltea y lo mira.

Itachi mira a sasuke ignorando a fugaku - bien Echo - se coloca frente a él de cuclillas, sasuke sonríe y se sube, Itachi se levanta y ve a fugaku que estaba enojado - para que soy bueno fugaku - dice sin una pisca de respeto.

Fugaku sorprendido por la actitud de su hijo le hacía señas para que le siguiera.

Entraba al despacho y ve entrar a Itachi solo - bien porque faltaste ala reunió de hace cinco días.

Itachi le veía sin siquiera sentarse si no de pie - estaba de misión - dice como si nada.

Fugaku se enfurecía aún más - eres un - apretaba sus puños - que has averiguado podemos dar el golpe en los exámenes.

Itachi lo mira de arriba abajo irritándolo mas sacaba un kunai mirándolo había aprendido esto de roshi zabuza para irritar mas a alguien y que comenzara A hablar sin torturarlo solo que la rabia lo hiciera - no he averiguado nada - esquiva tres kunais y sonríe de lado - fallaste estás perdiendo puntería - decía frio pero por dentro no dejaba de reír.

Fugaku ya irritado ve los tres kunais que lanzo y habían a travesado la puerta de papel y clavado en la pared del compuesto - me decepcionas y si tengo que matarte a ti o tu madre o sasuke o el que sea para conseguir mi objetivo lo hare- dice con rabia.

Itachi lo mira y sonríe - gracias padre has dicho lo que me faltaba oír- escupia el padre como veneno irritándolo mas y abría la puerta - si en eso querías hacer perder mi tiempo me voy - salía dejando un fugaku enfurecido y veía a sasuke - quieres que te entrene - le toca la frente.

Sasuke sorprendido por lo que había escuchado de su padre ve a Itachi, asentía con una bolsa de kunais y le seguía dejando lo que escucho para después por ahora iba a aprovechar el tiempo con su ni-san.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**La isla tortuga…**

Desembarcaba un barco con dieciséis personas  
Datebayo por fin llegamos - decía naruto bajando y tomando su estómago.

Ohh si hemos llegado a un lugar que es como el hogar yeah - rapeaba Bee.

Utakata bajaba y miraba a los lados - es acogedor - decía dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuguito mira el lugar y ve un gran pájaro - por lo visto nos vienen a recibir.

Alex bajaba y miraba A todos lados - hay algo familiar - susurra y arranca a correr Con Los demás siguiéndole.

…...

Se veía a una especie de marioneta caminar por la isla con un hombre alto y delgado, en sus ojos poseía Rinnegan, el cabello largo de color naranja, múltiples piercings, una barra diagonal en su nariz, dos pendientes verticales en cada mejilla, dos pendientes horizontales en su barbilla superior mas conocido como el camino humano y un hombre con el Rinnegan, pelo naranja recogido en una larga cola de caballo con una franja que cuelga de la parte derecha de su cabeza, un gran piercing en la frente, uno en cada mejilla, seis en la parte inferior de la cara y uno en la oreja más conocido como el camino animal.

Alex caía frente a ellos sonriendo amplio – hey camino animal, camino humano esta papa acá - ve a los dos hombres nombrados.

La marioneta arquea una ceja - que quieres mocoso.

Tsunade, jiraya, zabuza, roshi, Bee, Haan, el tigre y cerdo caían junto a Alex, yuguito, Shizune, haku, roge, Utakata, gaara, fu, sora, naruto Caían tras ellos

Alex quienes son - decía zabuza serio.

El camino humano lo mira y sonríe de lado - no vinimos a investigar con Sasori-san - se acercaba a Alex has crecido.

Alex suspira - bueno pensé que estaban - sonríe amplio - gracias y - señala la marioneta - ese es Sasori e...es feo - recibe un calbaso del camino humano.

Sigues igualito y si es el sino que está dentro de una marioneta - mira a los demás - ellos son? Sabes que nos comunicamos con tu padre, el lider haci que por eso hablamos ahora y quera saber quiénes son - dice el camino animal antes que hable el menor.

Sonríe y comienza a señalar - él es el gran pervertido ero-sensei jiraya, ella es tsunade Senju la próxima Godaime Hokage, él es zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla, él es Haan el jinchuriki de kokuo el cinco colas Y pocas personas le agradan es un amargado - recibe una mirada del nombrado - bueno él es roshi es el jinchuriki de son goku el Cuatro colas el más viejito De todos, él es Bee yeah es el gran rapero El mejor maestro ohh si - decía rapeando lo último y los caminos y Sasori le veían y negaban Alex tomaba aire - él es haku es un Maestro hielo y gran persona , él es gaara un maestro de arena y jinchuriki de shukaku el un cola, ella fu jinchuriki del siete colas chomei, ella yuguito el jinchuriki de dos colas matatabi la gatica, ella Shizune una gran ninja médico, el utakata jinchuriki del cuatro colas saiken y un maestro en jutsu burbujas, el naruto el jinchuriki del nueve colas hijo del cuarto Hokage, y el habanero sangriento, nieto de jiraya y tsunade y tataranieto del primer Hokage - toma un respiro - ella es sora la niña más linda y jinchuriki del tres colas isobu - hace que sora se sonroje - y pega duro, el mi tigre bolita, el cerdito tontón y por ultimo pero no menos importante roge mi mejor amigo un Uzumaki con sharingan -presentaba a todos.

Sasori lo miraba - así que tú eres el hijo de konan-san - abría su marioneta saliendo - gusto en conocerles a todos.

Yuguito y fu lo veían _*es lindo * _pensaban y le sonreían.

Jiraya le mira - Sasori el de las arenas rojas nos gustaría acompañarnos.

Sasori ve a gaara - si claro, eres el hijo menor del Kage de la arena.

Gaara asiente - si sabaku no Gaara.

...

Varias horas después llegaban a un gran lugar...

Bee rapeaba - ohh mis cuates sigan adentro y descansemos mañana comenzaremos yeah.

Sasori entraba hablando con tsunade y los adultos hablándoles de lo sucedido en akatsuki y lo que ellos habian pasado.

Naruto hablaba con sus amigos mientras... le seguían los caminos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure...**

Nagato había reunido a todos menos a orochimaru que se encontraba de misión dicha por tobi - bien hoy Sasori y los caminos se encontraron con el grupo de jiraya - veía la sorpresa de todos - me llegaron las imágenes del encuentro - les habla sobre quienes están y el plan de traspaso y que luego vendrían hacia acá.

Kisame tomaba la palabra - si nos toca ayudarles a entrenar en kenjutsu deben estar en nivel chunin o jounin, que Ninjutsu saben.

Kakuzu lo mira - el tataranieto del primero sabrá el elemento madera - sonreía contando unas monedas.

Konan miraba a nagato - que es el sexy no jutsu - decía confundida, recordando que nagato había dicho el primer jutsu que aprendió Alex.

Yahiko lo miraba - y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando ya que la masacre será en dos meses - dice con un Pergamino que habían recibido de Itachi hace un día.

Nagato mira a kisame - según se varios Ninjutsu de gran alcance y el rasengan cuatro de ellos - esto sorprendía a los presentes - no se al parecer no lo ha despertado y no sé qué sea el sexy no jutsu y se demoran según me dijeron aproximadamente un mes Por el momento solo queda esperar y alistarnos ya que no sabemos lo que se viene.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha Clan Uchiha…**

Fugaku se encontraba frente a un joven de pelo corto y en puntas de color negro, tenía unas líneas negras alrededor de los ojos, una camiseta de cuello alto negra con el logo uchiha detrás, el protector de konoha en la frente y un tanto en la espalda - Shisui Uchiha mantendrás un ojo sobre Itachi ya que tenemos la sospecha que traiciona a su clan, eres su mejor amigo dudo que sospeche y espero que tu fidelidad con el clan sea más fuerte que tu amistad - decía serio.

Shisui asentía - si fugaku-sama - salía de allí en busca de Itachi que estaba ayudando a sasuke en su entrenamiento unos campos lejos de la aldea.

Itachi no había salido de misión pero aun haci no asistía a las reuniones del clan y cada vez que se veía con su padre solo se ignoraban, se había dedicado a estar con sasuke todo el tiempo.

Shisui se acerca - Itachi me enviaron contigo a misión - dice serio.

Itachi lo mira de arriba a abajo _*misión juntos*_ esquiva varios kunais de sasuke - sabes a donde es - lo mira de reojo.

Shisui lo ve - claro debo vigilarte porque temen tu traición hacia el clan- mira a Itachi y le sonríe.

Itachi arquea una ceja – haci que a eso te enviaron -ríe lanzando kunais a sasuke – tu sabes que es verdad te la e contado - ve a su amigo *matarlo* piensa y niega.

Shisui lo mira – si lose y sabes que te apoyo sabes que un verdadero ninja debe proteger a su pueblo dentro de su propia sombra – lanza kunais a sasuke- lo que aras evitara talvz la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.

Sasuke esquiva los kunais escuchando todo sin preguntar.

Itachi asiente - si ya tu sabes lo que hare y en verdad gracias por tu apoyo- ve a su amigo - ya sabes muchas veces debemos mirar de parte de la parte de abajo - dice esto y va frente a sasuke comenzando a entrenar taijutsu.

Shisui asiente – si lose y según lo que me dijiste de danzo tendré cuidado - lo mira y lo ayuda a atacar a sasuke- debo reportarme con él en dos semanas.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Isla tortuga…**

Bee alza sus manos rapeando - bienvenidos este es el nido de loa biujus yeah.

Todos miran el lugar.

Eso sí les abierto si no pasan la prueba los despescuezan yeah- rapeaba el de Kumo y yuguito negaba mientras todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Fénix negaba dentro de su campo mental - **bien mocoso has un clon de sangre lo tomare **\- Alex asentía y hacia lo dicho el clon sus ojos se colocaban rojizos y naranja su cabello se colocaba de miles de colores y uñas se alargaban sorprendiendo a Sasori y los caminos - **bien** \- se escucha la voz gruesa del fénix - **necesitamos entrar** \- mira a los diecinueve presentes - **somos muchos** \- rasca su nuca - **bien no importa necesitamos entrar todos**.

Sasori le mira - entiendo que los jinchuriki y jiraya pero por que los demás.

Fénix lo mira - porque es importante - rodea su mano con Chakra formándose su palma de colores - les advierto si cruzan y tienen malas intenciones contra los Bijuu se mueren- todos palidecían Y asentían el primero en entrar era el tigre, el cerdo, Bee, yuguito y el fénix miraban a los demás que entraban y se escuchaba dos golpes secos como dos personas caer al suelo  
fénix observaba y aclaraba su garganta – bien por lo visto…

**Continuara…**

**Corría por el cuarto – auxilio – decía siendo persegid por konan furiosa.**

**Tú te lo buscaste – decían todos comiendo palomitas veían el espectáculo.**

**Shisui sonríe y les ve - espero les haya gustado y recuerden solo es dueño de Alex y fénix, espero os haya gustado y que siga vivo para la próxima – se escuchan varios huesos romperse. **

**O habrá que revivirle – dice nagato riendo.**


	18. capitulo: avances

**CAPITULO: AVANCES…**

Asentían el primero en entrar era el tigre, el cerdo , Bee, yuguito y el fénix miraban a los demás que entraban y se escuchaba dos golpes secos como dos personas caer al suelo.

Fénix observaba y aclaraba su garganta - **por lo visto... **\- mira a Alex y naruto que se cayeron y se encontraban muertos de la risa en el suelo al ver las caras en blanco de los demás al escuchar el golpe - **partida de bakas** \- grita el fénix con una gota en la cabeza.

Alex se sentaba y tomaba aire - hay ya solo es que la cara que hicieron no tiene precio - volvía a reír y el camino animal lo cogía a coscorrones.

Que te pasa si te llega a pasar algo - traga saliva - quien sabe que ocurriría a mi o el mundo - decía el sannin de los sapos asustado.

Datebayo - reía y se levantaba de un salto el rubio- haci que todos pasamos yeah.

**En si era mentira si alguno de ustedes hubiera tenido esa intención no habría entrado por miedo a morir y si hubiera entrado con Esa intención en si solo el lugar lo hubiera mandado fuera y Enjaulado** \- mira el templo Bijuu - **bien nos encontramos detrás de la cascada de la verdad en este gran templo**\- señalaba la gran cantidad de estatuas sin cabeza- **ustedes ya pasaron la primera prueba que era en la cascada haci que aquí hay diversos cuartos que nos ayudaran a un mejor dominio para que entren en modo Bijuu yantes de que pregunten si uno de mis hermanos llega a liberarse ustedes mueren y el queda aquí encerado **– veía a los jinchurikis tragar saliva**\- cada uno tiene su habitación para que puedan aprender el modo Bijuu primero aremos el traspaso** \- metía la cabeza en una estatua parecía a él y oprimía un interruptor una gran puerta se habría todos pasaban, se podía observar un amplio cuarto rodeado de varios colores – **bien comencemos.**

Haku lo mira - cuanto se tarda.

**Tres días o cinco tal vez una semana por Bijuu** \- dice como si nada - **además si no son compatibles con mis hermanos mueren **\- sonríe viendo tragar saliva a haku, roge, Haan, roshi.

Roge lo mira con duda- y como quedamos al fin seré El jinchuriki de cual.

Roshi lo mira - según son que Tebas con el - suspira - después de ello nosotros que.

Fénix lo miraba mientras recorría el lugar sellándolo -** ustedes decidirán si quieren volver a Iwagakure o comenzar su vida por otro lado.**

Haku mira a Haan y sonríe - con kokuo.

Shukaku toma un clon de sangre de gaara - **bien que piensas hacer porque sellas todo.**

****Fénix termina de sellar el lugar -** son tres días o una semana sin salir así que lo aseguro además** \- palmea el piso y de allí salen cuatro mesas de piedra pegadas de a dos - **súbanse cada uno en una** \- roshi y roge se suben en dos unidas igual que haku y Haan - **veras shukaku necesito que ustedes mantengan un ojo por si hay algún problema** \- tomaba un kunai y rasgaba un poco El dedo de roge haciendo que brotara un poco de sangre en una tasa que tenía, luego tomaba algo de la roshi, jiraya y Alex mezclándolas.

He por qué Sangre nuestra - decía Alex confundido en medio del templo.

Porque para un sello se necesita sangre del sellador y sellado, aunque hay excepción cuando son familia primera sangre no es necesario - jiraya ve la con función de Alex - hablo de padre e hijo o madre e hijo, entre hermanos, pero aquí como es un traspaso si no estoy mal sangre del sellador, sellado, del extraído lo que no entiendo por qué Alex - mira fijo al fénix.

Que hacía lo mismo con haku y Haan combinando sus sangres con la de jiraya y Alex - **porque daré el Chakra atravez de él y si esto no se hace pueda que el sellado reaccione mal y mueran** \- mira que Alex va a interrumpir - **antes de que preguntes que Por que no mi sangre es porque los mataría - **sonreía y les daba la indicación a roge, Haan, roshi y haku para que se quiten la camisa se acercaba a jiraya y le daba uno de los embaces, un pergamino con un sello - **bien dale es el de haku y haan**.

Jiraya lo veía y luego el pergamino que tenía escrito un sello, abría amplio sus ojos – e...es un sello perdido de los Uzumakis - recibía el asentamiento del fénix y comenzaba con una gran sonrisa a escribir sobre haku mientras veía el pergamino.

Fénix se acercaba a Alex y naruto - **bien por ser Uzumakis lo llevan en la sangre aran ambos el sellado entre jiraya y yo revisaremos** \- naruto y Alex se sorprendían roge y roshi pegaban un grito.

Que no son unos mocosos - grita roshi tratando de levantarse pero es cogido por cadenas de Chakra del fénix.

.  
**Sigue gritando y te noqueo** \- decía amenazante el fénix - **estaremos pendientes jiraya y yo - **le entrega el envase y pergamino a Alex, le saca a naruto algo de sangre** \- bien que quieren carta de invitación vallan.**

Gaara, tsunade, Shizune, utakata, fu, yuguito, Bee, sora. Zabuza, Sasori y los caminos miraban la ecena callados y sorprendidos.

Alex se acercaba a roge que sonreía y le devolvía la sonrisa - no te matare - susurra y comenzaba a escribir.

Roge tragaba saliva y asentía viendo a naruto que comenzaban con roshi que a los segundos terminaba inconsciente el jinchuriki más viejo.

Ohh los mocosos aran sus sellos pero lo más probable es que terminen como sushi yeah -rapeaba Bee.

Roge be a Bee y palidece.

Fénix veía a Bee y los otros - **bien ya que Bee esta tan animado les enseñara el modo Bijuu a los demás.**

****Los jinchuriki que estaban sentados se veían y tragan saliva menos Bee.

Si ahora a enseñar y el mundo a educar con mi rap sensacional ohh si- rapea Bee llevando a los jinchuriki aun lado del templo.

Tsunade, Sasori, los caminos, Shizune y zabuza se acercaban a una distancia segura veían el traspaso.

...

Cuatro horas después terminaba jiraya y se veían sellos por todo el pecho y brazos de haku y roshi también algunos que bajaban por la mesa de piedra y otros en el suelo caminaba y iba a ver a Alex y naruto dándoles algunos consejos, a la media hora terminan naruto y Alex.

Fénix se acerca a los tres **\- bien una extracción de Bijuu demora tres días y es muy doloroso para el jinchuriki el cual termina muerto, mientras un traspaso de jinchuriki a jinchuriki demora de tres a cinco días o una semana además se necesita más Chakra, también es muy diferente ya que una extracción son varias personas al rededor mientras un traspaso son más pocas y a los lados** \- se sienta en medio del templo y saca tres cadenas de Chakra que rodean los tobillos de Alex, naruto, jiraya.

Jiraya veía a naruto y Alex - bien comencemos – recibía un sí y un datebayo.

Aun lado del templo se encontraban hablando gaara, fu, utakata, sora, yuguito,  
Bee escribía en su cuaderno y rapeaba - son casi seis días encerados con las tripas sonando terminaremos hambreados yeah.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure…**

Orochimaru llegaba de misión y caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida con kabuto detrás entraban a una oficina que tenía al fondo una repisa con varios libros frente a ella un escritorio y pergaminos-

Nagato – mira el sannin al pelirrojo que estaba sentado frente al escritorio y le extendía kabuto la mano entregándole un pergamino - solo averiguamos que todos están en sus respectivos jinchuriki menos isobu.

Nagato asentía - está bien, aquí hay otra - le entrega otro pergamino -es una nueva misión - miraba el pergamino *_al parecer aún no hay sospechas_* piensa mientras ve salir a ambos.

Kabuto camina junto a orochimaru - orochimaru-sama al parecer algo nos ocultan y traman - dice Kabuto acomodando sus lentes.

Si kabuto-kun pero esperemos a ver qué sucede y que provecho podemos sacar. Kukuku por ahora sigamos en nuestra investigación debo saber más del sharingan Kukuku y esto - le muestra el pergamino que le dio nagato -para después Kukuku decía el sannin serpiente.

Konan los había escuchado al estar oculta entre las paredes- hay que estar con un ojo sobre ellos – creaba un ave de papel que seguía a los dos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**En kirakagure.**

La guerra civil había pasado, como mizukage y líder de kirikagure se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa, delgada, cabello castaño rojizo que le llega a los tobillos, un moño atado de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos cruzándose en su pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla, sus ojos de color verde claro, lleva un vestido de manga larga azul oscuro que cae debajo de las rodillas, cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la inferior de sus pechos, debajo una camisa en malla, lleva pantalones cortos, debajo de ello leotardos de malla que baja sobre sus rodillas, alrededor de la cintura lleva un cinturón con una bolsa, También lleva sandalias ninjas de tacón, espinilleras, conocida como mei terumi. a su lado un joven peli azul con los ojos negros, dientes afilados como los de un tiburón, gafas con monturas negras conectadas a lo que parecen unos auriculares, lleva una camisa de manga larga y pantalón a camuflaje, lleva la insignia de kirikagure en el pecho, en su espalda una espada forrada en vendas y fundas de kunais en cada una de sus piernas conocido como chojuro.t

Entraba al despacho un anbu con mascara de leopardo - me mandó llamar mizukage-sama. - se inclina con una rodilla en el piso.

La mizukage asiente - si sé que estuviste en la misión de traer de vuelta al jinchuriki de seis colas utakata - ve como asiente - que paso infórmame de ello.

Leopardo aclara su garganta - cuando salió de la aldea le seguimos por cuatro días y perdimos su rastro luego de unos días le encontramos pero estaba acompañado por zabuza momochi uno de los espadachines renegados el demonio de la niebla, dos sannin de konoha jiraya y tsunade Senju, una joven, un uchiha, y siete niños más cuatro de kumogakure y dos de Iwagakure le dije a mi compañero que partiéramos pero murciélago lanzo un ataque a un niño parecido al rayo amarillo de konoha, Pero con tres bigotes en cada mejilla, él y otro niño pelirrojo con arena el cual atrapo a murciélago en un ataúd de arena como él lo llamo impactaron en mí y murciélago dos rasengan la técnica que utilizo el rayo amarillo para acabar con la tercera guerra shinobi, murciélago falleció por que no podía salir de la arena, caí inconsciente contra un árbol dos días después desperté y estaba allí solo en el bosque y además- saca un papel –zabuza momochi dejo escrito que si quería información hablara con el Hokage y los dos niños que atacaron no pasaban de 8 años.

La mizukage le miraba algo sorprendida al anbu - bien entonces iré a hablar con el Hokage tiene mucho que explicar -mira al joven a su lado- chojuro salimos mañana.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha a las Afueras…**

Se alejaban de la aldea tres anbus kakashi, Itachi y Shisui.

Kakashi el peli plata saltaba por los aires - entonces la masacre Sera.

En dos meses - decía Itachi como si nada- les estaré informando - saltaba sobre una rama y luego caía al piso comenzando a correr mientras era seguido por los otros dos.

/-/-/-/-/

**Torre Hokage…**

Sarutobi Se encontraba sentado en su oficina mientras hablaba con shikaku, inochi y choza, sobre los exámenes chunin de este año y como iba la academia, saltaba una rana roja por la ventana y caía en medio de los tres extendía un pergamino al Hokage y desaparecía.

El Hokage lo tomaba y leía.

Shikaku lo miraba - que dice Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi lo mira - es de jiraya me la envió hace dos días y según esto deben estar en el traspaso además de que después viajaran a Amegakure y de allí se mirara que hacer - sonríe - además que ya falta poco para terminar el próximo tomo de icha-icha - se escuchaba cuatro gritos como de fan girl que daban los cuatro hombres.

La secretaria escucha el grito y miraba que dando sorprendida al ver a los cuatros hombres bailar la macarena festejando hace resonar su garganta - Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi le escucha y deja de bailar colocándose derecho y serio - si miku-san.

Miku la secretaria con Una gota en su nuca - es que hiashi hyuga y fugaku uchiha le buscan.

Sarutobi asiente - déjalos pasar - guarda el pergamino, se sienta en su silla y le indica al trio inoshikacho que tomen asiento.

Entraba fugaku con un traje jounin y el símbolo uchiha en la espalda detrás de, el un hombre de pelo largo color negro, rasgos del clan hyuga en sus ojos, vestido de una larga túnica blanca con mangas largas y un haori marrón más conocido como hiashi hyuga.

Hokage-sama lamento interrumpirle pero es Que este señor - dice hiashi señalando a fugaku- ha llegado muy lejos.

Sarutobi soba sus sienes - que hiso hiashi.

Fugaku lo mira orgulloso - solo que le demostré que los uchiha somos los más fuertes - hiashi lo cogía de la camisa y chocaban frentes.

No se vallan a agarrar aquí díganme que paso - Sarutobi suspira.

Hiashi que sostenía el cuello de la camisa del uchiha trataba de contenerse - que este zángano competimos por quien llegaba mas rápido aquí y puso un katon en mi camino - mira fijo a fugaku y comenzaban a insultarse.

Sarutobi mira la cara del cuarto como pidiéndole respuesta - si tan solo estuvieras aquí Como los detenía- decía a la nada.

Shikaku mira la ecena y al Hokage – problemático.

Inochi mira con pesar a sarutobi - les ganaba en competencias - mira a sarutobi que soba sus sienes mientras se escuchan los insultos de los dos líderes de clanes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Ala semana en la entrada de Konoha**…

Entraba la mizukage con dos anbus a su lado caminaba directo a la torre Hokage.

...

Sarutobi revisaba los listados de los participantes chunin escuchaba golpear la puerta - pase - decía sin alzar la mirada.

Hokage-sama no le gustaría averiguar quién es la primera mujer mizukage - decía una voz femenina y se sentaba frente a él.

Sarutobi levantaba su vista - mei la nueva mizukage - sonríe y deja los Pergaminos aun lado sacando otro - creo saber la duda que tiene pero me gustaría afirmarla.

Mei asentía - supe lo del jinchuriki de kirikagure y lo de zabuza momochi y su aprendiz.

Sarutobi asiente sellando el cuarto Le comenta sobre los jinchuriki, el cuidarlos y hacerlos fuertes, lo del supuesto madara, los aliados, la traición - y Por último kisame también está con nosotros.

Mei se queda pensativa - haci que con ustedes están dos de los espadachines de la niebla, el jinchuriki de seis colas y además uno de los últimos del clan yuki - suspira y mira al techo -creo que solo queda aliar kirigakure por lo que me cuenta y - mira al Hokage - sabe cuándo jiraya lanza el nuevo tomo - decía ruborizada.

Sarutobi una sonrisa pervertida se forma en su rostro - eso es otra cosa que vine tras la alianza sus libros serán gratis para nosotros - les brillan los ojos a ambos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Dos semanas después En la isla tortuga…**

Caían de rodillas jiraya, naruto y Alex jadeando con bolsas más pronunciadas que gaara bajo sus ojos.

Fénix desase las cadenas y respira agitado - **no conté que eran dos traslados** \- se extiende en el suelo.

Tsunade, Shizune, sora y haku se acercan a revisar a sus amigos - están sumamente agotados hay que dejarles descansar.

Bee habría el templo - ohh yeah luego de dos semanas volvemos a la vida ya parecemos zombis sin ida ohh si - rapea Bee y sale de allí corriendo en busca de comida seguido de gaara, sora, fu, utakata, yuguito, zabuza, Sasori, Shizune.

Tsunade acomoda a jiraya, naruto, Alex en el suelo para que descansaran y veía al clon que controlaba el fénix desaparecer, roge dormía su pelo era algo más largo y con una marca en su pecho en forma de Collar, haku su piel era algo más clara, con un sello en su muñeca, roshi y haan dormían con un semblante relajado.

Tsunade les dejaba allí descansar y salía con los caminos, pero antes besando a un jiraya el cual ya se encontraba acomodado en brazos de Morfeo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Día siguiente isla tortuga…**

Naruto, roshi, haan se despertaban y parpadeaban sentándose escuchaban sus estómagos gruñir - datebayo cuanto dormimos, siento que me comeré una ballena -tomaba su estómago.

Roshi lo mira y niega – no se - mira hacia afuera _*son cuanto dormí_*** **no recibía respuesta Alguna y entraba en su campo mental viendo todo vacío volvía a salir - se realizó correctamente - susurra y seguía a haan y naruto que salían.

Roge y jiraya se veían devorar un gran trozo de carne que tenían frente a ellos.

Oh despertaron y acorralaron al pobre marano yeah - rapea Bee.

Sora mira hacia dentro - y Alex - se levanta y va a ver a su amigo luego de unos minutos regresa corriendo agitada - e…esta.

Todos la miran y corren hacia adentro quedando estáticos en la puerta  
Se veía a Alex con los ojos con el Rinnegan pero con unos pequeños puntos naranjas a los lados, su cuerpo era rodeado por Chakra de diferentes colores que se acoplaba a la estructura de su cuerpo su cabello más largo y con rayos de colores los miraba - **bien **\- su voz era gruesa - **ahora aprenderán el modo Bijuu sé que ya lo han estado ensañando con Bee haci que comenzar.**

Jiraya lo mira - mañana aún deben descansar.

Suspiran - **bien pero mañana puntual a las 4 am** \- decía serio y dejaba El cuerpo de Alex el cual caía respirando agitado.

Ohh mierda - jadeaba y se sentaba mirando a los otros - esta de mal humor Ya se le pasara durmiendo.

Sora se acerca y lo revisa - ven debes comer - salen todos mientras roge y sora ayudan a Alex.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Mes y cinco días después**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Entrada de los bosques de Amegakure… **

saltaban por los arboles el grupo de jiraya.

El mes para ellos se había mantenido en entrenamiento del modo Bijuu y para naruto algo de no olvidar.

**/flash black/**

Naruto estaba sentado en el templo de los Bijuu cerraba sus orbes y se encontraba en su campo mental frente al gran zorro de nueve colas recordaba cada indicación que le habían dado y leído de un pergamino que jiraya le había mostrado, se acercaba al sello y lo comenzaba a quitar en eso una flash amarillo pasaba frente a el asiéndolo cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo abría unos segundos después sus ojos y podía observar la silueta de un hombre con una capa que decía en letras chinas yondaime y cabello Rubio.

Pa...papa - naruto sorprendido vocalizaba y miraba al lado del hombre una mujer pelirroja y hermosa - ma...mama.

La mujer miraba fijo al zorro - maldita bola de pelos que le ibas a hacer a mi bebe.

Kurama la veía - **kushina solo iba a que Tu hijo aprenda a controlar mi poder además no se para que les explico esto a ti y tu esposo** \- se daba la vuelta - **cuando termines de hablar con tu padre y el tomate ese hablamos**.

El hombre rubio soltaba una risita sorprendido y cambiaba el campo mental, antes de que su esposa matara al Bijuu de nueve colas, miraba al pequeño rubio - Kushina que edad tiene naruto - mira a su esposa.

Naruto los mira y abraza a ambos como puede – mama, papa – sollozaba.

Kushina le da un calbaso a su marido - Minato-kun no se - se agacha y abraza a naruto, Minato se inclina y los abraza se quedan haci por unos minutos.

Naruto se separa y seca sus lágrimas - tengo siete - ambos adultos se sorprendían y naruto les contaba su vida, lo que vivió sus primeros cinco años como fue golpeado.

Minato le veía y agacha su mirada - creí que entenderían pero no solo te culparon - comienza a llorar modo chibi - que mal padre soy.

Kushina lo acompaña en su llanto - que dices de mi debería estar hay para acabar a los que dañaron a mi bebe - se abrazan llorando.

Naruto los ve con una gota en la cabeza - pero no les tengo rabia aparte quiero proteger mi pueblo precioso y ser el mejor Hokage mejor que tu - señala a su padre - voy bien ya se el rasengan lo aprendí en una semana sé que tu tardaste dos años - reía rascando su nuca.

Esto dejaba en shock a ambos padres - pe... pero como - decía Minato y veía como su hijo creaba un clon y luego un rasengan.

Kushina espera que se deshaga el rasengan - mi bebe - abraza a naruto - es sensacional.

Minato sonreía orgulloso al verlo - aún falta completarlo ya que es con una sola mano y le quería meter Chakra futon - veía el interés de su hijo en sus ojos - dile a jiraya-sensei.

Ero-sensei - gritaban naruto, kushina.

Minato reía - si dile que te muestre la mansión namizake allí hay muchas cosas que te servirán - sonríe y seguía escuchando a naruto que hablaba sobre todo con lo que ha pasado con los demás jinchuriki como supo de sus abuelos el plan de akatsuki, el del supuesto madara, lo del traspaso.

Minato sorprendido lo mira - si Por lo que me dices del supuesto madara fue el mismo que ataco la aldea hace siete años también llevaba mascara naranja su Chakra era joven y muy fuerte poseedor del sharingan usaba una extraña técnica que lo hacía ser trasparente pero por dos o cinco segundos haci fue como lo ven si descubriendo que la técnica tenía esa debilidad – sonríe.

Kushina lo escuchaba y luego hablaban sobre cómo se conocieron Minato y kushina sobre varias historias y demás.

Kurama hacia resonar su voz - **siento interrumpir pero necesitamos acabar para que pueda A entrar a modo Bijuu.**

****Minato y kushina asentían - bien Naruto siempre recuerda que te amamos - decía kushina abrazando a su hijo y dándole las tres prohibiciones ninjas, hablándole de sus amigos y de cómo debía de tener verdaderos.

Minato se unía al abrazo - estoy orgulloso de ti serás un gran Hokage - le besan la mejilla y desaparecen.

Naruto sonreía y veía de nuevo al zorro frente a el - gracias bola de pelos.

Zorro le sonreía y ofrecía su dedo - **bien comenzamos** \- recibe asentimiento del menor - **jala **\- comenzaban el tire y jala.

**/ fin flash black /**

Luego de ello todos habían entrenado fuertemente en el modo Bijuu y a hora se dirigían hacia Amegakure luego de haber salido de kumogakure, viajaban aun paso moderado a Amegakure.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha cinco días antes de la fecha actual…**

Caía Shisui frente a danzo - me mandó llamar.

Danzo asentía con su brazo bueno metido dentro de la venda del otro - levántate - dice seriamente.

Shisui se levantaba y quitaba su máscara mirándole sin darse cuenta sentía un jalonaso de algo filoso alrededor de su ojo derecho y daba un salto atrás poniendo una mano en el - ahh pero que - mira fijo a danzo.

Sonreía de lado a lado mientras sostenía en su mano el ojo derecho de Shisui y lo colocaba en un frasco - eres un gran shinobi no puedo dejar que esos ojos se pierdan - empuñaba el kunai y lo lanzaba hacia Shisui que lo esquivaba dando un salto al lado y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Que mal - decía danzo al ya no verlo se daba la vuelta y Caminaba con su recién adquirido tesoro aun cuarto.

...

Shisui aparecía junto a un árbol que estaba junto a un rio, caía al suelo jadeando se escuchaban ruidos de kunais chocar - Itachi- grita y mira con su ojo bueno como su amigo llegaba.

Itachi corría arrodillándose a su lado comenzaba a curarle y trancar sangre con Chakra - te lo hiso el maldito de danzo - dice con rabia y escucha pasos - sasuke ve a casa - mira a su hermano.

Shisui se deja curar - me quito el ojo - lo mira jadeando - vendrá por el otro.

Sasuke se queda oculto en unos árboles.

Hay que estar preparados - decía Itachi y lo ayuda a sentar.

No - decía Shisui y lo miraba con su ojo sano - activa tu sharingan.

Itachi -pero - hace caso - que aras.

Shisui Le sonríe de lado - toma mi ojo y di que me mataste sabes que para activar el mangekyo sharingan para que puedas realizar la misión, tienes que matar a tu mejor amigo o sufrir una gran pérdida.

No te matare - dice Itachi serio.

Shisui sonríe - lose por eso te pido que tomes mi ojo y lo guardes sabes su poder algún día lo podrás utilizar -tomaba un kunai - desapareceré tómenme por muerto - sacaba de su funda un pedazo de papel y escribía algo en el - ten sabrás que hacer - cogía el kunai y sacaba su ojo.

Itachi - hermano - mira a Shisui y se abrazan luego sentía como se alejaba de el y subía a un precipicio del rio nakano tirándose desde allí suicidándose, Sasuke al ver esto caía desmayado, pero antes de suicidarse sonríe diciéndole que suerte con la masacre, Itachi sentía diferente sus ojos pero desactivaba el sharingan el cual le pondría cuidado después, se volteaba y miraba a sasuke desmayado caminaba hacia sasuke y lo cargaba - has mejorado, cuanto abras escuchado - camina con el hacia el compuesto.

...

**Konoha fecha actual…**

Habían hallado dos anbus un cuerpo flotante sobre el rio nakano con una nota encima la cual Según decía era de Shisui que se había suicidado ya que no soportaba la presión que le daba el clan y la aldea, el Hokage sabia la verdad haci que no había insistido en investigación mientras el clan uchiha sabía que no se había suicidado por ello y aumentaban sus sospechas en Itachi sobre la traición del clan.

Fugaku entraba a la casa - Itachi- gritaba con furia y palmeaba las manos en la mesa fracturándola, sasuke y una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, ojos oscuros, nariz pequeña, su cabello azul oscuro largo y liso, vestía con una camisa purpura, falda roja y un delantal amarillo llamada mikoto uchiha, ambos se tensaban y tragaban saliva al verlo haci de enfadado, fugaku ve a Itachi que ni se inmutaba.

Sí que quiere fugaku - decía comiendo un dango y sin una pisca de respeto.

Fugaku se enojaba aún mas - sasuke sal - grita y ve al niño asentir y agachar cabeza caminando a la salida - que le muevas - grita lanzándole una patada pero la frena Itachi lo mira a los ojos y observa el mangekyo sharingan parpadea y vuelve a ver su sharingan normal - que significa esto.

Sasuke y mikoto miran a Itachi sorprendidos.

Itachi veía a fugaku con odio- no les volverás a pegar a ninguno - le suelta la pierna y se agacha esquivando un puño de fugaku levanta su pierna pegándole una patada en el estómago lo manda contra la mesa despedazándola - no soy el mismo de hace unos meses que veía tu maltrato y no hacía nada - decía firme.

Fugaku furioso se toma el estómago - eres un - comenzaba a realizar sellos pero sentía una Katana en su cuello.

Itachi que había aparecido tras él y apuntado con una Katana - terminas los sellos y antes de que abras la boca paso esto por tu cuello - decía en tono frio.

Fugaku bajaba sus manos - mataste a Shisui - decía tratando de no mostrar temor.

Itachi asentía - si lo hice y Que - vuelve a aparecer frente mikoto y sasuke - ya lo había confirmado esta mañana con los que mandaste no.

Fugaku se levantaba viéndole con rabia salía de allí.

Mikoto se acerca a su hijo - Itachi no retes a tu padre es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Itachi asentía y veía a sasuke - mañana iras a la academia cierto - le despeluca.

Sasuke asiente sonriendo - gracias ni-san.

Itachi sonreía y realizaba un clon dejándolo con ellos desaparecía el original

….

Sarutobi miraba su preciado libro y veía aparecer a Itachi – que paso Itachi-kun 

Itachi le mira serio- la masacre será hoy a eso de las 7 dile a iruka que tarde a sasuke y además a todos que estén pendientes 

Sarutobi se sorprendía y mandaba a llamar a todos – como decidiste que hoy

Itachi lo mira –porque fugaku es capaz de quien sabe que es mejor actuar rápido.

**Continuara….**

**Bee me mira- ohh yeah tu rapes como improvisar tap – rapeaba.**

**Este fue- dice sora viéndome**

**Aclaración más que todo ya ahorita comienzo a ir más rápido – sonrió – shikaku das la despedida.**

**Problemático – bosteza suspirando y con su forma vaga – bien recuerden no es dueño de naruto o roge o sora si lo fuera quien sabe que no haría, solo es dueño de Alex y fénix espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios- bosteza viendo al cielo – recuerden las mujeres son problemáticas, no podemos vivir sin ellas haci que cuídenlas.**

**Lo miro – aunque sea esta vez no me pegaron – recibo un puño de kushina.**

**Solo apareceré una vez – me grita.**


	19. capitulo: masacre y traicion

**Capitulo: masacre y traición.**

Sarutobi miraba su preciado libro y veía aparecer a Itachi – que paso Itachi-kun 

Itachi le mira serio- la masacre será hoy a eso de las 7 dile a iruka que tarde a sasuke y además a todos que estén pendientes

Sarutobi se sorprendía y mandaba a llamar a todos – como decidiste que hoy

Itachi lo mira –porque fugaku es capaz de quien sabe que es mejor actuar rápido.

Luego de unos minutos se veía entrar a kakashi junto con iruka, anko, shikaku, inochi, choza, tsume, Shibi, Maito Gai, asuma ,kurenai, todos miraban a sarutobi y Itachi, el uchiha sellaba el cuarto y activaba su mangekyo sharingan mirándolos fijamente envía a todos al Tsukuyomi.

La mayoría se sorprendía - e...el Tsukuyomi - decía kakashi y ve a Itachi - tienes el mangekyo sharingan.

Itachi asiente - si, como tú y este es el Tsukuyomi dice al ver la cara de con función de algunos.

Sarutobi miraba a todo lado - haci que este es el Tsukuyomi el Genjutsu más poderoso del sharingan el mundo de 72 horas de sufrimiento, donde afuera son solo cinco segundos.

Anko mira el lugar - he escuchado o mejor leído de, el pero no es solo para tortura.

Itachi asiente - si pero la usare para darles información haci sé que nada de lo que diga será escuchado por otros.

Tsume mira a Itachi - para que nos llamaste que yo sepa la masacre es en dos semanas.

Itachi le mira y hace aparecer sillas - se adelantó será mañana- decía sorprendiendo a todos - pensaba hacerla hoy pero es mejor mañana ya que hay una reunión del clan secreta para el golpe de estado aprovechare esa ocasión para realizarla, fugaku esta como loco es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa haci que por ello la adelante.

Shikaku sentado, bostezando lo mira - es mejor que la realices cuando estén saliendo y llegando a sus casas haci no se formara un alboroto rápidamente.

Iruka debes cuidar de sasuke trata de que las clases demoren y luego valla directo a la casa - dice Itachi serio y asiente a lo dicho por shikaku - cuando acabe la masacre todos aquí en la oficina de Hokage-sama y por favor enviar a jiraya y Amegakure la información para que se alisten y lleguen rápido a Amegakure - los sacaba del Genjutsu al ver a shikaku casi dormido.

Sarutobi se acerca a Itachi - seguro que lo quieres hacer solo - veía como asentía - sabes que tienes mi protección – sonríe.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure mañana siguiente…**

Yahiko, kakuzu, kisame y tres caminos entraban corriendo al cuarto de konan - oigan - grita yahiko despertando a nagato y konan.

Que quieren- decía nagato bostezando y cubriendo a konan con la manta antes que notaran su desnudes.

Yahiko Le arroja dos pergaminos - par de tortolos uno es de konoha la masacre es hoy y jiraya llega entre mañana y hoy, ya están en el sur oeste de los bosques, que le van a apresurar.

Konan se sienta cubriéndose - porque la adelanto dos semanas.

Yahiko niega - que cuando venga nos explica.

Kakuzu con dinero en mano- bien llegan veinte y si contamos a Itachi veintiuno, lo bueno es que ustedes comparten cuarto - nagato y konan se sonrojaba - los caminos también y hay que primordiar gastos de comida seremos Treinta.

Todos lo veían con una gota en la cabeza Kisame lo mira - te olvidas de orochimaru y kabuto.

Konan los mira acurrucándose en los brazos de nagato- nos traicionara quiere el sharingan me imagino que aprovechara a que llegue Itachi para quitárselo haci que-suspira - son muchos pero hay que estar listos si Itachi se viene esta noche llegaría aquí mañana al medio día cansado y lo más probable es pelear contra tobi - recibe el asentimiento de todos.

Nagato besa la mejilla de konan - bien alistémonos Nos espera una semana larga.

Kisame ve a Kakuzu - me hablas de casi ocho mocosos - leve asentir - se acabó la calma - suspira, y todos piensan igual saliendo algunos de la habitación.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Bosques Amegakure…**

Jiraya había levantado a todos temprano ya que quería llegar lo antes posible, Se veían como diecinueve más una mancha blanca y una rosada parecían flash por los árboles, el grupo viajaba ya que habían quitado los pesos y desactivado los sellos de gravedad.

Bien si seguimos a este ritmo en ocho o nueve horas llegamos - recibía un sí y datebayo de todos.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha dos horas después…**

Sarutobi se encontraba entregando tres pergaminos - bien partirán esta tarde Para que nadie sospeche, esperaran a Itachi en la frontera allí viajaran sin descanso hasta Amegakure - miraba a kakashi, Maito Gai, kurenai, asuma frente a él.

Kakashi tomaba el pergamino - si Hokage-sama seremos los guardias de tsunade.

Sarutobi sonreía - también quiero que me den un informe de cómo va todo -mira los otros - shikaku, inochi, choza, anko, tsume y Shibi luego de media hora que Itachi comience entraran a sacar los niños, sasuke y a mikoto los llevaran a mi casa según Itachi dormirán por dos días haci podremos calmar un poco la aldea- mira a iruka - tú te encargaras de que la clase termine tarde para sasuke, y de cuidar los niños estos días que estarán inconscientes - por ultimo ve a Itachi - suerte – sonríe.

Todos asienten e Itachi da unas gracias.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha faltando Quince para la siete...**

Sobre la cabeza del primero se podía apreciar una figura delgada y cubierta completamente de negro, con dos katanas a su espalda en forma de X.

Itachi miraba como el sol se posaba sobre konoha dándole espacio a la luna y estrellas que alumbraban la aldea, La cual comenzaba a cerrar todo sin saber nada de lo que ocurriría aquella noche.

Itachi colocaba su banda en la frente y daba un salto desde la cabeza cayendo sobre los tejados comenzaba a saltar hasta llegar a las puertas del clan uchiha activaba el mangekyo sharingan y tomaba una Katana veía a sus dos primeras víctimas sus tíos con una niña de unos dos años aparecía tras ellos noqueando la pequeña y pasaba la cuchilla por el cuello de los adultos dando comienzo a la masacre para algunos anhelada y para Otros una tragedia pero para Itachi una protección y el comienzo de un cambio en su vida que solo sabrá el futuro si para bien o mal.

...

Alrededor de media hora después llegaban a las puertas del clan uchiha, llegaban Seis figuras en mascaradas las cuales se tensaban al ver varios cuerpos esparcidos por el compuesto, una de las personas con cabello rubio en una coleta se acerca y toma una niña inconsciente de unos dos años - bien comencemos Itachi debe estar por terminar y sasuke por llegar - los otros cinco asentían y entraban a las casas buscando niños.

…

Sasuke Corría por la aldea afanado iba a llegar tarde a cenar y su hermano, le diría que ya no podrían entrenar por lo tarde, entraba al compuesto y quedaba estático ante lo que veía un cuerpo desangrado, miraba la cabeza a un lado, se acercaba abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa, se inclina y vomita al ver más cuerpos esparcidos haci.

Esto no pasaba por desapercibido por seis shinobis que se encontraban sobre el tejado de una casa viendo al menor.

Sasuke recobraba el aliento luego de unos minutos y corría hacia su casa preguntándose quien sería capaz de hacer esto, pero lo primordial su madre y hermano como estaban.

...

Itachi aparecía tras sus padres que se encontraban arrodillados.

Fugaku - haci que haci traicionas a tu clan a tu sangre, a los que te lo han dado todo.

Itachi empuñaba su Katana - sabes por qué lo hago, además - reía bajo - lo primordial es que querías enviar a sasuke con raíz - ve como mikoto se tensa - por lo visto lo tenías bien oculto.

Mikoto mira al suelo - Itachi cuida de sasuke - dice y cierra sus ojos esperando su destino.

Fugaku - hubiera sido un gran arma para el clan además sé que no puedo contra el mangekyo sharingan pero no moriré sin luchar - al decir esto iba a impulsarse hacia arriba pero es atravesado por detrás, en el corazón por la Katana de Itachi.

Lo cuidaras tu madre -Itachi susurra el oído de mikoto la cual abría la boca pero caía al suelo al ser noqueada por Itachi.

Sasuke abre la puerta viendo la ecena - mama, papa - mira hacia arriba - que significa esto ni-san - grita con las piernas temblando y lágrimas a punto de salir.

Itachi lo mira y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro - cuida de mama y lo hice porque - lo miraba a los ojos usando en el su Tsukuyomi le mostraba por 72 horas lo que hubiera pasado al mundo si hubiera dejado seguir al clan.

Sasuke caía respirando agitado - q...quiero toda la verdad.

Itachi lo mira - pídesela a el Hokage y - se acercaba tocándole la frente con sus dedos - no me odies volveré - le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, quitaba su banda de la cabeza y se la entregaba.

Sasuke asentía, cogiendo la banda - ni-san te quiero - caía desmayado por haber estado en el Tsukuyomi.

Shikaku, inochi, choza, Shibi, tsume, anko aparecían enmascarados Junto al cuerpo de sasuke, anko alzaba al azabache - lo traumaste pelo de pato.

Itachi soltaba una leve risita - sé que lo superara lombriz- esquiva un kunai- ahora vamos donde el Hokage.

Choza cargaba a mikoto y todos desaparecían en una nube de hojas.

...

Sarutobi se encontraba en la oficina mirando por la ventana, con iruka tras el sentado en un sofá.

Itachi aparece tras el Hokage - termine - detrás aparecen los otros seis.

Sarutobi se volteaba viéndole - te esperan en la frontera y espero verte pronto - se acerca y le abraza sorprendiéndolo.

Itachi corresponde sorprendido - por favor cuide de sasuke y cuando venga a pedirle la verdad dígasela ya sabe alguna parte y entregarle esto - le extiende un pergamino - mikoto está en un Genjutsu sabrá que acabaron con su clan y la verdad tras todo espero que no me odien - sonreía de lado y daba unos pasos Atrás - por favor entregarle a danzo - sacaba otro pergamino y se lo entregaba.

Sarutobi asentía recibiéndolos -no lo harán y suerte - lo mira desaparecer en llamas y mira a los demás - bien mañana será un día largo y los necesito a todos.

Iruka que había llegado antes y escuchado todo - Hokage-sama hay Doce sobrevivientes entre ellos diez niños, tres de meses, dos de cuatro, uno de cinco , dos de tres, uno de días, uno de un año, sasuke y mikoto.

Sarutobi ve a iruka- mikoto y sasuke cuando despierten avísenme, hablare con ellos- ve el reloj - las veinte y media duración de la masacre hora y media - anotaba esto en un pergamino.

...

Dos horas en la frontera de los bosques de konoha llegaba Itachi frente a cuatro jounin de konoha que se levantaban y le sonreían -Kakashi, kurenai, asuma, Maito Gai, - sonreía de lado al verlos y Bajaba frente a ellos.

Gai sonreía colocándose frente a el de espaldas y cuclillas - sube te llevaremos tu fuego de la juventud debes dejarlo descansar.

Itachi asentía sin reprochar y se subía al ninja de grandes cejas desactivando su sharingan - gracias - susurra y los cinco se alejaban de la aldea hacia Amegakure sin parar, kakashi quitaba la banda de su ojo mostrando el sharingan, mientras comenzaban a avanzar.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure entrada la media noche…**

Saltaban veinte personas, un tigre y un cerdito a las puertas de la aldea, comenzaban a correr siendo guiados por Alex que llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto, jiraya, tsunade, Shizune miraban a los lados recordándole a konoha, igual que fu y roge a la cascada, roshi y haan a Iwagakure, yuguito y Bee a kumogakure, zabuza, utakata, haku a kirikagure, Sasori y gaara a Sunagakure, sora a la casa feudal.

Alex se voltea y los mira sabiendo lo que pensaban - tranquilos aquí no nos odian y les gustara - sonríe acercándose aun gran edificio, de aproximadamente unos diez metros, se detenía frente a él y sacaba una llave Abriendo la puerta pasan todos mirando el lugar que tenía un largo pasillo con varias puertas a los lados.

Alex corría hacia una y la habría quedando en shock salía cerrándola y sin decir ni mu.

Roge se acercaba a su amigo - pasa algo - ve que Alex asiente.

Jiraya se asoma al cuarto y un hilito de sangre que cae por su nariz, salía cerrando la puerta - lo que vi servirá mucho en mi investigación - se escuchaba una especie de gemido salir del cuarto.

Alex Y los demás se tensaban - m…mi mente - se tapa los ojos Alex tratando de sacar la imagen de su mente.

Kisame y yahiko reían saliendo de sus respectivos cuartos y ven a los presentes - jiraya llegaron rápido -mira entre los presentes aun pelirrojo - Alex pulga - el nombrado le mira y corre a abrazarlo, yahiko corresponde al abrazo y le despeluca - has crecido.

Kisame miraba fijo a zabuza - interesante demonio de la niebla y haku su aprendiz.

Haku sonríe - kisame-san como a estado.

Zabuza lo mira de arriba abajo - estas más gordo.

Kisame lo mira fijo - jaajaja raquítico.

Tsunade miraba a Kakuzu salir de su cuarto – tu.

Kakuzu la mira teniendo puesta una pijama con signos de pesos - tsunade Senju - mira al rubio menor - tienes algo de parecido con hashirama.

Naruto sonríe y asiente- gracias.

Yahiko mira a todos - bien creo que es mejor que descansen, el camino Deva los guiara a sus cuartos - señala al camino Deva un hombre alto, calvo, cuello muy grueso, sin orejas y una mandíbula de gran tamaño, llevaba un sombrero que oscurecía parte de su cara y varios tubos en su rostro.

Los demás asentían y seguían al señalado.

Alex seguía a yahiko que iban hablando muy animados o mejor que el menor iba hablando muy animado.

...….

Dos amantes caían a la cama jadeando sin enterarse de lo sucedido.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure…**

Era un nuevo día el sol alumbraba por la ventana una peli plata parpadeaba y se levantaba, saliendo de su cuarto se encontraba por el pasillo con haku, roge, gaara, utakata.

Roge se estiraba - que creen que pase hoy.

Pelea - decía haku.

Sangre - recalcaba gaara.

Cuerpos y pedazos esparcidos - decía sora con una sonrisa que hacia estremecer.

Verdades y más trabajo - decía a su lado Utakata.

Roge suspira - esperaba no se paz, tranquilidad pero no salen todos sanguinarios.

Sora entraba con ellos en un cuarto que era de seguro la cocina por los utensilios - somos ninjas aunque no oficiales pero ninjas haci que no te sorprendas de las respuestas.

La peli azul y yahiko se encontraban allí hablando de la llegada de los jinchuriki y su grupo anoche.

Konan miraba hacia la puerta - buenos días.

Gaara la miraba y sonreía - buenos días - se reverencia dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

Konan se acercaba y abraza a gaara dejando aún más en shock al resto - no nos pongamos con formalidades son los amigos de mi bebe - suelta a gaara que estaba ruborizado, konan mira a todo lado.

Haku la mira - su bebe debe ser Alex y creo que duerme.

Roge trataba de reprimir una carcajada - bebe si él debe ser - mordía su labio para no reír y se escuchaba un grito, se miraban y salían corriendo.

Kabuto que acaba de llegar miraba a quien le envió un senbo ya que lo vio casi por entrar al cuarto que compartía con orochimaru - que haces aquí mocoso.

Alex se toma el hombro teniendo un senbo enterado en su hombro - tiene veneno- dice apretando sus dientes por el dolor.

**Tranquilo mocoso** \- decía el fénix dentro de Alex - **mejor alístate huele a serpiente y no me gusta.**

Alex asiente y mira fijo a kabuto - quien eres.

Kabuto lo mira fijo alistando otro senbo - respóndeme tu esa pregunta a mí.

Konan se acercaba - kabuto quieto es mi hijo - decía tratando de no matarlo por herir a su bebe.

Kukukukuku que tenemos aquí - decía orochimaru tras Alex que se volteaba.

**Mocoso cuidado no se siente bien algo en el** \- decían los Bijuus en sus jinchuriki.

Alex lo mira - nada - sacaba el senbo de su hombro y lo tiraba al suelo dejando sorprendido a kabuto y orochimaru preguntándose por que no se había desmallado.

Kukuku ven kabuto-kun entraba a su cuarto seguido de kabuto.

Konan miraba al sannin y corría hacia Alex abrazándole - estas bien.

Alex asiente y la abraza - si mama - sonríe.

Le palmea el pecho y revisa el hombro mirando que no tenga más heridas, lo mira fijo y sonríe besándole la frente - mírate has crecido y te pareces a tu padre - sonríe de lado - que hiciste ven cuéntame.

Roshi, haan, Shizune, Sasori, nagato, kisame miraban la ecena.

Tsunade y jiraya llegaban corriendo y iban ir tras el sannin serpiente pero los detenía Yahiko.

Ohh los viejos reencuentros son como envueltos y hay que esperar no queremos quedar sin donde refugiar yeah- rapeaba Bee.

Konan asiente - es mejor hacer caso a - ve a Bee - el - sonríe y se endereza caminaba a la cocina con todos detrás.

Nagato se acerca a Alex y le abraza despelucándolo - bien preséntanos no.

Alex sonríe y asiente - roshi y haan ex jinchuriki del cuatro y cinco colas, zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla, tsunade Senju la gondaime-Hokage - señalaba a cada uno.

Aun que es una cincuentona datebayo - decía naruto y recibía un coscorrón de tsunade, mientras los presentes reían.

Alex reía y seguía - jiraya el sannin de los sapos el - jiraya lo interrumpía sabía que su vida podía correr peligro.

Gracias mocoso por la presentación -jiraya le alborota el cabello.

Alex Sonríe - ella es Shizune una gran medico ninja, sabaku no gaara el jinchuriki de un cola shukaku, yuguito la jinchuriki de dos colas matatabi, sora la princesa - la nombrada se sonroja y konan la mira de reojo sonriendo mientras Alex seguía - jinchuriki del tres colas isobu, roge Uzumaki usuario del sharingan Jinchuriki del cuatro colas son goku, haku del clan yuki jinchuriki del cinco colas kokuo, utakata jinchuriki del seis colas saiken, fu jinchuriki del siete colas chomei, Bee el gran master del rap jinchuriki de Gyuki el gran pulpo yeah- rapeaba dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza - y por ultimo naruto Uzumaki namizake Senju jinchuriki del nueve colas, también bolita y tontón - señala a cada uno.

Nagato asiente - bien bienvenidos a akatsuki los miembros son kisame, kakuzu, yahiko o pain, konan, Sasori, cinco caminos.

Bee rapea - oh entonces el cara de serpiente debe ser el sin mente de los dementes yeah.

Tsunade y jiraya asienten - nos hubieran dejado darle una paliza.

Yahiko niega - no aún no hay que alborotar mas la situación - dice serio.

…...

Orochimaru luego de entrar ve serio a kabuto - debemos alistar todo están mis ex compañeros, además hay más, entre ellos diez de los que no me agrada su Chakra, de ellos medí cuenta del hijo de el desgraciado de Minato, solo un tonto no vería que es su misma cara - camina hacia algunos papeles.

Kabuto asentía - vio que no le paso nada por el veneno.

Orochimaru asiente - hay algo en él debe ser el hijo de nagato pero resistió ese veneno hay que mantener un ojo en el Kukuku.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Bosques de Amegakure…**

Se veían cinco ninjas ir a toda velocidad - cuanto falta - decía kakashi viendo a Itachi  
No tengo idea nunca he ido - decía Itachi unos metros al lado.

Todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Aumentemos nuestras llamas de la juventud - grita Gai lleno mas rápido mientras los otros suspiraban y aumentaban la velocidad.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**En algún lugar remoto del planeta…**

Tobi el enmascarado golpeaba varios árboles con kunais, a su lado aparecía una especie de planta llamado zetzu.

La masacre uchiha se efectuó - decía la parte negra y esquiva un kunai.

Pero debió ser dentro de dos semanas - decía serio tobi - me traicionaron, vamos a akatsuki algo presiento y tu ve donde el, infórmale - desaparecía en una espiral.

Zetzu asentía fundiéndose en el suelo.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha… **

Ninjas corrían por las calles cargando cuerpos o partes, el día se había despertado con una escalofriante noticia habían masacrado al clan que se consideraba más fuerte en Konoha, el uchiha, el pueblo estaba de luto no había clases y los negocios no habrían.

Un shinobi entraba a la oficina kage- Hokage-sama hemos terminado de contar las victimas cincuenta y nueve hombres, sesenta y dos mujeres, entre ellos Veinte ninjas y seis niños de academia, el cuerpo de la policía uchiha de konoha todo los cincuenta muertos, diez ansíanos y veinticuatro civiles uchiha.

Sarutobi asiente - bien gracias podes irte - el anbu desaparece y mira a iruka que esta frente a el - bien debo calmar la gente haci que tres días de luto, esperaremos que despierten los sobrevivientes- iruka asiente y desaparece, sarutobi suspira y mira hacia las cabezas kage - unos días más y descansare - se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Pasado del medio día amegakure…**

Sora, naruto tenían una batalla kenjutsu ya que mostraban lo aprendido cada uno frente a todos.

Alex y Roge Se miraban y alejaban un poco del grupo - que crees que pase - decía roge pateando una piedra.

Alex le mira -ni idea- arroja Una rama que perseguía bolita.

Interesante como a crecido el jinchuriki del fénix - decía tobi parado sobre una rama.

Alex alzaba su mirada - tobi- susurra -que haces aquí, si eh crecido y me dirás lo que dice el segundo pergamino.

Tobi reía y negaba - averígualo solo insecto - sacaba un kunai y lo hacía girar en su dedo - sabes que le pasa a los traidores como tú o tus padres - su voz se hacía más gruesa y enviaba una oleada de Chakra asesino, roge se tensaba Un poco.

Alex lo mira activando su Rinnegan - ve por el resto - mira a roge que sale a correr hacia donde se encontraban los damas, expandía sus manos repelando varios kunais - tu oponente soy yo tobi.

Tobi reía y realizaba sellos - un mocoso que podrá hacer pero que Mazda divirtámonos, _katon jutsu gran bola de fuego_ \- grita saliendo una gran bocanada de su boca mientras lanzaba varios kunais explosivos detrás.

Alex realiza sellos rápidamente - jutsu de agua y rayo gran dragón de tempestades - grita y ambas técnicas chocaban saliendo de ellos varios rayos se escucha una gran explosión.

...

Konan hablaba con tsunade y escuchaban la explosión a unos metros - eso que fue - decía la sannin.

Roge la ola de explosión lo había mandado a volar y aterrizaba frente a los otros - kuso Alex - grita agarrándose el brazo y miraba a los demás - apareció un enmascarado y nos atacó Alex se quedó con el - esto ponía en alerta a los presentes que no negaban un segundo en ir tras la explosión.

...

Gai se detenía en seco al escuchar la explosión unos metros adelante.

Itachi los miraba - vamos creo que empezaron sin nosotros - aumentaban la velocidad.

**...**

Orochimaru en la guarida escucha la explosión - Kukuku creo que debemos unirnos - saltaba con kabuto que empacaba todo en un pergamino y iba detrás de su maestro hacia la explosión.

**...**

Konan Llegaba y se veía una gran neblina por la evaporación de ambos jutsus - Alex - grita cayendo a su lado nagato con el Rinnegan, roge con el sharingan, los sannin en modo sannin y los demás listos para la al parecer batalla que se avecinaba…...

**Continuar…..**

**Konan me miraba fijo – dime porque no debo matarte.**

**Me ocultaba tras nagato y Alex- porque si me matas no sabrás que paso con tu hijo. **

**Sora se acerca a konan- pero si le podemos golpear hasta dejarle a punto – reía macabramente sacando unas garras en forma de Chakra.**

**Konan sonríe – si tiene me gusta la idea- se me abalanzan.**

**Maito Gai miraba la paliza- las llamas de la juventud arden en sora y konan – grita –pero como que se apagan en el autor- decía temeroso.**

**Bien recuerden no es dueño de naruto o roge o sora – decía yahiko-si lo fuera no le pegarían tanto, solo es dueño de Alex y fénix espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios-sonríe cerrando sus ojos en forma de n.**


	20. capitulo: conociendo

**CAPITULO: CONOCIENDO.**

Konan Llegaba y se veía una gran neblina por la evaporación de ambos jutsus - Alex – grita preocupada por la explosión que escucho donde estaba su bebe, cayendo a su lado nagato con el Rinnegan, roge con el sharingan, los sannin en modo sannin y los demás listos para la al parecer batalla que se avecinaba…...

Se escuchan varios golpes de cuerpo, hierro, chocar.

Sora alcanzaba a esquivar un kunai y quitarse de allí ya que explotaría.

La neblina se disipaba, tobi y Alex tenían una pelea entre kenjutsu y taijutsu, el menor se veía algo agitado tratando de apuñalear a su oponente con la espada mientras tobi se ayudaba con varios kunais que chocaban con la espada.

Tobi en una despistada de Alex, le plantaba una patada en el estómago mandándolo al suelo, creaba un dragón de fuego que se dirigía al menor.

Nagato alcanzaba caer junto a Alex y absorbía el dragón -estas bien - se arrodilla y mira a su hijo.

S... Si - Alex tomaba su estómago y se sentaba con la ropa algo rasgada.

Tobi caía sobre la rama de un árbol y usaba el kamui evitando una flecha de sora, al volver hacer tangible sentía algo delgado dentro de su hombro izquierdo miraba hacia allí y podía apenas alcanzar a observar un Delgado hilo atravesándole.

Sora realizaba sellos y enviaba un jutsu de fuego atravez del hilo.

Tobi cogía un kunai cortando el hilo saltaba hacia arriba evitando el jutsu - que tenemos aquí Diez jinchuriki - miraba a cada uno de los nombrados y era mandado hacia el suelo por una patada de Gai que llegaba por el cielo.

Todos miraban a Gai con una gota en la cabeza.

Tobi daba una voltereta en el aire y esquivaba varias bolas de fuego de Itachi - ohh con que se unieron todos - miraba al rededor a los recién llegados.

Yahiko lo mira serio y luego a orochimaru que llegaba - con quién te vas.

Orochimaru sonreía y miraba a sus antiguos compañeros - Kukuku tsunade jiraya tiempo sin vernos - sonreía sacando la lengua y lamiéndose los labios - Kukukukuku Tobi - mira a tobi.

Tobi lo mira y a los demás mientras aparece zetzu a su lado - dijo que no lucharas - dice serio el zetzu negro.

Tobi lo mira fijo - bien entiendo - desaparece en un remolino y aparece en la rama de un árbol.

Zabuza lo ve fijo - no hará nada – susurra.

Tsunade se avienta hacia orochimaru con una patada, el sannin retrocede dando saltos hacia atrás.

Kukuku tsunade que pasa ya no saludas - esquiva una patada de la sannin que hace un cráter.

Tsunade era envuelta en arena - que te pasa mocoso - grita la sannin a gaara.

Gaara señala a naruto – mira.

Naruto en modo Bijuu apretaba los puños - nadie toca a mí oba-chan - grita sacando cinco manos en Chakra y realizando un rasengan en cada uno.

Fu sonríe y se colocaba en modo Bijuu su cabello era más largo, salían dos alas de su espalda mientras un Chakra violeta se coloca a su alrededor, saca dos colas cogiendo con una de ellas a kabuto.

Kabuto sorprendido se retorcía y comenzaba con su palma brillando de verde a golpear la cola.

Orochimaru mira la situación y luego a tobi - kukukukuku creo que podremos hablar no - lamia sus labios y ve a sus oponentes -Kukuku aunque conozca muchas técnicas pelear contra diez jinchuriki no creo que sobreviva - esquiva la cola de fu.

Tobi lo mira - bien únete, pero no seas un estorbo - decía al sannin y luego veía a nagato - esto no termina aquí nos veremos, seguiré con mi plan - desaparecía en una espiral.

Orochimaru sonreía y realizaba sellos invocando a una serpiente de unos dos metros - Kukuku nos volveremos a ver tsunade, jiraya y saludes a sarutobi Kukuku.

La serpiente atacaba la cola de fu y se tragaba a kabuto quitándole la mitad a fu que gritaba, la gran serpiente luego desaparecía con orochimaru.

Miran a orochimaru y tobi que se fueron, Shizune se acerca a fu que caía desmayada junto a naruto.

Fu-oneechan - grita roge y se acerca corriendo.

Shizune revisa a fu y naruto - están agotados dejémosles descansar.

Jiraya asiente y toma a naruto en brazos mientras Shizune a fu.

Bien vamos hay que regresar - decía kisame.

Itachi los mira y se acerca - jiraya-san sarutobi envió información.

Konan mira a Itachi, kakashi y asuma - son tan lindos pero llego primero nagato - mira a su novio que le veía extrañado.

Ahh explícate como haci que llegue primero - decía nagato algo celoso y le abraza por detrás - te enseñare esta noche que fui tu mejor elección. - le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.

Konan se tensaba toda y se ponía roja.

Alex los veía - pero cierren la puerta me traumaron - decía negando recordando la imagen, konan y nagato se colocaban todos rojos y asentían con un sí.

Kakashi mira a jiraya - yo - sonríe con su ojito.

Jiraya leve y leda a Naruto- carga a tu - se queda pensativo - sobrino hermano.

Kakashi suspira y se lo pone en la espalda - ha crecido - caminan hablando sobre diversas cosas.

Kurenai y asuma que vieron todo los seguían sorprendidos.

Gai se acerca a Alex y los mocosos - sus llamas de la juventud brillan intensamente - hace su pose dejando a los mocosos con una gota en la cabeza.

Itachi se inclina frente a Alex y lo carga en la espalda - vamos - todos caminan a la guarida.

Alex se sujetaba- gracias Itachi-ni – sonreía.

Bee rapeaba - tobi y la cara de serpiente se fueron como un perrito miedoso yeah. - escribía en su cuaderno - y aunque no hubo gran murmullo en la Batalla nos falta la guerra que es como una yema ohh si - los presentes le veían y asentían no se sabía cuándo pero seguro que tendrían que enfrentar a aquel sannin y a el supuesto madara, quien sabe a quién mas solo sabían que se alistarían juntos para esa batalla decisiva.

...

Varias horas habían pasado esperando que Naruto y fu que hace poco habían despertado, estuvieran mejor.

Habían pasado el tiempo hablando sobre la masacre uchiha, lo que habían echo los mocosos, como naruto había podido entrar al modo Bijuu y los demás, cada uno había hablado sobre que deberían hacer, tsunade con los de konoha, kakuzu en pensar si la plata iba a alcanzar para toda esa gente ya no hablaban de treinta si no de treinta y cuatro un cerdito y un tigre, para kakuzu era un millar de gente algo en verdad exagerado que lo hacía volver a hacer cuentas.

Fénix carraspeaba su garganta en la mente de Alex - **mocoso sella el lugar quiero hablar con todos.**

Alex asentía dejando de hablar con sus padres se levantaba y sacaba un pergamino, Jiraya, tsunade, gaara, yuguito, sora, roge, haku, utakata, fu, Bee, Naruto, zabuza, Shizune, roshi, haan y Sasori al verlo, se levantaban y se acomodaban contra la pared dejando a los demás extrañados, Alex colocaba Chakra en el pergamino del cual salía un sello que se extendía por la habitación rodeando las paredes, suelo y puerta.

Itachi se colocaba contra la pared al entender lo que pasaría.

Kakashi alzaba su mano llevándola a su banda para mostrar su sharingan - si no quieres morir no lo hagas - decía jiraya dejando extrañados a nagato, konan, yahiko, kakuzu, asuma, Gai, kisame, kurenai y kakashi el cual hacia caso y bajaba su mano.

Alex palmeaba su mano en el suelo enviando una gran ola de Chakra que hacia caer a todos inconscientes.

Konan, yahiko, kakuzu, asuma, Gai, kisame, kurenai y kakashi abrían sus ojos sorprendiéndose por lo que veían una gran cascada, un bosque y en el centro diez cachorros de Bijuu.

Roge estaba con son goku un mono rojo de cuatro colas, hablaban recargados en un árbol.

Sora con isobu una especie de tortuga con tres colas, junto al agua.

Gaara con shukaku Un mapache de una cola en la arena.

Yuguito con matatabi una gata azul con dos colas acostada a la sombra de un árbol.

Haku con kokuo de cinco colas, una especie de delfín con caballo estaban sentados en las orillas de la cascada.

Utakata con saiken una babosa con seis colas se encontraban en el prado.

Fu con chomei una especie de luciérnaga con siete colas, ambas miraban la media cola de chomei.

Aun lado del lago Bee rapeando y estresando aun pulpo con cara de toro con ocho colas.

Naruto era cogido por las nueve colas de kurama que lo regañaba en el prado.

Jiraya, Shizune y tsunade tratando de calmar a kurama.

Zabuza se sentaba bajo un árbol.

Roshi y haan se acercaban a sus ex Bijuus a hablar.

Itachi se acerca a Alex que camina cargando a un fénix multicolor que dormía.

Sasori iba hacia sora.

Kisame lograba salir de su sorpresa- d… Diez Bijuu - decía sacando a los demás de su transe.

Nagato mira a Alex - c...como.

Alex lo veía y sonreía - fénix fue quien tuvo la idea y quería hablar con todos - mueve al nombrado.

El fénix Para colmo de él es sacado de su siesta -**Umm mocoso** \- abre sus ojos y mira a todo lado - **bien los traje aquí para decirles, primero excelente que ya sepan el modo Bijuu pero aún no lo pueden usar, solo yuguito y Bee, pronto utakata.**

Qué pero porque - grita Roge.

Espera, datebayo explícate- decía naruto.

Umm - lo ve gaara.

Que por que ellos sí, no es justo somos iguales pido igualdad - decía sora amenazante.

Alex lo mira y se sienta acariciándole el plumaje.

Fénix se acurruca mas dejando a algunos con góticas tras la nuca - **verán si gaara, sora, roge, haku, fu, naruto, Alex lo usan ahora mueren** \- los nombrados se sorprendían - **ya que aún les falta que su cuerpo crezca y Su Chakra si lo hacen ahora habría un gran desequilibrio y no aguantarían más de un ataque haci que ya saben nada de modo Bijuu hasta los quince** \- recibía asentimientos de mala gana, reproches - **van a aprender el modo sabio.**

Los adultos se sorprendían - n...no son muy pequeños - decía Shizune.

Fénix negaba - **tienen el rendimiento físico además será después de un entrenamiento de dos semanas que hagan con Maito Gai.**

Ohh si aumentare sus llamas de la juventud - grita Gai asiendo su pose.

Kurenai veía al fénix - ten compasión con los mocosos además como supiste su nombre y que es especialista en taijutsu.

Fénix lave - **kurenai la mejor mujer en Genjutsu de la hoja, lose atravez del mocoso leía libros de todos los ninjas haci que pues como siempre su mente está conectada con la mía se la información y no, no tendré compasión** \- reía y mira que los mocosos tragan saliva - **además no creo que Tobi y sus secuaces la tengan solo por unos mocosos.**

Fu mira a Gai - no usaremos esos trajes ridículos - todos asentían.

Gai se deprimía al saber que no podría pasar su moda aun.

Fénix aclaraba su garganta, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a el -

**Bien mocosos entrenaran por Cinco años** \- colocaba una macabra sonrisa que hacia estremecer a todos - **primero entrenaran con dos maestros taijutsu Maito Gai y shukaku, el Genjutsu tendrán a tres maestros Itachi uchiha, kurenai, isobu, en kenjutsu a kisame, zabuza, kakashi, chomei, para fuinjutsu a jiraya, nagato, kurama y yo, Ninjutsu todos, el modo sabio iremos a la isla tortuga y allí entrenaran, historia y todas las materias como. Venían con son goku, kakuzu, kokuo y matatabi, para Senjutsu tendrán que tomar sus propias invocaciones, haci que le daré la mía a Alex - **esto sorprendía a todos hasta sus hermanos**.**

****Jiraya tomaba la palabra - naruto tendrás el de tu padre y fénix me pidió llevarlos a konoha para que entraran a la mansión namizake.

Fénix sonreía amplio - **excelente allí podrán entrenar** \- ve a kurama - **o me equivoco.**

Kurama sonríe - **lo poco que recuerdo si es buen lugar de entrenamiento**.

Kurenai los mira - creo que acepto entrenar y por qué cinco años.

Fénix la mira - **porque algo me intriga del pergamino que no hemos logrado descifrar completamente, dice en una parte algo de un ataque en cinco años o diez.**

****Tsunade lo ve fijo - sabes que no te dejare mis mejores ninja - mira a kurenai, asuma, Gai, kakashi.

Fénix asentía -**lose por eso primero quiero que crezcan en rendimiento y roge con el sharingan, Alex con el Rinnegan y naruto con el elemento madera.**

Ahh pero no lose datebayo - decía naruto confundido.

Fénix lo mira -** claro que si la vez que mostraste que elementos sabias una rama creció a tu lado falta que lo entrenes mejor, con haku iremos en búsqueda de donde era tu clan para mejorar tu dominio en el hielo, gaara Sasori te ayudara a ti y sora, a ti con jutsus de arena el sabrá donde hay y a sora para convertirla en maestra de control de Chakra, yuguito y Bee ayudaran en el entrenamiento de los mocosos y entrenaran más, utakata y fu entrenaran igual de duro, fu lo que paso esta tarde no se puede repetir, con esa cola de chomei aunque sea media tendrán mucho poder haci que no quiero que ninguno le ocurra eso de perder algo de su cuerpo** \- dice serio.

Itachi asiente - entrenare a roge y los demás en lo que les había dicho para que el sharingan no les controle.

Fénix asiente - **gracias pero primero apenas lleguemos a konoha pasaras un día conmigo quitare la maldición del mangekyo sharingan que te quita la vista are tu mangekyo sharingan eterno luego roge lo despertara ya tengo una idea de cómo **\- ve a Alex.

Nagato los mira - espera quieres que viajen por el mundo - ve a fénix asentir - irán con kisame, Sasori y dos caminos, además en Iwagakure según lo que nos dijo roshi y haan, se encuentra alguien que ayudara mucho, yo, konan, kakuzu y yahiko nos quedaremos aquí en Amegakure a liderar la aldea, kakuzu será el espía.

Hablaban otras horas más y salían del campo mental.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha...**

Habían pasado ya tres días después de la masacre la aldea volvía a su normalidad las tiendas volvían a abrirse, la academia volvía a tener clase, los ninjas a misiones y aunque se había perdido un gran clan lo único que había afectado era que ya no había policía de konoha.

Sarutobi había aclarado ante todos que Itachi lo había echo para proteger la aldea ya que los uchihas pretendían un golpe de estado, algunos civiles habían gritado que no era razón para masacrar un clan otros habían puesto como héroe a Itachi y los shinobis opinaban lo mismo que los civiles que ponían como héroe a Itachi ya que era el único uchiha que no los humillaba o trataba mal.

Sarutobi sentado en su oficina se relajaba un poco después de tanto papeleo por la masacre y luego de haber explicado por medio de pergaminos a kirikagure, kumogakure, la cascada y Iwagakure de lo que había pasado con los uchihas y con los jinchuriki, fumaba de su pipeta y escuchaba su puerta abrirse - adiós tranquilidad - suspira y mira hacia la puerta - danzo que te trae por aquí.

Danzo lo miraba serio - exijo la cabeza de uchiha Itachi - dice serio.

Sarutobi suspira sacando un pergamino de uno de los cajones - porque, porque te traiciono y no mato a todos como querías - esto hacia tensar a danzo - te dejo esto - extiende el pergamino.

Danzo lo toma y lee.

_Danzo._

_Es mejor que deje a los sobrevivientes y mi hermano quieto si no quiere que hable de todo lo que se dé usted y raíz, tenga en cuenta que si llega a tocarles hará parte de mis muertos._

_Itachi uchiha..._

__Danzo arrugaba el papel.

Sarutobi lo mira - y bien dime - trataba de reprimir la risa.

Danzo lo mira fijo - no quiero ninguna cabeza pero si algo mas adelante - salía de allí sin poder haber hecho nada.

Sarutobi al verlo salir reía - jajá espere que sepa de la siguiente Hokage – reía.

Iruka aparecía frente a el - Hokage-sama sasuke y mikoto lo necesitan - habían despertado hace unas horas y solo habían dicho que querían pensar, apenas le dijeron a iruka que necesitaban a sarutobi vino a avisarle.

Sarutobi asentía y desaparecía con el apareciendo en una habitación adornada con piezas de bambú.

En el centro del cuarto mikoto abrazaba a sasuke llorando, sasuke le devolvía el abrazo estando pensativo ve aparecer al Hokage.

Sasuke, mikoto - decía sarutobi y se sentaba frente a ellos.

Sasuke le veía y se soltaba de su madre - dígame porque - decía serio.

Sarutobi leve y sonríe algo cansado - él te lo dirá - le extendía una carta a cada uno  
Mikoto la tomaba y abre.

_Madre._

_Tu sabes por qué lo hice, lo primordial para mí siempre ha sido sasuke por encima de todo ahora estoy en una misión que no les diré de que solo quiero que cuide de sasuke y que no me odies._

_Itachi uchiha tu hijo._

__  
Sasuke Habría la carta.

_Pequeño hermanito._

_Sé que hay muchas preguntas en tu cabeza pero la respuesta será poco a poco por ahora quiero que sepas que te protegía quería, fugaku que fueras una herramienta para el clan quería entrarte a raíz donde te despojan de tu humanidad, cuida de madre entrena duro y espero no me odies, nos veremos apenas pueda._

_Te quiere, uchiha Itachi tu ni- san._

__Sasuke se le salían algunas lágrimas y ve a sarutobi - donde está.

Hokage sonríe y le toca la cabeza - en una misión muy importante y secreta - sonríe y piensa * _tan secreta que ya van como cincuenta que lo saben_* reía para sí.

Mikoto y sasuke asentían y hablaban de que sería su vida y su nuevo comienzo.

/-/-/-/

Amegakure...

Las siguientes dos semanas había sido una especie de tortura para los mocosos Gai los hacia entrenar mientras viajaban, con los sellos de gravedad y pesas al límite de Cinco de la mañana a ocho de la noche solo les daba tiempo para comer.

Gai alzaba su puño- me ha gustado aumentar sus llamas de la juventud - todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Bee rapeaba - ohh yeah esta semana los gakis recibieron más magulladuras que un gato contra una grulla yeah- escribía en su cuaderno.

Nagato sonreía abrazando a konan por detrás - bien parten hoy para konoha tsunade por favor cuidar de los jinchuriki.

Tsunade asiente - si primero iremos a dejar a roshi y haan a Iwagakure de ahí a konoha.

Alex sonríe acabando de llegar con los demás jinchuriki sin escuchar que ellos también iban - cuídense - escuchaba un carraspeo en su mente y tragaba saliva 

Fénix achurucado debajo de un árbol en el campo mental de Alex - **mocoso si tus padres no te han dicho partes con ellos aprovecharemos de una vez para ir a la mansión namizake y que entrenen allí.**

Alex palmeaba su cara - nos vamos con ustedes - decía a tsunade que reía.

Nagato reía - jaajaja si se van los diez más Itachi, jiraya, kisame, tsunade, Shizune, Gai, asuma, kurenai, kakashi, zabuza, y Sasori.

Gai alzaba su puño - que bien veremos los frutos del entrenamiento, a paso normal tardamos dos días lo reduciremos a uno - grita y casi se desmayan los que van a viajar.

Nagato, kakuzu, yahiko y konan reían.

bien nos veremos después - decía yahiko.

Naruto, roge, sora, fu, Bee, yuguito, utakata, zabuza, haku, Kakashi, Itachi saltaban junto a roge se iban a enfocar en el viaje a que aprendiera todo lo que pudiera y aprovecharían que estaban en konoha para ir a la mansión uchiha a aprender pergaminos y quien no dice a ver a sasuke y mikoto, jiraya a que naruto aprendiera los jutsus de su padre, tsunade y Shizune a que mejoraran en Ninjutsu médico y la sannin le iba a proponer algo a sora, Sasori a mejorar el control de Chakra de cada uno, kurenai en Genjutsu, asuma en armas, Gai en taijutsu y seguir sacando la llama de la juventud de sus pobres víctimas.

/-/-/-/-/

Iwagakure…

Onoki se encontraba sentado en su silla leyendo un pergamino de Amegakure - mándame llamar a deidara, onoki lo había perdonado por robar el pergamino pero no lo había dejado seguir de ninja si no como aprendiz y deidara por esto se dedicaba a darle más papeleo - decía a un anbu al terminar de leer.

El anbu asiente y se escucha una gran explosión.

Onoki suspira - necesito un remplazo - se levanta y mira por la ventada lo que había explotado varios árboles y varios anbus seguían aun muchacho peli rubio - deidara - grita el tsuchikage haciéndose resonar por toda la aldea.

El nombrado se tensaba y aprovechaba un anbu para capturarle llevándolo frente al tsuchikage.

Deidara de unos 14 años es un joven de ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro, en cada palma de sus manos tiene una boca humana, con dientes, lengua y glándulas salivales, con dos riñoneras en la cintura llena de arcilla, un traje de malla de bajo de un uniforme chunin- si vio que el arte es una explosión - decía emocionado ante onoki.

Onoki suspira - tú y tu arte me van a matar un día de estos por tanto papeleo - le grita y trata de calmarse - necesito que te alistes ya vienen por ti.

Deidara le ve sorprendido - ahh quien quiere conocer mi arte.

Onoki sonríe - ya verás solo te digo que saben de ti porque creo que roshi y haan les dijeron.

Deidara quedaba aún más sorprendido - roshi y haan volverán - sonreía amplio ya que al ser o tener algo diferente de los demás habitantes de la aldea, los tres habían sido buenos amigos y trataban los dos mayores a deidara como su hermano menor y más aun Haan.

Onoki asiente - si ve rápido.

Deidara saltaba - sensacional el mundo conocerá que el arte es una explosión fantástica - salía corriendo de allí a su hogar.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Al día siguiente Al medio día Iwagakure….**

Se veía llegar a veintitrés shinobis jadeando ya que el ninja de cejas grandes Maito Gai los traía corriendo y saltando sin parar desde Amegakure.

Date…bayo no sien…to las pier…nas -decía Naruto agotado tratando de no caer.

Bee trataba de rapear - n…nos han acá...vado como pan...da apa...Leado y...yeah - jadeaba y le miraban.

A... Aun pu...Puede ra...pear - jadea roge extendido en el suelo.

Se veía a Gai asiendo sentadillas - haci vamos aumentando las llamas de la juventud - todos le miraban con góticas en la cabeza diciendo para si él no es normal.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Iwagakure…**

Después de recuperarse un poco, Habían llegado a la torre y comentado todo lo sucedido al tsuchikage, Itachi lo de la masacre y jiraya la extracción.

Onoki asentía y hacia pasar a deidara - bien recibí el mensaje de Amegakure y él es deidara.

El nombrado los veía y sonríe - que tal para que me quieren, es por mi arte cierto - dice sonriendo amplio.

Alex, roge y naruto lo ven fijo y luego a sus manos de donde salían dos lenguas - Woow genial - decía Alex señalando las manos de deidara que se sorprendía y las ocultaba sonrojado - estupendo puedes comer mucho más al mismo tiempo - grita dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza menos a naruto que pensaba igual.

Jiraya lo mira incrédulo-Solo piensas en comer que no se note que eres Uzumaki, ni que fuera lo más importante – suspira.

Naruto y Alex lo miran como si hubiera dicho la peor grosería del mundo –datebayo pero si comer es lo más sagrado que hay ero-sensei - Alex asiente a lo dicho por su amigo rubio.

Deidara reía - son para crear arte explosivo- se le iluminan los ojos creando una pequeña araña de arcilla con su mano, los que no habían visto se sorprendían - kai - decía deidara y la araña explotaba.

El papeleo Noooo - grita onoki y se arrodilla llorando a las tres pilas de miles de hojas que caen por la ola de aire de la explosión y que había terminado de ordenar en la mañana.

Naruto, Alex, roge, deidara y todos los demás reían al verlo.

Sasori mira a deidara - eso no es arte esto si - sacaba su marioneta.

Deidara le mira en reproche.

Itachi mira a deidara - ya estás listo te vas con nosotros - decía como si nada.

Deidara se sorprendía - por qué y para que me quieran - decía confundido.

Itachi aclaraba su garganta - para que nos ayudes con el entrenamiento de los jinchurikis y su protección - veía su confusión y le presentaba a cada jinchuriki, explicaba lo sucedido.

Deidara asiente - claro que voy si haci logro salir de este encierro, y que el mundo vea mi arte.

Onoki leve ya algo mejor, asiente - bien entonces se quedaran.

Nos darás todos los gastos pagos - dice zabuza inocente.

Onoki se estremecía - ni lo sueñes.

Tsunade reía - bien partimos en la mañana Gai tú.

Si tsunade-sama yo guiare al grupo y aumentare sus llamas de la juventud - decía Gai levantando su puño, los demás veían suplicantes a tsunade.

Tsunade le veía con una gota en la cabeza - no, iras guardando nuestra espalda.

Gai asentía emocionado - si Tsunade-sama.

Todos suspiran tranquilos.

…..

En la mañana siguiente habían partido muy a las diez de la mañana para colmo de Gai que decía que perdían horas preciadas del día para fortalecer las llamas de su juventud.

Viajaban por los arboles a un paso moderado mientras Gai hacia retos el solo para no dejar ir las llamas de su juventud estando tras de todos.

Roge, naruto, sora, Alex, fu, Bee planeaban como darle un regalito de bienvenida a sarutobi.

Jiraya, tsunade, kisame, y zabuza hablaban sobre la aldea y diversas cosas.

Itachi y Shizune saltaban hablando el uno con el otro sin prestarle más cuidado al mundo que los rodeaba.

Yuguito hablaba con kurenai.

Asuma iba con kakashi leyendo icha-icha.

Sasori escuchaba a deidara argumentar porque era un arte la explosión, mientras Sasori ponía argumentos de que no era como ver pelear a un par de niños por un dulce.

Utakata y haku viajaban junto al tigre y la cerdita hablando.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha dos días después…**

Era de mañana el sol iluminaba la aldea a través de la nube que lo tapa, la gente se despertaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a su trabajo y abrir sus negocios mientras los niños iban a la academia y los ninjas a misiones ya que habían cancelado los exámenes chunin a puerta abierta los habían adelantado y echo hace Una semana a puerta cerrada.

Sarutobi llegaba a su oficina sonriendo y saludando a todos miraba hacia adentro sin ver ni una sola pila de papel o un papel respiraba tranquilo, esperando que esta tranquilidad durara se sentaba a leer su amado icha-icha.

Pasaban dos Horas de tranquilidad sin Nadie interrumpiéndole cuando le abren de golpe la puerta.

Hokage-sama han atacado la aldea - decía anko y sarutobi se levantaba rápidamente.

Cuantos afectados quienes fueron porque no me avisaron antes - decía serio y alistándose para la batalla.

Anko negaba - no se quien fue Hokage-sama y todos fueron perjudicados hasta usted - al decir esto sarutobi la veía confundido.

Pero si no me ataca- no alcazaba a terminar cuando una bomba de pintura estallaba en la oficina untándolo todo - pero que - grita y mira hacia la ventana el monumento pintado se quedaba pensativo - anko volvió - una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro..

Jiji que ya no me recuerda - dice Naruto entrando por la ventana junto a Roge, Alex, sora, fu y Bee.

Ohh este es el viejo de Viejos aunque este capando tumba es una mula yeah - rapeaba Bee y sarutobi le veía con una gota en la cabeza y una vena en la frente.

Jóvenes irrespetuosos y no estoy capando tumba - suspira deprimiéndose y ve a naruto- no te olvidare nunca - se acerca y le abraza.

Alex mira a anko - me recuerdas a alguien - ve a sora.

Lo miran - a quien - dicen al unísono y sonriendo tétricas.

Alex las ve y niega - si se parecen igual de tétricas - susurra bajo solo para él y roge que asiente.

Jiraya, tsunade, zabuza, Shizune, gaara, haku, utakata, yuguito, kisame, Sasori, deidara, Itachi, kakashi, asuma, kurenai, Gai, Se reverencian Al entrar.

Sarutobi los ve y sonríe - tsunade tiempo sin verte - se saludaban y hablaban de todo lo sucedido con madara y orochimaru - bien entiendo todo aremos la presentación mañana y pueden quedarse en la mansión namizake - se endereza ya que se había sentado y Camina aun cuadro donde estaba Minato vestido de kage - naruto ven.

El rubio se acercaba y se cortaba el pulgar un poco sacando sangre la pasa por debajo del cuadro el cual se abre dejando ver un pergamino, carta y una foto, las tomaba y sonreía - gracias jiji.

Sarutobi le despeina - iré con ustedes - mira los presentes - necesito que se pongan henge todos, para no levantar sospechas.

Los presentes asentían.

Sarutobi mira a anko - dile a shikaku, inochi, choza, tsume, iruka, Shibi que nos vemos en las puertas namizake y que lleven a sus hijos quiero ver como están los niños - señala a los mocosos los cuales ríen inocentes haciendo estremece a sarutobi - dile a anbus que limpien el desorden - mira la aldea llena de pintura.

Anko asiente y desaparece en una nube de humo.

Jiraya mira a sarutobi - bien vamos es mejor empezar rápido - toma a tsunade de la mano y camina.

Itachi se acerca a sarutobi - como están.

Sarutobi lo ve - han decidido comenzar de nuevo y quieren hablar contigo - ve a Itachi asentir.

Salían de la torre y miraban la aldea se parecía a Amegakure con la diferencia que no les tocaba ocultarse o que la gente se estremecía al saber quiénes eran si no que los días que habían pasado en Amegakure konan y nagato habían dado a conocer que eran jinchuriki o asesinos y la gente les había tratado con igualdad, no se veía alguien necesitado si no que Amegakure iba a avanzando y creciendo como una gran aldea.

Tsunade suspiraba y veía la Aldea que había construido su abuelo *_hare la aldea que el quería*_ sonreía pensando.

Luego de unos minutos pasaban por el compuesto uchiha que daba un aire de soledad y frialdad, veían por un momento.

Itachi los mira - siempre ha sido haci - camina sin prestarle mucha atención.

Seguían por el hyuga donde se veían dos hombres con ojos blancos a la entrada.

Naruto miraba fijo el compuesto y veía que se acercaba una niña de su misma edad con algunas bolsas de compras.

La niña tropezaba y soltaba las bolsas cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego abrió los ojos y las bolsas eran sostenidas por dos clones de naruto mientras ella miraba a su salvador toda roja.

Naruto que había alcanzado a llegar sostenía a la niña - hola soy Uzumaki naruto y tu - decía como lo conocían aquí ya que habían quedado en aun no revelar su herencia.

La chica tiene el pelo azul oscuro y la piel blanca, ojos blancos típicos del Clan Hyuga, constante expresión tímida, con un kimono azul celeste, toda roja se endereza -s... Soy hy...Hyuga hinata y gracias na...ruto-kun.

Naruto le sonríe y ve que se alejan sin el - nos veremos después hinata- chan - salía tras Su grupo dejando una chica toda roja.

Tsunade lo mira - igual de conquistador que tu padre - reía despelucándolo.

oba-chan- grita naruto en forma de reproche y le ve todo sonrojado.

Tsunade reía.

…...

Unos metros después del compuesto hyuga sebe un gran portón con namizake escrito en la parte de arriba del portón con un rayo como símbolo, la hierba alcanzaba casi unos cuatro metros unos centímetros más bajo que el portón.

Naruto sonríe amplio - datebayo aquí iba a vivir – grita después de saludar a iruka.

Sarutobi se acerca a shikaku que ya estaban allí - bien entremos.

Shikaku Mira a todos - es mejor presentarnos dentro - bosteza con las manos en sus bolcillos.

Jiraya se paraba frente al portón después de quitar un poco de césped que no dejaba visualizar una cerradura en forma de rayo y cortando su pulgar pasa la sangre por la cerradura, el portón se habría con un ruido rechinante que hacia tapar los oídos de Todos que habrían los ojos observando lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Una gran mansión se asomaba sobre metros y metros de césped.

Kisame y zabuza sacaban sus espadas y comenzaban a cortar la hierba abriendo camino para el resto, después de varios minutos llegaban frente a una puerta de madera en forma de rayo, con una cerradura en forma de espiral como la del clan Uzumaki.

Itachi la ve – pensé que solo los uchihas eran tan obsesionados con el símbolo del clan - hacia que todos asintieran con una gota en la cabeza.

Kakashi los mira - y eso que no han visto nada -Sonreía con su ojito.

Naruto sonríe y corta su pulgar colocando algo de sangre en la cerradura, la puerta se ilumina y abre el rayo por la mitad dejando a la vista un pequeño pasillo donde había una cómoda para las sandalias y una foto de kushina y Minato en la pared frente a ellos una puerta en forma de espiral con la cerradura en forma de rayo.

E...está muy limpio - decía sora esperando que todo estuviera lleno de polvo después de todo eran casi ocho años sin que nadie pisara esta mansión.

Jiraya asentía - Minato puso un jutsu que hacía que la vivienda siempre estuviera limpia.

Naruto toma la cerradura luego de que todos dejaran sus sandalias en la cómoda y suelo ya que no cabían, abre la puerta emocionado pero con temor.

Se veía un cuarto que parecía la sala ya que estaba rodeada de tres sillones en media luna color caqui que tenían remolinos en ellos, frente a ellos una mesa de centro con el primer libro de jiraya reposando en ella y a su lado una foto de kushina en la espalda de Minato teniendo puesto el sombrero Hokage, aun lado tres puertas en forma de rayo con cerradura en espiral a un lado de una de las puertas una biblioteca con varios adornos y de solo libros icha-icha hasta el último volumen.

Jiraya reía apenado - jeje Minato y kushina pusieron un sello para que siempre que saliera uno de mis libros apareciera acá uno- todos los mocosos le veían con una gota en la cabeza, los adultos sonreían y pensaban que pedirían más tarde ese gran jutsu.

Seguían mirando y se veían tres fotos en las paredes una de Minato abrazando por detrás a una kushina embarazada, la otra de Minato y kushina de unos quince años y otra de Minato y kushina en su boda.

Naruto camina y abría la primera puerta mostrando una cocina bien amoblada, con una ventana en forma de espiral como todas las demás, que dejaba ver hacia el prado de la mansión que ahora era un poco de césped que cubría la ventana por fuera, un comedor en forma de espiral frente a ella con una nevera en forma de rallo.

Itachi reía - pensé que nosotros éramos los obsesionados con el símbolo del clan - recibía el asentimiento y una carcajada de los demás.

Tsunade sonreía - eran los más ricos de la aldea tenían la fortuna de los Uzumakis, namizake la que había recibido Minato por unos ancianos que lo cuidaban y la que había echo a eso súmale la fortuna Senju - se ruboriza - no sabían en que más gastar el dinero – reía.

Jiraya asiente - súmale que eran o son unos de los socios de mi editorial.

Naruto les ve incrédulo - si datebayo soy rico.

Bee escribe en su cuaderno - eres tan rico que hasta tu cabello es color oro yeah - naruto lo ve con una gota en la cabeza y escuchan un grito.

Choza mira quien fue - que paso - se acerca a Alex que grito.

Alex leve con los ojos iluminados - tienen reserva de ramen infinita esto es el paraíso - grita y saca uno.

Todos leven incrédulos menos naruto Que se emociona igual y corre por uno.

Inochi suspira - se nota que es hijo de Minato y kushina y el a quien-señala a Alex y recibe el asentimiento de todos, aprovechaban y cada uno tomaba un ramen que comían mientras seguían con el tour.

Sarutobi ve a inochi- ahorita sabrás.

Naruto salía a la sala y habría otra puerta dejando ver un baño que tenía todo en forma de espiral.

Zabuza miraba incrédulo - hasta el baño que no se note que en verdad no sabían que hacer con el dinero.

Kisame asentía - si esto es haci ya quiero ver el dojo y cuarto de armas.

Tsume los veía - zabuza el...

**Continuara….**

**Woow conoceremos toda mi casa datebayo- dice naruto emocionado.**

**Rio- si lo haremos y luego comenzare a adelantar tiempo.**

**Roge me mira – si quiero acción.**

**Rio – si pero ya comenzare adelantar no afanes**

**Deidara aparece – bien hoy daré yo la despedida ****recuerden no es dueño de naruto o roge o sora – decía deidara sacando arcilla-si lo fuera habría mucho arte explosivo, solo es dueño de Alex y fénix espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios-sonríe creando una arañita – que viva el arte grita y la hace explotar mientras yo suspiro.**


	21. capitulo: años

**CAPITULO: AÑOS...**

Naruto salía a la sala y habría otra puerta dejando ver un baño que tenía todo en forma de espiral.

Zabuza miraba incrédulo - hasta el baño que no se note que en verdad no sabían qué hacer con el dinero.

Kisame asentía - si esto es haci ya quiero ver el dojo y cuarto de armas.

Tsume los veía - zabuza el...

Sarutobi la interrumpe - cuando lleguemos a la oficina de Minato les explicare todo.

Naruto salía y abría la tercera puerta que llevaba a un pacillo que tenía dos Cuartos para invitados que consistían en una cama doble cada uno con su baño como el de la sala, la ventana en la cabecera de la cama y un closet en forma de rayos, luego de pasar por los cuartos salían al pasillo donde se veían dos escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, el cual iba en media luna y tenía diez habitaciones igual que las de abajo en la esquina derecha una escalera que llevaba al tercer piso donde se encontraba otras diez habitaciones con el mismo diseño.

Sora sorprendía por tantos cuartos - cuantos hijos querían tener , tiene más cuartos que el palacio feudal y no es por exagerar.

Esto hacia soltar una carcajada a todos los presentes.

Jiraya dejaba de reír - le gustaba traer a sus invitados a casa, y pues querían creo que cinco, además la cantidad de cuartos fue idea de kushina ya que decía que quería que sus hijos nunca se fueran de casa y Minato le gustaba complacerla.

Naruto bajaba con los demás de nuevo al segundo piso ya que el cuarto piso era una gran habitación para hacer reuniones sociales, fiestas y pasar un buen rato, donde casi no podían sacar a shikamaru y Alex que se habían puesto a ver nubes.

Hacia el lado izquierdo del segundo piso estaba otra escalera en forma de espiral la cual conducía a cuatro cuartos el primero era mucho más grande que los de abajo ya que era el principal y estaba adornado con un tono azul suave, la cama doble, una gran ventana con balcón, con una foto de Minato y kushina en la playa y el baño era en mármol y de rayos y espirales con un gran yacusi dentro.

Kakashi sonríe - el sensei y sus gustos - decía recordando.

Alex y roge abrían el armario donde se veía una bata de Hokage se les iluminan los ojos junto a naruto.

Naruto salía y se quedaba estático frente a una puerta que tenía escrito en espirales Naru-chan, tragaba saliva y la habría era un cuarto con su baño, una cama doble decorado con rayos y espirales en las paredes naranjas una ventana con balcón, varios peluches, una repisa de libros infantiles y juguetes, un gran peluche de sapo , junto a un gran zorro sobre la cama.

Naruto comenzaba a sollozar y abraza tsunade - en verdad me esperaban - susurra, tsunade asentía y todos se quedaban callados dejándolo llorar.

Luego de unos minutos se calmaba y salía abriendo otro que era parecido a los de abajo, en el otro necesitaban sangre para abrirlo , al abrirse mostraba un cuarto amplio con un escritorio en el centro que tenía un papel sobre el escritorio, tras él una biblioteca.

Esta debe ser la oficina - decía haku.

Pero no parece oficina de clan - decía utakata mirando la única biblioteca que había.

Roge y Alex corrían y comenzaban a mover libros.

Yuguito los ve incrédula - que hacen.

Roge la mira - leímos en un libro que haci ocultan cosas importantes.

Sarutobi ríe - dudo que alguien como Minato oculte cosas haci de bobamenteeeee - grita cayendo luego de que Alex moviera un libro de la historia de los kunais y el piso se habría en dos, cayendo todos por una especie de tobogán.

Los más pequeños gritaban divertidos mientras los adultos gritaban de terror, caían sobre un cojín grandísimo, naruto alzaba la mirada y se sorprendía por lo que veía - datebayo - grita, se observaban varias filas de bibliotecas con pergaminos en ellas.

Súper hay de jutsus de fuego, agua, tierra, hielo, aire, rayo, luz, oscuridad, Genjutsu de todo tipo, taijutsu, kenjutsu, senjutsu, fuinjutsu y miles de cosas más - decía gaara y roge leyendo una lista que había a un lado.

Sarutobi veía como iban a arrancar todos a mirar - bien primero a presentarles - señalaba el cojín para que todos se sentaran a regañadientes.

Bien todos los aquí presentes nos vamos a presenta - decía sarutobi como si fuera una escuelita - yo soy sarutobi el tercer Hokage de la aldea de konoha, mi finalidad es fuego aunque domino más elementos e invoco los monos, fui alumno del primer Hokage hashirama Senju y sensei de los tres sannin jiraya, tsunade y orochimaru - todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza, los miraba dándoles la palabra- bien comiencen.

Jiraya mira a todos parándose al frente - bien soy jiraya el sabio de los sapos el gran pervertido y creador de icha-icha- los adultos le aplaudían- autógrafos al final, sensei de Minato namizake y su padre, prometido de tsunade Senju - esto dejaba a más de uno sorprendido - invocador de los sapos, cuidador de los jinchuriki, alumno del viejo que ven hay - señala a sarutobi - finalidad fuego aunque controlo más elementos.

Eso ero-sensei - gritan roge, naruto y Alex.

Jiraya se deprimía - no me digan haci nadie me respeta.

Tsunade se levanta - soy tsunade Senju la gondaime Hokage, la sannin mas fuerte invoco a las babosas y un poder inmenso de sanación, invoco babosas, madre de namizake Minato y prometida de jiraya.

LA legendaria perdedora - grita Alex recibiendo una patada de la sannin que lo mandaba a volar y estrellarse contra una pared.

Maldito gaki - sonrió tétrica y ve a los demás - alguien mas quiere hacer algún comentario - todos negaban inmediatamente - ahh finalidad tierra pero se de todos los chakras.

Shizune se paraba - soy Shizune, experta en senbo y veneno, mano derecha y aprendiz de lady-tsunade.

Itachi se endereza - soy uchiha Itachi no sé qué cargo ocupo luego de la masacre, ayudo en el entrenamiento de los jinchuriki, hice la masacre uchiha según mi clan un prodigio y - mira a todos lados - invoco cuervos poseo el mangekyo sharingan y finalidad rayo y fuego controlo los otros también -se sentaba, todos le veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Zabuza se levanta - bien soy zabuza momochi, el gran demonio de la niebla, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, mate a toda mi clase el primer día de academia, sensei y cuidador de los jinchuriki, ninja de Amegakure- habían aceptado unirse a Amegakure un día antes de partir.

Shikaku lo mira - que rango ocupan.

Zabuza lo ve - en Amegakure jounin sensei yo, Kisame, Sasori, kakuzu que quedo allí en Amegakure ya que están en busca de ninjas para comenzar a que la aldea crezca a un más.

Kisame leve terminar y se para - soy kisame Hosgigaki uno de los siete espadachines, poseedor de samehada, ayudo con el cuidado y entrenamiento de los jinchuriki, soy ninja de Amegakure.

Sasori se endereza - soy Sasori el de las arenas rojas, maestro en control de Chakra y marionetas, a  
Cuidador de los jinchuriki, ninja de Amegakure-todos asentían.

Gai se levantaba alzando su puño - soy Maito Gai el mejor ninja de taijutsu la sublime bestia azul de konoha - alza su puño

Y súper cejotas sensei datebayo- grita naruto

Eso joven alumno además –Gai los ve con determinación- hare que todos hagan florecer las llamas de su juventud - todos le ven con una gótica tras la nuca.

Asuma se levanta dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo - soy sarutobi asuma, ex guardia del feudal-mira a sora y le sonrió, sora también le sonrió recordándolo- finalidad viento y eso es todo.

Kurenai se endereza - soy yuki kurenai experta en Genjutsu, jounin de konoha.

Kakashi se endereza - soy hatake kakashi, el ninja copia, mi sensei Minato y - se quedaba callado por unos segundos - ya - sonrió con su ojito, todos le veían con una gota tras la cabeza.

Choza se endereza - soy choza akimichi líder del clan akimichi jounin de konoha y él es mi hijo chouji.

Chouji un niño Con el pelo castaño, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, físico mucho más robusto que la mayoría de niños. llevaba pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca bastante larga, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji "Comida", y sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas, sonrió y saluda comiendo papas - soy chouji akimichi me gusta comer y estar viendo nubes con mi amigo shikamaru.

Naruto y Alex gritan – Woow comer súper datebayo hay que hablar- sonríen amplio los dos , chouji asiente y se sienta.

Shibi se endereza - soy Shibi Aburame líder del clan Aburame, somos expertos en insectos y él es mi hijo shino.

Shino es un chico de piel clara, cabello similar al estilo afro pero de punta, espeso y castaño oscuro, lleva unas gafas de sol, de cristal redondo y patillas finas, lleva una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubre más de media cara, con unos bolsillos grandes, donde Shino suele mantener sus manos ocultas, un pantalón marrón que llega por debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias azules. Inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Fu sonríe amplio junto a chomei.

Tsume se endereza - soy tsume Inuzuka líder del clan inuzuka y este cachorro es mi hijo kiba.

Kiba un niño con un despeinado pelo castaño, piel blanca, ojos negros, con pupilas verticales como hendidura, pronunciados dientes caninos, distintas marcas de color rojo los colmillos del Clan Inuzuka en sus mejillas, se levanta y ve a naruto, Alex, roge - les pateare el trasero y el es akamaru- recibe un coscorrón de su madre.

Kiba no digas trasero haci se dice les enseñare como patea el trasero un inuzuka - grita dejando a la mayoría con góticas tras la cabeza.

Akamaru ladra un perro blanco, de pelo erizado y orejas largas y caídas. Sus ojos son alargados, posee manchas de color café en sus orejas, color que también se presenta alrededor de su boca.

Naruto se levanta - ya veremos datebayo.

Alex leve con un ojo morado, fénix no le había sanado a un para disque aprendiera pero en si era por flojera - cuando acabemos vamos a fuera.

Roge le señala - te enseñare quien es el débil kiba.

Problemático - decía shikaku levantándose - soy shikaku Nara líder del clan Nara, consejero del Hokage y este es shikamaru mi hijo.

Shikamaru con un expresión de pereza y cansancio, cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones, una malla ajustada a su cuerpo y encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con mangas media largas de color gris con bordes de color verde, dicha chaqueta tenía en su espalda y en ambas mangas el símbolo de su clan en color azul oscuro, un pantalón marrón y sandalias azules, se paraba - me gusta ver nubes con chouji y las mujeres son problemáticas - decía recibiendo una mirada asesina de todas las mujeres presentes.

Alex sonríe – te apoyo si lo son – sora le pone el otro ojo morado.

Inochi se paraba - soy inochi yamanaka líder del clan yamanaka jefe de interrogatorio y ella es ino mi hija.

Ino, sus ojos de color verde y su cabello largo y rubio, recogido en una cola de caballo hasta la altura del cuello, con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara, viste un traje morado, compuesto por un chaleco corto con cuello levantado, una falda con aberturas en ambos lados y un vendaje que le cubría el estómago y las piernas, calentadores en los brazos de color blanco y púrpura, sandalias típicas, se paraba - soy ino yamanaka y me gusta las flores y sasuke-kun - Itachi trata de reprimir una risita- aunque él es más lindo - señala a utakata - inochi palmea su cara mientras choza y shikaku ríen.

Iruka que había estado callado - soy umino iruka sensei de la academia y hermano mayor de naruto según el - ve a naruto sonreír amplio.

Anko sonríe - soy mitarashi anko invoco serpientes y soy miembro de tortura, vivo en el bosque de la muerte por si me quieres visitar ve a Bee.

Rapea sonrojado - la bella dama me ha invitado a pasar a su casa yeah - anko se ruboriza por culpa de Bee, todos les ven confundidos.

Deidara se endereza - soy deidara y el arte es una explosión dice explotando una pequeña araña de arcilla- que sorprendía a la mayoría.

Jiraya toma la palabra - los siguientes son los jinchuriki ellos son algunos gennin, chunin o jounin en Genjutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, jutsus médicos y Ninjutsu, aún no saben de senjutsu solo lo básico.

Inochi ve los que faltan - los de jounin deben ser los mayores.

Jiraya niega sorprendiendo Algunos - los mocosos son casi jounin en la mayoría y los más chicos no han ido a academia - leda la palabra a gaara.

Gaara se endereza - soy sabaku no Gaara hijo del tercer kasekage, maestro de la arena, jinchuriki de un cola shukaku - los de konoha se sorprenden más.

Yuguito se levanta - soy yuguito jinchuriki del dos colas matatabi.

Sora se levanta - soy sora hija del feudal jinchuriki del tres colas isobu.

Roge se levanta - soy Uzumaki roge Tengo el sharingan y soy jinchuriki del cuatro colas son goku.

Haku se endereza - soy haku yuki momochi - zabuza le había dado su apellido, para que tu viera un apellido que diera miedo pero todos sabían que era por vanidad de zabuza - jinchuriki del cinco colas kokuo, kekegengai de hielo.

Utakata les ve - soy utakata jinchuriki de las seis colas saiken.  
Fu sonríe amplio - soy fu jinchuriki de chomei el siete colas, finalidad tierra... y hablo con los insectos- esto hacia que Shibi decidiera hablar con ella más tarde.

Bee rapeaba - ohh soy Bee el gran jinchuriki del ocho colas el gran Gyuki el mas uke yeah- todos reían mientras el pobre Gyuki se lamentaba dentro de Bee.

Naruto toma aire - soy naruto namizake Uzumaki Senju , hijo de Minato namizake y el habanero sangriento kushina Uzumaki, nieto de jiraya y tsunade de dos sannin y tataranieto del primer Hokage, jinchuriki de kurama, tengo el kekegengai de madera y el próximo Hokage - sonríe amplio sorprendiendo a algunos.

Alex se endereza- soy Uzumaki Alex poseo el Rinnegan y kekegengai papel, tengo cinco finalidades y jinchuriki del fénix, hijo de nagato Uzumaki que posee el Rinnegan, de konan y yahiko líderes de Amegakure y akatsuki – sonríe.

Hablaban de todo lo sucedido y veían algunos pergaminos, encontraba naruto el que le había dicho Minato el rasengan con Chakra viento, el cual estaba incompleto ya que no había podido ni siquiera empezarlo, el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y una carta que le habían dejado sus padres.

Alex y jiraya varios pergaminos de sellos Uzumakis y que había creado Minato, sora, haku, tsunade, Shizune varios de medicina del clan Uzumaki, kisame, zabuza, Bee, yuguito, utakata, fu de almacenamiento, gaara y los demás la forma de quitar sellos y el del clan hyuga la jaula de pájaro ya que la habían creado los Uzumakis pero para no lastimar si no que los hyuga le habían Dado mal uso.

La tarde y noche había pasado con todos en la casa.

Shikamaru, kiba, choza, shino se habían unido a Alex, roge, naruto, haku, utakata, gaara, Itachi como amigos y un entrenamiento que había dejado hasta a sarutobi sorprendido ya que habían visto de nuevo el rasengan.

Al día siguiente sarutobi había presentado a tsunade como la gondaime, la gente había gritado de felicidad, sorprendido, los shinobis les daba igual, a danzo esto cambiaba muchos planes.

Shikamaru, kiba, choza, shino se habían unido a Alex, roge, naruto, haku, utakata, gaara, sora, fu habían decidido dar una bienvenida a tsunade pintándola en el monumento Hokage.

( habrá un adelanto de años o meces hasta llegar a los exámenes chunin)

Los jinchuriki habían pasado un año en konoha, habían crecido tanto como en altura, como en edad, habilidades, en kenjutsu ya eran todos jounin, Genjutsu igual menos naruto, Alex que iban a un en mitad gennin podían salir de Genjutsu nivel kage pero realizar apenas gennin, en jutsus médicos sora se había convertido en aprendiz de tsunade y le había enseñado el modo sannin, los demás eran nivel chunin excepto por haku que era jounin, en taijutsu habían sufrido con Gai, aunque no les había enseñado las ocho puertas su velocidad sin los sellos de gravedad y pesas era nivel kage Minato sin el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador, fuinjutsu eran ya maestros roge, Alex y naruto mientras los otros nivel chunin, habían unido desde el primer día a shikamaru, kiba, chouji, shino y kiba ya eran nivel bajo chunin, ino casi no había asistido, pero aun seguían en la academia, algunos días los acompañaban los mocosos.

Itachi y roge con ayuda de fénix habían logrado el mangekyo sharingan eterno y todas sus habilidades, Itachi se había re encontrado con su madre y hermano.

/Flas black/

Dos meses después de la llegada.

Itachi estaba en la oficina de sarutobi mientras veía entrar a mikoto y sasuke  
Mikoto lo mira y queda estática.

Sasuke lo ve y corre pegándole un puño en el estómago - porque me dejaste – grita.

Itachi se toma el estómago - pa…para protegerte - se lanza y le abraza.

Sasuke llora un poco.

Mikoto se acerca a ambos y se une al abrazo, luego de unos minutos les contaba lo de danzo evitando lo de madara y los jinchuriki.

Sasuke asiente con algo de odio en sus ojos juraba venganza contra danzo y los compañeros de equipo de sarutobi.

Itachi veía esto y negaba *_lo ciento pero al verte haci no puedo enseñarte el mangekyo sharingan no quiero que vallas por el mal camino *_ pensaba y hablaban de como mikoto y sasuke habían vuelto a empezar.

/fin flash black/

Itachi había decidido ayudar a sasuke a entrenar algo de taijutsu y armas a despertar su sharingan pero no más ya que nunca lo había llevado con los jinchuriki porque primeramente la actitud de sasuke frente a otros niños y segundo sasuke no le gustaba entrenar o estar con otros.

Zabuza y kisame seguían igual.

Sasori y deidara habían ocasionado junto a naruto, Alex y roge una cantidad exagerada de papeleo a tsunade ya que había explosiones pequeñas de mini animales o marionetas que asustaban, casas pintadas.

Bee había noches que no llegaba a dormir o días que no se veía a él ni anko, también había logrado hacer un concierto de rap junto a roge y recaudado el pago de todos los daños por "travesuras".

jiraya había lanzado dos libros más de icha-icha y en las puertas de la mansión namizake habían puesto el logo Uzumaki, namizake y Senju ya que habían anunciado la heredad de naruto hace unos meses, alguna gente de la aldea lo había vuelto a tratar mal, otra lo miraba con pena por lo que le hicieron y otros solo ignoraban lo sucedido a naruto el cual le daba igual pero gracias a sora se había echo amigo de hinata y la peli azul había perdido gran parte de su timidez ya confiaba más en sí misma, cuando su padre no estaba o no la veía iba a entrenar con sus amigos.

Shizune y Itachi se habían acercado mas aunque aún nada serio, asuma y kurenai ya eran pareja, iruka, kakashi y Gai seguían igual.

…..

Hoy los jinchuriki junto a Itachi, kisame, Sasori, deidara y jiraya partían hacia un viaje que no querían ni decirle a tsunade a donde solo que iban a aprender el modo sannin ya que gaara invocaba mapaches los cuales eran grandes espías, yuguito gatos que eran muy buenos para hurto de pergaminos y demás, sora babosas y tortugas ambas muy buenas en sanación, roge son goku y sarutobi le habían dado el pergamino de invocación de monos que eran excelentes para batalla y planificación, haku invocaba criaturas marinas y caballos por kokuo ya que decía que aprendería mas de su kekegengai, utakata invocaba babosas por saiken y por sanación, fu insectos se había entrenado con el clan Aburame y chomei compartía técnica con ellos ya que le había orgullecido que hubiera un clan que se especializará en ello, Bee invocaba ratones era en si una venganza de Gyuki ya que Bee odiaba los ratones y que nadie sabía dónde había conseguido ese pergamino Gyuki, naruto invocaba los sapos y zorros luego de una pelea de palabras entre kurama y jiraya donde naruto no había tenido ni voz ni voto, Alex fénix le había dado para que invocara aves y fénix, extrañamente y por una apuesta perdida por fénix bolita había resultado hablando y para sorpresa de todos le había dado a Alex la invocación de tigres ya que bolita termino siendo más de un metro de alto.

…

Luego de partir de konoha y que tsunade le entregara dos bandas de konoha a jiraya.

Habían estado un año entrenando el modo sabio, uno en la isla tortuga, seis en Amegakure entrenando, a jiraya le habían entregado tres bandas de Amegakure, haku había dicho que quería esperar ya que jiraya le dijo a sora y naruto que esperarían hasta que tuvieran doce, Alex y fu habían alegado que la querían ya pero terminaron cediendo junto con sora, y naruto, luego de amegakure habían viajado a Iwagakure donde roge había aceptado usar la banda de Iwagakure ya que son vivió allí, pero se habían puesto de acuerdo en que la comenzarían a usar a los doce, habían viajado a kiri para encontrar la hereda de haku, la mizukage había convencido a utakata de llevar con él la banda de kirikagure, luego de que zabuza y kisame le dijeran que eran ahora ninjas fieles a Amegakure, habían encontrado un templo secreto bajo la tierra que era del clan de haku y sacado de allí varios pergaminos, luego habían viajado a kumogakure y la cascada de visita, luego a la aldea de la ola donde la liberaron de un criminal llamado gato y habían ayudado a la reconstrucción de la aldea, naruto que había matado a gato se había ganado el honor que le pusieran su nombre a un puente, allí les habían dado sus bandas y la noticia de que presentarían el examen chunin en Konoha.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Bosques de konoha…**

Alex de unos doce años, saltaba junto a sora, naruto, roge - que habrá pasado en estos cuatro años - decía el usuario del Rinnegan.

Quien sabe datebayo solo sabemos que vamos a los chunin - decía un Rubio mientras todos vestían con una bata negra y nubes rojas que no dejaba ver sus trajes.

Tras ellos saltaba jiraya, zabuza, kisame, Sasori, deidara, Itachi, Bee, yuguito, gaara, haku, fu, utakata, un tigre, vestido con las batas negras y nubes rojas.

**/-/-/-/**

**Konoha seis meces atrás de esta fecha…**

Tsunade en su oficina junto a sarutobi que haberes iba ya que pues no era mucho lo que hiciera un Hokage jubilado y ya de edad, escojan los equipos gennin, golpeaban y miraban cuando entraba danzo - que quieres vejete - decía sin pisca de respeto Tsunade, sarutobi trataba de no reír.

Danzo la miraba con rabia ya que al llegar ella muchos de sus planes había caído y raíz pendía de un hilo - quiero que dejes entrar a mi sobrino con el uchiha - estiraba su cuello y sonreía al ver que solo faltaba ese equipo por completar.

Tsunade y sarutobi arquean una ceja - sobrino pensé que no tenías familia danzo, además por que debo aceptar eso no ha cursado la academia - decía la sannin llevando sus manos entrelazadas a su barbilla, sarutobi pensaba lo mismo.

Danzo la mira - es lejano no sabía de el hasta hace poco además, si puedes, sabe lo básico lo pasarías como el ultimo muerto agrupándolo con el mejor que fue sasuke uchiha o me equivoco.

Tsunade y Sasori arqueaban una ceja sabían que algo tramaba pero querían dejar seguir esto haber hasta donde llegaba, lo que no sabían es que danzo se había aliado con orochimaru en el transcurso de estos cinco años- bien Lo meteré como se llama.

Danzo sonríe - su nombre es si - decía pensando en ese niño pálido de raíz., que hace poco había pasado la prueba de raíz donde había matado a su amigo y que sus planes habían comenzado a andar.

...

Al día siguiente iruka daba las listas de los equipos dejando el ocho y diez igual, el siete con sakura... , sasuke y sai un chico de pelo corto, negro y ojos negros, que contrastan con su piel que es muy pálida, lleva una pequeña mochila con su pincel, pergaminos y tinta ninja en el mismo, Lleva una chaqueta corta negra con correas de color rojo para mostrar probablemente su lealtad a la organización raíz, lleva un tanto en la espalda, una camisa de cuello alto diafragma, pantalones negros, sandalias shinobi y guantes con los dedos de su índice y el pulgar expuestos, sus sensei habían quedado igual.

**/-/-/-/**

**Tiempo exámenes chunin semana antes.**

Fu Saltaba renegando ya que había perdido la apuesta.

Roge la mira - vamos oneechan no es tan malo además, quien te manda a apostar que no podríamos ahh.

Fu suspiraba saltando por los arboles.

Gaara les mira - no sé cómo serán ahora kankuro y temari pero no debe ser tan malo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Algún lugar remoto. **

bien el plan comienza a andar ya tienes listo el jutsu orochimaru - decía tobi escondido en las sombras.

Orochimaru que seguía igual asentía - claro ya está listo solo hay que comenzar, además kabuto ya está allí.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha a eso de las tres de la tarde…**

Entraban por las puertas de la aldea dieciséis personas junto a un tigre.

Alex miraba alrededor de la aldea llevando un pequeño fénix en forma de cachorro cargado, habían logrado terminar el jutsu para sacar a los Bijuus en forma de cachorro pero que ellos no fallecieran y que pudieran volver cuando querían.

Fénix dormía plácidamente disfrutando el aire que golpeaba sus plumas.

Naruto llevaba un mini zorro de una cola, decidieron esconder las otras ocho colas, para no espantar la gente aun que kurama se había negado hasta que acepto cuando le dijeron que entonces no le dejaban salir, iba sobre la cabeza del rubio durmiendo.

Roge camina con un pequeño son goku mono en su hombro.

gaara un pequeño mapache que iba sobre el tigre.

yuguito con una gatica que asomaba su cabeza por una bolsa de terciar que traía yuguito, fu, sora, haku, utakata, Bee iban sin nada en las manos excepto por Bee que escribía en su cuaderno.

Ohh mis amigos iré a ver a la bella dama la dueña de mi corazón anko yeah - rapea y sale a correr Bee.

Zabuza lo ve alejarse - bien quien sabe cuándo lo veremos de nuevo - kisame reía.

Jiraya ve los mocosos - iremos donde hime vallan siguiendo - desaparecía con zabuza, kisame, Sasori, Itachi y yuguito.

Deidara, utakata, iban hacia la mansión namizake.

Naruto sonríe amplio- bien a comer ramen donde el viejo - era seguido por haku, Alex, gaara, roge, fu, sora y el tigre.

Sora iba junto a haku hablando sonrojada.

Roge y Alex le veían celosos de haku - porque con el si se sonroja y conmigo no ahh - decía roge.

Alex lo mira - porque eres feo - le palmea la espalda recibiendo una mirada asesina de su amigo.

Haku reía al verlos y le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a sora - sabes que eres como mi hermanita además como te puede gustar ese baka - le susurra solo para ella.

Sora reía sonrojada al ver que Alex la veía - no se es raro además nunca ha demostrado que le guste - recibía una sonrisa de ojito de Alex.

Haku ríe - que esperas es un baka no - le despeluca haciéndola que hiciera puchero - jaajaja en verdad eres como mi hermanita.

Alex veía al frente y suspiraba debía planear como lo haría.

...

Un pequeño niño se estrellaba contra un hombre más conocido como kankuro  
Pedazo de insecto que te pasa - dice kankuro cogiendo al niño de la camisa lo subía hasta la altura de su cara , el niño temblaba  
Suéltame soy konohamaru nieto del tercero - grita pero para su sorpresa kankuro reía.

Jaajaja yo el hijo del kasekage pedazo de insecto - decía kankuro apretando el agarre.

Sasuke el azabache llegaba - oye que te pasa suéltalo - mira sus bandas - porque hay ninjas de la arena aquí.

Una chica rubia conocida como Temari tiene el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado, una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en la cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja alrededor del cuello - kankuro suéltalo - le decía a su compañero y suspira, ve a sasuke - mocosos estamos por los exámenes chunin - decía suspirando.

Sai ve a sasuke - y disque prodigio.

Sakura ve a sai - cállate respeta a sasuke-kun - decía esperando defender a su obsesión.

Sasuke los veía con rabia - cállate paliducho y frentona - sakura se deprimía.

Kankuro ve a su hermana- debo hacernos respetar por este mocoso - en peña su mano pero la arena la detiene, kankuro abre amplio sus ojos y tiembla viendo hacia delante tras los de konoha - ga...gaara.

Sasuke y sai quedaban quietos y miran hacia atrás eran siete shinobis de diferentes aldeas y no habían sentido su Chakra.

Gaara ve a sus hermanos - tiempo sin vernos no.

Temari corría y lo abraza dejando a kankuro sorprendido - estas muy grande ya - sonríe la rubia.

Kankuro suspira y soltaba al mocoso - temari te espero donde ibiki sensei – desaparecía.

Temari ve a gaara - perdónalo es un imbécil y - mira a Alex - tengo que hablar con ustedes -le susurra a Alex y sora apretaba sus puños al verla.

Alex asentía y veía a sasuke - y tú eres - lo ve de arriba abajo - no me digas , te pareces a Itachi-ni.

Naruto asiente - si pero Itachi-ni es más col datebayo.

Sasuke habría sus ojos cuando nombraban a su hermano - como lo conoces dobe - decía a naruto y Alex y quedaba estático al sentir una espada en su garganta y otra en su espalda.

Sora suspira - ya déjenlo no vale la pena - bosteza en verdad habría aprendido a ser algo fría.

Alex Lo mira - es su hermano naruto, pero le faltan agallas.

Naruto asiente y quitan las espadas - si se nota Itachi ya nos habría encerado en su Genjutsu datebayo - mira a sasuke.

Sasuke salía de su shock, sai analiza la situación y sakura que se había desmayado al ver a su sasuke-kun en riesgo - como sabes mi nombre.

Roge lo ve - es lógico tienes el símbolo uchiha en la espalda - decía el uchiha como veneno irritando a sasuke - y Itachi solo tiene un hermano sasuke fue que nos dijo.

Haku miraba la ecena - bien vamos no hay que alistarnos e ir a ver a shikamaru y el resto.

Naruto sonríe amplio - cierto hay que ver a hinata-chan Datebayo.

Gaara ve a temari - ven con nosotros.

Temari sonreía y asiente.

Sasuke se paraba en postura de lucha y activa su sharingan para que temieran - pelee uno contra mí - sonreía orgulloso.

Roge reía - jaajaja enserio eres hermano de Itachi-ni que decepción.

Alex ríe y le gruñe el estómago - no, primero a comer es más importante.

Sasuke se irritaba mas por esos shinobis quienes se creían para hablarle haci aun uchiha.

Gaara lo mira - en los chunin - da la vuelta y camina, todos comienzan a alejarse del grupo de konoha.

Sasuke bufa y va a buscar a kakashi, quería pelear contra esos gennin además había dos de konoha que nunca había visto, al encontrar a kakashi le iba a exigir que lo meta a los exámenes chunin.

**Continuara…**

**Shikamaru me mira- porque nos vestiste como gennin**

**Para no tener que volverlos a cambiar de ropa en los chunin**

**Tsume sonríe- ****bien hoy daré yo la despedida ****recuerden no es dueño de naruto o roge o sora, solo es dueño de Alex y fénix espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios, además aquí entre nos hoy hay doble capitulo**

**Shiiff- la miro y sigo escribiendo**


	22. capitulo: examenes chunin

**Capitulo: Examen chunin.**

**La oficina Hokage…**

Sarutobi y tsunade escuchaban como kakashi, asuma, kurenai, gai, postulaban a sus equipos.

Tsunade dejaba que los otros salieran menos Gai, iruka, sarutobi, kakashi, kurenai, asuma y Shizune.

Bien tenemos visita - decía tsunade y entraba jiraya, zabuza, kisame, Sasori, Itachi y yuguito.

Viejo hola - decía jiraya y ve a tsunade – hime.

Tsunade sonríe y se acerca besándole- llegaron rápido.

Zabuza sonríe - mandaste el mensaje en la mañana estábamos en Amegakure - esto sorprendió a todos.

Asuma los ve - pero si de aquí a Amegakure son dos días, mínimo uno a gran velocidad ustedes se gastaron cuanto seis horas?.

Kisame ríe - pues tardamos seis horas y eso por los mocosos venía a nuestro paso - dice algo apenado.

Gai alza su puño -entonces su llama de la juventud ha crecido - Le brillan los ojos.

Kurenai les mira - participaran en el examen chunin los mocosos, perdón los gakis - sonríe apenada - será interesante.

Itachi asiente - si estos son los equipos - se los da a tsunade y abraza a Shizune por detrás la cual se sonroja y lo besa.

Tsunade lo lee - me están diciendo que habrá dos equipos de varias aldeas.

Sasori asiente - si el primero naruto, roge y Alex sensei Itachi , el segundo sora, haku y gaara sensei deidara y fu fue elegida para el grupo de Sunagakure con los dos hijos del kasekage, ya que queremos mantener vigilado a Sunagakure, al parecer orochimaru ha estado cerca de Sunagakure y no sabemos que trama.

Tsunade asiente - bien entiendo y en verdad quiero ver que tanto han crecido esos gakis - decía por todos los de konoha presentes que asentían a las palabras de su líder.

Itachi sonríe - te sorprenderá en verdad - mira a kakashi - meterás a Sasuke.

Kakashi asiente - si es buen equipo aun que pasaron mi prueba gennin por error ya que sai y Sasuke lanzaron el jutsu al mismo tiempo, además me dijiste que lo pasara no.

Sarutobi los ve - bien entonces daremos comienzo el día acordado.

Bee aparece con anko ambos agitados - oh si hoy todos en la mansión namizake habrá fiesta y parranda toda la noche yeah - leven con una gota en la cabeza y asienten.

Anko sonríe tétrica - ya le habíamos a los demás y lleven mucho Sake.

...

Esa noche el clan hyuga había dado queja de que a su lado el hijo de Minato el niño demonio que había vuelto a la aldea, había echo una especie de fiesta alocada en pocas palabras había botado la casa por la ventana, sin darse cuenta que la heredera de la familia no estaba en casa y no llegaría esa noche.

**...**

**En la mansión namizake...**

Habían invitado a las familias principales de los clanes  
Aburame que era solo Shibi y shino además que para sorpresa de todos eran los más bailarines en la fiesta.

El clan Nara shikamaru, shikaku y su esposa que habían traído diez botellas de sake.

El yamanaka inochi, su esposa y ino habían traído también diez botellas de sake.

El akimichi chouji, choza y su esposa con cinco botellas de sake y comida.

inuzuka Hana la hija mayor de tsume, tiene grandes ojos negros y el cabello largo, liso y de color castaño, el cual se recoge en una coleta baja, dejando dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, posee las marcas características de su Clan en sus mejillas, además de un tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho, que se asemeja a una flor, viste pantalones de red y zapatos de tacón, chaleco táctico de Konoha, el cual es de un color más claro y no tiene bolsillos en el pecho desabrochada la parte frontal, enseñando parte de sus senos, utiliza muñequeras y vendas que cubren algunas zonas del brazo derecho, tsume y kiba con Akamaru habían traído sake unas diez botellas.

anko, Bee habían sacado las reservas de Minato y traído las de tsunade.

….

Jiraya, tsunade, zabuza, shikaku, inochi, choza, Hana, tsume, kisame, zabuza, Itachi deidara, Shizune que casi no la convencen, kakashi, asuma, iruka, kurenai, Maito Gai, sarutobi, Shibi, anko, yuguito y Bee habían echo una competencia de quien bebía mas, ya que debían acabar con ese sake no podían dejarlo desperdiciar según tsunade, también quien bebía mas rápido y soportaba más, había sido un caos ya que las esposas del trio inoshikacho se habían unido, la esposa de sarutobi también.

Jiraya había invocado varias mini ranas para que observaran y escribieran mientras se ocultaban, la información que habían escrito durante la noche le daba para unos diez icha-icha de gran venta.

Shikamaru, ino, Chouji, naruto, sora, haku, utakata, Roge, kiba, gaara, fu, Alex, temari, shino y hinata se habían puesto a jugar pico botella (autor; la verdad o se atreve con una botella de sake).

Naruto y hinata después de desmayarse mínimo tres veces la peli azul había logrado recibir y responder un beso de naruto.

Temari y shikamaru terminaron igual de rojos luego del beso.

Sora y Alex se habían besado y Roge puesto furioso, luego habían hablado y arreglado todo.

Fu y gaara también se habían besado.

Ino y utakata se habían besado cada rato sin que les tocara.

Los Bijuus habían decidido no molestar a los mocosos con entrenamiento esa semana.

...

Al día siguiente había botellas por el suelo de toda la casa, los mocosos, zabuza, kisame y Sasori dormían por el suelo, los demás en cuartos en pareados.

Todo el mundo era despertado por un grito proveniente de uno de los cuartos del tercer piso.

Kisame se toma la cabeza - no griten que hay gente enguayabada - gritaba y suspira - que paso anoche - decía levantándose.

Alex que dormía sobre el tigre se despertaba por el grito - pero que.

Naruto se estiraba - datebayo que paso.

Se escuchaban varios golpes y gritos.

todos los adultos iban saliendo de los cuartos agarrando su cabeza y despelucados a medio vestir, ya que los hombres salían en solo pantalón o boxes y las mujeres, Shizune, anko y tsunade con solo la bata negra y nubes rojas, kurenai con una camisa de asuma, las esposas de el trio inoshikacho y la de sarutobi igual con camisas de sus esposos, los únicos que no se veían por ahí era kakashi , Shibi, tsume y iruka ya que hasta yuguito había salido junto a Gai, Hana había salido de un cuarto junto a deidara.

Quien nos despertó - decía tsunade agarrando Su cabeza en verdad habían tomado mucho anoche.

Naruto lave - datebayo creo que fue iruka- ni - subía al tercer piso a ver que había pasado.

Shibi y tsume que no sabían como es que habían terminado juntos en la noche habría la puerta, mientras los otros le miraban.

Tsume los ve - dicen algo y conocerán mi furia - decía roja y amenazante los hombres y mujeres presentes asentían con una risita y abren el cuarto del grito quedando estáticos al ver hacia adentro.

Un iruka desnudo por el cuarto gritando que se habían aprovechado de él y de la situación de anoche.

Kakashi estaba acostado en la cama con solo boxes, sobándose la cabeza - cállate ya me duele la cabeza a demás lo poco que recuerdo no fue para nada malo - extrañamente aún tenía esa maldita mascara puesta.

Iruka lo ve furioso si las miradas mataran kakashi hubiera muerto horriblemente - cállate A ti no te duele el trasero - miraba hacia afuera, mostrando que lo había dicho frente a todos los que estaban en la mansión - ahh - gritaba tapándose y corría hacia el baño.

Gai mira a kakashi - eso las llamas de la juventud tocaron hasta mi eterno rival que tuvo una gran noche - yuguito se ruboriza toda sabiendo que no negaría eso.

Kakashi se sienta y rasca su nuca sonriendo con su ojito - es verdad Gai - la mayoría casi se desmaya al escucharlo.

Alex lo mira - eres bisexual- sonríe amplio.

Kakashi sonríe - no te importa y no se después de esta noche - ríe haciendo reír a los demás.

Bee termina de escribir - este grupo de ninjas es muy loco como un hongo, dos uke Gyuki y iruka yeah - hacia que todos rieran y Gyuki se lamentara.

Iruka gritaba desde el baño- Bee-san abusaron de mi - asoma cabeza apenado.

Bolita niega - no mientas, anoche kakashi cogió este cuarto para dormir y tú lo seguiste diciendo que querías estar con él y ceraste la puerta con seguro - se rasca la oreja.

Iruka se ponía como tomate al sentir la mirada de todos.

Kakashi mira al tigre - haci que como haci a iruka le gusto - parpadea varias veces.

Todos veían al tigre, en verdad Kakashi, iruka, tsume, Shibi, yuguito, tendrían que comprarlo para que no hablara de nada.

Iruka grita - Noooo me miren - todos reían y haci pasaban el día, superando el guayabo tratando de recordar y iruka todo rojo mientras kakashi lo invadía en preguntas.

...

La semana había pasado tranquila los mocosos habían salido a hacer entrenamiento de rutina y kakashi dado la noticia a sasuke que se emocionaba.

Itachi había visitado a mikoto y sasuke dándole una explicación A su hermano que era sensei desde hace rato y amenazado de que si seguía preguntando no entrenaría con él.

Tsume y Shibi, deidara y han, yuguito y Gai, se habían vuelto a ver.

Iruka y kakashi se veían por casualidad y sonrojaban ignorándose.

**...**

**Día de el examen...**

A las entradas de la academia donde era la primera prueba una hora antes se encontraban ya naruto vestido igual con una funda naranja en que llevaba su espada.

roge llevaba un traje oscuro camisa azul oscura y un pantalón negro con una Katana a su espalda.

Alex llevaba la misma ropa hasta el chaleco con el ave multicolor y en su espalda su espada.

Itachi estaba recostado en la pared jugando con ellos ajedrez mental.

sora tenia puesto un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que dejaba ver en la parte de arriba de sus pechos una delgada malla que cubría la parte superior de sus pechos, su vestido llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cola y luego había un pantalón de malla que llegaba hasta sus tobillos en su cintura un cinturón con una bolsa kunai y una Katana extendible a su espalda su arco, en su cuello un collar negro y su cabello iba suelto dejándola ver realmente sexy pero segura y ruda.

Haku vestía igual que antes pero ya más alto y fornido sin grasa de bebe como los demás jinchuriki.

Gaara vestía igual llevando su calabaza y Katana la cual iba en la cintura.

Fu vestía igual con su shurikens desplegable en la cintura.

Deidara Estaba allí jugando con Itachi y los demás.

El equipo de Gai llegaba caminando.

Gai corría hacia el grupo que ya estaba allí - muchachos vengan rápido ellos tienen grandes llamas de juventud.

Sora sonríe - hola Gai - mira a los gennin que venían detrás de Gai - ustedes deben ser sus alumnos.

Neji un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta. Lleva la frente su Banda, de color negro, sobre las vendas, tapando así el Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga, sus ojos son de color blanco, con un tono más cercano al lila claro, una chaqueta beige, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules, Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos además, de portar dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura. la mira - no te he visto antes y eso que era de la hoja, soy Neji hyuga y por qué un grupo con diferentes ninjas de diferentes aldeas.

Naruto lo veía él era el que le decía su hinata - datebayo porque somos col.

Roge negaba - para unir las aldeas.

Tenten tiene ojos marrones, cabello largo y castaño recogido en dos moños, una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros, La funda shurikens y el vendaje en su pierna derecha, los ve - soy tenten y por lo visto como conocen a Gai-sensei.

Fu que la veía de arriba abajo - nos entrenó el por un tiempo.

rock Lee posee cejas muy gruesas y grandes ojos negros perfectamente redondos, un Gai pequeño se le iluminan los ojos - Gai-sensei los entreno y aumento las llamas de su juventud.

Alex mira a Gai - no sabía que tenías un mini tú.

Gai asiente - si es como mi hijo además es maestro en taijutsu- lee lo abrazaba.

Gai-sensei.

Lee.

Gai-sensei.

Lee.

Decían Y lloraban con un arco iris, una playa y olas detrás.

Gaara sonríe - interesante me gustaría enfrentarme a él en los chunin.

Lee sonríe - a mí a ustedes si fueron discípulos de Gai-sensei deben tener grandes llamas de la juventud.

Hablaban hasta un poco antes de la hora ya que lee había entrado y retado a sasuke uchiha, habían entrado todos detrás y visto lo sucedido luego vuelto a salir de allí.

Dejaban a Gai, Itachi, deidara en la entrada luego del acontecimiento, entraban junto al equipo diez y ocho que habían llegado y hablaban animados mientras Subían hacia el tercer piso y en el segundo veían a sasuke frente a un grupo de gennin y dos jounin disfrazados de chunin.

Sasuke orgulloso porque había descubierto el Genjutsu ve hacia roge sonriendo superior.

Roge lo mira y ríe - jajá y este se hace llamar prodigio dejo pasar a todos los débiles jajá que decepción parece que Itachi-ni es el único en verdad prodigio de esos uchiha, gracias a kami que ya no usa ese tonto a apellido – reía.

Sasuke aprieta sus puños no sabía por qué su ni-san había quitado su apellido - quien te crees para hablarle hacia a sasuke-kun - decía sakura.

Roge reía - deberías ayudarle en vez de obsesionarla uchiha -seguía a sus amigos habiendo logrado su objetivo, dejando a un sasuke enfureció.

Alex reía al ver a su amigo - jajá sí que te gusta joderlo déjalo Itachi-ni nos quiere como sus hermanos, roge celoso – reía.

Roge apenado mira a otro lado - baka solo que me enfurece que ese sea hermano de Itachi-ni no lo demuestra además ese orgullo uchiha de que solo ellos y el mundo va a su alrededor solo por ellos - susurraba a su mejor amigo.

Alex sonríe y niega - déjalos mejor concentrémonos en los exámenes si – lo ve asentir.

Llegaban todos al salón viendo a la gran mayoría de gennin, se van aun rincón a hablar mientras la gente ve a el tigre de metro y medio, bolita había decidido ir debía proteger a los mocosos según él.

Luego de unos minutos entra sasuke, sai y sakura.

Kabuto se da cuenta de esto pero no de los jinchuriki - sasuke-san el prodigio uchiha, que honor estar en su presencia - se reverencia tenía que hacerse de confianza rápidamente según orochimaru-sama.

Sasuke lo ve de reojo con las manos en los bolsillos - tu quien eres.

Kabuto sonríe - que pena mis modales soy kabuto - al escuchar el nombre naruto y el grupo se ponía atento a la conversación.

Gaara mira serio - es el seguidor de orochimaru - ve asentir a sus amigos.

Sakura lo mira - eres viejo para ser gennin- le dice a kabuto.

Kabuto da una risita acomodando sus lentes - este examen lo he presentado ya siete veces - shikamaru y sora arquean una ceja nadie fallaba tanto.

Sasuke lo mira-entonces eres realmente débil - suspiraba ignorándole de nuevo.

Kabuto lo mira - gracias a eso he podido conseguir información de todos los gennin participantes.

Sasuke lo mira fijo y atento - quiero saber de naruto Uzumaki, roge Uzumaki, sabaku no Gaara, Alex Uzumaki - exigía ya que había logrado conseguir los nombres después de preguntarle a uno de los perros se kakashi.

Kabuto asentía y al oír los nombres se tensaba - e...ellos E..está aquí?- tragaba saliva.

Huele a serpiente y arto - decía Sora lamiendo su kunai tétricamente.

Kabuto traga saliva y mira el grupo - quienes son - decía tratando de que lo dejaran en paz.

Alex asiente - si hime - sonríe y acaricia el tigre que le gruñe a kabuto asiendo que suelte las tarjetas - calma bolita ya te lo dejo cenar.

Roge quema las cartas - pero primero que tal si lo torturamos por diversión.

Datebayo estoy de acuerdo - decía naruto, los demás gennin los veían con una gótica tras la nuca y con miedo por el tigre.

Kabuto retrocedía tragando saliva.

Fu sonríe cargando su shurikens - yo comienzo esta serpiente debe morir.

Una bomba de humo aparece en la sala.

Bien todos quietos ahora - decía ibiki tiene una figura grande, imponente, que se complementa con una cabeza robusta, Su cabeza está siempre cubierta para ocultar una colección de marcas de quemaduras, picaduras de donde se utilizaron tornillos, barras diagonales y largas.

Bee aparecía con el - quietos mis nietos que esto se compone y ganan un poni yeah - todos le veían extrañados.

Ibiki hacia resonar el tablero preguntándose porque le había tocado con el - bien todos sentados.

Gaara aprovecha y presenta a fu a kankuro.

Naruto y el resto suspiran no les habían dejado divertirse.

Kabuto da gracias por dentro a los dos jounin.

La prueba comienza y sora lee las preguntas y arquea una ceja un gennin normal no podría responder esto haci que - mira a los lados los hyuga hacían trampa, ino con su mente, Shibi y sus insectos, kiba con Akamaru, además sasuke, haci que solo los chunin querían probar como conseguían información sin ser descubiertos, haci que para pasar era la décima pregunta la que importaba, sonreía para sí y daba tres golpes con su lápiz obteniendo la atención de sus amigos y atravez de golpes en su lápiz como si escribiera les comentaba lo dicho.

Haku alzaba algunos espejos de hielo para que vieran todos.

Naruto sonríe y escribía en el papel ***jugamos*** veía el sí de todos y comenzaban a jugar a horcado con palabras de rap y serpiente, pasaba el tiempo y ibiki aclaraba su garganta.

Bien hora de la décima pregunta pero primero tienen elección de renunciar o seguir.

Temari alzaba la mano - que pasa si seguimos.

Ibiki sonríe - fácilmente si no la pasan no pueden volver a presentarse y quedarían para toda la vida como gennin - esto hacia Escuchar un qué y a siete jinchuriki arquear las cejas.

Ibiki sonríe - bien entonces la décima pregunta deciden tomar o no - algunos alzaban la mano.

Roge miraba al rededor - Bee párale que estupidez de pregunta.

Temari - a que te refieres roge - muchos que iban a alzar la mano la bajan y lo miran.

Roge suspira y jugaba con su lápiz - la décima pregunta era tomarla o no si nos vamos reprobamos si seguimos pasamos a la segunda etapa o me equivoco - mira fijo a ibiki.

Bee rapea - ohh mi master blaster con razón eres la mente de tu equipo yeah – sonríe.

Naruto y Alex asienten y luego ben a Bee al darse cuenta de lo dicho - hey - dicen al unísono haciendo puchero.

Ibiki ve fijo a roge - gracias por decir, has hecho que pasen muchos debiles.

Roge lo ve fijo – relájese necesitaba gente para que bolita- señala el tigre – se alimentara – muchos gennin tragaban saliva mientras el tigre se lame los labios feliz- en la verdadera prueba que será ahora no - ve entrar a anko por la ventana.

Anko entraba con un gran letrero - bien gakis listos para la segunda prueba.

Detrás entra yuguito - somos sus supervisoras - ve que el salón está casi lleno - dejaste pasar muchos eh Bee - ve al nombrado como devoraba la boca de anko y se acariciaban.

Datebayo habemos niños inocentes - grita naruto y se levanta junto a los jinchuriki.

Bee y anko rompen el beso y ven la cara de la mayoría de los gennin que estaban con una gota tras su nuca.

Anko sonríe tétrica - tranquilos al final de la prueba quedara menos de la mitad - los gennin tragaban saliva.

Yuguito asiente - nos vemos en el bosque de la muerte - se escucha un Gruñido.

Bolita reía - jajá si en el bosque de la muerte- mostraba sus colmillos espantando a los pobres gennin que no le conocían y que en este momento pensaban por que no fallaron la prueba.

Alex, roge, naruto se ven - bien el ultimo que llegue no tiene diversión - dice Alex y los tres dejan una nube de humo mientras corren con bolita detrás.

Anko los mira - vamos yuguito - guiaban a los otros gennin.

...

Ibiki y Bee recogían las pruebas - que es esto - dice ibiki al ver la hoja de ese tal roge y Bee se acerca.

Es información hay que ir con el Hokage además mira - le muestra otras seis igual y parten a avisarle a tsunade.

...

Tsunade se encontraba junto a Itachi, deidara, kakashi, asuma, iruka, Gai, jiraya, kurenai y sarutobi.

Aparecía en una nube de humo ibiki y Bee.

Bee los veía serio - hay serpientes en los chunin los mocosos han dicho que kabuto el seguidor de orochimaru se encuentra aquí como disque gennin.

Tsunade asiente pensativa y ve a jiraya.

Jiraya se en dureza - dejémosle creo que los mocosos podrán si pasa algo - los demás asentían.

Tsunade ríe - pareces el Hokage - hace ruborizar a jiraya - tranquilo si quieres puedes ser el sexto.

Jiraya niega rápido - no gracias - hacía reír a todos.

...

Alas entradas del bosque de la muerte ya todos habían llegado anko daba algunas indicaciones.

Espera dices que podemos comer lo que matemos- dice bolita y todos se estremecen al oír el tigre.

Anko ríe sabía que bolita era de los animales más mansos que había visto, pero que le gustaba atemorizar a quienes no le conocían - si bolita si puedes.

Un ninja de la cascada alzaba su mano, por las relaciones de los HokageS y jinchuriki habían gennin de todos las aldeas - él tiene permitido entrar - dice el ninja señalando al tigre que le gruñía.

Anko sonríe - claro que si después de todo es parte del equipo - los gennin rogaban por sus vidas.

Un gennin parecido a una mujer ve a los jinchuriki - Kukuku si no fuera porque es mejor salir rápido esto sería interesante - decía susurrando.

Yuguito termina de explicar y dejaba a cada equipo en su respectiva puerta  
sonaba el timbre dando comienzo a la segunda prueba chunin.

...

Alex, sora, haku, roge, gaara y naruto se reunían en un rio ya que conocían el lugar, anko los había entrenado un mes allí.

Alex sonríe- que pergaminos le dieron- dice asiendo sellos y sacando a fénix.

Sora sacaba a isobu que nadaba en el rio como mini tortuga – tierra.

Roge asiente sacando a son que se sube a un árbol – cielo.

Gaara saca a shukaku - bien entonces cualquier equipo sirve.

Haku sacaba a saiken que se metía al agua - deberíamos ir a la entrada y allí coger un solo equipo y ya.

Naruto sacaba a kurama que se acostaba junto a fénix a observar el paisaje - y si peleamos datebayo.

Gaara la ve - no, sería mejor llegar hoy mismo a la torre.

Sora niega - no, seriamos muy evidentes además mejor mañana no - recibe el asentimiento de todos.

Fénix los ve - **bien vamos queremos llegar rápido**\- sonríe y ve a los mocosos con una gota en la cabeza - **allá hay comida en la torre hay ramen** \- esto hacia que tres de seis se emocionaran **\- también podes entrenar **\- ve como gaara se anima - **también descansar -** haku sonríe - **sora vamos hay un estanque grande para que estemos y descansemos.**

Sora suspira - bien vamos - cada uno toma a su Bijuu en brazos.

Kurama reía - **bien si no llegan antes del atardecer tendrán que usar el traje de Gai por el resto del examen, no se pueden quitar sellos o pesas** \- se aferra a naruto al sentir que comenzaban a saltar a gran velocidad

Roge que había creado dos clones de sangre, igual que Alex y naruto para que fueran a ver como están los otros y si podían conseguir algo, les decía que antes del atardecer a la entrada de la torre.

...

Fu viajaba junto a temari mientras hablaban, kankuro iba a delante sin prestarles mucho cuidado.

...

Sasuke y su grupo viajaban por el bosque cuando sai se había desaparecido ya que eran ordenes de danzo no seguir con ellos mientras orochimaru atacaba a sasuke.

Sakura había aprovechado en tratar de conseguir una cita.

Sasuke le daba igual si sai se iba o no ya que después volvería y solo ignoraba a sakura, cuando esquivaba una ráfaga de aire, orochimaru había empezado a atacarlo y rápidamente puesto el sello en sasuke que se retorcía de dolor.

Kukuku si quieres poder para vengarte de quienes desees búscame - decía antes de verlo caer desmayado y salía de allí lo menos que quería era encontrarse con algún jinchuriki y que hubiera una batalla aun no era el momento de ello.

...

Llegan dos anbus junto a anko y yuguito informándoles sobre los tres shinobis que habían encontrado sin rostro.

Anko se estremecía y miraba hacia el anbu - avisad a tsunade iré a ver qué pasa - sale con yuguito hacia el bosque infiltrándose en él, separándose.

Anko se había encontrado con orochimaru y luego de hablar con él y tratar de pelear caía inconsciente mientras el sannin salía de allí sin ser interrumpido.

...

Con sasuke sai había vuelto y hablado con kabuto, al volver se sentaba recargado en un árbol mirando como sakura se encargaba de su sasuke -kun sin entender por qué lo hacía.

...

Los mocosos por la petición de los Bijuu y su amenaza habían viajado a gran velocidad encontrándose con los clones media hora antes del atardecer en la torre.

Bien cuantos tienen datebayo - sonreía naruto y ve que cada clon saca de a dos uno de cada uno.

Roge sonríe - excelente haci habrá menos competidores para la tercera parte - entraban a la torre y habrían los pergaminos, todos los que tenían  
Salía iruka, Bee, Sasori, kisame, zabuza, jiraya, Itachi los siete los ven.

No podían esperar neos al segundo día y no abrirlos todos o más bien no quitar tantos - decía Sasori y suspira.

Naruto rasca su nuca riendo - datebayo es que nos amenazaron - señala a kurama que duerme en sus brazos.

Iruka suspira ya había visto como invocaban los Bijuu y la primera vez que fue hace tres días casi se muere al verlos salir - con que los amenazo kurama-sama.

Kisame reía - jajá ese Bijuu me agrada - sonríe tétrico y veía a los demás Bijuu durmiendo o en brazos de sus jinchuriki.

Con ponernos trajes de Gai- decía sora y los adultos los comprendían.

Bien Son los primeros en llegar haci que descansen coman lo que quieran en tres días dirán cuál es la tercera etapa - decía Itachi.

Jiraya los mira - orochimaru estuvo aquí no sabemos aunque hiso por favor estar pendiente- los mocosos asentían y se iban a descansar, comer, entrenar y pensar tenían tres días después de todo.

Los Bijuu y el tigre aprovechaban e iban al patio, De la torre que se encontraba en la mitad de la torre sabían esto ya que ya habían estado allí.

Los adultos se esfumaban esperando que los volvieran a invocar aquí o en el bosque para noquear a los que lo hicieran allí.

Los tres días iban pasando y el día dos el equipo de la arena temari, kankuro, fu, el equipo de Gai, asuma, kumo, de kurenai para felicidad de naruto, el día tres había llegado sonido, un grupo de ida, el último momento kabuto y sasuke en total quedaban ahora solo treinta participantes.

Todos eran llamados a la próxima etapa, tsunade decía que quien quería retirar , dos del equipo de Kumo , dejando solo a equipo kabuto, el de Kumo , el trio inoshikacho, el equipo de deidara, Itachi, kakashi, Gai, kurenai, uno del sonido y el de la arena, escuchaban a sarutobi el propósito de por qué se hacían los exámenes chunin y por qué tocaba hacer una ronda ahorita ya que habían muchos para la parte final haci que había que sacar a la mitad de participantes , sasuke tomaba su hombro donde estaba el sello y kakashi lo veía angustiado.

Tsunade presentaba a utakata y hayato como supervisores de la prueba.

Utakata se presenta - bien los llamare.

Equipo siete sensei kakashi, sasuke uchiha, sai, sakura - recibía un yo de kakashi.

Equipo nueve sensei Maito Gai, lee, hyuga Neji, tenten - Gai y lee se abrazaban.

Equipo ocho sensei kurenai, inuzuka kiba, Aburame shino, hyuga hinata- kurenai asentía orgullosa de su equipo.

Equipo diez sensei - sarutobi asuma, Nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino, akimichi chouji - asuma daba una bocado a su cigarro.

Equipo cinco sensei fallecido, kabuto, Yoro, mitsumi, kabuto- como líder acomoda sus lentes.

Equipo de Sunagakure sensei ibiki, sabaku no temari, sabaku no kankuro y fu de amegakure. - ibiki asentía.

Equipo - mira a Itachi - que numero son.

Naruto y Alex gritan - los sexys - todo el mundo leve con una gota tras su nuca.

Roge suspira – Uzumakis.

Utakata asiente más convencido. - equipo Uzumaki sensei - Itachi lo interrumpe y entrega un papelito - ahh por qué.

Itachi sonríe - cuando nos toque les digo.

Utakata asiente - bien, sensei Uzumaki Itachi - esto sorprendía a todos y enfurecía a sasuke -alumnos Uzumaki Roge, Uzumaki Alex, Uzumaki namizake Senju naruto - recibía un datebayo del grupo.

Equipo - mira a deidara.

Deidara sonríe - el arte es explosión.

Utakata suspira y ve a sora que asiente riendo - bien, equipo el arte es explosión sensei deidara, alumnos sora, haku momochi, sabaku no gaara - deidara hacia una araña y la explotaba celebrando.

Utakata seguía - equipo del sonido dosu, kin - zaku - asentían los tres.

Utakata mira al de kumogakure por último omoi - el chico asiente

\- bien pueden subir todos ya llamaremos para el primer combate

Luego de esto subían cada equipo a las gradas en la parte izquierda desde el fondo a las escaleras la arena, omoi, Sonido, equipo kabuto y kakashi que le había tocado detener a sasuke para no ir tras Itachi.

En la parte derecha Itachi, kurenai, asuma, deidara, Gai.

El tablero comenzaba a pasar nombres mientras se escuchaba hablar animadamente a la parte derecha.

La pantalla alumbraba dos nombres Sasuke uchiha vs Yoro.

Sasuke bajaba orgulloso nadie podía vencer al uchiha (autor; es la misma pelea que en la serie)

Mientras la pelea de Sasuke Kakashi hablaba con jiraya y Itachi sobre lo sucedido y el sello, kabuto prestaba atención sabía que orochimaru no podía venir si intentaban algo contra el sello ya que si venia habría pelea y era lo que menos quería haci que se relajaba un poco ya que el sello no lo podían reprimir a menos que fueran orochimaru o un maestro de sello y madera pero el único que había existido era el primero haci que no se angustiaba.

La pelea terminaba con un sasuke victorioso subía las gradas y kakashi lo llevaba junto a jiraya a ver el sello.

...

El tablero volvía a mostrar nombres y paraba en dos Hayato aclara su garganta - Shino aburame vs zaku.

Ambos bajaban ( autor; misma pelea que en la serie )

Mientras tanto jiraya examinaba el sello y negaba - puedo colocarle al rededor uno para que no se active pero eso va en tu voluntad si quieres que se active o no  
Sasuke lo ve - póngalo solo quiero el poder de los uchihas - sonríe de lado *por ahora * piensa Kakashi y jiraya asienten y comienzan.

El ganador de la batalla había sido shino.

El tablero volvía a poner nombres al pararse hayato hablaba - Shikamaru Nara vs kin - ambos bajaban (autor; misma pelea que en la serie )

Gaara miraba a temari como ponía atención – umm.

Alex ve como sora mira la pelea y le abraza por detrás sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola - ya pensaste.

Sora se recarga en el - en que baka - dice roja.

Alex sonríe - ya tu sabes lo que te dije ayer - recibe un beso de la peli plata, Ganándose el silbido de todos.

Alex y sora se colocaban todos rojos - si acepto - decía esto y correspondía otro beso.

Haku esperaba que lo rompieran y tomaba a Alex de la camisa - tú le llegas a hacer daño a mi hermanita y te Castro- Alex tragaba saliva.

N...no le hace daño - traga saliva.

Gaara mira la ecena - somos dos.

Tres- decía naruto.

Cuatro- decía utakata.

Cinco - decía deidara.

Seis - decía Itachi.

Siete - decía yuguito.

Ocho - decía fu.

Nueve datebayo- decía temari.

Diez- decía lee.

Once - decía kiba y shino asentía como un doce y un trece chouji.

Catorce - se unía sarutobi, asuma como quince, tsunade como dieciséis, Shizune diecisiete, Gai dieciocho, roge diecinueve.

Bee rapeaba - ohh si el amor florece y tú la lastima y me uno a los veinte que buscaran tu muerte yeah.

Shikamaru subía las gradas ya que había ganado - tranquilo yo recojo tus restos.

Alex los veía tragaba saliva - gracias creo - le decía a Shikamaru, haku lo soltaba.

Sora reía y daba gracias - me complacerás en todo - ve a Alex y mira la pelea de temari y tenten que había sido anunciada.

Roge reía por la suerte de su amigo - jajá de la que me salve - esquivaba un puño de sora.

Alex se endereza y abraza por detrás a sora - si lo hare - recarga su cabeza en su hombro viendo la batalla que ganaba temari.

Utakata aclara su garganta viendo el tablero - Mitsumi vs sabaku no kankuro  
ambos bajaban ( autor; tres últimos partidos igual que la serie ).

Naruto trataba de abrazar a hinata que se desmayaba y kiba lo aleja de ella.

La pelea terminaba y ganaba kankuro fácilmente.

Hayato aclara su garganta - bien Sai vs ino.

Sai bajaba de un salto a la arena con su cara fría y sin expresión, ino bajaba y sonreía colocándose en pose de pelea.

Hayato iba daba las indicaciones y ve a sai alzar la mano - sí que pasa.

Sai le mira - hay que matarla o solo dejarla inconsciente- ino se estremecía al escucharlo.

Hayato lo mira - solo inconsciente - mueve su mano y salta hacia atrás tosiendo - bien comiencen.

Sai ve como kakashi y jiraya llega con un inconsciente sasuke mientras esquiva algunas patadas de ino - tengo que ir a informar a danzo - dice para sí y ve la chica frente a el - eres linda - daba una sonrisa falsa.

Ino quedaba estática y se sonroja - gracias - utakata la mira y arquea una ceja.

Sai aprovecha y aparece tras ella - nunca bajar la guardia - decía y la noqueaba dejándola inconsciente la mayoría miraba y negaba al verla.

Bee rapea - ino aún le falta camino yeah.

Asuma aparece y alza a ino.

Sai lo mira y sube las gradas - no dijeron cuanto tiempo había que tardar - le dice a kakashi que sonríe con su ojito.

Utakata mira a sai - bien ganador sai ahora sigue - mira el tablero- Roge vs chouji.

Chouji traga saliva había visto los entrenamientos de roge sabia ya el resultado.

Shikamaru lo mira - animo.

Chouji asiente y baja junto a roge.

Sasuke se despierta - perfecta - mira atenta la pelea.

Hayato daba comienzo.

Roge sonríe - chouji con sharingan o sin el - esto sorprendía a los que no sabían.

Sasuke se enfurecía - como es que lo tiene lo robo - grita y kakashi lo calla.

Kakashi con la mano en su boca - sigue y te noqueo.

Chouji sonríe - como quieras - guarda sus papas esto iba enserio, se avienta a roge con una patada y comienzan a una pelea de taijutsu donde chouji termina estampado en la pared.

Roge saca varios kunais lanzándolos hacia él.

Chouji esquiva y realiza una pelota con su cuerpo llevándola hacia roge que activaba su sharingan y salta hacia atrás y saca algunos papeles con sellos de su porta kunai y se impulsa hacia arriba cayendo sobre chouji colocaba el sello y volvía a saltar cayendo al suelo.

Chouji se tambalea y caía agitado - sello de supresión - lo ve asentir.

Hayato mira la pelea y a chouji casi sin Chakra - bien ganador Uzumaki roge.

Roge se acerca y quita los sellos ayudándolo.

Chouji sonríe - gracias y pensé que iba a hacer peor.

Roge sonríe y niega - tranquilo eres mi amigo no te lastimaría - suben siendo recibidos con aplausos y preguntas.

Hayato sonríe viendo y tosiendo - Lee vs sakura.

Lee miraba a Gai - Gai-sensei daré toda mis llamas de la juventud , pero es contra mi flor de cerezo sakura-chan.

Gai le abraza - lee da todo de ti no importa si es contra sakura  
Lee correspondía el abrazo - si Gai-sensei.

Lee.

Se formaba tras ellos el arco iris y la playa.

Sakura mira a su sasuke-kun - daré lo mejor ya verás sasuke-kun demostrare que soy para ti.

Sasuke la ignora, ve bajar y niega con la cabeza - hará el ridículo –bufa.

Sakura los veía incrédulos y bajaba, esperaba a leer unos segundos y lo ve fijo sacando un kunai - te acabare y mostrare a sasuke-kun que soy para el.

Lee la mira colocándose en poción - sakura-chan mi amada, mi flor de cerezo, perdón por lo que are.

Sakura reía - solo soy de sasuke-kun.

Hayato daba señal para que empezaran.

Sakura empuña su kunai y corre hacia lee que la esquiva fácilmente y le pone zancadilla cuando sakura dará un paso atrás haciéndola caer.

Sora la veía - que estupidez eso es un ninja ja solo se obsesiona con ese emo  
\- ve a Itachi - sin ofender no.

Itachi sonríe - no te preocupes lo es - hace que todos los de la derecha se rían.

Lee la mira y ponía su pie en su cuello trancándole la respiración.

Utakata la mira y niega - ganador lee.

Kakashi mira decepcionado a la peligrosa y luego ve a su equipo - bonito equipo un emo - sasuke lo veía arqueando una ceja - un inhumano - sai sonreía - y una débil - ve a sakura que agacha la cabeza subiendo ya que lee había vuelto con su equipo y se felicitaba con su sensei pidiéndole más entrenamientos exagerados.

Kakashi suspira - me odias kami - mira hacia arriba y luego hacia la Hokage a su lado estaba iruka, le giña el ojo haciendo que iruka se sonrojara todo y se tape - es lindo eh - susurra para sí mismo.

Utakata ve el tablero…

**Continuara..**

**Ven por qué no hubo yaoi – se queja tsunade y las mujeres**

**Rio – jeje abra más adelante**

**Kakashi y iruka se sonrojan todos.**

**Temari sonrie- bien hoy daré yo la despedida ****recuerden no es dueño de naruto o roge o sora, solo es dueño de Alex y fénix espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Las chicas medan ideas para kakashi y iruka.**


	23. Cpitulo:mes de entrenamiento y algo mas

**Capitulo: mes de entrenamiento y algo mas…**

Utakata ve el tablero…

Neji hyuga vs hinata hyuga.

Naruto abrazaba a hinata – suerte.

Hinata trataba de no desmallarse y asentía - gracias naruto-kun - bajaba junto a su primo y se colocaban en pose de pelea.

Utakata daba la voz de comenzar ( autor : pasaba lo mismo que en la serie ) al momento de hinata ir cayendo y antes de que Neji diera el golpe final, roge, naruto, Alex, gaara, y luego de unos segundos vitales kakashi, asuma, Itachi, Gai, kurenai aparecían junto a Neji que iba a dar el golpe final en el corazón de hinata.

Naruto sostiene a hinata, gaara enrolla a Neji en arena, Alex amenazaba a Neji con un rasengan a milímetros de su estómago, roge había activado el mangekyo sharingan apuntándolo en el cuello con una Katana.

Kakashi de tenia la mano de Alex, Gai a gaara para que no apretara su puño, Asuma a roge para que detuviera la Katana junto a Itachi que posaba su mano en la cabeza de Neji, kurenai ayudaba a naruto con hinata.

Suéltenlo ahora - decía Itachi firme a sus alumnos.

Alex desasía el rasengan y veía a Neji que temblaba ya que su ropa se había desecho en la parte abdominal y tenía algunas quemaduras - agradece que nos detuvieron.

Gaara suelta la arena de mala gana y roge la Katana refunfuñando.

Naruto ve preocupado a hinata - hermosa respóndeme datebayo - se le aguan los ojos.

Alex, tsunade, sora, Shizune se acercan y la ven.

Fénix aclara su garganta - **Alex dale de mi Chakra ahora, está muy débil**.

Alex asentía y se arrodillaba pasándole un Chakra multicolor a su corazón que hacía que mejorara un poco.

Tsunade y Shizune la llevan a revisar.

Naruto ve con rabia a Neji y empuña su puño con sangre frente a el - te enseñare a valorar tu familia datebayo– grita.

Neji bufa y sube junto a sus compañeros, ve la decepción en los ojos de Gai hacia él y se concentra en su quemadura.

Itachi ve a sus alumnos - pensaban matarlo - los ve asentir.

Pues matarlo no más bien disecarlo - decía gaara.

Roge sonríe - quemarlo con el amaterasu no más.

Alex sonríe inocente - dárselo a papa como nuevo camino.

Naruto les ve y sonríe de lado por Tener amigos que lo defenderían sin importar que.

Itachi suspira - hablaremos luego de esto - dice serio y sube con ellos.

Hayato aclara su garganta y tose viendo el tablero que anunciaba los siguientes dos combatientes - naruto Uzumaki namizake Senju vs kabuto.

Kabuto se estremecía había visto la velocidad y el modo Bijuu de ese rubio pero debía pelear tenía que obtener más información.

Naruto da un salto desde arriba y cae en el campo de batalla en canclillas, kabuto baja y se posiciona frente a él.

Hayato los mira y da la señal para comenzar.

Kabuto toma tres agujas senbo con veneno y las sostiene entre sus dedos colocándose en pose de batalla.

Naruto sonríe - perfecto contra el pupilo de la serpiente - lame sus labios bota una rama al suelo - que tal si empezamos con taijutsu - desaparecía y aparecía frente a kabuto a gran velocidad dándole una patada en el estómago mandándolo hacia atrás luego aparecía por detrás dándole otra patada hacia arriba.

Kabuto caía al suelo boca arriba luego de un par de patadas.

Naruto caía de canclillas y realiza, sellos - jutsu de madera cadenas - la rama crece y amara a kabuto, El cual forcejea y jadea sintiendo como las ramas extraen su Chakra, naruto crea un clon que le quita todos los venenos y senbo a kabuto, toma su espada y se arroja a él quedando el filo en la punta de la nariz de kabuto que queda pálido al ver el filo.

Naruto ve a quien detuvo su muñeca - Itachi-ni Datebayo porque me detienes.

Itachi lo ve serio - no lo mataras hoy - mira a Utakata - sé que quieren verlo morir pero hoy no.

Utakata suspira - bien, ganador naruto Uzumaki namizake Senju.

Naruto retira su espada y la madera - ahh no dejas divertirme datebayo.

Itachi suspira y sube con él a las gradas.

Kabuto se desmaya por la falta de Chakra y lo llevan a descansar.

Sasuke se recarga en la baranda- ahora si me dirás porque cambiaste tu apellido ni-san – grita.

Roge, Alex y naruto se ponen a reír enfureciéndolo más.

Itachi lo ve - porque - aparece frente a él y le golpea la frente - porque si -vuelve junto a su equipo y todos leven con una gótica tras su nuca.

Utakata mira el tablero - sabaku no gaara vs inuzuka kiba.

Deidara ve a gaara - muéstrales como el arte es una explosión.

Gaara baja a la arena con kiba detrás.

Utakata da la señal de comenzar.

Kiba leda una píldora a Akamaru y se pone en cuatro patas - castuga - se lanzan hacia gaara.

Gaara esquiva los ataques dando saltos hacia atrás ve a kiba terminar la técnica y aparece tras el dándole una patada, Akamaru se lanza a Gaara el cual se protege con su arena mientras kiba cae al suelo y lanza una bomba de humo, gaara mira a todo lado y suspira cerrando sus ojos Comienza a percibir a kiba y Akamaru, esquiva sus ataques.

La nube de humo se desase y la arena rodea rápido a kiba y Akamaru.

Hayato tose - ganador sabaku no gaara.

Deidara bota varias arañas haciéndolas explotar en el aire - eso gaara.

Sora grita - eso haci.

Alex la mira - si paso que medas - dice abrazándola por detrás y recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

Sora leve - sé que pasaras - sonríe - para la tercera apostamos - le besa.

Roge los mira - pilas con lo que pides Alex- ríe.

Alex se sonroja todo y se lanza hacia él, se crea una nube de humo donde pelean.

Itachi los ve y suspira Ignorándolos mira el tablero.

Hayato aclara su garganta - haku momochi vs dosu.

Sora mira a haku - te toca.

Haku la ve - ya tengo hambre esto se está alargando - se endereza.

Ambos bajan y Hayato da el comienzo.

Haku aparece tras dosu y clava dos senbo en su cuello sin que se dé cuenta cae inconsciente dosu, todos ven a haku con una gota tras su nuca.

Utakata suspira - ganador haku momochi - leve - no podías dejarlo aunque sea pelear no demoraste ni dos segundos la pelea.

Haku niega - ya me quiero ir y puedo comer algo.

Utakata niega - hasta acabar - ríe al ver a haku subir renegando.

Deidara lo mira - ya pasaron dos si - ve a Itachi - empatados aja.

Itachi suspira y ve que solo falta fu, Alex, sora y omoi - bien hay pelea de dos jinchuriki - esto llama la atención de muchos y ven fijo el tablero.

Utakata mira el tablero - omoi vs - el tablero seguía dando nombres en el segundo sora, fu y Alex se veían tragando saliva - Alex Uzumaki.

Sora ve a fu y se sonríen.

Alex baja y se miran con omoi mientras dan comienzo a la batalla cada uno saca su espada y comienza una pelea de kenjutsu - como a estado el casca rabias del raikage.

omoi sonríe - bien hay ya más calmado desde que fueron - se agacha esquivando la espada y la agita a los pies de Alex que salta - me mando a presentar los chunin y pues me dijo que si no lo hacía me enviaba a misiones sin darme un día de descanso haci que aquí me tienen.

Alex asiente chocando espadas - quédate y prácticas además bolita te extraña - da un salto hacia atrás.

omoi esquiva una garra del tigre - jajá dos contra uno - ve a bolita - hagamos una cosa déjame pelear y te cazo para ti diez presas.

Bolita asiente feliz y sube junto a sora.

Alex ríe - jajá ya te lo ganaste - guardan sus espadas y comienzan una pelea de taijutsu.

Omoi esquiva varios puños - raikage mando algo - cae de canclillas y realiza sellos enviando un dragón de rayo.

Alex realiza sellos y envía uno de agua ambos se unen y llenan el primer suelo de electricidad haciendo saltar a Utakata y hayato a las gradas del Hokage - que mando - dice el pelirrojo mientras mantienen Una pelea de taijutsu en el aire.

Omoi cae al suelo – ni idea un pergamino creo- alza su mano - me falta Chakra.

Utakata asiente - bien ganador Uzumaki Alex.

Alex cae a su lado – mentiroso.

Omoi sonríe - estoy cansado -seguía a Alex y sube a saludar.

Utakata sonríe - bien último partido fu vs sora - vuelve a la grada, detiene a Hayato que va a bajar - te recomiendo que no lo hagas.

Sora y fu bajan de un salto y se ven sonriendo.

Utakata grita - que gane la mejor.

Alex activa su Rinnegan sorprendiendo a muchos y se recarga en la baranda - suerte hime.

Roge activa el mangekyo sharingan y se recarga en la baranda.

Gai y lee igual se recargan, Neji mira a roge y Alex, activa su Byakugan sorprendiéndose.

Kakashi quita su banda y mira con su sharingan, Sasuke con su sharingan activo, Itachi observa con su sharingan, miran la pelea.

Sora y fu quitan sus pesas y sellos, desaparecen los que podían seguir la pelea de taijutsu la cual iba a velocidades sorprendentes casi se desmayan  
Gai y Lee gracias a su velocidad alcanzan apenas a seguirlas.

Luego de unos minutos ambas caen al suelo en posición de combate y sin sudar - bien decide- dice sora.

Fu sonríe - si usamos Ninjutsu acabamos con esto, taijutsu y kenjutsu -enfunda su shurikens que se hace Katana.

Echo la primera que suelte una gota de sudor pierde -sora toma su Katana volviendo a desaparecer se escuchan katanas chocar luego de unos minutos una gota cae al suelo.

Ah ja acabo - grita Alex y la mayoría le veía confundido.

Utakata se acerca mientras sora y fu caían de canclillas como si nada.

Haku baja y ve la gota levantándola.

Alex baja, sus ojos se colocan naranjas con espirales su cabello y uñas se alargan, colocándose multicolor - **que quieren mocosos** \- decía una voz gruesa que sorprendía a muchos y los dejaba helados por el Chakra que emanaba.

Haku le muestra la gota - dinos de quien es.

Fénix lo veía incrédulo - **para esto me quieren para saber de quién es una gota mocosos irrespetuosos entrenaran con Gai y su máximo una semana** -recibe varias quejas y mira la gota - **de fu** \- vuelve a darle el control a Alex.

Datebayo una semana - suspira resignado naruto.

Lee les ve emocionado - yo me uno cierto Gai-sensei.

GAi asiente - si lee y aumentaremos las llamas de su juventud - grita alzando su puño.

Lee sonríe y hace lo mismo - Neji y tenten también se unirán.

Neji y tenten suspiran sin salvación.

Utakata asiente - bien ganadora sora ahora por favor todos los ganadores bajen - espera que todos estén abajo y Hayato pasa con una caja - tomen el papel y me dicen que numero les salió, para hacer los equipos de combate para la siguiente ronda - esperaba un momento y trae un cuaderno - bien comiencen a decirme el numero les señala y dicen en orden.

Sasuke - 5.

Shino - 6.

Shikamaru- 4.

Temari- 4.

Kankuro.- 5.

Sai- 3.

Roge -6.

Lee- 2.

Neji -1.

Naruto -1 datebayo.

Gaara- 2.

Haku- 3.

Alex. -7.

Sora -7.

Utakata asiente y escribe - bien entonces queda haci las batallas, tienen un mes para alistarse y nos vemos en el estadio para las finales recuerden estarán sus kages y amigos haci que den lo mejor de ustedes.

Primer combate:

Uzumaki namizake Senju naruto contra el prodigio hyuga Neji - naruto y Neji sonríen amplio y se miran.

Datebayo excelente - dice naruto.

Neji bufa - tu destino es perder contra mí - camina hacia su sensei.

Utakata aclara su garganta - segundo combate rock Lee contra sabaku no gaara.

lee empuña su puño y habla sobre la llamas de la juventud, gaara sonríe de lado.

bien - utakata los ve - tercer combate momochi Haku contra sai - ambos sonríen De lado.

Cuarto combate - utakata pasa la hoja - sabaku no Temari contra Nara shikamaru - Shikamaru se quejaba porque con mujeres problemáticas, temari lo mira cruzándose de brazos.

Bien quinto combate - suspira - sabaku no Kankuro contra uchiha sasuke - sasuke sonríe de lado.

Sexto combate - utakata ve la hoja - Uzumaki roge contra Aburame shino - ambos sonríen de lado.

Por último y séptimo combate Uzumaki Alex contra sora - Alex traga saliva y sora sonríe tétrica abrazándolo.

Todos salían de allí.

...

Se reunían los participantes del tercer examen y sus sensei un día después en la torre kage.

En la sala estaba kakashi, sasuke, sai, ibiki, kankuro, temari, Gai, lee, Neji, kurenai, shino, asuma, Shikamaru , Alex, naruto, roge, sora, haku, Gaara, deidara, Itachi, sarutobi, tsunade, jiraya, iruka, Sasori, zabuza, Shibi, shikaku, fu.

Tsunade mira a los presentes - bien quiero saber cuáles serán sus entrenadores para este mes de preparación.

Ibiki aclara su garganta - tomare el entrenamiento de kankuro y temari, mi kasekage vendrá a las finales- se inclina y salía con su equipo.

Tsunade asiente y ve a Gai - bien me imagino que Neji estará con los hyuga.

Gai asiente - si pero la primera semana aumentare el fuego de la juventud de todos y luego tomare al extremo el de lee- se abrazan y sale el arco iris y la playa.

Tsunade suspira y les ignora - kurenai shino con.

Kurenai sonríe - conmigo, también se unirá a la semana de Gai junto a kiba y hinata que gracias a usted ya está mejor.

Shibi toma la palabra - con el clan Aburame y si chomei atravez de fu nos ayuda - la nombrada asiente.

Tsunade sonríe - bien y tu asuma.

Asuma da una bocanada de humo - Shikamaru se unirá a la semana de Gai junto a ino y Chouji, además yo y el clan Nara lo entrenaremos - shikaku asiente.

Tsunade sonríe - deidara tu.

Deidara sonríe amplio. - después de la semana de Gai , haku entrenara junto a zabuza y kisame, gaara con shikaku y Sasori y yo are que el arte de sora sea explosivo te acabaremos y aremos explotar - señala a Alex.

Sora ríe y asiente - si sensei - Alex traga saliva.

Tsunade suspira - bien pero a las afueras de la aldea - les ve seria y luego a Itachi- bien y tu.

Itachi sonríe - luego de Gai, naruto con jiraya, Alex con fénix y vendrá konan, nagato, yahiko, kakuzu, y un tal hidan que se les unió para la final estarán aquí dos o una semana antes haci que ellos le ayudaran y roge - lo mira y mira a sasuke - conmigo - despeluca a roge que le ve sorprendido y sonríe amplio.

Sasuke lo mira - que pero si no es nadie yo soy tu hermano un uchiha - aprieta sus puños.

Itachi sonríe - te ayudare a ti también además roge posee el mangekyo sharingan y necesitamos probar algo.

Tsunade se aguanta la risa – kakashi.

Kakashi sonríe y saca la cara de su libro - yo con sasuke y sai, además estarán en la semana de Gai haci me podre preparar - sonríe con su ojito - se unirá sakura ella quiere - mira al pálido - iruka me ayudara Con ambos solo tengo que decirle y convencerle - dice pícaro.

Iruka leve y sonríe rojo.

Tsunade asiente - bien el de Kumo omoi se unirá a ustedes además Gai podrás hacer el ejercicio que desees - Gai grita de emoción y los mocosos palidecen - desde mañana y por los demás me ayudaran a terminar los preparativos para la final de los exámenes.

Gai mira a sus pupilos - mañana a las tres y media comenzamos con mil vueltas a la aldea - le ven con una gota tras la nuca y salen de allí.

...

a las tres de la mañana del siguiente día a las puertas de la aldea se encontraba omoi, roge con una camisa azul y una sudadera negra de varios bolsillos y se veían en su muñeca dos pesas, sora, fu, gaara, Alex, haku, naruto cada uno con su banda, llegaba kiba y hinata bostezando junto shino, Shikamaru , ino y chouji tras ellos.

Problemático debería estar durmiendo - bostezo Shikamaru.

Sasuke, sai y sakura se asoman todos con cara de sueño.

Gai llega con gran enunciamos y sus tres estudiantes - bien aumentare las llamas de su juventud haci que Neji, lee, tenten - sacaba tres pesas - aumentaremos sus pesas doscientos kilos más.

Tenten leve - qué no cincuenta - Neji asiente.

Lee - si Gai sensei - se le iluminan los ojos.

Gai leve orgulloso y luego a los jinchuriki - cuantas pesas usan.

Alex rasca su nuca - pesas trecientas cincuenta kilos pero usamos sellos de gravedad yo voy en el nivel cuarenta junto a Naruto y roge.

Gaara sonríe - yo uso lo mismo pero hay ciento cincuenta en mi arena y nivel treinta y cinco en gravedad igual que haku, sora y fu.

Gai se le iluminan los ojos - lee te pondrían poner sellos de gravedad para aumentar las llamas de tu juventud.

Lee sonríe amplio - si Gai sensei - se desnuda y todas las mujeres le pegan.

Alex y naruto lo sacan y llevan lejos, ganándose varios golpes vuelven con el luego de varios minutos.

Lee entunciasmado y vestido corre hacia Gai - me colocaron los sellos de gravedad sensei ahora si aumentare más mis llamas de la juventud.

Gai lo abraza y se forma el arco iris y la playa.

Sasuke los ve fijo - exijo que me los coloquen - dice arrogante.

Roge reía - jaajaja estúpido uchiha cuando me pases - arranca a correr.

Sasuke se irita más y corre.

Gai los ve - vamos todos a aumentar las llamas de la juventud - ya les había dado pesas mientras, hacia Alex y naruto el sellado de leer y comenzaban a correr.

…..

Luego de tres horas.

Roge, naruto, lee, Alex, sora, gaara, Gai, haku terminan las vueltas jadeando.

Sasuke reniega y sigue corriendo al faltarle la mitad.

Shikamaru, kiba, Neji, Omoi, tenten, sai Corren faltándoles cincuenta los otros tratan de alcanzarles.

...

La semana había pasado.

Gai en pocas palabras los había echo entrenar hasta que cayeran inconscientes los que más soportaban eran los jinchuriki y lee que había aceptado muy bien los sellos.

Hoy comienzo de la segunda semana Neji había ido a entrenar con su clan, gaara estaba en uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento de namizake con shukaku, sora había salido con deidara a entrenar unos kilómetros fuera de la aldea, jiraya había tomado a naruto y llevado al monte de los sapos, Itachi a roge lo había llevado al templo de los uchihas a estudiar las tablas, haku, zabuza habían ido al país del hielo en busca de un jutsu secreto, Shikamaru había ido a entrenar con asuma y su clan, kurenai había ido con los Aburame y fu a entrenar a shino, kakashi entrenaba con sasuke en un campo de entrenamiento, sai que había comenzado a ir menos con danzo y cambiar un poco, lo había tomado extrañamente yuguito y lo tenía dibujando y entrenando por toda la aldea, Alex se había entrado a un cuarto de entrenamiento con fénix, Gai y lee aumentaban las llamas de su juventud.

**/-/-/-/**

**Amegakure…**

Todo había estado calmado y la aldea cada día progresaba más poco a poco convirtiéndose en una grande nación.

Nagato y yahiko entre ellos y los caminos, entrenaban en un campo de entrenamiento.

Sebe una especie de marioneta entrar a la aldea y caminar hacia la guarida.

Konan estaba inspeccionando la aldea cuando veía la marioneta bajaba – Sasori.

El nombrado leve - konan-san vengo a traerles información.

Entraban y luego de que todos estuvieran presentes presentaban a Hidan, tiene el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados, Lleva su capa de Akatsuki, sin camisa, pantalones únicos con arreglo, lo que revelan y su protector alrededor del cuello junto a su amuleto, Jashin, Lleva las uñas pintadas de color verde oscuro, su guadaña de triple filo a la espalda- Jashin quería que me uniera y todos morirán - agita su guadaña.

Él se unió hace poco en busca de su redención con su dios - decía nagato ignorando al último loco que se había unido aun que viéndolo bien ninguno era normal, reprimía una risita al pensar ello- ahora si dinos que ha pasado.

Sasori aclara su garganta y les cuenta lo sucedido y como orochimaru estuvo en los exámenes.

Kakuzu asiente - si esta orochimaru lo más probable es que tobi también.

Konan asiente - hay que ir lo mejor es Estar pendientes.

Yahiko toma la palabra - bien en una semana partimos todos, buscare a quien dejar a cargo de todo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**En algún lugar remoto…**

Tobi hablaba con orochimaru - bien atacaremos En los exámenes.

Orochimaru asiente - si y mejor al final según kabuto hay que tener cuidado- le da la espalda - terminare los preparativos y obsequios para el reencuentro.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Konoha...**

La semana pasaba y kakashi volvía con sasuke ya que Itachi lo entrenaría dos días.

El peli plata caminaba por la aldea con las manos en su bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo su libro no tenía misiones, dos días libres y sin preocupaciones, se quedaba estático y miraba hacia dentro de un stand de ramen veía a iruka guardaba su libro, entraba al stand, lo veía charlar con Shizune la cual veía de reojo *_es novia de Itachi cálmate kakashi además tú y el no son nada solo amigos *_ pensaba para sí sentándose a su lado - yo - sonríe con su ojito.

Shizune lo mira y sonríe - hola kakashi-kun.

Iruka lo mira y se ruboriza - kakashi hola.

Kakashi pide un tazón.

Shizune y iruka lo ven fijo esperando que quite su máscara.

Kakashi señala afuera ambos voltean y al volverlo haber ya no había nada en el plato.

Shizune lo mira incrédula - a no es justo - suspira y ve a iruka - cuando estuvieron juntos aquella noche de desenfreno no viste su cara.

Iruka se pone todo rojo - Shizune-san - dice en reproche.

Kakashi ríe - no me quite la máscara.

Hablaban por una hora más y acompañaban a Shizune a su casa luego caminaban ambos en un silencio incomodo que kakashi ignoraba " leyendo" pero en verdad lo único que hacía era ver al castaño hasta la casa de iruka.

Iruka no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación y lo veía de reojo *_como puede estar tan calmado _\- niega con la cabeza - _iruka no siente nada por ti Solo son amigos, pero lo de aquella noche_\- suspira - _no seas tonto para el solo debió ser una aventura - _se muerde el labio al recordar -_además fue sensacional, pero solo una noche de copas*_ \- suspira resignado y lo ve.

Kakashi lo mira y sonríe con su ojito haciendo que se sonroje y mire a otro lado, el peli plata sonríe triunfante.

Iruka luego de unos minutos lo mira al llegar a su casa abre la puerta y entra parándose en la puerta lo ve - bien kakashi hasta mañana-cierra pero la mano de kakashi se posiciona sobre la puerta impidiéndoselo - pero que - dice confundido.

Kakashi guarda su libro y lo ve de arriba abajo asiéndolo estremecer - porque te gusto- dice sin rodeos.

Se sorprendía al escucharlo y sonrojaba - p.o... Porque - le mira a los ojos - no...no se -agachaba su cabeza todo rojo y rascaba el puente de su nariz, mentía sabiendo que era todo de, el *_sus músculos, cicatrices , ese ojo que a cualquiera haría suspirar, su cabello retando la gravedad, su pecho, su hombría, aquella noche que lo había tomado y echo de, el haciéndolo sentirse amado _* negaba a lo último recordando esa noche la cual no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Kakashi leve de arriba abajo - no te creo - dice simple y entra a la casa cogiéndolo de la cintura lo atraía hacia el - dime porque iruka.

Iruka se ponía todo rojo y negaba - s. Suéltame kakashi - trataba de decir firme y alejarse pero su cuerpo lo Traicionaba ya que se pegaba más a kakashi deseándolo.

El peli plata sonrió y funde sus labios por sobre la máscara con iruka el cual da un pequeño jadeo.

Iruka subía sus manos y jalaba la máscara hacia abajo fundiéndose en un beso con kakashi.

**/-/-/advertencia LEMON HERMOZO YAOI *-* /-/-/-/**

Kakashi se sorprende un poco y corresponde el beso probando esa boca la cual lo estaba volviendo loco.

Iruka jadeaba al sentir invadida su boca por la lengua del contrario, comenzando a jugar con sus lenguas luego de unos minutos se separan jadeando por falta de aire.

Iruka con su mano detalla la cara de kakashi en verdad nunca había visto algo tan suave y perfecto , pasaba sus dedos por labios de kakashi subiéndolos levantando la banda del contrario jadeaba al ver el sharingan y lo miraba detalla mente aquella cicatriz lo hacía ver más atractivo - es hermoso - piensa en voz alta.

Kakashi ríe y le dedica una sonrisa - gracias y eres de los únicos cinco que me han visto haci los otros cuatro están muertos - iruka se estremecía - jajá no te preocupes fueron mi padre, rin, Minato-sensei y kushina - dice con algo de nostalgia, trata de volver a poner su máscara.

Iruka ve que suspira y trata de volver a poner su máscara, lo detiene - e. Espera kakashi - volvía a unir sus labios sintiendo como el mayor correspondía ferozmente y jadeaba.

Kakashi bajaba sus manos apretando las nalgas del menor sacándole un jadeó rompía el beso y se posicionaba con su boca en su cuello.

Iruka jadeaba y reprimía pequeños gemidos - kakashi es. Espera es...esto es…ta mal Agh - trataba de auto controlarse pero le era casi imposible ya que el mayor con una de sus manos masajeaba su miembro por sobre la ropa.

Kakashi le comienza a quitar el chaleco y camisa con su mano libre - porque mal si somos adultos - le susurraba pervertida mente al oído escuchándolo jadear.

Iruka encorvaba un poco su espalda - p.o... Porque s… Somos hom.. Agh Agh - gemía al sentir como la boca del contrario invadía su tetilla.

Kakashi caminaba haciéndolo ir hacia atrás y que golpeara una puerta, se separa de, el un poco desapuntándole el pantalón - dime que me deseas - lo mira arrodillándose frente a, el mientras le bajaba un poco el pantalón y bóxer sacando su miembro le lame la punta sacándole un gemido.

Iruka todo rojo contra la puerta lo veía – ka...Kakashi no...no lo di…diré y pa...para agghh - gemía al sentir la lamia y como comenzaba la boca del mayor a posicionarse con lamidas y Besos sobre su miembro que se e rectaba mientras sus piernas temblaban y se trataba de agarrar de donde podía.

Kakashi le veía mientras se lo metía a la boca y chupaba sacándole varios gemidos, se separa de él y endereza jadeando le cogía de las caderas pegándolo a él, abría la puerta de la habitación de iruka que era simple con una cama doble.

Iruka agitado y jadeando lo abraza por el cuello y se funden en un beso lujurioso mientras camina hacia atrás cayendo en la cama , pasa sus manos por el cuerpo del peli plata quitándole el chaleco y camisa mientras siente como devora su cuello y suelta pequeños gemidos.

Kakashi deja el cuello del menor y baja hasta sus tetillas chupándolas y mordiéndolas haciendo que salgan gemidos fuertes del menor, inclina sus caderas hacia arriba comenzando a sacar su pantalón.

Iruka entre gemidos leve y de un movimiento lo voltea quedando sobre él le coge las manos por sobre la cabeza mientras jadea y rosa su miembro con el del peli plata torturándolo.

Kakashi gemía y leve - iruka no hagas eso no respondo - jadea y siga el rose tratando de controlarse y no tomarlo ahí mismo.

Iruka ríe inocente y siga por unos segundos, siente su cuerpo contra la cama y lo ve jadeando -ka... Kakashi - jadea viéndolo ya desnudo _* con razón le llaman el ninja copia que velocidad_ * piensa para sí y siente sus piernas levantarse y abrirse mientras se estremecía.

Kakashi le mira lujurioso - levanta ese culito iruka- decía posesivo y sin un no como respuesta.

Iruka se estremecía aún más - p...por qué debo ser yo el uke - levantaba aun haci las caderas.

Kakashi sonrió de lado y en saliva dos de su mano metiéndolos en iruka que muerde su labio y reprime un grito - porque yo soy jounin, soy kakashi hatake y por qué la última vez fui el seme - ve el puchero de iruka - además porque te vez lindo como uke- se inclinaba y le susurra al oído - porque me encanta ese culito apretadito - movía sus dedos.

Iruka le veía todo rojo por aquellas palabras comenzaba a jadear y mover sus caderas - me…mételo – gemía.

Kakashi sonríe triunfante - di que me deseas- sacaba sus dedos posicionando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de iruka - di que deseas a kakashi hatake y que siempre serás el uke.

Iruka lo mira con lujuria en sus ojos - eres un - siente la hombría del mayor en su entrada - a...ahh mal...dicción D... Deseo a...a ka…kashi hatake y siempre seré su uke - decía jadeando - kakashi maldición mételo ya - grita todo rojo.

Kakashi reía con su orgullo casi al límite - eres un garoso iruka - entraba en el menor el cual gemía y gruñía mientras el jadea - está muy apretado - se inclina tomándole con una mano del cuello y alzándole la cabeza le besa mientras le comienza a embestir.

Iruka gime y corresponde el beso moviendo su cadera , pasando haci minutos de lujuria y movientes bruscos se corre el menor con un gran gemido mientras arañaba la espalda del mayor.

Kakashi sentía su miembro preso, corriéndose dentro del menor luego de golpear su próstata otras dos veces caía jadeando al lado de él y le abrazaba.

Iruka jadeaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho envolviendo a ambos en sabanas - kakashi – suspiraba.

El peli plata leve y besa la frente - descansa mañana hay más rondas tenemos el dos días libres y no pienso dejarte descansar - reía bajo al oír un baka por Parte del menor.

Iruka suspira - eres un maldito pervertido kakashi - se inclina uniendo sus labios con los de él, se separa cayendo en manos de Morfeo sin darse cuenta ninguno que una ranita y un cuaderno desaparecían.

**/-/ fin lemón yaoi /-/**

Dos días habían pasado kakashi no había dejado descansar a iruka solamente mientras salió cinco minutos a comprar la comida y pues iruka no había puesto resistencia, si no que le buscaba cuando el peli plata tenía que bañarse sin poder lograrlo adecuadamente.

Itachi golpea la puerta de iruka con Shizune a su lado y sasuke que refunfuñaba.

Shizune ve a su novio - donde crees que este kakashi, en su apartamento no estaba.

Itachi niega - talvez en una misión - ve como se abre la puerta.

Sasuke abre amplio sus ojos - ka...kakashi sensei - dice al verlo salir con su máscara y una toalla alrededor de su cintura que apenas alcanzaba a tapar su hombría.

Yo - sonríe el peli plata con su ojito – pasen.

Itachi y Shizune ríen bajo - haci que tú y iruka - dice Itachi y entra viéndose ropa por todo lado y la puerta de la habitación abierta con un iruka dormido.

Kakashi asiente - si y soy el seme - rasca su nuca - me hubiera dicho antes no me habría negado a nada.

Shizune ríe y niega.-iré a despertarle - camina hacia iruka.

Sasuke ve a su sensei - pe...pero si son hombres.

Kakashi lo mira - y eso que tiene que ver aun que se a no soy un emo que no ha echado su primer polvo - Itachi ríe junto a kakashi.

Sasuke aprieta sus puños - quiero entrenar.

Kakashi lo mira y lleva frente a la cocina que esta echa un caos ya que no habían dejado quieto ninguna parte del pequeño apartamento - hay tiene - coloca un sello en la pared - no sales hasta que termines - lo empuja adentro y encierra - no trates de quemar nada, el sello consume tu Chakra.

Itachi reía - enséñame el Sello - dice escuchando a sasuke gritar.

Iruka se despierta y ve a Shizune - Shizune-san que haces aquí - se tapa y escucha las risas - maldición kakashi - corre al baño, sale vestido un momento más tarde - Shizune-san yo...o - decía apenado.

Shizune Reía - tranquilo kakashi ya nos contó - decía siendo interrumpida por su novio.

Itachi se asoma - te duele mucho el trasero - esquiva un puño de iruka y ríe.

Kakashi entra y lo ve - vamos cálmate - mira el armario - préstame de tu ropa culito - le pica el ojo a iruka.

Iruka lo mira - ahh no me digas Haci y tómame perdón tómala la ropa si la ropa - dice rojo.

Kakashi ríe junto a Itachi y Shizune - está bien iru-kun - se acercaba y le tomaba del mentón besándole - báñate conmigo- decía seductoramente.

Iruka correspondía atontado - s... Si - escucha las risitas de Itachi y Shizune - que no, espera báñate solo, hay visita kakashi - lo empuja hacia el baño.

Kakashi lo mira - bien me bañare solo pero descansa, esta noche no te dejare dormir - leda una nalgada y se encierra en el baño.

Salían Itachi, Shizune y un iruka rojo a la sala.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**A las entradas de konoha…**

Se veían seis shinobis con batas negras y nubes rojas con una capota que solo dejaba ver la banda de Amegakure.

Los guardas de la aldea los miran - sí que sería - decía mordiendo su palillo.

Konan que quita su capota - venimos a ver a la Hokage.

El guarda asiente - bien llamare un anbu para que los lleve por favor esperar.

Deja nosotros los llevamos - decía jiraya interrumpiéndolo mientras entraba con naruto, sora y Deidara.

El guarda asiente - si jiraya –sama.

Nagato sonríe - ero-sensei que tal - se quita la capota y le sigue.

Jiraya los mira - soy uno de los sannin respeten - decía deprimido.

Sora se acerca a konan y cuenta lo sucedido.

Deidara discute con Sasori por el arte.

Mientras yahiko y naruto hablan.

Hidan le pelea a kakuzu que Jashin lo va a castigar por ser tan avaro.

...

Luego de unos minutos entran a la torre kage donde sebe a Bee salir volando y una tsunade amenazándole.

Konan y sora ignoran la ecena - haci que ya tengo yerna y peleas contra Alex - dice konan - bien te entrenare estas dos semanas que faltan, para que pelees y sepa que las mujeres mandamos - abraza a nagato – cierto.

Nagato mira a su prometida - si hime - dice nervioso y traga saliva al ver a sora entusiasmada - probé Alex- susurra lamentándose por su hijo.

Tsunade los mira - konan, yahiko, nagato, Sasori, kakuzu - ve al peli plata.

Hidan sonríe - soy Hidan fiel a Jashin, vieja.

Tsunade asiente ignorando lo último - bien creo que los demás deben estar en la mansión namizake haci que si me siguen - los mira y ve a Bee - encárgate de que todos ya sabes quienes quiero que estén allí.

Bee la mira - esta vieja cree que soy uno de sus ninjas ohh - recibe otro puño de tsunade - mejor voy no quiero morir y dejar a mi anko sola yeah - sale rapeando a su misión.

...

Itachi siente el Chakra de nagato - bien vamos hay que ir a la mansión namizake.

Iruka y Shizune asienten y ven salir a kakashi del baño- Bien vamos - sonríe con su ojito.

Iruka tenía un derrame nasal al ver cómo le quedaba la ropa ya que era una talla menor a la que Kakashi usaba siempre - s... Si vamos.

Kakashi le mira y se acerca intimidándolo - vamos iru-kun - leda una nalgada y va a la cocina - sasuke arregla la casa - grita y sale leyendo su libro escuchando las quejas del menor.

Iruka se sonroja todo - no hagas eso - grita y le sigue.

Shizune ríe al ver a su amigo y salen de allí dejando a un sasuke que arregle casa y renegando.

...

Luego de una hora ya todos se encontraban allí los Nara, Aburame, yamanaka, inuzuka, sarutobi, el equipo diez, ocho , Gai, lee, kakashi, iruka, akatsuki, los jinchuriki menos haku, zabuza que estaban con kisame de viaje y Alex que no había llegado, anko y los dos sannin, se habían presentado cada uno a los demás.

...

Luego de esto hablaban sobre los exámenes.

Bien entonces ayudaremos al entrenamiento de los que presentaran los exámenes finales - decía nagato mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hijo Que era el único que faltaba - y Alex donde esta- mira a jiraya el cual niega tragando saliva.

Se escuchaba un gran golpe y algo atravesar muros todos salían a correr para encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento a Alex jadeando con el Rinnegan activado y agarrándose una costilla, frente a el fénix en cachorro preparando una mini biuju dama.

Nagato y los adultos se sorprendía ya que la habían visto en acción antes y sabían lo que era capaz de hacer.

Naruto y los mocosos tragaban saliva ya que la habían visto antes por parte de Gyuki o chomei pero nunca el daño que hacía.

Nagato y todos trataban de correr a detenerlo, al ver a Alex caer de rodillas y desactivar el Rinnegan pero varias sombras los detenían a todos - pero que suéltame - grita yahiko mirando a Shikamaru que les había cogido.

Sera muy Problemático si van - bostezo sosteniendo el jutsu.

El fénix lanzaba la mini biuju hacia Alex que miraba a los presentes y sonreía sin hacer nada cierra sus ojos.

Konan y los demás trataban de zafarse - si le pasa algo te hago picadito - le grita konan a Shikamaru.

La mini _**bijudama**_ se estrella contra Alex creando un Cráter y una gran nube de polvo.

Fénix camina hacia los presentes que ven el cráter pero solo la ropa de Alex desgarrada allí como si se hubiera evaporado, se recuesta mirando el cráter niega.

Shikamaru desase el jutsu.

Konan se abalanza hacia fénix jalándole las plumas - que le hiciste a mi bebe pajarraco - grita y sebe entre ellos una nube de humo y varias plumas saltar.

Ahh no le pegues - decía una nube de llamas multicolor en medio de ellos al evaporarse las llamas sebe a Alex desnudo - mama no le pegues - activa su Rinnegan y atrae a konan.

Konan lo mira y abraza apachurrándolo - pensé que te perdería por culpa de ese plumífero - señala a fénix que está en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas.

Alex niega logrando soltarse un poco - no, solo entrenábamos un jutsu - sonríe y saluda a los otros.

Las chicas sostenían un derrame nasal, sora le veía toda roja - baka tapate - volteaba a mirar a otro lado sosteniendo un derrame nasal.

Ahh por que - Alex la ve confundido y luego a si mismo tapándose - kuso la ropa aun no sale bien - sale a correr hacia adentro todo rojo.

Los adultos reían mientras tsunade revisaba al pobre Bijuu plumífero.

...

Pasaban los días y nagato junto a fénix habían tomado el entrenamiento de Alex, konan el de sora, Sasori el de gaara junto a shukaku, kakuzu el de Shikamaru ya que le había parecido interesante el muchacho para entrenarlo, hidan estaba ayudándole a todos la única condición era que a ninguno podía matar ya que el fénix había hablado con él y mostrado algo que nadie más vio.

Sasuke seguía entrenando con kakashi y a veces Itachi.

Sai con yuguito y iruka…..

**Continuara…**

**Las mujeres me aplauden – Aww yaoi – dicen al unísono y con estrellitas en sus ojos.**

**Iruka todo rojo – no debías escribir eso.**

**Hidan sonríe apuntándolos con su guadaña - bien hoy daré yo la despedida jajá a**** recuerden no es dueño de naruto o roge o sora, solo es dueño de Alex y fénix espero les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios o si no Jashin pedirá su sangre jajá.**

**Lo miro – no te creo – se me abalanza con la guadaña.**


	24. comienzo de la tercera parte del examen

**CAPITULO: COMIENZO TERCERA PARTE DE LOS EXÁMENES**

Pasaban los días y nagato junto a fénix habían tomado el entrenamiento de Alex, konan el de sora, Sasori el de gaara junto a shukaku, kakuzu el de Shikamaru ya que le había parecido interesante el muchacho para entrenarlo, hidan estaba ayudándole a todos la única condición era que a ninguno podía matar ya que el fénix había hablado con él y mostrado algo que nadie más vio.

Sasuke seguía entrenando con kakashi y a veces Itachi.

Sai con yuguito y iruka…..

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Dos días antes de la final la mansión namizake se encontraba con botellas de Sake por todo lado y los mocosos dormidos en la sala, mientras las parejas de adultos en los cuartos.

Habían celebrado por haber terminado el entrenamiento y jiraya vuelto a conseguir gran información.

Kakashi tocaba su cabeza algo marido se sentaba viendo a iruka desnudo a su lado, se colocaba unos pantalones y salía al escuchar un ruido - yo - saludaba a los mocosos.

Naruto lo mira -datebayo no sentiste el Chakra en la noche, fue de tobi - dice serio.

Kakashi asiente - saben que vino a hacer?.

Haku niega - al parecer nada, lo sentimos mientras llegábamos aquí a noche.

Bien hay que estar pendientes en los exámenes - dice jiraya saliendo de un cuarto al escuchar todo - por ahora naruto quiero ver si pudiste con el entrenamiento.

Nagato le interrumpe al estar recostado en una puerta - que tal un naruto vs Alex ahora mismo.

Roge sonríe - yo también le entro.

Itachi que los veía sonríe de lado - un todos vs todos.

Gaara sonríe - me gusta levanten al resto Y el ganador obtiene un premio especial - esto llama la atención de muchos y corren a despertar al resto.

...

Dos horas después de despertar y desayunar se encontraban todos en un gran campo de entrenamiento de la mansión namizake Senju Uzumaki.

Todos hacían una especie de semicírculo a la derecha se encontraba por orden, kakuzu. Sasori, konan, nagato, yahiko, kisame, hidan, deidara, Itachi, Gai, lee, asuma, Shikamaru, chouji, ino, sarutobi, las esposas del trio inoshikacho, inochi, choza, kurenai, omoi, shino, hinata, kiba, tsume, Hana, Shibi, kakashi, iruka, tsunade, jiraya, zabuza, anko, gaara, yuguito, sora, roge, haku, utakata, fu, Bee , naruto y Alex.

En el centro como supervisor shukaku, kurama, y fénix en forma de cachorros todos se colocaban en posición de combate.

**Bien si vemos que hay uno con muy poco Chakra, muy golpeado o inconsciente lo sacamos** \- decía shukaku y los tres saltaban sobre un árbol.

**Comiencen mocosos** \- grita kurama.

Fénix sacaba una cámara de video y grava.

Todos se lanzaban Hacia todos y lo único que se veía era una barrera alrededor del campo para no lastimar o perjudicar la aldea y una gran nube de polvo dentro de la barrera después de todo eran cuarenta y cinco shinobis que peleaban hasta Caer inconscientes la mayoría.

...

Pasaban los dos días y llegaba el tan anhelado día las calles de konoha rebosaban de gente, niños, adultos, gente del feudal, después de todo peleaba la hija del feudal del fuego, también buscando los próximos ninjas que podrían ser la guardia del feudal, personas de diferentes aldeas y los puestos aprovechaban a vender, la casa de apuestas estaba a rebosar todo el mundo quería apostar los mas apetecidos eran el uchiha, Neji, los hijos del kasekage, los anbus algunos saltaban por los tejados vigilando la aldea y otros se quedaban en su puesto de trabajo.

El día anterior por las puertas se había visto entrar al kasekage y sus dos hijos kankuro y temari, más un extraño muchacho de aproximadamente catorce a quince años, que llevaba todo su cuerpo cubierto con una capa negra, mas varios ninjas de la aldea de la arena.

...

La mansión namizake era en pocas palabras un caos por una parte los participantes jinchurikis corrían buscando su ropa y armas por la casa, por otra había una pelea en la cocina por una bata de kage y un sombrero.

Yo me la pondré y nos representare - grita yahiko jalando la capa.

No, yo me la pondré soy el más fuerte - grita nagato jalándola por el otro lado.

Bee, anko, yuguito, utakata, zabuza, kisame, Sasori, deidara que comía una tostada, hidan que los acusaba de que Jashin los castigaría por ser tan demorados y avaros , Itachi, fu, jiraya veían la pelea mientras apostaban por quien ganaría la puesta de la bata y que pasaría hoy.

Konan entraba y los veía - nagato, yahiko dejen de pelear - les lanzaba dos shurikens de papel a cada uno asiendo que soltaran la bata y saltaran esquivándolos.

Konan tomaba la bata y sombrero poniéndoselos - bien ya que elegimos kage de amegakure vamos no queremos llegar tarde - sonríe dejando a todos con una gota tras su nuca.

Yahiko la mira incrédulo - pero que, konan dánosla debemos ser nosotros los representantes.

Porque - llega sora y leve fijo - porque son hombres, no - alza su puño - las mujeres al poder.

Konan sonríe - si, haci se habla sora - acomodaba el sombrero y choca palmas con la peli plata - al poder.

Yuguito y fu asienten - si al poder – gritan.

Nagato traga saliva al verlas y palmea el hombro de yahiko - déjala le queda mejor a ella - le sonríe a konan.

Yahiko suspira - bien pero solo porque se cómo se pondría si se la quitamos – suspira.

Konan les sonríe - jaajaja como si pudieran - reía y come algo.

Alex entra y les ve - buena elección mama para kage – grita.

Yahiko lo mira - deberías apoyar a tu genero mocoso – suspira.

Alex lo mira - no, le temo más a mama que a ustedes dos juntos además se le ve bien el morado – dice al ver el sombrero y capa delineas azules y moradas con blanco.

Konan ríe y le despeluca - haci se habla mi bebe y ya aposte por ti y sora.

Alex le mira - no crees que ganare - arquea una ceja.

Sora se acerca y pasa su mano por el mentón de Alex - no dejare que me ganes tan fácil - le besa y va con jiraya.

Alex corresponde y suspira - preciso contra hime luchar.

Nagato y yahiko ríen – suerte.

Alex traga saliva – la vi entrenar con deidara atravez del Rinnegan, enserio esos dos están locos, son un caos juntos.

Nagato ríe- jajá pero haci te gusta.

Alex asiente – si es que es perfecta- varios ríen al verlo.

Sora sonríe ya lista - les dije que ella ganaría- ve refunfuñar a los apostadores y toma el dinero ganado.

Hidan la mira - Jashin no le gusta que apuestes - la señala con su guadaña.

Sora ríe - vamos hidan te compartiré.

Hidan guarda la guadaña - Jashin te perdonara - la sigue.

...

A la hora acordada ya en el estadio donde se presentarían los exámenes chunin se puede observar en las gradas más altas la de los kage, a la Hokage, a tsunade como la gondaime con jiraya y sarutobi tras ella, sentados al lado derecho de tsunade, la kage de amegakure konan que había sido elegida esta mañana pacíficamente y en acuerdo, los dos que la acompañaban yahiko y nagato tras ella, junto al lado izquierdo de tsunade el kasekage que era acompañado por dos encapuchados tras el,  
El raikage no había podido venir al fin por problemas de salud haci que omoi lo representaban estando en las gradas de observadores.

El feudal se encontraba en otra grada con sus guardias.

En las gradas se veía a diferentes viajeros, clanes, niños, raramente muchos anbu, también se encontraban allí shinobis, akatsuki, los jinchurikis que no participarían, gennin que presenciarían el encuentro y sensei de los participantes.

...

En la parte de abajo en la arena se apreciaba a **Genma Shiranui** tiene el pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello, y ojos marrones, Lleva su protector hacia atrás, y lleva el traje estándar Jonin, Él siempre trae su Senbon en la boca y Yuguito como los supervisores de la tercera parte del examen frente a ellos, Sasuke, shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Sai, Roge, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Haku, Alex, Sora.

Genma aclaraba su garganta para que todos se callaran y les prestaran atención - bien antes de empezar estos encuentros y dar las reglas, unas palabras de los kages presentes.

Todos ven como tsunade se levanta y toma la palabra - bien bienvenidos todos espero que disfruten los combates y que den lo mejor de todos, no olviden apostar ni subestimen a sus oponentes, bueno con ustedes konan la kage de amegakure la cual nos acompaña con su esposo y hermano, mas su hijo que peleara hoy- señala a los nombrados, el feudal de la nación del fuego que viene a observar y ver su hija luchar y por ultimo pero menos importante el kasekage de suma que viene a apoyar a sus tres hijos, ellos también esperan que todos disfruten los combates y apuesten - la gente aplaude y chifla mientras tsunade se sentaba.

El kasekage la mira y ve al rededo_r *Kukuku esto estará muy emocionante_* piensa y sonríe, acomoda su sombrero.

Nagato veía de reojo a el kasekage - según Alex que huele a serpiente- le susurra a konan y yahiko que asienten- además que fénix le dijo que siente Chakra de tobi cerca - se acomoda y ve a los " guardias" que están tras el kasekage los cuales uno de uno quince años estaba encapuchado solo se veía su pelo negro y la banda de suma, sus ojos negros profundos, el otro enmascarado y con capota solo se veía su ojo derecho rojo esto sorprendía a nagato - tobi- susurra bajo y mira a yahiko, voltea a ver Que un shinobi se acerca a tsunade y le susurra algo, al verlo que seba se acerca -que paso.

Tsunade lo mira - tan inesperado como siempre nagato - ríe y se pone seria - encontraron al kasekage muerto.

Nagato asiente - bien Dejemos seguir las cosas - se endereza- ya vengo -decía y bajaba a donde los participantes.

Yahiko arquea una ceja y asiente.

Konan los ve de reojo y luego al campo de pelea.

Tobi sonríe _* haci que ya me descubrió pero es Mejor seguir con el plan_ * pensaba y ve el muchacho a su lado.

...

Genma sonríe - bien demos el comienzo de la tercera parte de los exámenes el primer combate - aclara su garganta - namizake Uzumaki Senju Naruto vs hyuga Neji- se escucha la gente gritar y aplaudir ya que iba a pelear un prodigio contra el hijo de su más grande héroe.

A los demás se les ordena ir a la sala de espera.

...

Alex y los demás suben - papa- se sorprende al ver a nagato allí.

Nagato se acerca y le despeluca - está pendiente arriba esta tobi y orochimaru debe ser el kasekage ya que al propio lo encontraron muerto, hay otro no sabemos quién sea - le susurra al oído y sonríe enderezándose - suerte a todos - salía de allí.

Alex le ve salir y mira a temari y kankuro - saben dónde está su padre.

Kankuro leve incrédulo - claro junto a la Hokage.

Alex niega - no, le encontraron muerto - ve a gaara - al parecer orochimaru y tobi lo mataron ya que están en su lugar que estemos pendientes.

Temari aprieta sus puños y se sorprende al ser abrazada por Shikamaru el cual le abraza.

Kankuro niega - bien ya que murió - les contaba el plan de que tenían de invasión.

Gaara solo mira el campo de batalla.

Escuchan atentos el plan sin que sai o sasuke se enteren, sora sube y le comenta aun camino de nagato que cuidaba las entrada hacia los kages y se escuchaba que Daban el comienzo a los exámenes chunin.

Kiba y Hinata en las tribunas hablan sobre el combate, Sakura también habla con Ino sobre que ella felicitaría a sasuke primero.

Ino la miraba y se levantaba ignorándola caminaba dos sillas más allá de sakura y se sentaba- uta - se recarga en el hombro del nombrado.

Utakata sonríe al verla - hola hermosa - le levanta el mentón y besa sorprendiendo a sakura que casi se desmaya.

Shayonara es lindo - susurra y muerde su labio imaginándose haci con sasuke  
kiba, hinata, chouji escuchan a Kotetsu y a Izumo que estaban frente a ellos quienes hablan de que Naruto no tiene oportunidad de convertirse en chunin, ni de ganar su combate, pocos conocían las habilidades de los jinchuriki para la mayoría de la aldea solo era un grupo de mocosos rebeldes que se la pasaban haciendo travesuras y enfadando al Hokage a un que lo último era cierto.

Kiba, hinata, fu y chouji reprimían una risita- la gente se sorprenderá mucho en estos exámenes - susurra fu Y los demás piensan lo mismo y que la gente se iba a dar hoy cuenta de que Naruto y los demás participantes tenían un gran potencial.

...

Los demás terminaban de subir al balcón de participantes donde esperan su turno, sai y sasuke ya estaban allí ya que no habían oído nada de lo hablado más abajo.

Sasuke activa su sharingan talvez podría copiar varios jutsus pensaba.

Alex y Roge leven serios y miran a naruto sonriendo - jajá ese emo cree que podrá - ríe roge ganándose una miradita de sasuke.

...

Naruto y Neji se veían Mientras yuguito daba comienzo.

Naruto sonríe - ya verás datebayo te ganare -alza su puño.

...

En las tribunas hinata, chouji, fu, ino, utakata, Kiba y los demás que conocían el verdadero naruto lo apoyan.

En otra parte del estadio Hiashi Hyuga le dice a Hanabi su hija menor que se centre en Neji, y que vea lo que es capaz de hacer un hyuga y un genio.

Neji insulta a Naruto- jajá un perdedor como tu ese no es tu destino, tu destino es perder contra mí.

Naruto sonríe de lado y se lanza con varios ataques de taijutsu haciendo creer a todos que en verdad no podía contra el genio hyuga haci que falla en todos.

Neji esquiva y ve la oportunidad de atacar un punto de Chakra, corre hacia el lanzando varios ataques,

Naruto se da cuenta y los esquiva, dejando que Neji logre golpearlo en el hombro derecho.

…...

Están de participantes roge y Gaara bufan - por que juega con el debería terminarlo rápido - decía roge bostezando.

Sasuke ríe - tú crees que ese dobe podrá jaajaja.

Alex ve a roge, sora, haku y gaara mientras bosteza - el emo tiene miedo.

Sasuke lo ve de lado - baka - le grita.

Sora leda un puño al uchiha asiéndolo caer sentado - no lo grites solo yo tengo derecho - Alex le mira y no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse, roge, gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, temari, lee. Y shino reían - además sasuke a cualquieras hartas - suspira y vuelve a ver la pelea.

Temari reía - a la próxima déjame algo.

Sasuke leve furioso y es envuelto en arena - pero que suéltame - gaara le ignora.

Roge le pone una cinta en la boca, todos ríen mientras sasuke forcejea  
Shino, sai. Shikamaru y kankuro les ven riendo.

...

En el campo de batalla De pronto, Naruto, utiliza su Jutsu: Clones de Sombra y ataca a Neji con kunais a gran velocidad dejándole varios cortes.

...

Los que observaban los dejaba impresionados, hiashi, Kotetsu y a Izumo miran fijo y comienzan a dudar del ganador.

...

Neji trata de averiguar qué Naruto es el real saliendo de la impresión de la velocidad que uso el rubio, pero no puede, ya que este logro dividir su Chakra en partes iguales y ahora se avecina al hyuga con varios golpes de taijutsu mientras un dragón de tierra se levanta y ataca a Neji, naruto deja a la mayoría sorprendidos, Neji esquiva el dragón hasta que se desase y Naruto, sus clones atacan todos juntos, pero Neji logra esquivarlos de nuevo y hacer desaparecer a los clones.

Naruto Cae en la mitad del campo - bien datebayo dejémonos golpear- susurra y se impulsa para golear a Neji desde el aire, pero es detenido por su rival y lanzado a tierra.

Neji Sonríe y se encarga de derrotar a los clones restantes, luego Neji se burla de Naruto- jajá un muerto como tú nunca podrá ser Hokage, ya que ellos nacieron con el destino de serlo.

Naruto reía y utiliza su Jutsu: Clones de Sombra, logrando crear alrededor de 50 copias.

…..

Iruka que estaba junto a kakashi se levanta y mira preocupado el combate de Naruto.

Kakashi lo mira y coge la mano - tranquilo estara bien lo has visto entrenar - iruka leve y se vuelve a sentar.

Gracias - susurra iruka y siente como el mayor le pasa la mano por los hombros se sonroja y recuesta en él, varios los ven y susurran, Kakashi y iruka los ignoran.

...

Kabuto mata a un miembro del ANBU por fuera del estadio.

...

Todos los clones de Naruto intentan golpear a Neji en vano. Este esquiva los ataques de los clones y se las arregla para golpear el corazón de Naruto. Naruto sonríe logrando su objetivo de que lo golpearan empieza a toser sangre y todos los clones empiezan a desaparecer.

...

la mayoría de la audiencia comienza a pensar que había terminado.

...

Roge suspira ya cansado, se inclina mirando a naruto - ya deja de jugar Uzumaki namizake Senju naruto que quiero pelear - esto llama la atención de muchos y ven el combate.

...

Naruto mira a roge - datebayo sete a pegado lo de Itachi - grita dejando de toser se revela como un clon y desaparece inmediatamente.

Neji Y muchos se sorprenden de inmediato,

...

Itachi les mira - como haci ahora que hice.

Shizune ríe a su lado y recostada en su hombro - sabes cómo son te culpan de todo - Itachi asiente y le abraza.

...

Neji se tensa y voltea viendo a un clon de Naruto y al Naruto real detrás de él con un rasengan, esto sorprendía a muchos y se escuchan murmullos, Neji abre sus ojos espantado, de repente, Neji utiliza su Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas y repele a Naruto mandándolo volar.

...

Hinata se sorprende con la técnica de Neji como la mayoría y ven a naruto preocupados.

...

Naruto se levanta y ve a Neji a ver si lo logro golpear, pero sólo se da cuenta de que golpeó su Chakra.

...

Hanabi le pregunta a su padre - que sucedido.

Hiashi sólo leve y responde - Neji utilizo la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas haci es quitando el rasengan, entonces en verdad si es el hijo de Minato - dice sintiéndose como la peor escoria por haber tratado al hijo de su mejor amigo haci.

...

Naruto hace cuatro nuevos clones, Estos rodean a Neji y atacan con bolas de fuego y taijutsu, pero son detenidos por la rotación de Neji y el fuego crece yendo hacia los clones explotando dos.

...

Roge lo mira - seguirá - suspira y ve a los otros asentir.

...

Neji se prepara para utilizar su Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas.

…..

Hiashi y todos los hyuga se sorprenden ya que este no era una técnica de la familia segundaria solo de la primaria.

...

Neji inmediatamente ataca a Naruto, golpea dos puntos de chakra, presiona cuatro puntos, y sucesivamente hasta llegar a los sesenta y cuatro puntos de chakra golpeados.

...

Hiashi se sorprende de inmediato aún más.

...

Genma sube un brazo - bien este combate a ter...

Yuguito lo calla con una palmada en la boca - esperen aun no - esto hacia que todos pusieran cuidado.

Neji suspira no quería matarle pero si debía para acabar esto, se acerca a Naruto.

...

Sakura murmura algo - ese naruto es un muerto.

Hinata lave y ríe - ja esto no ha acabado naruto-kun es fuerte- miro a sakura - si vuelves a decir eso de mi naruto-kun un biuju será un lindo cachorro comparado Mi - al decir esto dejaba sorprendidos a todos ya que nunca nadie la había escuchado hablar haci y una sakura calladita.

...

Neji se sorprendió de pronto al ver que Naruto está tratando de ponerse de pie.

Naruto abre los ojos y su visión es un poco borrosa- kuso este es más fuerte que hinata - suspira y piensa * pero Lee está en su equipo y Hinata - hime es su prima, cuando pelearon con él se mantuvieron en pie en todo momento* sonríe de lado levantándose abre de apoco sus puntos de Chakra gracias a un entrenamiento con hinata.

Neji se sorprende con su Byakugan activado veía como se restablecía el Chakra de naruto, la mayoría de los hyuga igual ya que se sabía que cualquiera que recibiera este ataque moría o quedaba muy mal, la gente al ver a Naruto recuperarse rápidamente de su ataque comenzaba a murmurar sobre la heredad del rubio.

Naruto lo mira - porque tratas mal a hinata-hime.

Neji apretar sus puños - porque tengo que darte explicaciones pero - mira al cielo y quita su protector dejando ver el sello - es sobre mi clan hay dos ramas la primaria que es la de hinata y la segundaria es donde estoy, el destino escogió que mi padre naciera dos minutos después que hiashi y lo mandaran al a rama segundaria colocándole el maldito sello y a mí por ser su hijo, por eso tu destino es perder contra mí porque no tienes título y lo de tu linaje con Hokages ninguno fue un muerto y inútil, repudiado como tú - se burla de Naruto.

...

Tsunade escucha y suspira recordando como trataron a su nieto.

Jiraya la mira y abraza por detrás - tranquila ahora nos tiene a nosotros.

Konan los mira - y nosotros.

Nagato asiente y se inclina al oído de konan - Alex ya es grande que tal si cuando termine esto comenzamos a hacer una mini tú.

Konan se pone toda roja - ha...hay miramos - decía y miraba a el campo de batalla.

...

Neji pone su protector en su frente para cubrir el sello.

Naruto leve - no se lo difícil que fue para ti todo ello, pero no debes dejarte llevar por el odio y menos descargarlo en hinata que lo único que hace es admirarte como un gran shinobi.

Neji Se sorprende - es inútil lo que dices ella es de la rama primaria todos se creen lo mejor - dice y Activa su Byakugan, para atacar a Naruto y conseguir un golpe directo. Este vuela unos tres metros y cae al suelo.

Neji nuevamente se burla de Naruto y comienza a alejarse.

...

Gaara Sonríe - ya casi acaba.

…...

Naruto se levanta rápido y se le avecina con otro rasengan a Neji El Chakra de ambos chocan ya que Neji uso su rotación.

Luego de terminar la técnica, Neji oye una voz detrás de él - nunca renunciare ese es mi camino ninja - dice naruto y Neji supo de donde había sacado lo que oyó de las palabras de Hinata.

Neji suspira - ya deja de darme sermones - dice recordando lo de hace unos días cuando Hiashi Hyuga estaba hablando con él y dice que no puede morir ya que es el ninja del Clan Hyuga con más talento de la familia- Neji mira hacia abajo suspirando y luego a los puntos de Naruto.

Naruto lo mira detenidamente teniendo un recuerdo en el que era joven de unos cuatro años y como su sombra forma al Kiubby, una multitud frente a él, con sus brazos cruzados, recuerda que él estaba llorando, y cambia rápidamente de fondo donde veía a todos sus amigos y aquel zorro que era su amigo, Tras el recuerdo, Naruto inmediatamente abre los ojos.

Mira a Neji -sabes yo si sé que es perder a un padre y una madre.

Neji le da una mirada severa a Naruto.

Naruto sonríe - duele pero hay que seguir el mundo no se acaba además no es gran cosa ya que siempre están aquí - naruto toca donde va su corazón.

Neji Enojado por lo que dijo, activa su Byakugan para dar otra mirada a Naruto- como sabe si eres un huérfano nunca los viste - le grita.

Naruto suspira - sabes la familia hyuga no es nada, no saben valorar y se creen más que sus familiares - miraba hacia las gradas donde sebe a Alex, roge, gaara y sora reír de sasuke que aun trataba de zafarse - en cambio yo si tengo una familia que aunque no seamos de la misma sangre nos apoyamos mutuamente y queremos como familia - sonríe y se abalanza a él con su espada.

Neji se sorprende de que Naruto aún pueda luchar, esquiva la espada y usa su rotación para mandarlo a volar.

Neji luego se acerca - bien si tienes razón trata de probarlo - dice serio y lo golpea de nuevo con las sesenta y cuatro palmas.

Naruto sonríe levantándose mientras se tambalea - bien datebayo- dice teniendo todos los puntos de Chakra sellados, cierra los ojos y suspira realizando un sello de mano.

Neji reía - jajá lo que haces es inútil.- prepara de nuevo para atacar mientras leve fijo con su Byakugan - porque sigues insistiendo en desafiar a tu destino que es perder contra mí -dice esto y piensa como Hinata había crecido en confianza gracias a aquel grupo donde estaba el rubio y como la había visto con el propósito de superarlo cuando hinata lucho contra el.

Naruto sonríe - sabes Porque, porque la gente me ha llamado un fracaso Y siempre voy a demostrar que están equivocados!"- grita y De la nada, el Chakra del Kiubby sale y las rocas comienzan a flotar alrededor de Naruto.

Neji inmediatamente activa su Byakugan para ver lo que estaba pasando, se sorprende de ver el Chakra del kiubby fluyendo en Naruto.

...

En las gradas casi todo el mundo parece estar en shock.

Hiashi inmediatamente sabe lo que es el Chakra y activa su Byakugan,  
Tenten, Izumo y Kotetsu, están consternados.

...

En la gradas kages.

La cuarta y el Tercer Hokage mira brevemente, y sonríen al ver a Naruto como a crecido.

Konan junto a nagato, yahiko y jiraya ven que el supuesto kasekage no se sorprendió y afirman sus sospechas.

...

Gaara sonríe - este sí que se tarda - suspira y ve a los demás asentir.

...

El Chakra se envuelve alrededor de Naruto y hace un manto de Chakra de color naranja a su alrededor, desaparece de donde estaba.

Neji mira a su alrededor y encuentra a Naruto detrás de él en el aire sosteniendo algunos shurikens.

Naruto los lanza, y Neji usa su rotación para repelerlos. Los captura y los arroja a Naruto. Este inmediatamente volvió a desaparecer y el Shurikens golpeó la pared del estadio.

Neji se sorprende De la nada, Naruto aparece justo al lado de Neji golpeándolo en el costado lo manda a volar.

Neji cae unos metros más allá y saca un Kunai, Naruto también saca uno y se los lanzan al mismo tiempo. El kunai golpea uno al otro y ambos lo capturan. Ambos saltan en el aire, y chocan entre sí en el aire con el kunai. Ambos alcanzan la tierra al mismo tiempo.

Neji le Ve y dice - no insistas más cuando una persona nace, su destino ya está sellado.- mientras habla Naruto ya está muy cerca de Neji que se sorprende y se dispuso a utilizar su rotación.

Los dos kunai que tenía naruto con Chakra y el Chakra de Neji se golpean entre sí La luz los cubrió y se produjo una explosión.

...

Genma se preparaba para dar por terminado el encuentro, pero yuguito lo detiene.

...

Sebe a la mayoría en estado de shock.

...

Mientras se disipaba el humo, se observaban dos agujeros que fueron creados a partir de la explosión.

El humo se disipó de un agujero una mano sale dejando ver a Neji con la ropa algo rasgada, mientras a naruto No se le veía solo una nube de humo que se disipa de apoco.

...

Tenten suspira con alivio, al ver a Neji, mientras que todo el mundo estaba en shock, ya que se dice que ningún gennin puede derrotar a Neji el prodigio hyuga, pero aun así, Naruto se acercó más que nadie.

...

Neji cojea al agujero donde se disipa la nube de humo y se ve a Naruto inconsciente.

Neji se burla de Naruto - dijiste que me vencerías que fracaso eres no pareces hijo del cuarto - al decir esto es como si una pequeña bomba de paciencia hubiera explotado, se escucha un crujir, la tierra debajo del mira hacia abajo y Justo en frente de su cara ramas gruesas lo cogen y estampan contra el suelo amarándolo dejándolo boca arriba - pero que - se escucha gritar a la mayoría del estadio en sorpresa.

Naruto emerge de un árbol dejando a la mayoría en shock, ya que el único que conocían capaz de esto era el primero hasta ahora, se para junto a Neji.

Mientras que el naruto que estaba en el oyó desaparece dejando ver que era un clon de sombra.

Neji sorprendido ve como Naruto se acerca - sabes el fracaso lo llevas en tu interior y para todos hay esperanza de ser mejores. - dice naruto.

Neji Lo mira y sonríe leve.

Naruto le quita la banda dejando ver la marca del pájaro enjaulado comienza a rodear sus llenas de los dedos en Chakra y las pone sobre el sello.

Neji da un gran grito que deja a todos en shock y más a los hyuga.

Neji acostado en la arena, debido a sus heridas y el dolor que sintió en su frente pero como si un peso se hubiera quitado de encima de él.

Genma levanta su brazo y de inmediato un Ninja Médico acude a llevar a Neji a una habitación.

Naruto sonríe y le coloca la banda - llévenlo con Shizune - les dice en forma de orden a los que levantaban a Neji para llevarlo a recuperación.

Los médicos asienten y se lo llevan.

...

Shizune se levanta y baja rápidamente, junto a Itachi.

...

Genma levanta nuevamente su mano derecha - ganador Uzumaki Senju namizake naruto - grita.

...

El ganador sorprende a la mayoría del público, al instante, la multitud aplaude al vencedor de la lucha, Gritan eufóricos todos mientras un pájaro vuela sobre el estadio y Neji sonríe viéndolo mientras queda inconsciente y es entrado a recuperación.

...

Oyendo a la multitud, Naruto empieza a saltar en la arena y lanza besos hacia el público.

...

Hinata sonríe sonrojada ya que naruto la miraba lanzándole besos.

...

Gaara y roge bufan - hay si se lució -decía roge.

Gaara asiente - solo por hinata - hace a todos reír y asentir.

...

Hinata ya consiente, oye detrás de ella, a dos niñas hablando sobre Naruto, diciendo que tendría éxito, y que era lindo.

Asuma y Kurenai Cogen a hinata y se sorprenden al verla que casi se lanza a golpearles.

Kurenai con una gota en la cabeza - cálmate hinata no seas celosa.

Asuma ríe - igual a tu sensei - recibe un puño en el hombro de kurenai - Auchhh dolió - se soba mirándola - por eso me gusta - ríe al ver como se sonroja.

Kurenai toda roja- calla - lo mira y luego a hinata - cálmate solo tiene ojos para ti no has visto cómo te adula, además son solo niñas es normal aunque a veces provoque matarlas.

Hinata se sonroja - es que quienes se creen para hablar haci de mi naruto-kun.

Kakashi la mira con una gota en la cabeza - mujeres problemáticas según Shikamaru - hace asuma reír y que las de su alrededor le vean serias.

Iruka lo mira - solo te advierto que si descubro que me fuiste infiel hatake, el tal ninja copia será solo una leyenda.

Kakashi traga saliva y asiente - no te preocupes no lo hare.

Asuma reía disfrutando el momento que sufría su amigo.

Kurenai lo mira - lo mismo para ti sarutobi asuma - asuma asiente tragando saliva y kakashi reía ahora.

...

La ecena no pasa desapercibida por Naruto que sonríe y toma aire - hime-hinata hyuga te amo - grita dejando a todos sorprendidos se escuchan los silbidos por todo el estadio.

...

Hinata se coloca toda roja y desmaya por lo dicho por su rubio  
Kurenai la coge y los de alrededor ríen.

...

Itachi suspira y aparece junto a naruto lo coge como costal de papas (patatas creo que le llaman en otros países y lleva a las gradas de participantes - quieto hay deja el escandalo - mira a su equipo - partida de locos no se aprovechen de el - ve a sasuke y niega, suspira y desaparece yendo con Shizune que va donde Neji

Sasuke lo mira - hey ni-san ayúdame - grita ganando risas de los presentes.

...

Hiashi y Hanabi miran sorprendidos lo que acaba de pasar y lo que acaban de escuchar.

Hiashi sonríe podría sacar provecho de esto, se levanta y sale de las gradas.

...

Yuguito se para en la mitad de la arena esperando Que la gente se calme.

...

Tsunade sonríe - bien todos silencio y sigamos con el examen - grita callando a todos.

...

En la sala de tratamiento donde se encuentra Neji ya despierto, Shizune lo examina y Itachi observa pasándole vendas.

Hiashi que había decidido hablar con su sobrino luego de la pelea entra - Shizune-san, - mira a Itachi aún no entendía bien la razón de la masacre sabia.

Que fugaku hacia eso por presión de los ancianos del clan los cuales Minato había mantenido a raya pero al morir fugaku le era difícil detenerlos y más cuando le exigieron llevar a sasuke a raíz, sabían que Itachi aria algo haci que solo esperaron que sucediera - Itachi-san me permiten hablar a solas con Neji.

Shizune y Itachi se miran, - está bien pero si intenta algo entrare - decía Itachi y aceptan la propuesta salen poniendo cuidado desde afuera.

Neji se sienta con una venda en su frente - sí que pasa - suspira no queriendo ser formal en verdad estaba cansado y tenía mucho que pensar.

Hiashi enarca una ceja al ver la descortesía de Neji - quería hablar sobre lo sucedido hace casi diez años - le cuenta que fue lo que en verdad paso con el padre de Neji y decide entregarle un pergamino.

Neji niega no queriendo escucharlo más - deje haci - mira de reojo una palabra que sobresalía del pergamino decide tomarlo dándose cuenta de que contiene la letra de su padre.  
Lo habré y lee En este, descubre que Hiashi dijo que exigió morir suplantando a su hermano, después de que este matara al secuestrador de Hinata, ya que el quería elegir su destino y ayudar a la aldea y a su familia. Hiashi se opone a esta idea, diciendo que él debería morir, pero su hermano dice que él quiere elegir su destino. Un anciano del clan apoya esta idea, y Hiashi abandona la sala después de golpear a su hermano tras una pequeña discusión donde el gano, también habla de que no quiere que Neji sienta rencores hacia la familia principal y menos hacia su prima hinata y que lo perdone por haberlo dejado solo.

Neji llora leyendo el pergamino, y después de leer el final, hace una reverencia a Hiashi el cual lo impide.

Hiashi lo mira - déjame ver que te hiso Uzumaki en la frente.

Neji queriendo saber también se quita la venda.

Hiashi casi se cae al ver que el sello se ha ido - ese Uzumaki se parece tanto a su padre - susurra y se acerca a Neji que le veía confundido.

Itachi al notar las intenciones del líder del clan hyuga rápidamente le coloca un kunai en el cuello - recuerde que mate todo mi clan uno mas no haría gran diferencia y menos el repudio del líder del clan hyuga mejor baje esa mano con Chakra no le volverá a poner ese sello - decía con voz tétrica.

Neji abre amplio sus ojos al oír a su tío, salta a verse a un espejo que había en la habitación.

Hiashi sorprendido y nervioso al tener el prodigio uchiha apunto de matarle, Itachi sigue hablando - y solo inténtelo y no seré yo quien lo mate sino uno de los jinchuriki, desde hoy Neji hyuga y hinata hyuga quedan bajo protección de nosotros - suelta el agarre - por favor vallase.

Hiashi lo mira y luego a Neji - bien tómenlos es su problema si el Byakugan cae en malas manos - se marcha enojado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que no pasa desapercibida por Itachi.

Neji Sonríe viéndose al espejo - soy libre - susurra y mira por la ventana, viendo a dos pájaros volar Al mismo tiempo y luego ve a Shizune y Itachi – gracias.

Itachi abraza a Shizune por detrás - descansa - dice Shizune sonrojada.

...

Naruto es felicitado por Sus amigos.

...

El Tercer Hokage y el Cuarto Kasekage estaban sentados junto con la quinta Hokage, la kage de amegakure estos hablan sobre el primer combate y el por qué el grito del hyuga al final.

El Kasekage aclara su garganta - mejor esperemos las finales y el combate de Sasuke Uchiha.

Los otros asiente viéndole fijamente.

...

Yuguito aclara su garganta tomando la atención de todos anuncia el siguiente combate- bien los aremos en desorden Shikamaru Nara vs sabaku no temari.

...

Shikamaru suspira - esto es problemático como que pasare - se recuesta en la baranda.

Alex y naruto leven - ve - gritan al unísono y lo lanzan desde la barandilla,

…..

Este cae en la en la zona de combate. Indispuesto, Shikamaru suspira escuchando los gritos de la gente que querían combate.

Temari se sube a su abanico y cae a la arena mirándolo - párate flojo.

Yuguito reía y da comienzo a la lucha.

Temari al ver que no se para lanza una ventisca de viento y hojas, haciéndolo saltar y que la esquive.

Shikamaru la mira - problemático - suspira y mete sus manos a los bolsillos - no quiero pelear contra una chica tan problemática.

Temari le mira seria y lanza más ataques estresándose ya que no se defiende - defiéndete Shikamaru - grita presintiendo que algo está mal.

Shikamaru aprovecha que se distrae y lanza sus sombras, Temari las esquiva y reconoce el ataque principal de Shikamaru comenzando a entender cómo funciona  
Temari comienza a evadir los ataques de Shikamaru y sus tácticas.

Shikamaru hace que Temari poco a poco se acerque al agujero que creó Naruto en su pelea con Neji.

Al final, Temari termina cayendo en la trampa de Shikamaru, éste la atrapa con su jutsu de posesión de sombras y levanta su mano haciendo que temari también.

Temari se tensa _* este imbécil como caí además este mes está más lindo *_ niega lo último y traga saliva.

Shikamaru iba a decir algo.

...

Naruto al leer lo que pasaría grita - tu Shikamaru que te rindes y te toca un mes entrenamiento de cejotas- sensei.

Alex asiente - y nosotros mismos te llevaremos.

...

Shikamaru les ve y suspira - ríndete temari en verdad me iba a rendir pero un mes con Gai es mucho haci que por favor ríndete – bosteza.

Temari leve fijo - nunca – grita.

Shikamaru suspira - mujeres problemáticas - realiza un clon de sombras que golpea la nuca de temari y la hace caer inconsciente.

Genma mira a temari- bien ganador Nara Shikamaru - la gente grita algunos sorprendidos.

Temari la llevan a recuperación y Shikamaru sube a las gradas.

...

Genma mira a la gente - bien ahora sabaku no kankuro vs uchiha sasuke.  
...

Kankuro ve a gaara que va soltar al uchiha - espera - se acerca a la barra - paso no peleo – grita.

Sasuke le mira - que te da miedo pelear contra un uchiha - grita  
Kankuro ríe.

...

La gente grita queriendo ver pelear a su uchiha.

Tsunade - silencio - grita haciendo que todos se callen - Genma por favor seguir.

...

Genma asiente - bien ganador uchiha sasuke - nadie dice nada ni el kasekage no querían que la sannin se enfade- próximo encuentro momochi haku vs sai.

...

Haku sonríe amplio junto a sai.

Ambos bajan.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Jiraya sonríe con los ojos en forma de estrellas- sigue haciendo reuniones seré rico.**

**Alex me mira – quien es el enmascarado me cae bien. **

**Roge le mira – ni le conoces además solo se sabe que parece ser fiel a orochimaru y tobi.**

**Rio- es un nuevo personaje y no es mío en la próxima de pronto haya una presentación de el por ahora espero que les allá gustado ya saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, ya quisiera yo *-* tampoco sora o roge solo Alex y fénix espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten. **


	25. tercera parte del examen chunin II

**Capitulo tercera parte del examen chunin II**

...  
Genma asiente - bien ganador uchiha sasuke - nadie dice nada ni el kasekage no querían que la sannin se enfade- próximo encuentro momochi haku vs sai.

Haku sonríe amplio junto a sai.

Ambos bajan.

Bien comiencen- Genma decía levantando su mano derecha y saltaba hacia atrás.

Sai extendía un pergamino y dibuja un tigre el cual salía hacia haku.

Haku riega una botella de agua que trae y realiza sellos convocando un dragón de agua el cual choca con el tigre desasiéndolo.

Sai suspira mirándole - eres raro.

Haku lo mira extrañado - yo era igual que tu pensaba que solo era una herramienta para mi maestro.

Sai se sorprende un poco comenzando una pelea de taijutsu - es imposible no te vi en raíz.

Haku ríe dándole una patada en el costado - soy de él clan yuki, no muy Conocido, manejamos el elemento hielo y me sentí haci cuando fui salvado por mi maestro zabuza, sentí que debía ser una herramienta para el - Esquiva varios puños.

Sai asiente - entiendo pero eso somos, herramientas.

Haku niega - no, somos personas no herramientas - saltaban hacia atrás y haku lo enceraba en su cúpula de hielo.

Sai mira a todo lado y ve fijo a haku - porque, qué diferencia hay.

Haku se combina con sus espejos - porque, sentimos, pensamos, amamos además porque quiero que entiendas - se acerca susurrándole algo vuelve a uno de sus espejos.

Sai lo mira sorprendió y cae inconsciente al recibir un senbo en el cuello.

Yuguito se acerca - bien ganador momochi haku.

Se llevan a sai a recuperación y haku sube a las gradas recibiendo aplausos de la gente.

...

Sora lo abraza sonriendo - falta que yo gane.

Alex le mira - no dejare que sea tan fácil hime.

Haku ríe - con tal de que no destruyan nada.

Roge los ve - bien que ya me toque a mi - Sonríe y ve A shino.

Shino asiente.

...

Yuguito mira el público - próximo combate roge Uzumaki vs Aburame shino.

...

Roge emocionado baja de un salto a la arena - bien comencemos.

Shino baja despacio y por las escaleras.

...

Yuguito al ver a ambos sonríe - bien comiencen.

Shino le mira de arriba abajo - si le ponemos lógica creo que es mejor retirarme.

Roge lo mira serio - ano ni lo sueñes - se lanza hacia el comenzando una batalla de taijutsu, shino corresponde.

Roge salta hacia atrás y realiza sellos creando un dragón de tierra.

Shino extiende sus manos y varios insectos rodean el dragón haciéndolo caer.

Roge aprovecha y aparece tras el propinándole una patada en la espalda.

Shino se inclina hacia delante y Se apoya con su mano dando una vuelta en el aire cae metros más allá de cuclillas.

Roge realiza dos clones de sangre uno de ellos realiza sellos haciendo que el cielo se torne gris y comience a llover ocasionando varios truenos.

El original salta hacia atrás.

El segundo clon coloca Chakra raiton en sus manos y las apoya en el suelo.

Shino esquiva los rayos y trata de Alejarse del ataque eléctrico del suelo, de él clon.

Roge con el sharingan activo aprovecha que esta distraído y realiza sellos haciendo Salir de la tierra algunos lasos que toman a shino cuando toca el suelo.

Shino forcejea y grita - sedo la pela.

Genma se acerca - ganador roge Uzumaki  
Roge desactiva todo - hey por qué.

Shino lo mira - para que perdemos tiempo utilice lo que utilice usas el Tsukuyomi y hay quede - camina a las gradas con un roge detrás renegando.

...

Alex ríe al ver a su amigo - jajá guarda Chakra que cuando nos toque no pienso perder - señala a roge.

Roge ya arriba leve - así, si es que le ganas - señala a sora - además si nos toca no dejare que ganes.

Sora los ve - jajá me gustaría ganarle a ambos - les saca la lengua.

...

Genma aclara su garganta - próximo combate rock lee vs sabaku no gaara.

...

En la grada kage.

Konan ve a tsunade - roge tiene banda de Iwagakure por que no vino el tsuchikage.

Tsunade le mira - creo que se le hiso tarde admitámoslo es muy viejo - se escucha una risa de jiraya, sarutobi, nagato, yahiko, konan.

A quien le dices viejo - se escucha tras ellos llegar al tsuchikage.

Tsunade lo mira - jajá a ti y ya te perdiste la pelea.

Onoki suspira y se sienta junto a konan - no es mi culpa es que tenía que dejar arreglados algunos asuntos.

Konan asiente - bien no se afane mejor sigamos viendo el combate - mira a el kasekage - su hijo peleara debe estar orgulloso.

Kasekage la mira - solo espero que gane - dice seco * otro kage esto se puso mejor Kukuku* pensaba para sí mismo.

Tobi les mira *excelente más a quien acabar * piensa para sí mismo.

...

Arena.

Lee frente a gaara sonríe y alza su puño hablando de la juventud.

Genma da el comienzo.

Gaara lo mira y quita sus sellos, pesas, la calabaza tras su espalda desaparece y aparece frente a leer enviándole un puño.

Lee lo esquiva sorprendió como la mayoría por la velocidad de gaara y salta hacia atrás desactivando sus sellos y pesas se avecina hacia gaara comenzando una pelea de taijutsu.

...

En las gradas roge, sasuke que lo había soltado gaara, Alex, hinata, Neji que ya estaba mejor, Itachi, yahiko, nagato activaban sus Dōjutsus para ver la velocidad.

Hey mocoso - gritaba fénix dentro de Alex - déjame salir.

Alex rasca su nuca realizando una pose aparecía fénix frente a el - no me vallas a meter en líos con mama.

Fénix lo mira estirándose - no prometo nada - se sube a la baranda y vuela hasta el árbol que está en la arena recostándose allí.

...

La gente miraba el ave y la pelea.

Yuguito suspira y detiene a Genma que iba a parar la pelea - déjalo no se meterá.

...

Konan mira el ave y se levanta caminando hacia la baranda - Alex Uzumaki, roge Uzumaki - grita haciendo que todos queden estáticos, la pelea se detenga, los nombrados tragan saliva y miran al fénix que está felizmente dormido.

Alex mira a su amigo - te llaman.

Roge lo ve – es tu madre - se tensa al escuchar otro grito de su nombre - no sé a qué horas acepte la adopción - Alex ríe y ambos se suben a la baranda y corren hacia las gradas kages.

Si mami - decía Alex cayendo frente a ella junto a roge.

Konan los mira - me traen algo de comer - los presentes la ven con una gota tras su nuca.

Tsunade ríe - y a mí.

Roge las mira - enserio para esto nos quieren - suspira y toma una lista que le entrega konan.

Eso queremos -Konan pellizca las mejillas de ambos.

Alex suspira - se aprovechan de nuestra nobleza - roge asiente y toman camino a conseguir lo pedido.

Kasekage les mira – raro.

Onoki ya al tanto lo ve – exacto.

Tobi les mira - partida de locos – susurra.

Tsunade se levanta - bien sigan.

...

Gaara y lee los miran volviendo a su batalla donde media hora después terminaba ganando gaara luego de que lee abriera la cuarta puerta y callera inconsciente por el agotamiento.

Yuguito proclama El ganador- sabaku no gaara, siguiente combate sora vs Alex Uzumaki.

...

Alex mira a sora tragando saliva - no me puedo retirar.

Roge ríe - jajá no enfrenta tu destino.

Shikamaru lo mira y con sus sombras lo coge y hace caminar hacia la baranda lanzándolo a la arena.

Sora aparece en el campo en un remolino de agua - hey lindo - ve a Alex estampillado en el suelo.

Alex alza su cabeza - hime - se levanta y sacude la ropa.

Yuguito ríe - gracias Shikamaru - mira a sora y Alex - bien nada de destruir el lugar - le da una indicación a nagato y fénix., una barrera crece al rededor del campo, esto sorprendía a la mayoría - bien comiencen - dice en un pequeño campo tras la barrera.

Sora sonríe quitando sus sellos y pesas - te dije que no te la dejaría fácil.

Alex mira a todos lados de la barrera viendo a sus amigos reír y a sus padres - bien comencemos hime - quita sus sellos y pesas.

Sora toma su arco apuntándole lanza la flecha hacia arriba y realiza una pose la flecha se multiplica en millones cayendo todas al campo.

Alex activa el Rinnegan y repela las que caen hacia el realiza sellos creando una gran cuchilla de aire - dispersión - susurra y la cuchilla se redondea a su alrededor expandiéndose por el campo.

Sora impregna los hilos de las flechas con Chakra y se oculta bajo la tierra.

Fénix cubre el árbol con Chakra.

...

La gente ve sorprendida como se levanta una nube de tierra dentro de la barrera al disiparse la nube sebe a Alex y sora en una pelea de taijutsu involucrándola con varios shurikens y kunais unos de papel y otros de metal.

Sora da tres vueltas en el aire cayendo en el suelo realiza sellos creando una neblina la cual hacia que Alex tapara su cabeza con una esfera de aire y esquiva varios rayos que salían de la neblina.

Alex comenzaba a absorber la neblina y algunos rayos posaba sus manos en el suelo de donde salían dos metralletas y cogía una comenzando a disparar como loco.

Sora reía y esquivaba las balas con campos de Chakra unos clones, mientras la original hacia lo mismo con los hilos de las flechas y su Chakra.

...

En las gradas la gente veía sorprendida y con gotas tras su nuca  
Fu les miraba - y dicen que no parecemos Una partida de locos.

…

Roge reía - jajá y eso que son novios.

Shikamaru suspira – problemático.

...

Konan miraba emocionada - quien crees que gane.

Nagato la mira – Alex.

Konan suspira - no, será sora.

Kasekage la mira - pensé que Alex, era su hijo.

Konan asiente - y lo es solo que quiero que gane sora.

Onoki les mira - es raro, además como es que resulto siendo kage.

Tsunade sonríe, tomando la palabra - onoki viejo las mujeres al poder - recibe un Si de konan.

Nagato Suspira - larga historia anciano en Resumen fue elegida justamente y es la kage de amegakure

...

Vuelta en la arena.

Alex realiza sellos creando tres clones cada uno forma un rasengan diferente el primero uno de fuego, el segundo uno de rayo, el tercero de agua y el original uno normal se avecinan hacia sora.

Sora le mira y coloca sus manos en la tierra realizando una muralla de tierra donde salen varias espinas.

Los tres primeros rasengan chochan deshaciendo la muralla, el original aparece tras sora.

Sora le alcanza a esquivar saltando aun lado haciendo que Alex choque con los clones desasiéndolos.

Sora se abalanza a él con taijutsu, Alex alcanza a Reaccionar esquivándola y correspondiendo.

Sora y Alex se miran luego de unos minutos, sora saca arcilla de su porta kunai y sus manos se abren con bocas.

...

Onoki casi le da un paro al ver esto - que le enseño el jutsu prohibido, deidara- grita.

...

Deidara aplaude emocionado - eso sora acabalo demuestra que el arte es una explosión.

Hidan, kisame Sasori lo miran - no hay que preguntarse a quien le aprendió lo exagerada - dice kakuzu.

Kisame suspira - solo espero que acaben rápido quiero comenzar a pelear.

Sasori le ve - kisame se supone que nadie sabe de la invasión además eso no es arte lo de los hilos de Chakra sí.

Deidara leve y comienza a pelear con el sobre que el arte si es explosión.

Hidan les mira - serian grandes servidores de Jashin.

...

Alex se sorprende y regresa a fénix a el - mierda - esquiva varias arañas que explotan y repela algunas.

Sora crea una gran tortuga de arcilla, Alex corre hacia ella con un rasengan sorprendiendo a todos.

Sora hace un movimiento con su mano cogiéndolo con los hilos de Chakra.

Alex traga saliva y impregna Chakra tras el rasengan lanzándolo mientras cae al suelo amarado.

Ambas técnicas chocan ya que Sora desapareció en una nube dejándolo chocar con la tortuga se crea una gran explosión que hace estremecer el estadio.

...

Sora sonríe junto a yuguito y Genma que estaban tras la barrera en una pequeña parte del campo y se sostenían con Chakra para no caer- bien gane.

Yuguito la mira –espera.

La nube se disipa dejando ver el campo vuelto nada con solo ropa rasgada Cayendo del cielo.

...

Los murmullos de la gente que el hijo de la kage de amegakure habia muerto nose hicieron esperar  
Los akatsukis ven a deidara que grita que el arte es una hermoza explocion - y alex - dice kakuzu viendo el campo  
Roge sonrie amplio - wow que expectaculo ahora donde se metio ese idiota - ve el campo  
Konan aplaude dejando a orochimaru, toby, onoki, desconsertados - ehh tu hijo fue el que mataron- decia onoki  
Konan le mira - pero no les parecio asombrosa la explocion  
Tsunade asiente - si no siempre sebe algo haci hise bien en enseñarle todo lo que. Se a esa pequeña - esto llama la atencion de orochimaru y toby  
Nagato desase la barrera mirando y buscando a su hijo desde las gradas

Genma alza su mano - bien al parecer ganador..  
...

Es interrumpido por una llama de fuego que se crea frente a sora y se comienza a observar como un cuerpo se empieza a formar- mierda - decía Alex tocando su cabeza al verse que era él.

Sora lo mira y se coloca toda roja saliéndole hilos de sangre por la nariz se desmaya hablando pasito.

Alex leve confundido y la coge antes que caiga- hime despierta.

Yuguito trata de no reír - jajá ganador jajá.

Genma reprime la risa - ganador Alex Uzumaki y por favor vístase.

Alex Le mira - ahh vestirme - se mira así mismo - ahh no - grita poniéndose todo rojo y sale corriendo a la sala de recuperación con sora en brazos.

...

En la audiencia la mayoría mira asombrada y aplaude.

Los akatsuki y los que conocían a Alex reían al punto de llorar.

...

Roge Reía - jaajaja hay pobre jajá - decía viendo la ecena en una cámara de video, con los demás a su lado que reían.

Temari reía - con razón se desmayó.

Shikamaru la ve - Temari no pienses en voz alta - dice gaara y todos ríen.

...

Yahiko reía - jajá que todo el mundo lo vea desnudo yo no vuelvo a salir- los demás solo reían y asentían.

...

Genma que era el que podía controlar su risa luego de unos minutos - bien por favor venir, Uzumaki namizake Senju Naruto, sabaku no Gaara, momochi Haku, Nara Shikamaru, uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Roge, Uzumaki Alex.

Los llamados bajaban y unos cinco minutos después roge iba a buscar a Alex llegando con el arrastrado a los dos minutos.

Vamos amigo no fue tan malo jajá - reía roge dejándolo junto a los demás.

Alex apenado - hay si como no fuiste tú - suspira.

Yuguito ríe y luego de unos segundos habla - bien ya que hay siete participantes vamos hacer un sorteo para ver quien sale hay que eliminar a uno para estar parejos

...

Kasekage ve a tsunade - Hokage deberíamos hacer cumplir la regla once del reglamento de los exámenes.

Tsunade lo mira - si pero no tenemos aún participante que allá quedado en la misma etapa en los exámenes anteriores.

Kasekage sonríe - yo si - señala al muchacho junto a el encapuchado su nombre es juanto torunaga y quedo en esta misma etapa la vez pasada en Sunagakure.

Tsunade y el resto se ven - que dicen los demás kages.

Konan sonríe * que tramara* piensa mirando a tobi- por mí no hay problema, haci podremos ver que más tienen estos jóvenes.

Onoki asiente a lo dicho - yo apoyo ya se a efectuado varias veces la regla.

Tsunade suspira - bien - escribe una nota dándosela al joven - ve a bajo.

El encapuchado juanto asiente y aparece en una ráfaga de fuego junto a Genma.

Genma sorprendido - que haces aquí- le mira y lee la nota - bien si la Hokage lo dice - aclara su garganta - ya no aremos la selección ya que este shinobi a mi lado , peleara.

Que por que datebayo - grita naruto señalando al encapuchado - no ha peleado.

Genma suspira - si leyeras el reglamento sabrías que es una regla de los exámenes, el combatiente que allá quedado en el mismo puesto de los exámenes chunin la vez pasada y que pueda pelear esta vez lo hará- dice serio.

Roge suspira - bien comencemos no.

Yuguito asiente y pasa con una caja - lo mismo de la vez pasada tomen un número.

Alex mira al encapuchado y se acerca - me llamo Uzumaki Alex y tu.

Juanto leve De arriba abajo mirando su banda - de amegakure eh, soy torunaga juanto- dice serio *haci que es El* piensa.

Alex toma su papel - Woow eres de sunna o de otro lado.

Roge ve a su amigo - Alex déjalo.

Juanto lo mira confundido no muchos se acercaban a el - después te digo.

Genma aclara su garganta - bien díganme su número.

Naruto - cuarto datebayo.

Gaara- tres.

Haku – cuatro.

Shikamaru - problemático uno.

Sasuke - umm dos.

Roge sonríe amplio y ve a sasuke - yo dos.

Alex mira su hoja - yo uno.

Juanto – cuatro.

Yuguito asiente terminando de escribir - bien queda haci, Nara Shikamaru vs Uzumaki Alex,- ambos se ben shikamaru suspira y ve las nubes, Alex sonríe emocionado - uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki roge- ambos se ven y sonríen de lado lo iban a disfrutar , Itachi que los ve desde arriba suspira, yuguito sigue hablando - sabaku no Gaara vs torunaga juanto- ambos se miran seriamente - y Uzumaki namizake Senju Naruto vs momochi haku- ambos se sonríen - bien ahora se quedan haku y naruto los demas suban - decía firme.

Juanto asentía y desaparecía en una llamarada apareciendo en las gradas de participantes.

Alex lo mira y corre detrás subiendo, corriendo la pared junto a roge llegan frente a el - dime de dónde vienes - dice el usuario del Rinnegan con una sonrisa.

Roge le ve fijó - habla sabemos de la invasión.

Juanto los mira de arriba abajo - ya que saben de la invasión que más hay que ocultar ahh - retiraba su capota dejando ver su cabello negro y sus ojos negros quitaba la capa negra que lo cubría bajo de, el un pantalón negro estilo jounin varias vendas en los tobillos , sandalias ninjas negras y una camisa negra que dejaba ver una camisa en malla debajo y un chaleco verde abierto llevando la banda de sunna en su brazo - bien les diré - cerraba sus ojos y los abría dejando ver su mangekyo sharingan.

Sorprendiendo a Alex y roge los metía en el Tsukuyomi - no activen sus Dōjutsus- decía firme - tobi dijo que debía contarles a ustedes dos mi historia no entiendo por qué - suspiro - bien todo comenzó…

/-/flash black/-/

Quince años atrás...

La historia de este joven shinobi se sitúa dos años antes de la coronación del cuarto Hokage como kage, esta comienza en el clan uchiha, donde nace un bebe un día de luna llena, algo que parecía normal, pero pocos sabían que ese mismo día era el día donde hace muchos años en el pasado Rikudo había creado el Ninshū.

Aquel bebe había nacido acompañado de su hermano gemelo menor, al mayor un niño con sus orbes negros profundos y calmado fue llamado Kairon Uchiha, y el menor, Juanto Uchiha el cual no había abierto sus ojos y cuando lo hiso lo primero que se vio fue algo sorprendente había nacido con el sharingan de tres aspas activo, algo que nunca había pasado en un recién nacido, a este pequeño sus padres decidieron que era mejor darle por muerto, así que como fue decidido lo llevaron arropado en una manta verde oscura y lo abandonaron a las afueras de la aldea dentro de un arbusto, huyeron del lugar.

Unos minutos luego de este suceso una joven pareja de no más de 25 años cruzaban por el lugar, estos oyeron el llanto del recién nacido que al sentir el frio del lugar comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Esta pareja se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, la escena conmociono a la pareja un pequeño de no más de horas lloraba con intensidad arropado con solo la manta y desnudo.

La pareja con ropas que por su forma uno podría decir que ambos eran provenientes de kirigakure, Inmediatamente tomaron al bebe y lo alejaron del lugar.

La joven pareja corrió con el pequeño alejándose de la aldea sin perder tiempo llevo al bebe a el hospital más cercano ubicado en un pequeño pueblo.

Allí se les dijo que él bebe no sobreviviría mucho tiempo ya que podría tener principios de hipodérmica, la joven pareja tomando las palabras de los médicos decidió llevarse al bebe a su tierra natal, Kirigakure No Sato con la esperanza de que no murriara por ahí solo.

Allí fue donde él bebe fue renombrado, ya que estos pudieron notar que en la manta de este se encontraba una pequeña cinta con su nombre, "Juanto Uchiha" estos decidieron renombrarle como Juanto Torunaga este bebe creció sano y fuerte contradiciendo lo dicho por los médicos.

A los 12 años de su corta vida un día soleado él y su mejor amigo Shibuza Ichiraku habían ido a recoger leña, ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que sucedería y como sus vidas cambiarían, ambos jóvenes caminaban por el bosque cuando fueron emboscados por ninjas renegados de la aldea, estos ninjas al ver que los jóvenes no poseían dinero tomaron la vida del joven Shibuza primero, esto dejo a juanto el pelinegro totalmente impactado y destruido por dentro, al ver a su amigo herido de muerte por los ninjas que lo seguían acuchillando sin piedad, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza activo su dojutsu pero era diferente a sus tres aspas ahora se observaba el Mangekyo Sharingan, al activarlo este despertó el primer poder de su ojo, el "Tsukuyomi" así fue como este metió a ambos ninjas en esta técnica ilusoria de la cual nunca se liberarían, el pelinegro luego de unos minutos se desmayó por el exceso de Chakra.

sus padres preocupados que su hijo no había aparecido en un día salieron a buscarle al encontrarle pudieron ver allí en el bosque la ecena y le rescataron, o eso es lo que ellos dicen, ya que lo que en realidad sucedió fue que un hombre enmascarado apareció en el lugar, y llevo al joven pelinegro y al cadáver de su amigo a las cercanías de kirigakure, este hombre llevaba una máscara en espiral naranja la cual solo dejaba ver su cabello y su ojo derecho.

ya en kirigakure pasaron los años, y el pelinegro despertó la segunda técnica ocular del mangekyo, el Amaterasu pero junto a esta técnica despertó una técnica muy rara del sharingan, despertó el kamui.

a la edad de 14 años el pelinegro comenzó a quedarse ciego, efectos del uso excesivo de su poder ocular.

un día que juanto ya casi ni veía un hombre enmascarado hizo su aparición nuevamente, en ese momento este fue quien le revelo a los padres del joven Juanto quien había sido el que los llevo cerca de kirigakure, este les conto sobre el dojutsu del joven y les explico que él era uno de los últimos con ese dojutsu, y que la ceguera de este era producida por el uso de sus ojos además de que era irreversible, a menos que... él se llevara al pelinegro.

Los padres asintieron solo querían lo mejor para su hijo.

El enmascarado llevándoselo le trasplanto los ojos dándole un nuevo sharingan, pero este no sería eterno, los sharingan de este en un tiempo dejarían de funcionar y volvería a quedarse ciego, así fue como este ideo la búsqueda del hermano de juanto, Kairon se sabía que pocos niños habían sobrevivido la masacre, para saber si Kairon era uno de ellos , necesitarían información y esta solo se conseguiría en Konoha, en total les llevo un año más poder llevar a juanto a la sociedad de kirigakure, esto hizo que Juanto estuviese en el momento justo de los exámenes chunin.

Así fue como Juanto Por órdenes del enmascarado fue enviado a konoha como un infiltrado en los exámenes chunin haciéndose pasar por un ninja de sunna que ya había presentado el examen pero se aferrarían a una regla que era seguir el examen donde según ellos se había quedado la vez pasada.

/-/fin flash black/-/

Juanto los saca - bien - decía y mira abajo.

Roge se queda mirándolo serio - porque tobi quería que supiéramos esto.

Juanto sin mirarlo- Yo no sé.

Alex lo mira - wau haci que eres un poseedor del sharingan estupendo.

Roge lo mira incrédulo - es nuestro enemigo pedazo de idiota - le grita dándole un coscorrón.

Alex se soba - oye eso duele y no, no es mi enemigo a mí no me ha atacado además él no tiene la culpa de que tobi lobea haci Como su herramienta - juanto lo mira de reojo.

...

Genma da el comienzo del combate.

Naruto sonríe realizando cuatro clones de sombra que se distribuyen por el campo.

...

Un camino le susurra algo a zabuza el cual asiente y alza su espada  
...

Haku saca varios senbo y se refleja una luz en ellos mira hacia arriba y ve a zabuza luego de unos segundos asiente y guarda los senbo - bueno sabes que luchar contra ustedes no me agrada.

Naruto lo ve fijo - a no datebayo no te hagas haku.

Haku sonríe ladino y alza su brazo - bien creo que me retiro porque si - todos lo ven y comienzan a gritar que quieren pelea.

Yuguito río- bien ganador Uzumaki Senju namizake naruto.

Naruto desase los clones - que no es gusto datebayo - ve fijo a haku - espera porque.

Haku camina hacia las gradas y ya en las escaleras ve a naruto - los otros quieren ver algo sobre El tal juanto.

Naruto bufa - bien pero no es justo datebayo.

Haku ríe.

...

Yuguito mira a todos - bien próximo combate Uzumaki roge vs uchiha sasuke.

Roge y sasuke se miran sonriendo y bajan desde las gradas de un salto.

...

Shizune mira a Itachi - por quien vas.

Itachi suspira echando su cabeza hacia atrás -la verdad solo quiero saber que pasa y creo que seré nombrado más de una vez.

…..

Roge y sasuke se miran esperando el tan anhelado comienzo.

Yuguito les ve – bien comiencen.

**Continuara…..**

**Konan me mira – porque no comenzaste la invasión.**

**Además porque ese desenlace de la batalla- me grita sora.**

**Rio – porque si – esquivo varios kunais – bien conozcan a juanto es de mi padre, hermano llego para ponerle más sabor a la historia.**

**Juanto sonríe de lado.**

**Orochimaru se acerca – Kukuku espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que no es dueño de naruto los personajes son de Kishimoto Kukuku y sora ni roge ni juanto de, el solo Alex y fénix- pasa un kunai por su lengua. **


	26. capitulo comienza la invasión

**capitulo comienza la invasión**

_**( no es la misma de la serie )**_

Yuguito mira a todos - bien próximo combate uzumaki roge vs uchiha sasuke.

Roge y sasuke se miran sonriendo y bajan desde las gradas de un salto cada uno

Shizune mira a Itachi - por quien vas Itachi-kun.

El nombrado suspira echando su cabeza hacia atrás -la verdad solo quiero saber que pasa y creo que seré nombrado mas de una vez - decía sacándole una risita a su pareja

...

roge y sasuke se miran ya en la arena esperando que den el inicio.

Yuguito los mira a ambos - bien comiencen - salta hacia atrás.

Sasuke con su sharingan activo corre hacia roge haciendo sellos- jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego- grita expulsándola de su boca.

Roge le mira creando un dragón de agua que choca y todo se cubre de una nube de vapor dentro de ella se escucha una pelea de taijutsu.

Alex se inclina mirando la pelea Con el rinnegan - cuanto crees que demore roge.

Naruto niega - ni idea date bayo.

Gaara solo observa silencioso *

Juanto los ve de reojo y luego la batalla*

...  
Onoki mira el combate - es mi shinobi y nunca hace misiones allí en iwa por que eh - ve fijo a konan.

Konan leve - hace mas para amegakure - le saca lengua mientras sigue comiendo su helado.

Onoki lave con una gota en la cabeza - no se creo que deberías dejar que haga misiones en iwa, se que lo adoptaste pero debe hacer misiones en iwa después de todo hasta nació allí.

Konan mira fijo a Onoki asiéndolo sudar - el es feliz donde desee hacer misiones y eso es ame - dice y le ignora volviendo a su helado.

Nagato ve a su prometida - ya sabemos a quien saco Alex, la adicción por el helado - hace reír a yahiko

Jaja pues si ya lleva cuatro potes de litro - dice y mira la batalla

...

Sasuke recibe una patada dando tres vueltas cae de pie sobre la pared y realiza sellos concentrando chakra en su brazo.

...

Itachi mira a kakashi - asi que le enseñaste el chidori.

Kakashi asiente - si aunque dudo que logre herirlo - ríe - además no sabia como mas quitármelo de encima para que me dejara leer en paz

...

Roge lo mira - el chidori - sonríe de lado cerrando sus ojos los abre dejando ver el mangekyo sharingan eterno.

Sasuke lo mira fijo y corre hacia el - chidori – grita.

Roge leve y espera que este Aun metro de el - kamui - susurra, sasuke lo traspasa y sigue de largo chocando contra un árbol.

Pero que - grita el uchiha

Roge ríe y se voltea viéndolo - bien Susano - a su alrededor se forma unas costillas de chakra rojas de las cuales se extienden dos brazos uno de ellos coge a sasuke

...

La mayoría de los presentes quedan sorprendidos.

C...como es un uchiha no se parece es pelirrojo - decía el líder del clan hyuga.

...

Sasuke sorprendido y furioso leve como conseguiste este poder lo quiero .

Roge leve y sonríe de lado - viendo morir a mi mejor amigo Alex.

Sasuke queda confundido - pero si esta vivo dime la verdad.

Roge ríe - veras Naruto con una de sus técnica que no te diré cual lo mato al ver eso yo desperté el mangekyo y el logro la reencarnación del fénix que viste en su pelea, pero los ojos que vez son del mangekyo sharingan eterno los cuales me ayudo fénix a lograrlo como los de mi hermano Itachi - dice sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke aprieta sus puños - lo quiero y no es tu hermano es mío - grita tratando de zafarse.

Roge ríe - tienes que ver morir a alguien amado para ti o matarlo.

Sasuke abre sus ojos los únicos dos que le importaban era su hermano y su madre roge lo mira asiendo que sus sharingan de vueltas y hace que lo vea a los ojos - tsukuyomi – susurra enviándolo a su genjutsu desasiendo el Susano.

...

Itachi se para y aparece tras roge con un kunai en su cuello - uzumaki roge sácalo ya - dice serio.

Roge se tensiona y suspira - Itachi pero solo quiero jugar - lo saca renegando y sasuke cae inconsciente.

Itachi quita el kunai - bien ahora ven -lo coge de la oreja y jala mientras roge se queja.

Yuguito ríe - bien ganador uzumaki roge - ordenan que se lleven a sasuke a recuperación y descansar.

...

Fu baja corriendo por un lado ala arena luego de ver como se llevaba a roge Itachi, Alex baja corriendo por el otro lado llegando ambos alas escaleras.

Itachi deja roge sentado en la escalera antes de salir a ala arena - bien Dime por que lo sometiste a ese genjutsu - dice serio

Roge le ve - tu hiciste lo mismo Itachi-ni

Alex llega corriendo - Itachi-ni no lo mates aun es muy joven se que es feo pero no lo mates - dice colocándose frente a roge con sus brazos extendidos

Roge ríe al ver a Alex y luego bufa - como así que feo he - se para y lo voltea viéndolo ala cara

Itachi los ve incrédulo separándolos colocándose entre ambos - no matare a nadie por que sea lindo o feo y menos a ustedes que son inaguantables - ríe bajo al escuchar un oye de ambos y les despeina- miren les dejare algo claro a ambos - pone sus manos en el hombro. De ambos - no por que yo haya matado a mi clan ustedes deben seguir mi ejemplo sean ustedes mismos si y no se aprovechen del débil

Fu que los ve desde la pared lo interrumpe - de tu hermano - Alex y roge contienen la risa

Itachi suspira y ríe - si de el mejor ayúdenlo y ayúdenme no quiero que coja el mal camino - despeluca a ambos - ahorita al terminar esto veremos el sello que le puso orochimaru - les sonríe

Alex y roge asienten - si - dicen al unisonó

Fu se acerca y leda a roge un coscorrón - ni-chan eres un idiota a veces mas que el - señala a Alex

Alex asiente - si - luego de un segundo la mira - he y oye fu - se cruza de brazos

Roge se soba y ríe - perdóname one-chan

Itachi escucha que están a punto de llamar al siguiente - bien vayan arriba

Fu va con Itachi y roge con Alex

...

Yuguito mira las gradas que estaban conmocionadas por el combate anterior - bien venir abajo shikamaru Nara vs Alex uzumaki

Alex ya arriba sonríe amplio y ve a shikamaru- bien vamos

Shikamaru leve y suspira - pelear contigo problemático - dice y baja a su lado perezosamente

..

yuguito los ve ya en posición - bien comiencen

Alex sonríe y saca dos kunais , corre hacia el y los lanza

Shikamaru los esquiva y trata de cogerlo con su sombra usando los agujeros de batallas anteriores

Alex le esquiva y lanza una ráfaga de viento

Shikamaru se introduce bajo tierra y aparece tras el - jutsu posesión de sombras

Alex al sentirlo realiza un sello y susurra al mismo tiempo que shikamaru - jutsu sexy - se crea una estela de humo y aparece una chica parecida pelirroja, con grandes pechos y curvas de lineadas - hola lindo - dice batiendo su sostén con un dedo mientras du largo cabello tapaba sus pechos y una nube de humo abajo de su cintura

Shikamaru parpadea colocándose rojo le sale un hilito de sangre por la nariz y cae desmayado

Alex rompe el jutsu - wow si funciona Naruto -grita y brinca

Menma leve con una gota anime - ganador uzumaki Alex

Yuguito aprieta su puño y leda a Alex - pervertido - grita mandándolo a volar contra la pared

...

Konan y tsunade desde las gradas parpadean y miran a donde Jiraya que hay una nube de humo

Jiraya vuelve aquí - grita tsunade y konan radiando chakra que haría estremecer a cualquiera

Nagato y yahiko se abrazan buscando refugio y rogando por la vida de su ex sensei

Orochimaru y toby crean una copia de seguridad

Onoki sale de allí con excusa de un baño*

Sarutobi suspira y niega lamentándose por que era sensei de esos tres que le habían sacado tantas canas*

La situación se calma al no encontrar al sannin dejando seguir los encuentros.

...

Bien siguiente combate sabaku no Gaara vs torunaga Juanto - decía fuerte yuguito luego que se llevaran a Alex y shikamaru de la arena

Gaara cruzaba cerio sus brazos y bajaba en una nube de arena al campo de batalla

Juanto sin decir nada bajaba por las escaleras

...

Tsunade miraba al supuesto kage de sunna - debe estar orgulloso de que su hijo llegue tan lejos

Orochimaru al a ver conocido un poco del trato que le daba el padre de Gaara al menor suspiro - de algo debe servir el arma de sunna no

Konan al oírlo aprieta su puño - como puede hablar así de Gaara - le grita sabiendo no solo que es orochimaru si no dándole rabia siempre que alguien se refería así a uno de los jinchuriki

Orochimaru y toby la ven de reojo y ignoran colocándole cuidado al combate que esta por iniciar, mientras Nagato trata de calmar a konan de que no cometa una locura Asia el sannin

...

Bien comiencen - dice yuguito seria luego de que los dos aparecieran y salta asía tras dándoles espacio

Juanto mira arriba ala grada kage y en esencial a toby que estaba oculto detrás de una mascara anbu de sunna

Gaara al verle distraído su arena se alza y formándose senboi de arena los dirige a Juanto que los esquiva algo lento, esperando que se detenga la arena se reúne formándose una gran Gara

Juanto cae al suelo de cunclillas y al ver la garra realiza sellos - jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego - dicho esto envía el ataque ala arena, realiza un sello y aparece tras Gaara el cual se da cuenta y comienzan una pelea de taijutsu

...

Roge, Alex, Naruto que eran los únicos que quedaban en la barra de participantes veían el combate - algo no me agrada de el - dice roge mirando fijo a Juanto

Naruto asiente - tienes razón date bayo hay algo que me dice que no demuestra lo que sabe

Alex les oye y ladea la cabeza – a mi me cae bien no entiendo por que la desconfianza

Roge y Naruto se miran y ven a su amigo incrédulo- dime por que confías en todos aunque te demuestren que te mataran o que dañaran a los que amas he - decía el fénix que había alcanzado a escuchar

Alex sonríe y ve como Gaara tiene a Juanto amarado de pies y manos con su arena - por que creo que en el fondo de todos hay bondad además no se solo quiero saber porque esta con toby

Fénix suspira y niega al ver a su jinchuriki - es como decir que para el tal toby supuesto madara somos el amor de su vida y por eso nos quiere acabar - esto hace que roge y Naruto rompan a reír

Alex; solo mira el combate - solo digo- le sonríe - además se que también te intriga - dice y ríe bajo

...

Campo Gaara teniendo a Juanto envuelto en arena leve serio - creo que es mejor romperte varios huesos antes de que ayudes en la invasión

Juanto sonríe de lado y cierra sus ojos al abrirlos se observa el mangekyo sharingan - umn ahora si va enserio - dicho esto se zafa de la arena usando el kamui y salta hacia atrás dejando a todos los que conocían el dojutsu y los que no con la boca abierta excepto a toby y Orochimaru que sonreían tras sus mascaras ampliamente

...

Pero como - decía Sarutobi y miraba a orochimaru, luego a Nagato

Orochimaru demostraba que se encontraba neutro ante todo

Nagato mira a Sarutobi - estad pendientes de todo es probable que en cualquier momento ataquen- le susurraba

...

Roge abre amplio sus ojos activando su dojutsu junto con Alex - Gaara - ve a su amigo preocupado

...

Juanto suspira- bien - truena sus dedos colocando ambas manos al frente

Comienza a aparecer una masa de chakra al rededor de sus costillas y brazos - Susano- dice dejando impactados como antes a la mayoría del auditorio

Gaara lo mira fijo y sorprendido - así que pretenden comenzar ya - decía realizando sellos y posando la palma de su mano ya con algo de sangre invoca a al shukaku

...

Itachi rápidamente interpreta lo que pretendía hacer Juanto, levantándose de un salto - Gaara espera - grita pero ya siendo demasiado tarde

Juanto sonríe de lado al tener lo que quería - perfecto - dice extendiendo sus manos del Susano al shukaku antes de que termine de aparecer se acerca y ve a los ojos haciendo mover en círculos su mangekyo sharingan En el cual caía el shukaku controlándolo

Shukaku mira su entorno que era frio , perturbador y frente a el a Juanto - que haces insecto - gruñe siendo atado por diversas cadenas negras y rojas de chakra

Juanto sonreía de lado - solo sigo las ordenes de mi maestro

Gaara miraba al shukaku que lo iba a atacar con la arena sorprendido siente como antes de recibir el impacto del ataque, era llevado y sacado de la cabeza del shukaku por Itachi- pero que

Itachi caía con Gaara unos metros atrás de el shukaku - debes deshacer la técnica de invocación han atrapado al shukaku

Gaara lo mira - el mangekyo - susurra recordando que aun era costoso para los bijuu salir de su control

...

En la grada kage tsunade se elevaba en el aire esquivando varias serpientes junto a konan, Nagato, yahiko, Sarutobi y Jiraya - así que esto comenzara - decía Nagato viéndole fijo con el rinnegan

Orochimaru reía - kukuku si ya era hora - se quita el sombrero dejando ver su rostro  
toby les mira y salta hacia atrás realizando el jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego

Sarutobi realiza rápidamente sellos jutsu de fuego gran bola de fuego , chocan ambas técnicas

Konan tras Sarutobi con tsunade, Nagato, Jiraya y yahiko - yahiko los civiles y niños, nosotros nos quedaremos con tsunade Jiraya, Nagato y yo - lo mira fijo - lo primordial cuida a Alex y también los jinchuriki

yahiko le mira - si y la preferencia de tu hijo ante todo - ríe esquivando shurikens de papel

Konan le pega una mirada que si matara yahiko habría tenido la peor muerte de todas - si a mi pequeño le llega a pasar algo te acabo me escuchas - grita

Yahiko traga saliva mientras asentía saliendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo*

...

La gente al escuchar el desorden de la grada kage comienza a correr desesperada, varios shinobi de konoha guiaban a la multitud pero eran detenidos ya que se escuchaban varias explosiones mientras la estructura comenzaba a ceder cayendo encima los que eran shinobis saltaban rápidamente La arena con uno o dos civiles mientras la estructura comenzaba a caer, los de el balcón kage saltaban tras Orochimaru y toby que habían comenzado a saltar por los tejados hacia una zona verde de entrenamiento cerca para ejecutar sus planes.

los jinchuriki habían saltado a la arena con algunos aldeanos, al caer la estructura se formaba una gran nube de polvo la cual al disiparse dejaba ver a dos grandes susanos completos dentro de ellos roge y Itachi con los aldeanos siendo cubiertos por el Susano que no dejaba que los escombros pasaran

Bien hidan, zabuza, iruka, fuu , gai , temari, La del dos colas y sora lleven los aldeanos a los refugios, cualquier enemigo potencialmente peligroso atacarle, a todo traidor acabar, ayudar a los shinobis de konoha y iwa por igual y los demás - yahiko los ve fijo con un tono en su voz que no dejaba tiempo de renegar - confió en su criterio para los traidores, enemigos y sus muertes - recibía un si de los nombrados que salían a cumplir ordenes son antes darle una mirada a sus compañeros y amigos sin saber si se volverían A verlos

A lo lejos se escucha un gritico y tres figuras saliendo con un sasuke al hombro e inconsciente alejándose rápidamente con sai siguiéndoles

Itachi al a ver entregado todos los aldeanos salía tras su hermano si yahiko no lo detiene con una cadena de chakra- déjame ir

Yahiko negaba - iras a ayudar a tu kage y los demás necesitan tu ayuda - voltea a ver a los demás - roge, el del seis colas y haku vayan por sasuke tráiganle vivo o muerto - recibía una mirada del uchiha mayor - mejor vivo lo mismo a sai, asunna iras con ellos

Roge mira a Itachi sonriéndole - te lo traeré de vuelta si - decía y iba tras. Aquello tres que se lo llevaron

Itachi asentía y iba tras los kages - gracias

Yahiko mira como cinco ninjas del sonido agarraron tras Orochimaru - kakashi, shikamaru, kiba, shino. Chouji, lee Tras esos cuatro kakashi tu mejor tras la serpiente que nos ataca al sur este llévate a Naruto y bee

Todos asentían saliendo de allí menos Alex y Gaara que trataba de controlar a shukaku esquivando varios ataques - y yo para donde he

Yahiko le miraba recordando que si le pasaba algo no vería de nuevo la luz del sol o mucho peor el mundo no volvería a verla, aunque tal vez exageraría un poco, pero recordando lo dicho por konan tal vez no - he tu quédate y ayuda a Gaara y shukaku si - dice para salir tras kakashi

Alex parpadea - esta bien - dicho esto corría asía Juanto que se encontraba de rodillas y agarrándose uno de sus ojos

Gaara trataba de tomar a shukaku con arena y polvo de oro pero era imposible por la fuerza de este- maldición - grita al ver como shukaku con su cola rompía varias casas

...

Orochimaru y toby se detenían en aquel gran prado viendo caer unos 20mts frente a ellos a Jiraya, Itachi Sarutobi, Nagato, tsunade y konan - kukuku miren como siempre cayendo - niega con su cabeza observando como cuatro de los cinco del sonido caían cada uno a una esquina del campo creando una barrera al rededor de ellos

Tsunade golpea el suelo asiendo que todos salten pero sin poder quebrar la barrera - maldición Orochimaru siempre fuiste un niño caprichoso

Nagato lo miraba fijo y luego la barrera acercándose a ella la trataba de succionar

Orochimaru reía al verlo - kukuku no intentes eso no te servirá ya que la barrera en este momento se sostiene con el chakra de ustedes

Jiraya lo mira fijo - nunca fuiste bueno para fuinjutsu Orochimaru así que creo que esto es de el supuesto madara o me equivoco

Toby los ve fijo - la traición se paga Nagato

Nagato lo mira fijo realizando sellos invocando al ave del Rinnegan la cual explota en una nube de humo - pero como no es posible

Nagato no sete va a hacer tan fácil - decía toby y si quieres saber el como acabemos esto no - decía y del suelo cerca Nagato se creaba una llamarada de llamas negras –

Amaterasu - susurra Nagato que repela las llamas que lo rodean

Itachi aprovechando que hablaban se acercaba a la barrera junto a Jiraya examinándola

Sarutobi, tsunade, konan analizaban la situación teniendo a un ojo sobre Orochimaru y toby

Somos seis contra dos tres y tres – decía Konan

Kukuku no están muy curiosos y esto esta desequilibrado - ve al resto y llevaba realizando sellos desde que llegaron - equilibremos esto, Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro- decía y de la tierra se levantaban cuatro ataúdes de madera

Sarutobi lo miraba y el kanji de cada ataúd que salía - tan bajo as caído - decía sacando su espada y invocando a Enma, un mono con tonalidad de piel oscura, de largos cabellos y bigotes, ambos de color blanco y con la banda ninja de Konoha en la frente, Viste un saco de rayas naranjas y cafés sobre un atuendo básico de un shinobi que le cubre los brazos y las piernas, Tiene pelos en las manos formando una especie de guantes y lleva los pies descalzos, enma y Sarutobi se miraban si en verdad era lo que pensaba esto en realidad iba para largo

Tsunade habría amplio sus ojos - e..el edo tensei- estas palabras hacían que Itachi, Nagato, Jiraya y konan estuvieran rápidamente a su lado

La técnica del segundo pero como - decía Itachi mirando cada ataúd

Primero, segundo, cuarto y kz - dice Jiraya sorprendido mirando a su ex compañero - no respetas ni los muertos. - le grita y es detenido por konan

Sensei espere no sabemos que planea es mejor esperar así podremos responder - decía la peli azul

Kukuku por lo que veo saben de la técnica que e mejorado y que tal una reunión familiar - decía y las tapas de los ataúdes caían con un golpe seco al suelo dejando ver.

En el primer ataúd al primer hokage Hashirama senju, un ninja alto con la piel morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras y una larga cabellera oscura que llegaba a su cintura, una armadura blindada de color rojo similar a la de un Samuráila cual tiene numerosas placas de metal, formada en múltiples dispositivos de protección a lo largo de su cuerpo, en particular: pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos, En cada lado del cuello lleva el símbolo del Clan Senju, sandalias, cubre su frente con una banda o con el protector de Konoha, miraba confundido a su alrededor luego de que Orochimaru clavara un kunai en su espalda - he tsunade, Jiraya, saru _Ohm... te has vuelto viejo, eh, Sarutobi._\- decía riendo confundido y miraba a su lado - tobirama pero que pasa aquí

Sarutobi niega viendo que su sensei no a cambiado nada*

al segundo hokage tobirama senju hermano del primer hokage, su apariencia cabello grisáceo, ojos rojizos y tres rayas rojas en el rostro, dos debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla, un hombre alto, de aspecto maduro y mirada intimidante. Su atuendo consistía, un protector de Konoha similar a la de Yamato, vestía una armadura azul sobre una camiseta y unos pantalones, ambos negros, con sandalias ninjas de tiras, llevaba una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello, llevaba un brazalete de la suerte en su muñeca izquierda, reaccionaba igual que su hermano mirando sorprendido las personas frente a el – he saru- ve a Sarutobi - nos han traído de la muerte pero quien - escucha una risita proveniente de detrás de el - orochimaru serpiente traidora - decia escupiendo las palabra - y lo peor con mi propia técnica

en el tercer ataúd a minato namizake el cuarto hokage héroe de konoha, bastante alto, de tez blanca, brillantes ojos azules, pelo rubio de punta, flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, utiliza un abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" (_Yondaime Hokage_) escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja debajo de la capa uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga, pantalones azules y sandalias azules, luego de que Orochimaru clavara el kunai miraba a todos confundidos - Sarutobi viejo- miraba a tsunade posándose una sonrisa en su rostro - madre - escuchaba un carraspeo - Jiraya -sensei - mira sorprendido a los demás y a su lado - primero, segundo ustedes que hacen aquí - dice y es sorprendido por la risita de Orochimaru - así que nos revivió - recibe un si del segundo - me imagino que el edo tensei- niega con la cabeza y ve a Sarutobi - cuanto tiempo a pasado

Sarutobi le mira - doce años desde el ataque minato – sonríe al verlo

Esto sorprendía a minato formándose una sonrisa triste en su rostro - co...- antes de que pudiera hablar era tumbado al suelo boca arriba, de apoco abría sus ojos ese olor lo conocía

en el cuarto ataúd uzumaki kushina ex jinchuriki del kurama, su apariencia pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, Su piel de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta, lleva una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda, usaba el uniforme estándar de la aldea que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro y el chaleco táctico de Konoha, además de portar el protector frontal de la aldea atando su pelo en una larga coleta y dos flequillos largos a los lados, se sorprendía al ver a todos reunidos y se lanza hacia minato tumbándolo al suelo - minato-kun que pasa n..no me digas que el sellado no funciono y Naruto -chan - decía y comenzaba a aguársele los ojos

Mientras los demás le veían con una gota tras su nuca

Minato sorprendido le abraza - tranquila y el sellado si funciono el problema es que solo se que fuimos resucitados y al parecer para pelear contra nuestros compañeros - decía ayudándola a parar con cuidado

Kushina lo ve curiosa - a que te refieres y huele a serpiente - ve a Orochimaru - tu pedazo de sabandija me dices ya donde esta mi pequeño - sus cabellos rojos se movían

Orochimaru la mira preguntando se por q la tubo que revivir a ella *

Jiraya los mira y se acerca - el esta bien es un gran shinobi tiene ya doce años y a tenido el mejor maestro de todos yo - asía pose tradicional

Tsunade bufa y se acerca - minato el ya sabe todo dice y mira a su abuelo

Kukuku lamento a ruinar el encuentro familiar pero es mejor comenzar este combate - decía esto realizando un sello haciendo que el primero, segundo, minato y kushina no pudieran controlar sus cuerpos, jutsu, chakra pero sin controlar sus sentimientos

Eres una basura solo espera que me pueda mover por mi misma para acabarte - gritaba kushina que sacaba sin desearlo varios kunais arrojándolos a tsunade – perdón

Itachi con su mangekyo sharingan eterno activado mira serio a todos - tsunade con kushina la conoces podrás hacerle frente, Jiraya con minato eres su padre y sensei que te ayude a encontrar una forma de acabar con el control al parecer solo controla su cuerpo y técnicas, Nagato con el primero entre los dos tendrán un buen combate trata de detener el mokuton, Sarutobi con Orochimaru es tu alumno lo conoces mas y Jiraya no digas nada - decía viendo serio al sannin sapo que iba a renegar- yo con el segundo entre los dos buscaremos una forma de detener esto y konan - la mira serio

Konan Sonríe amplio - un placer tomar al que quiso aprovecharse de mi bebe - decía apareciendo unos metros tras toby - seré tu oponente.

Toby un escalofrío pasa por su espalda sin saber por que y le mira,  
Al interior de la barrera se comenzaba a escuchar sonidos de batalla en aquella barrera y de diferentes diálogos

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**wow por fin casi que no – decía luego de dar miles de golpes ala computadora.**

**te demoraste mucho – dice roge cruzado de brazos- además vas a revolver todas las peleas**

**suspiro mirando al techo – no se tal vez haga de aúna aun que son muchas**

**minato se acercaba – bien así que tengo que luchar y a que horas veré a Naruto**

**lo miro y me lanzo asía el tumbándolo – están hermoso *-***

**kushina se acerca con un aura asesina – asuélalo – comienza en el fondo una pelea por cierto rayo amarillo **

**alex me mira – bien yo creo que es mejor que los viejos den la despedida – señala al primer hokage**

**bien no olviden comentar si le gusto nuestra aparición y pásenla bien - decía con su amplia sonrisa mientras el segundo solo suspiraba viendo la pelea**

**recuerden los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a kishi y sora, roge y Juanto a mis hermanos y padre, solo soy dueño de Alex y fénix – decía alejándome de kushina con minato en brazos**


End file.
